Heart of a Phantom
by Hot4Gerry
Summary: Christine has left and Erik is ready to die. He feels everything has come to an end. His painful loss of his love will end soon. One thing stands in his way. His wretched body will not cooperate. More of the summary at the top of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Leroux/Kay based.**

**Summary: Erik will have to go on living as his heart did not give out after Christine left. He will take up his old life as the Opera Ghost. A woman will come along who will challenge him in many ways. She will also work her magic on him as he falls in love as he never has before. this time there will be more at stake. This time Erik risks losing more than just a piece of his heart. He risks losing his soul. **

**Heart of a Phantom**

**Chapter One**

**The Decline**

Whoever said that love does not wound so deep that death can be achieved from the bleeding wound has never truly loved. I know this is true, for I am dying from the terrible barbs of loves wounding arrows. Love rejected is the cruelest of fates for one who has only ever felt that emotion once in almost five decades of life.

Due to the circumstances of what God deemed a suitable face for one of his children I had never thought to even entertain seeking out a woman as a companion. At least not since my early youth had the thought entered my mind. My adolescent imaginings went unfulfilled except in the most embarrassing way for one such as myself. Pleasure is pleasure that cannot be disputed, but would it not be even more sublime if shared with another?

My blasted libido had been dormant for some time. I do suppose the amount of morphine I had been indulging in had a small part in this. It never would have been resurrected had it not been for Christine Daaé enchanting me with her voice. Her voice was what drew me to her in the beginning. Once I saw her beautiful innocent face I knew I had to have her. I had to make her mine. Whatever means I needed, would be used to accomplish this goal. I wonder now if I had known I would have to wear the guise of the Angel of Music if I would have been so ready to risk all for anything she would give to me.

In the end I had nothing but her pity. Perhaps she did have some sort of affection for me. She had kissed me. Kissed me right on my forehead. I have never been kissed so I cannot say with total certainty, but I do think her lips pressed to my forehead was the most wondrous kiss ever given to anyone. When she had leaned her forehead toward me inviting my kiss, I thought for a moment I might die from the pleasure of it. If I could live in only one moment for eternity, that would be my moment. The splendid feeling of joy had all but transported me to what I am sure was some heavenly cloud.

My joy in the memory of those two exchanges is somewhat dimmed when I recall how I had dropped to my knees to beg her to love me, to stay with me. I had grabbed the hem of her dress pressing my lips to it then kissed her dainty foot that was encased in an elegant shoe. Actually it had been her shoe I kissed so I am even a more pathetic idiot than I first thought. I kissed her in supplication. It had all been for naught. She could not bear to live in this rabbit's burrow with me. This place is all darkness. She was pure light. I knew my dark world would drain every bit of light and life right out of her. She would die in her unhappiness if she were to lose her boy, the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny.

I had forced Christine to choose the grasshopper or the scorpion. With either choice I see now she would be choosing her death. To live with me would be the same as choosing death.

She had chosen to stay with me. Unbeknownst to her I had still kept Raoul prisoner. I had intended to leave him chained to that wall until he met his demise. In the end I could not let my love suffer his loss. The damn Persian would have haunted me night and day as well if I had done such a thing. Why I had not thought to chain him to a wall to die while Christine had fainted I cannot say. Perhaps in my insanity I had lost the ability to think clearly as usually I am quite a clever man.

I could not bear to think of how Christine would come to hate me if I forced her to lose her little lover. I, and I alone, should be the one to suffer in this decision. Releasing her to her young man was the right thing to do. Even as I knew it would cause my demise I rejoiced in my misery for having made her so happy. My reward for my loving gesture would be my demise I was sure. As I watched her leave my home, for what I knew to be the last time, until she kept her promise to bury me once she learned of my death, my chest had tightened with an unbearable pain, sending me to my knees. I had clutched at my chest as sobs took hold of me. Those sobs had echoed through my home for many days with little cessation. Music that had always filled my home, especially in times of stress or anger, now remained locked away in my mind, refusing to come to me.

Here I sit weeks later on my throne in my music room, dying. This thrown I once considered a slap in the face to those who considered me less worthy of living because of the tragedy of my face. I had thought with this thrown I would be king in my own world under The Paris Opera House, the most prestigious opera house in all of France. I had even contributed in the construction of this very building I now sit under. I say under for my home is in the fifth cellar of The Paris Opera House.

I have a coffin I may crawl into when I feel the last dregs of life draining out of me. Until then I will sit here and wait. Food has never been a concern of mine. I eat when my body can no longer stand to be denied sustenance. Music fuels my body more than any food I may partake as a meal. I have gorged myself on music for the last thirty or so years. Well, now I am denying myself food as well as my music.

I sleep in that coffin so that I am reminded that my face is a deathly visage. I am not nearly as hideous as the ones who walk above depict. Honestly I am horrid, frightening in fact. This I know for my mother forced me as a young child of five to look in a mirror at what was given to me in place of a beautiful child's face. I had the face of a horribly frightening monster. It had surprised me that the face looking back at me, was, well me. I had not felt monstrous. From that day forward until now I have never willingly taken my mask off other than for hygienic purposes. I no longer fought my mother over having to wear the uncomfortable thing. At that young age I thought if the monster was covered he could do no harm. Little did I realize the monster was not harbored in my face, he was in my soul.

Christine, that sweet angel, she had shown concern for me on numerous occasions. She had encouraged me to eat more. She was of the opinion my lack of eating properly contributed to my skeletal appearance. To know she worried about me had filled me with delight until my ever doubting mind had concocted the scenario of me dying and Christine languishing down in this cavernous grave should something happen to me. She could not find her way out of here. I had made sure she did not ever know of the way back to the surface. At least not until I had released her and that boy.

At first when I took up residence in my new home I made fumbling attempts to play what I had heard in the opera house all those many years ago when I first came to live here. I could play the violin with exquisite perfection. So too, I would learn how to play the piano. As I became better acquainted with the keys on the piano my hands took on a life of their own. Anything my ears can hear I can play. Melodies float around in my head at the most peculiar times. In the middle of the night I must leave my coffin at times to release the music that pounds at my brain until it is written down on parchment. Only then can I go back to my coffin to sleep. I cannot recollect with any clarity when I had decided to build my organ. Once the thought took hold in my mind it beat at me until I gave in and built what my mind foresaw. It really is a grand instrument. I can make myself heard all the way up to the very top floor if that is my wish. Sometimes I do get a bit of pleasure from allowing them to hear the ghostly melodies that filter in through the venting systems.

Everyone feels free to spread gossip and rumors concerning me. Most are exaggerated, some are downright lies. My hair is a bit sparse it is true. That, they do not exaggerate. I do not, in any way, smell like death as Joseph Buquet, that noxious lout, bandied around the opera house. I smell musty at times, not because of any lack of bathing, but because of the humidity and dampness caused by the lake. I have learned of wonderful things for men called cologne. Splashing a bit of that on anything will take the stink right out. My hands do not smell like death. This accusation I vehemently deny. I smell nothing like the grave. I suppose I could have proven that point by removing one of the bodies buried in the catacombs from the time of The Commune. During that time precious little had been done to anyone executed then placed down here for eternity. It the breeze blows just so I myself had smelled that less than pleasant odor of death that permeates some of the tunnels. That is one reason I had constructed new walls. The walls blocked out a good portion of the stench.

Yes, I killed my tormentor Joseph Buquet. I am glad I relieved him of his life all those weeks ago. He had been a thorn in my side for much too long. I could hardly walk along the catwalks without him trying to catch sight of me. Too many times he had followed me down below the opera house. Once I concluded he would not leave me alone it was not a very big leap to deciding he must be dealt with harshly and permanently.

Ah now we come to the Vicomte or rather the former Vicomte. Raoul's older brother. His death is less certain in my mind. Did I set out to end his life? Of course not. Am I solely responsible for his death? I am not 100 sure. I do not think I pushed him but in my anger I may have given him a hand in falling down on the rocks, cracking his head and falling into the lake to drown.

Is it my fault if I had pressing matters and did not look to see if that de Chagny fellow came out of the water? Am I responsible for everyone who steps foot in my domain? I think not. His own actions hastened Philippe de Chagny's end to its final conclusion, not me.

To get back to the matter of my smell or lack thereof, I bath regularly, which is more than can be said for most of the opera house stagehands. I change into fresh clothing each morning. I even dab a bit of my men's fragrance about my person, if I was meeting with Christine. Why waste it on anyone else? I did not care a francs worth for their opinions.

Another fallacy Joseph spread was the absence of a nose. I do have one, it may not meet the standards of what is considered normal, but it is there. I do believe the cartilage in my nose is defective causing it to be a little askew. Pushed to the side a bit one might say. It is just slightly out of line, much like those men who participate in the sport of fisticuffs. The way it sets on my face makes it seem as if there are only two holes in my face instead of a nose.

I do indeed have lips. They are quite nice actually. A bit on the thin side, but not so thin as to be non-existent as the rumors state. I do tend to bare my teeth when I snarl on occasion. That I think is where they get the idea my lips are non-existent. They think my teeth are always showing. For those infidels who occupy my opera house that is what they deserve.

I will agree my complexion is somewhat lighter than normal. What would one expect of a man who spent most of his life underneath the ground without the sun? I am in no way yellow as those superstitious fools claim. My touch is somewhat cold as Christine could attest to that fact if she were so inclined to speak of me to anyone, which I highly doubt. I wear gloves most of the time, for I find it is hard to play when one's hands are as cold as a block of ice. Again this phenomenon is the result of living underground. If I wear my gloves my hands are as warm as toast. I keep fires going year round as it gets quite chilly in this dark, dampness. After a few years struggling to keep fire wood and coal, my necessity to find a better way to heat my home proved to be the spur needed to invent a way to divert a bit of the gas from the lines leading to the opera house. They would not miss what I needed. I have also devised a way to use the gas in my stove and to heat water in the two bathrooms I have added to my home over the years.

I had helped to build the opera house after all so I felt that any comfort I may find from the opera houses resources to be payment for my expertise all those years ago.

Bringing my hand to my face I run it down over my skin. I trace my features with my hand. My right eye droops down a bit making it seem as if my eye socket is sunken in somewhat. The biggest flaw in my face is the mottling of skin. Some places are thickened while others are quite thin. All in all a horrible sight I do agree. If someone had just once looked beyond this face perhaps my life would have been different.

Perhaps if that slave the Khanum had given me...No, no. I will not ever think of that time again. No good can come from those memories. That whole chapter of the creation of death and torture are best left deeply buried in the deepest, darkest corner of my mind. To delve into that bit of ancient history invited ghosts I would rather not have visit me.

Struggling to my feet I walk to my kitchen to see what was left of my meager stores. Something strange is going on in my stomach. Stopping I wait to see if the oddity is repeated. There. That noise. I do believe I am having hunger pangs. Never have I experienced such a normal human result of lack of food in ones body.

Was this my body's way of letting me know it was not ready just yet to lay in permanent rest in my coffin? What dreadful treachery is this? I was sure my time had come. I had already prepared for the event. There are certain things I have already set in motion. I sent Nadir Christine's precious relics. I requested he place the ad in the Époque spouting three simplistic words. _**Erik is dead**_. Now this feeble body decides to reject death? No, damn it. I will not have it. I have been fully prepared to die. I was sure I was dying of love. The pains in my chest had weakened me so much I had been sure my death was only a question of when, not if.

I ignored the fact that I had already decided to find something to eat in the kitchen. I would forever deny any weakness in my resolve to end things. It was my stomach forcing me to seek food not any conscious decision on my part to live.

I suppose if my stomach feels the need to betray me I will send it something to quiet its grumblings. Checking through my meager supplies I could not find much. I have not bothered to replenish anything as I thought I would actually be a corpse by now.

As I bit into an apple I mused how ironic that now that I was eager to be a real corpse my body demands I stay alive becoming a living corpse once again. I suppose this little departure from my plans will require I go about securing supplies again. For that irritating chore alone I feel I must hate my traitorous innards. I, the great Opera Ghost, the all powerful Phantom of the Opera had been outmaneuvered by my stomach.

Well I guess I shall make one of my rare visits to the shops just before they close. I do so hope I do not give anyone a heart attack as they will no doubt think me dead as I had informed them that I would no longer have need of such earthly requirements. I must say it was heartening to see a few real tears shed for my upcoming demise. I do think it is because they will miss those hefty fees I pay for their silence that they will miss instead of me.

I suppose I should once again inform poor Jules I will be in need of his services. I do hope my note does not give him some sort of attack. I cannot go to see in person for surely he would have heart palpitations upon seeing one who claimed to be a ghost, who told him of imminent demise, only to go to his home and scare the life right out of him with my walking, talking ghostly self. No, that would not do at all.

Well now I suppose I shall have to finish those damned drawings for all my recent clients. My secret delight in hoodwinking them out of that hefty commission I demand be paid in part ahead of the beginning of construction, has grown flat now that I think I may live just to spite myself. That is what I get for taking things for granted. I should have gone ahead and just done myself in. Everyone would have applauded my exit from this world. Well they would have assuming they ever braved coming down here to investigate my domain.

Perhaps I would be like those Egyptian fellows who have been long gone for centuries, only to be dug up and hailed as the greatest find since...well since the last great discovery. Yes, I think I would quite like that. Since all men look ghastly after some time in deaths domain, they might assume I was a handsome fellow in life.

**A/N: I am just posting this to test the waters to see how much interest there is in a fic based on a lot of Leroux Erik and a little Kay Erik. Please let me know what you think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I posted the first chapter just to see if anyone would be interested. I did not get the reviews I hoped for but I did get a good number of hits. I hope to get more with this second one. I am still finding my way with Erik's character. I am so used to Gerik versions. I hope I don't stray too far from what his character is in Leroux's book. **

**Chapter Two**

**Realization of Life**

It has been a month of slowly dying since Christine had made her departure with that boy, the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Before I had let him and Nadir out of the mirrored torture chamber my decision had been balanced precariously for a short time. Christine's decision to love me or die was the small pebble that if placed on one side would end with my greatest joy being realized. Drop the pebble on the other side we would all die in a blaze of glory. One humongous earthshaking explosion would end my suffering. If I took half of Paris with me I had thought at the time so much the better. They were mere dung beetles on this dung heap we call home. The world. Mother earth. Ha! It is nothing more than bits of rubble pieced together. Some colliding molecules churned together to create humanity as well as everything else noteworthy I dare say.

As I think this I know I sound bitter. Well damn it all, I am. I have every right to be angry and bitter. Who among men could tolerate this solitude for over twenty years that I had forced upon me by the very humanity I was a part of only in my own mind. The world certainly did not see me as anything God, that heretic, saw fit to spring forth from a mother's womb. I am comfortable referring to the God that so many believe to be perfection of soul, in this somewhat disrespectful manner. God has shown me no mercy even as I begged him as child to send me one person to love me. One person who was blinded to the horror that is my face.

Since that high deity saw fit to ignore my simple request we had parted company many years ago. Why should I pay homage to a god who put me on this earth to live apart in solitude? I have my physical comforts of course, but nothing of a gentler nature to sooth my longing for some closeness with another. What normal man of my age has not lain with a woman? The only bit of physical contact I have had with a woman was holding Christine's hand with my own gloved hand. I did not wish to taint her delicate hand with the evilness of my own. I had at that time after all had just taken the life of Joseph Buquet.

Later she had pressed her lips to my unmasked forehead. At the time I thought I would die from the bliss of that gesture. Later I saw how demeaning and shallow those waters of bliss went. When I think back on how I had knelt down and kissed the hem of her dress in reverence I cringe at the injustice of things. How had I convinced myself that my groveling at her feet, being allowed to touch a miniscule piece of her clothing, then placing my lips there, was in any way an honor?

I had degraded myself for her. I had lowered myself to the level of a servant, or worse, a slave, a dog, a cur dog. My consolation is I know I am dying or at least I had thought so. I am not quite so sure now. My damn traitorous body keeps demanding food and foolishly I weaken giving it the nourishment it demands. My heart will not fail me for sure. The pain in my chest has continued all day, every day for the last few weeks since Christine left. My lingering on has somewhat perplexed me. I was so sure this was the end I had even instructed Nadir to post that notice in the Époque to the effect that Erik is dead. Those three little words that summed up, and ended a man's existence. Those words put a period at the end of my life. I read the damn notice not from my coffin but from my comfortable chair by the fire.

It was becoming somewhat embarrassing to linger on when I had assured Nadir this was it. As the days passed my heart continued to feel the pain of rejection, but my mind had started to move on to other matters. Such matters as my salary should be in box five waiting for me to pick it up. After all I had not informed the managers of my impending demise, for that I am eternally grateful.

I have gone above to the shops and as suspected they had been surprised to see me while rubbing their hands together anticipating the many coins I would place in their greedy hands.

I had made the journey to my box and as was to be expected 20,000 francs awaited me in the chair I sat in during performances. Those managers know not to try to bamboozle The Opera Ghost.

Jules had placed a note for me where I would find it in answer to the missive I had sent to him. The genuine regard of his note touched me. He really is a kind and trustworthy fellow. He expressed his gratitude that I had not gone to heaven to meet my maker. Little did he know that my maker lived downward and not heavenward. I can only surmise I am a creation of that dark underworld as I have never encountered another of God's creations that looked quite as horrendous as I myself do.

I have not yet informed Nadir that I yet live. I will keep that surprise for another day when I am somewhat bored and need entertainment.

It has come to my attention that Christine has yet to return to place the ring of our betrothal back on my dead hand as she promised. She had promised to bury me. It has occurred to me if I had truly died I would by now be somewhat decomposed as well as possibly vandalized by the rats in the cellars.

I am a bit disturbed and disheartened to know Christine thought so little of me when I held her in the highest regards.

I ask myself if I truly expected her to honor her promises. In my heart I did but my mind had that niggle of doubt that once she left she would never willingly return to the cellars.

I have heard the managers talking about asking her to come back. They do not know she thinks I am dead. I am equally sure they had never known quite what the connection had been between Christine and me. I surmise my demands for her advancement had been construed as good taste rather than any personal connection. I will not be enlightening them to the contrary.

Of course if Christine does come back I shall not have the pleasure to speak with her or have any personal interaction whatsoever. I can however torture myself from afar with her voice and beauty.

I have endured that sort of torture all my life so I suppose for a small measure of happiness I must suffer a great deal of pain. That is the way my life has been and I suspect it will always be so.

I wonder what I would do if that young noble comes back as well. Will I let him be or will his presence prove to much of a reminder of all I have lost? Well I suppose if he did come back it would only be for a short time as he did sign on for that expedition. Of course he could do the cowardly thing and buy his way out of the commission just as his father bought his way in.

I do not think I would feel half so much respect for the boy should he do such a thing.

Perhaps I will write a note suggesting that my managers do bring back Christine Daaé. After all why should all that training I gave her go to waste? Someone should reap some benefit from all the sacrifices I have made.

Pulling out pen and paper from my desk I search for the darn ink. Ah ha! I should have looked on my organ first. My ink always ends up there.

Tapping my chin with the quill end I compose the note in my mind.

Dear good Messieurs,

I have had time to consider who should be singing on my stage. Having gravely considered several possibilities I think our former diva should come back.

I thought her to be quite adequate. Actually her voice was sublime.

So if you would please, send the dear woman notice that she has been invited back with all benefits she demands. I suggest we give her back her old room. She will want something familiar.

Send her notice post haste please. I shall be checking in to see if my instructions have been followed. We all know what happens when The Opera Ghost is unhappy.

Your obedient servant,

O.G. or Phantom if you will.

Heating the wax I contemplate whether or not I am in the mood for a bit of amusement. Those two simpletons always give me a laugh with their fear.

Yes I rather think I would enjoy seeing them jump and shake a bit. It has after all been some months since I last made any demands. I am due some entertainment.

What else does a lonely ghost have to do? I must take my fun where I can.

**A/N: Please give a review. Let me know how it seems to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Wolves in Sheep Clothing **

Across the waters from France lay England. Traveling to the south and then a bit to the east there was a small little village of some hundred farmers and their families. As in every community there were those who had plenty all the way to those who had next to nothing.

Among these people Anna Lee Carlyle lived with her two maiden aunts Prudence and Charity. Anna Lee considered herself to be among the people in the middle.

She owned nothing other than her clothes and shoes and as circumstances were not likely to change more than likely this would always be so.

The kindest description for Anna Lee would be that she was a sweet natured girl. She had been blessed with a shock of unruly red hair that curled nicely on the best of days but frizzed and stuck out wildly on the worst days. She did have beautiful blue eyes. Not just an ordinary blue but a deep almost purple sort of blue. Freckles coated the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. Her skin had a clear translucent quality that many women would kill to have.

The kindest observers called her a handsome woman from sturdy stock. Anna Lee suspected they meant because she had a milkmaids figure she was not acceptable as were those thin aristocrats that dined at the manor house.

Anna Lee had come to the conclusion she would never have the wherewithal to be a fashion plate and would have to be satisfied with being blessed with ample curves that would never be in fashion as well as simple frocks. As her aunts said and she could not disagree, what need had she for finery. The barnyard did not lend itself kindly to well dressed maidens or gentlemen.

Men enjoyed looking at Anna Lee from the chest down. Those men Anna Lee sent packing. Her aunts thought she sent them away because she had airs above her lowly station. Time after time they would ask young men and older men as well to come chat with Anna Lee over tea and scones.

The eyes of the gentlemen never went as far as Anna Lee's face. She may be an old maid but she would not bed a man just to assuage a passion. Truth be told, she had not been at all excited by any of those fine gentlemen. They had left her as cold as the kitchen's stone floor.

Her aunts were neither mean nor kind to her really. In fact they cared not one way nor the other if she stayed or went away. The only thing they might miss would be her much younger and stronger hands and back. For her keep Anna Lee kept house, grew vegetables, cared for the chickens, collected eggs for their own use and to sell at the market each morning. The household chores also fell to Carolyn as well. She also aided the three farm laborers with the butchering, feeding and care of the stock. Walk around in a pig wallow for a few minutes the muck out stalls and see if you do not come out smelling a bit like ripe waste.

Her aunts while not rich by anyone's standards did have a certain bit of money and one hundred acres they had inherited from their father as well the prestige of their illustrious name. Anna Lee's mother had drug the name through the mud when she ran off with that painter fellow who had left her high and dry financially as well as with a child on the way. As soon as he had found out Carolyn had a little one on the way he left her in Paris where he had gone to paint. He had used a portion of Carolyn's own money to take them to Paris. Upon learning this Carolyn's father had shut off her accounts. She got not one farthing more from her father.

Carolyn had not been of a strong constitution at the best of times. Bearing a child had been far too much for her body to bear. Her sisters had taken her in when she came knocking at their door pleading to be welcomed home. They had seen it as their duty to show Carolyn the errors of her ways. They had not let her forget her debt to them until the day she died. Upon her death her daughter had gained the lectures on prudence and gratitude for charities given to the undeserving.

Anna Lee marveled how many times her aunts incorporated their own names into a lecture while neither had any idea what the words truly meant.

If her grandfather had not been such a stickler for what he considered proper behavior and what he deemed wicked he would have left Carolyn her portion of the small estate. Things being what they were she had been disinherited.

As her aunts considered Anna Lee more servant than relative they paid her a small stipend to buy her clothing and shoes and personal essential items. They did complain about being embarrassed when she purchased clothing from the second hand shop. The clothing never really fit and had to be altered but the price met Anna Lee's budget. She could buy two and sometimes three dresses for what one new one would cost.

The harvest this year had gone extremely well for everyone in the area so a ball had been planned. Prudence and Charity were in luck as their good friends the Grand Duke Roger Andrew Hanover and his wife Duchess Amanda Sterling Hanover would be staying in the manor house for a couple of months before going to live in France for a year so that Roger could negotiate business while his wife enjoyed the opera and shopping if fashionable Paris.

They were home in England looking for a woman to travel with them as companion to Amanda. It would not be seemly for Amanda to appear in society on her own. So far they had no luck. When Prudence and Charity had lunched with the Duke and Duchess they had wanted to shout hallelujah.

Upon discussion they felt it would be perfect for Anna Lee. After all what prospects did she have? She had already turned twenty and seven. With no looks to speak of and no dowry she had little chance of being anything but a burden to them.

They wished to travel a bit this winter to someplace a little warmer than the English countryside. They did not wish to take Anna Lee with them nor did they wish to subsidize her while they were away. They wanted to close up the house with only the caretaker coming in now and again to keep up the repairs.

Being a companion for Amanda seemed the perfect solution. Upon mentioning Anna Lee, Amanda and Roger said of course they would consider the woman. Any relative of theirs had to be a proper lady.

Oh but a proper lady would indeed have ran a mile had she known what the Duke and Duchess truly wished for in a servant. Too late Anna Lee learned what an awful mess she had gotten herself into. But of course that did not come about until she was already in Paris and far from home with no other means of support.

The Duke would prove himself to be a lecherous wolf hiding behind his kind gentle exterior. The Duchess would aid him in his quest for pleasurable pursuits.

Anna Lee's aunts had invited the Duke and Duchess to dine with them. Anna Lee had been surprise when they had instructed her to join them.

Sitting at the table with the others she had felt out of place. She had neither dress nor manners to match them. She was a plain girl with plain tastes and manners. She did not have the funds nor the need really to dress fashionably. From what she had seen in the catalogues her aunts received from Paris and London the garments most women wore underneath were nothing but some contraptions designed to torture women while compressing them into unrealistic shapes Anna Lee had no need for those types of undergarments.

The Duke and Duchess seemed to take particular interest In Anna Lee which had taken her by surprise.

After the second dinner invitation within a week the couple had put forth their proposal. Anna Lee had been excited but also a little cautious. Why would they think her an appropriate companion for the likes of Amanda, as Anna Lee had been instructed to call her?

Everything had been rushed once Anna Lee had given her consent to become Amanda's companion. Arrangements had been made so quickly it seemed as if Anna Lee lay her head down one night then woke up in Paris the next.

Little niggles of doubts and worries kept trying to sneak in to warn her that something was off. Things did not have the ring of truth. Anna Lee had been overwhelmed by their generosity and kindness even if at times it seemed forced. Once in a while Anna Lee would look at the couple and see disturbing looks passing between them, nothing she could put her finger on but some intuition was trying to give her warnings to keep up her vigil where those two were concerned.

Ah but Anna Lee allowed herself to be blinded for a time by the luxury around her. Pretty outer wrappings sometimes hid an inside filled with worms.

**A/N: I really am beginning to despair. I have gotten so few reviews in comparison to the hits I have received. Please give me reviews if you are reading. Let me know if I am staying within the Leroux realm mostly. I will try to keep Kay to a minimum.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
Disillusionment**

It gradually dawned on Anna as she was to be called now, that her employers were a bit unorthodox to say the least. It had been a month since Anna had come to Paris to work. A month of having her eyes well and truly opened. Anna had been willing to go along with dropping the second part of her name. Did it really matter in the scheme of things to be known as Anna or Anna Lee? Besides she had sort of liked the shorter version. No, it was not the changing of the name that bothered Anna.

Once they had reached Paris and Anna had put her meager belongings away she had set about acquainting herself with the staff. After all she would have free time and what better way to learn French than from the French?

Amanda barely spoke a word of French and Roger only spoke to his business associates in French. Amanda insisted on an English speaking staff. Anna for her part could only be grateful she could communicate with them.

Anna thought that even if things did not work out, at least she would have a working knowledge of French before she left their employ. Perhaps she could even find work as a governess or companion to an older lady. Living with her elderly aunts had accustomed Anna to the foibles of aging old spinsters.

At first things were fine. A little on the side of strange but nothing that made Anna feel threatened in any way. The married couple she knew did not sleep in the same room. Anna herself had seen a young maid hurriedly leaving Madame Amanda's bedroom one morning. The maid nearly tripped over her own feet trying to run down the hallway. As far as Anna knew she might have kept on running for she quit and no one heard from her again.

Now servants gossip and Anna knew well that not all that servants said in the kitchen around the table among other servants could always be held up as the exact, honest to God's truth. What she began to learn about her employers disturbed her more and more as she learned about their peculiarities.

Anna had held her opinions back until she knew more facts than fiction.

Amanda insisted Anna eat her meals with them. Amanda also insisted as Anna would be almost like one of the family she must call them Roger and Amanda. Madame and Monsieur were too stuffy.

As much as she protested Anna had been more or less forced into accepting a glass of wine with dinner each evening. Anna had never drank wine before but in the month since she had been in the home Amanda and Roger insisted she have at least one glass per evening meal not that Anna minded really, as some of it she rather liked.

At first the hands on the shoulder to pour her glass of wine seemed innocent enough. The servants were always dismissed as soon as the plates were put on the table. Amanda said this allowed them to speak freely without having to worry about the servants gossiping.

Anna thought that endeavor to be long past effective. The servants almost every little detail of the employers lives. Anna did not enquire about what the servants knew at first nor did she encourage gossip when she made an appearance at the kitchen table for tea with the servants.

When Roger began to slide his hand down where it should not be and to lean forward to look down the front of the low cut dresses Amanda insisted she buy for Anna this was when Anna began to protest. Anna even complained highly embarrassed by the whole affair. Amanda simply suggested Anna had misinterpreted what happened.

Amanda insisted she buy Anna new dresses as Anna's clothing would not be suitable to receive her friends and Amanda did want Anna to meet everyone. The dresses were barely descent. No matter how Anna pulled and tugged the front simply had not been made to cover anyone larger than a demitasse tea cup.

Although flattered as Anna had never had a beau or indeed even a kiss, Anna did not say much at first. Indeed she said nothing the whole month fearing losing her place. She soon worried Monsieur had perhaps developed a crush on her. Amanda seemed to have a lot of female friends as did Roger. Amanda would sit and what seemed like cuddling to Anna took place quite openly between Amanda and her set of friends. Rogers's women flirted with him shamelessly. He would fondle their bosoms right there in front of Amanda. Much to Anna's shock that woman merely smiled knowingly while she herself fondled the woman sitting beside her. Anna's face felt as if a flame might actually have ignited it burned so heatedly with embarrassment on the behalf of everyone present.

Anna would sit for a while looking off into space as they carried on around her. One morning all was at last revealed to Anna as she finally found the courage to approach Rosette, one of the maids Anna had become quite friendly with over the last month. She told Rosette what she had observed. Rosette told her that Roger had been required to marry by his father to inherit his fortune. Amanda's family despaired of her ever making a match with her predilection for women.

A bargain of sorts had been struck between Madame and Monsieur in regards to the marriage. Madame pursued her female lovers while Monsieur pursued both his own women and Madame's. It had not been unusual for an unsuspecting maid to enter either Madame's bedroom or Monsieur's on occasions in late afternoon to find the bed filled with entwined limbs. It was also not unusual for Madame to make an unwanted pass as poor little Georgina found out soon after coming to work for them.

After five years of marriage Monsieur's parents wanted grandchildren. The balance of his trust fund would not be released to him until an heir had been produced. Madame simply refused to bed him or allow him to do what he must to get her with child.

Anna began to have her own suspicions as to why she had been chosen out of all those who must have applied for the position. She, a lowly farm girl should have had her suspicions raised even before she left England. If her aunts had not been pushing her so hard to accept perhaps she would have seen something earlier. She thought that her aunts must have known but did not care what sort of pit they had thrown her into. She might as well have been one of those Christians that had been thrown to the lions to be devoured. Her aunts had indeed thrown her into a den of iniquity.

Anna tried to save her money but things were so expensive. Amanda had talked her into letting her bank Anna's money for her. She had not given Anna her weekly allowance this week. Anna wanted to approach her about it but Roger had been unusually bold.

Amanda had opted to have dinner in the small intimate dining room. They sat at one end of the table. This would be easier for the servants. Anna did not know how much easier things were for the servants but sitting so close to Roger made it terribly easy for him to fondle and rub along Anna's leg.

If the man touched her one more time he would be taking his hand away with her fork buried in his hand. Anna did not feel well and having to fight off Rogers roving hands was not conducive to enjoying the meal at all.

When Anna looked to Amanda for help that good woman merely smiled at her husband giving him an encouraging nod of her head and a toast from the glass she held in her hand.

Anna's head began to swirl. She tried to stand. Roger came to her aid. She wanted to tell him she would rather fall to the floor than have his hands on her but she could not speak coherently. In fact her thoughts seemed somewhat jumbled at the moment.

She felt herself being led away. A voice near her ear asked if he should take her to his bed or her own. Anna wanted to shout my own of course. Fortunately the voice that answered his question said why of course her own as that way when she woke up they would not have the trouble of explaining why she had not been taken to her own bed.

Anna could not assemble into any sensible order the words she heard so that she might know what they spoke of in such hushed voices. All she knew was that it seemed important for her to keep her wits about her just when they decided to desert her.

After she had been deposited on her bed things took on the quality of a dream or rather a nightmare. Anna felt her clothes being removed. As much as she wanted to protest she could not. She willed her mind to wake up but she remained in that fogged state as she felt a heaviness descend on her. She dreamed her legs were being spread roughly apart. The heaviness pressed down on her then she felt this burning ripping pain in her lower body. All she could do was lay and moan in her pain. Pitifully she lifted a hand to push against the heavy weight straining against her that seemed to lift then drop back down to her. Her hand only rose an inch or two from the bed.

If this was indeed a nightmare she hoped for it to end soon. The grunting and groaning she heard near her ear sounded like some wild beast in her imagination. A wild beast indeed it was, a beast of a man as only one of the human kind can be.

Once the heaviness dropped down with one last mighty plunge toward her she heard the beast cry out. The beast, for Anna was sure it was a beast that lay on her, at last removed itself from her entirely. Anna thanked God the nightmare was over. Groggily she mumbled incoherently.

The beast stood over her contemplating whether or not he wanted to take her once more. His want of a drink overrode his want for the pleasures of a woman's body. Besides now that he'd had her she would not be so apt to refuse him now as she could now be considered spoiled goods.

The beast left her. Anna fell into a deep troubled sleep. The nightmare repeated itself over and over in her mind. When the next time she opened her eyes daylight had only just begun to slip into her room.

Weakly she pushed up from the mattress. Pain down between her legs startled her. Then she remembered the nightmare. Nightmares could not cause real physical pain could they? Shoving the covers back Anna looked down. She had blood on her inner thighs. Not much but enough for her to be concerned. Why had no one put on her bedclothes?

Crawling to the edge of the bed Anna let her legs slide off the bed. If she did not know she had only one glass of wine she would think she had the remnants of a nighttime of debauchery and drink lingering on.

As much as she wanted to deny what all the evidence proved, her remembered nightmare from last night, along with the evidence before her now, slowly formulated into a reluctant truth in her mind. She denied to herself what she knew to be true.

As often times we do, Anna dismissed what her mind knew to be the truth choosing to wipe every memory of her nightmare from her mind. If vague shadowy memories came to haunt her, she pushed them away. The blood on her sheets had to be from some injury she had done to herself during the night. Anna would only continue to delude herself for a couple of days. Just enough time to recuperate from what had happened so that she could live with the knowledge of what happened.

Why she packed all her belongings then took what little money she had from under her mattress she could not have given a sound reason. Every instinct shouted inside her mind to run as fast and as far as she could from those twisted individuals.

Anna ran. Not knowing a soul in Paris other than her employers and the staff she spent the next week walking the streets. That in itself was an eye-opening experience.

Anna had never owned much or had much in her life but she had always had a roof over her head and plenty of fresh food to eat. Now she had neither.

With the meager money she had, Anna could only afford to make purchases from the markets at the end of the day. By that time she felt ready to eat almost anything which indeed proved fortunate as what others did not want looked only slightly better than what occupied the rubbish heaps in the alleyways behind the hotels and restaurants that Anna saw many vagrants and homeless crawling about looking for any scrap of edible food.

Anna thought she would never be that desperate but a week of sleeping on her pile of three dresses and eating sparingly had been slightly better than the week that followed as her last coin went for a loaf of bread.

Two days later Anna found herself among those rummaging through the garbage. Two days without a bite to eat had driven whatever dignity she had left from her. She could eat the leftover discarded food or starve. Since death did not look to be so inviting at the moment Anna rummaged with the others. When the scouts found a new pile that had not been picked through they alerted the others. Everyone scrambled as quickly as they could for they not only had to compete with one another for the scraps. Rats, stray cats and dogs also ate at these smorgasbords.

Anna had spent her third night chilled to the bone as God in his wisdom had chosen to open the heavens spilling down a chilling rain. Anna did fill a bucket she had found so she would have fresh water to bathe a bit as she had not bathed in over two weeks.

Later Anna would know why God had opened up the heavens to spill down that cleansing rain so she might refresh herself.

The next morning Anna found herself walking among the early morning shoppers. She ambled along with her hands behind her back. She had strapped her meager belongings tied in the sheet over her shoulder.  
Idly she kicked a pebble. She hoped one of the stalls might have a bit of rotted fruit or cut away a bit of molded cheese to give the customer a nice fresh chunk of cheese. So far she had no luck. Her stomach grumbled and complained at the empty feeling. If she did not find something soon she would be back in the alleyway fighting for the few scraps thrown out as garbage.

Looking down at her feet she did not notice the woman walking toward her. Only when she blundered into the woman did she know someone had been in her path. Profusely apologizing Anna looked up to exclaim in English, "Rosette! Oh how nice it is to see a familiar face," Anna exclaimed tearfully.

"Mademoiselle Anna it is good to see you as well." Taking Anna's hand Rosette lead Anna to the side out of the way of shopper's paths.

Looking over the condition of Anna, Rosette could only tsk her tongue at such a tragedy. Poor Anna had done nothing to deserve this. Monsieur and Madame Hanover had told everyone Anna had simply fled during the night without so much as by your leave. They had even instructed the staff to count the silver as if Anna would do such a thing as steal from them. Like as not the servants had the correct reason Anna left or near as they could be without having been present in the room.

Rosette did not have much money with her but she could afford to give poor Anna a franc or two. She also pulled out a piece of paper and with the stub of a pencil from her reticule she wrote down the address where she had seen a board with papers advertising for positions available for immediate employment.

Gratefully Anna clutched the money as well as the paper to her chest. She had not been so foolish as to refuse the handout. Pride would not feed her a meal.

Once Anna found the street with the advertisement board she pushed her way through the others crowded around. It seemed as if half of Paris needed employment.

Reaching the board Anna read the positions listed there, lady's maid, scullery maid, nanny, cleaning staff for The Paris Opera House. Anna need not read any further. If there was one thing she had experience in it was cleaning up the messes others made.

The address was on the other side of Paris in the more fashionable section of the city. The opera was located just on the outskirts of where the nobility had their spacious homes. Anne passed many fine shops and cafés. She crossed her fingers the whole way that she would find a position. Anything so long as she did not have to spend one more night on the streets eating the garbage others threw out.

Making note of the address Anna pushed her way back through the crowd ignoring the curses being hurled in her direction. One did what one had to do so one could survive. With determination in her stride Anna made her way to the building that when she looked up she could see the rooftop over all the buildings in the area. Anna crossed her fingers that the position came with lodgings as well. Not to sleep in the chilly damp night air would be heaven or as close as Anna would get until she passed out of this life into the next. Optimistic for her future Anna stood before the building she hoped held all the answers to her problems.

**A/N: You may or may not have noticed but I had switched from first person. I only wanted to use that method to get inside Erik's head. I hope it didn't cause any problems in the flow of the chapters. As always please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Invasion of Privacy**

Erik had made his usual rounds through the opera house passageways listening to all the gossip. Many of the cowardly cleaning staff had quit without notice the night Erik had brought down the chandelier. He had not meant for it to actually land on anyone but a miscalculation had caused it to fall just a few feet shy of where he had wanted it to fall. The woman in that seat should have done as the others did, run like hell's fire were about to consume them. Why that woman looked up and continued to look without moving a muscle perplexed Erik greatly. He had never intentionally physically harmed a woman. He blamed the woman's cowardly companion for leaving her behind in a clearly ungentlemanly fashion when threatened with danger.

First the night of the disaster then the trial with Christine, Raoul de Chagny and The Persian, now this exodus of all the staff that worked behind the scenes to keep things clean and in readiness for the next performance. Perhaps he should not have let his boredom get the better of him. He had perhaps played one too many pranks upon those feeble minded boobies. The opera house did not need those faint of heart imbeciles anyway. Perhaps he should have written a note to his managers that a heartier staff needed to be employed. Staff members who did not run at the mention of The Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera who were one and the same had those fools but known it. He still marveled at the gullibility of the common man. Even Christine had been gullible enough to believe that voice coming to her from the walls or even just whispering in her ear, could actually be an Angel of Music. Poor pitiful Christine, he had led her to believe he had been the angel sent by her father as he had told her long ago in stories.

In the last couple of months he had not played or composed any music. Inspiration seemed to have deserted him. With nothing else to occupy himself he had finished all the pending drawings. Now he was at a loss how to occupy his time. He dare not amuse himself in the usual manner with the ballet rats or the cleaning staff. The scene shifters had taken Buguet's demise to heart. Not one cowardly soul would dare venture into the lower cellars without specific permission and instructions from the managers. Everyone knew Erik sent notes that instructed the managers what they could and could not do.

An idea struck him. Could he not instruct his managers to send word to Christine that they wished her to come back into their employ? With Raoul all set to leave on his expedition would she not be at a loose end? Erik knew he must not contact her personally but what harm could there be in watching her from afar while listening to the wondrous voice he had given her? Did he not deserve to reap some small reward for his diligent teaching?

He would compose a letter this very evening. Putting his hands behind his back he turned around to head back in the direction of the fifth cellar. As he passed through the different levels he checked the alarms he had set. He really would not want to harm anyone needlessly but if they must persist in exploring his domain he would continue to set his traps. Most now were only harmless trapdoors that gave way once stepped on. When the floor fell the person landed on a greased piece of tarp that lay over a wooden slew that had many twists and turns in the darkness until they landed harmlessly in the sewage and water runoff from the streets.

Those traps may put one in a disgusting bit of waste but at least one could walk away with their life. The only way one could drown would be if one were ignorant of the fact that one only needed to stand to be above the water level.

Erik really did wish to change his habit of striking out with deadly intent whenever someone came too close. Changing his traps from hanging nooses and deadly dropping spikes seemed a very big step to Erik. If Erik could not be a part of the world he would control the part he did live in with an iron fist or rather an iron fist encased in cotton. He really did wish to change.

He wondered if he should make an effort to listen in when the workers were interviewed. No, that would be far too tedious he decided. He would simply make his preferences known concerning those with a sturdier constitution. He had not really tried to frighten anyone in ages. The stupid nincompoops frightened themselves far more than Erik ever had. Every shadow that moved took on the Phantom's form. One little backdrop falls through careless tying of a rope and The Opera Ghost attempted to kill this or that person. It used to amuse Erik to listen to all of their false accusations now it had become insulting to his integrity.

His managers, Messieurs Andre Firmin and Richard Moncharmin had become quite congenial of late. Perhaps he should arrange for some sort of spectacle periodically. Nothing as grand or dramatic as the chandelier incident but some little reminders that although they were on better terms he would not tolerate them taking him for granted. He had to keep them on their toes.

That pesky Persian had not found his way back into Erik's home. Of course that could be because Erik had changed the passageways yet again. Periodically he opened up and closed different passageways so that if by chance someone accidentally made it past his traps they would not find his home. No one ever made it past the third level other than Raoul and Erik's shadow from Persia. In pursuit of him they had almost lost their lives in his torture chamber. At the time Erik had indeed intended for the both of them to die. His desperation had left him little choice in order to gain Christine's affections and agreement to marry him.

Erik had considered dismantling the chamber but on further analysis of the situation had deemed it a necessity to keep others from Erik's home. He looked upon the chamber as his last line of defense. A deadly one true as most last lines of defense are.

His warning signals would alert him of anyone venturing below the second cellar which he allowed the opera staff to use as a place to store props and scenery that might be used in later productions. Below that only outdated and unused items were stored just in case they had a revival.

It had been understood that no one went below the second cellar. Only that dimwitted Joseph Buguet and of course Raoul and the Persian had ventured into his domain. Christine had come when Erik had brought her. He had shown her how to work the mechanism of the mirror but she had always waited for him to come to take her to his home. He had rather enjoyed playing her gentleman caller. He had deluded himself that he called for at her front door then escorted her to his home for an evening of musical pursuits. Often times they would read a bit as well.

Returning to his house by the underground lake Erik composed the letters he wished to deliver to the different departments of his opera house and the managers. He must trudge upstairs once more to deliver the letters. Erik idly wondered if he should consider inventing an easier way to deliver his messages. He wasn't getting any younger and the trek up seemed to grow longer with age. Of course he never really tired during the climb it just seemed lonelier as time passed. The walk would seem far more enjoyable with someone at his side to converse with during the trek upward.

Having delivered his letters Erik contemplated what to do next. Perhaps he would go to the roof for a little air. It had been…hmmm, it had been a few months since he had enjoyed his rooftop perch. He had not returned to the roof since the night Christine and Raoul had spoken about him thinking they had privacy. Surely Christine had not really thought him lax enough not to have a way to the roof? He had told her once that the only place she could have complete privacy was her bedroom. He had never invaded her privacy there. He had never made such a promise about anywhere else.

The way to the roof had become so mundane to him that he hardly noticed all the flights of stairs anymore. At one time, during his younger years he would have run up the flights for exercise. Now he simply took them with quick steps. He could feel his heart rate increase and that suited him just fine. As long as it pounded in his chest he could consider himself alive and not a corpse. He had gone through hell and come out on the other side back where he started or at least in a somewhat similar circumstance.

Once he had taken his seat upon the ledge he looked out over the Paris streets. He could recall sitting here just so many years ago and watched Parisians and others tear the city apart. He had felt separated from the carnage that had taken place until the dead had begun to be buried in the catacombs and prisoners housed in some of the offshoots to the tunnels above his own fifth cellar.

His opera house had not gone unscathed but it had not suffered anything permanent like the rest of the city. The following years had not been easy for Parisians but they had been far better than the years before.

As Erik looked down onto the street a lone woman stopped then looked down at what he assumed to be a piece of paper. Seeming to be satisfied she had the right address she trudged up the stairs. Erik wondered if he should go and look this new potential employee over. He could not summon the energy to be concerned. If he had known how this woman would impact his life and how she would entwine her life with his he would have run down those stairs as if the hounds of hell nipped at his feet or more aptly heaven had at last opened its blessings to him. He would have shown more interest than just a cursory glance or consideration about whether to give his personal stamp of approval or not.

Instead he sat dejectedly bemoaning having no excitement, nothing interesting on the horizon. He would have perked up quite a bit if he had known how drastically his life had been about to change and all because of one woman.

This woman would have a far reaching effect. Far more than Christine had ever had. This one would be permanent.

**A/N: I was a little disappointed when I came back from vacation and found so few reviews. Oh well at least it is being read. That is important but it is always nice to see the review numbers rise. Thanks to those who did review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**New Beginnings**

Anna had taken the address with profuse gratitude. Now she stood before the very doors where her salvation might be. The address had to be correct. Who could miss this imposing building? It towered over the rest. Its architecture and ornate decoration set it apart as a building used for entertaining the elite of Paris. Elegance personified could be used to describe this superb representation of architecture.

Gathering the skirt of her dress in her hand Anna adjusted the strap across her shoulder into a more comfortable position then tiredly walked up the long flight of stairs. She had walked quite a distance and the lack of food had begun to take its toll. She began to wonder if she should have perhaps gone around to the back of the building. She hardly looked suitably dressed for such grandeur. She hoped they didn't toss her out on her ear before she got to enquire about a position.

The doors were blessedly unlocked. When she opened the door Anna felt as if she stepped into another realm. Inside the building was as ornate as the outside had been pristine white. The array of colors shouted elegant gaiety.

Golden statues lined the upper walls and along two grand staircases one on either side of the lobby. They came together to a landing that traversed the whole width of the lobby. Behind the many doors she surmised were the boxes belonging to the rich patrons of the opera. Doors on either side underneath the stairs she supposed lead to the auditorium. Oh how she wished she could sneak in and watch the rehearsal. She could not risk that though as if might cost her the chance of finding work.

To her right there was a window which had an older woman sitting behind the glass window. Anna approached the window clutching the piece of paper in her hand like a talisman.

Racking her brain for the right words in French Anna asked if this was where she should apply for a position on the cleaning staff.

"Right you are deary. My name is Dora Potter. You can speak in English as I am English right enough. Been stranded here since my no good husband brought me here then proceeded to run off with a little strumpet from the chorus. Good riddance I say. Been on my own ever since for these last twenty years and can't say I really miss the good for nothin' bloke."

"Now as to where you go for the hiring, well just fill out this here paper and give it to me and I'll see that you are put on the schedule. Come back here in the morning. Four o'clock sharp."

Anna was a little taken aback by the other woman's friendliness. She smiled tentatively as she asked, "Does the position come with lodgings? Anything will do really. All I need is a cot to sleep on. I don't have much in the way of belongings as you can see."

"Awe no such luck deary. Those damn managers have been cutting back. The rooms have all been given to the performers, those high and mighty singers and dancers. Most think if you don't sing or dance ya ain't worth the spit to show their disgust. Ain't no better than us hard workin' folks I tell ya."

"All the lodgings used to be free with the job now you have to pay almost what you earn just to sleep in a small bed lined beside another twenty or so beds. No, can't say as there is any place open but I will put you on the list. People come and go around here pretty frequently. Still it could take months as the list is long. We have over 500 people inside this opera house on any given day. More when we have a performance."

Anna took the clipboard and the fountain pen from the woman. Looking about her Anna did not see any chairs that were not in groupings with couches which she felt sure had been placed there for patrons to use during intermissions when there was a performance. Walking a few steps she sat down on the third step up on the stairs leading to the upper balconies and private boxes.

As she filled out the paper, filling it with lies, Anna looked about for a way to stealthily sneak past the woman in the glassed in room. Anna may not be able to have a room or a bed but surely in this massive building there had to be a place that did not get frequented by employees on a daily basis. The cellars should be a good place to look if Anna could manage to get past Dora Potter.

Anna heaved a heavy sigh as she looked over the information she had written. She had added five years to her age making herself over thirty and she had added the widowed information as women single and alone drew too much attention as well as raised brows when traveling or living alone.

There would be fewer questions if she were to say she had been widowed recently. That would explain her homeless state and traveling alone. In the back of her mind she thought it might explain any future condition she may develop. She would not acknowledge this thought openly. She closed her mind to it as soon as it arose.

She smiled in a friendly manner when she handed Dora the clipboard. Dora barely glanced at her. Without looking up from the book she was reading Dora reminded Anna to show up at 4:00 in the morning in the lobby. There would be other workers coming in and Madame Dubois would tell her what her job would be.

Anna backed away from the window then looked from side to side. Seeing not a soul Anna lifted her skirts and ran on tiptoes to a door to the side of the lobby. She would rather have gone into the auditorium but feared detection from someone at the rehearsal she was sure had to be in progress.

Opening the door cautiously Anna stuck her head around the door to look down both ends of the long corridor. She saw no one so she stepped into the corridor shutting the door quietly behind her.

Walking down the corridor slowly Anna read the plaques on the doors. When she came to one at the end which indicated this lead to the cellars she heaved a sigh of relief. She praised her luck when she found a lantern with matches beside the door.

Anna lit the lantern then pocketed the matches. She would need those later to relight the lantern.

Anna began to descend the staircase. She could feel the pull of a draft wafting up the stairs. There had to be openings to the outside in order to feel this current of air. Perhaps she could find a place to enter and exit so she did not chance getting caught. She could not afford to lose this job or the potential for a place to sleep each night.

The moist mustiness in the air indicated there was a source of water below ground. Perhaps there would be a spring where Anne could bath and get fresh water to drink.

The first few flights of stairs led to floors with doors leading off to different rooms and all sorts of paraphernalia lying about. Another floor had odd bits of furniture and set pieces.

Anna began to tire. How many flights had she come down? Thinking quickly she calculated three levels with two sets of stairs per level. The other two had lead to prop rooms and costume rooms that would be used too often for it to be safe to stay there for any length of time.

Stepping down in relief on the third level Anna looked about her. This looked promising. Holding the lantern high Anna turned around letting the light strike the immediate area. There seemed to be all manner of discarded items. Furniture, clothing, scenery, everything one would need to put on a performance seemed to be lying about. This was only her immediate area. Heaven only knew how far these levels went. She had not explored the other levels nor did she intend to explore this one today.

She had to make some sort of bed then look for that source of water. If she was to be on time tomorrow for work she would have to go to bed early. Heaven only knew what time it was now. Anna had neither clock nor watch.

Setting down the lantern Anna began to rummage through items stacked around her. Surely in all this rubble there had to be a clock of some sort.

Anna set aside the blankets she found. When she sneezed several times she concluded anything she used would need a thorough cleaning at a later date. Continuing her search Anna found a vanity with a small stool. The mirror had been cracked but that did not matter as she did not expect to have to look like a fashion plate. Well really even with a proper mirror her looks would only ever be plain. She struggled to drag it out from behind some scenery. It wasn't very heavy but heavier than a small slim woman could drag easily.

The scenery piece which hid the vanity and stool looked to be a blue sky with the sun shining and green grass. That would make a nice wall for her little corner once she chose it. That piece had been easier to maneuver as it had been on rollers.

Anna added a couple of oil lamps to her pile. She found a brush that did not look in too bad of a shape. The comb had several teeth missing but would still be serviceable. The mirror had long since been broken and had no remaining pieces of glass left so she discarded it. She came across a small table she could use to set beside her pallet. Moving further into the stacked items Anna finally found a clock. Climbing back over the items strewn about the floor Anna held the clock to the light. It didn't look broken. Turning it around Anna wound it. Hearing the ticking she smiled in triumph. She had no idea what time it was so she guessed as best as she could. She set it an hour earlier than she thought it should be just in case. She even set the alarm for 3:00 a.m. so that she would be sure to have plenty of time. She thought it might be about four in the afternoon. When she got above ground once more she would check the time. Perhaps later this evening she thought as her stomach let out a very unladylike growl.

Anna took the half rotted apple from her bag. This would have to do for her dinner. Once her hunger had been somewhat satisfied if not her palate, Anna began to move her items to the corner she had chosen for her own. She set about setting things to rights. Once she had completed her task she would be undressing then lying down as she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Erik down in his home heard the first buzzer go off signaling someone had entered the first cellar. That did not concern him too much as workers and stagehands used it all the time during the day. He only worried if it went off during the night. By midnight all the workers would have fetched all their pails and brushes as well as the cleaning solutions from the janitor's closets. There were closets on the upper levels as well but the night staff had to come below in the first cellar to replenish supplies as well as get their own.

The second cellar contained the props and costumes of present and future presentations. If anyone went any lower than that more than likely they were up to no good. Rarely did anyone set foot below the second cellar. If anyone needed to come down there Erik had instructed those imbeciles to inform him, now here someone was coming down through the second cellar and as the third cellar alarm buzzed Erik pounded his hands down with a discordant sound of notes upon his organ. Damn fools would never learn.

Snagging his cape as he passed the hanger Erik whipped it around his shoulders. Debating for a moment how severe he would punish the trespasser, Erik at the last minute also took his lasso. He had not felt like murdering anyone since Christine left but perhaps his anger would lead him back to his old habit of kill then worry about the consequences later. His killing instinct had kept him safe and alive all these years.

He would wait and see how irritated he felt to have someone walking about where they did not belong when he arrived at his destination. The walk up toward an intruder always made him angrier with every step as the time he wasted checking on intruders was time he did not spend on his music. His ability to play and compose had only come back to him in the wee hours of the morning when a tune had bounced around inside his head demanding to be released.

He felt sure it would go well with the next presentation he instructed his managers to produce. They might squawk but what good did it do Erik to be the Opera Ghost if he could not make his demands be followed to the letter?

Erik had become predictably irritated by the time he reached the third cellar. Each level had two flights of stairs. It did not tire him in the least to walk up all those flights of stairs but it did irritate him that he had to waste time on such matters as intruders. Most of the opera house knew not to come below the second level without permission.

Sliding into one of his hidden doors in the wall Erik continued to walk down to where he knew the intruder would be. The buzzer had been from the middle section. Apparently the intruder had been too lazy to explore any further than just inside the vast entry room. Many corridors lead off this main room.

Pulling out the little piece of wall he used to block the eyehole Erik looked out to see a most unusual sight. Not only unusual but if he had not been caught quite unprepared he would perhaps have stayed and enjoyed the show. He had not made it a practice to observe women undressing in the opera house. He well knew what happened when he came upon one undressing by accident. He did not relish the pain of arousal only to suffer later when he had no warm body to ease his desire.

Since his early manhood in the cellars he had made it a practice to avoid observing the dressing rooms during a performance. During rehearsals everyone came in what they would be wearing and did not need to change. The dancers had their own dressing rooms which Erik avoided as well.

Christine's room had been the only room he used the two way mirror on a regular basis. All the others he only used for the sake of convenience to get from one place to another or to listen in on a conversation he thought warranted his attention.

Now as he watched through his peephole he saw a young woman disrobing. She had already let her hair down so that it nearly reached her buttocks that Erik could see just a hint of above where the material of her dress sagged as she began to pull it from her shoulders. She wore nothing underneath except bared skin. She hummed a tune as she shed her clothing. When she turned to face in the direction where Erik had his eye pressed to the open hole he stumbled back in flustered embarrassment and shock as the woman dropped the bodice of her gown. As he stumbled back Erik fell quite painfully on his behind in an undignified heap. Erik crabbed walked backwards. When his head and shoulders connected with the opposite wall he scrambled to his feet. Once upright he ran all the back to his home. He did not even bother with the gondola. He went the route that lead to a passageway in the Louis-Philippe room.

Once back in his home he went immediately to his organ. Sitting down heavily he relived the last few moments in his mind. The effect on his body was instantaneous and quite uncomfortable. He had thought he had buried all those types of feelings once and for all the moment he decided to make Christine his bride. He could not expect her to go through the horror of letting him do as other husbands did with their wives.

Now all his self denial of the only relief from this condition had been for naught as his body now showed him he could still be aroused and aroused quite visually by the look of his tenting trousers.

Slamming his hands down on the keys of his organ he played quite a passionate piece hoping to assuage the want in his body with his music. After an hour he stormed off toward his coffin to do what he must. Tomorrow that damn harlot would feel his wrath.

Tonight he had her image to chase from his mind. As he did what was needed he tried to picture Christine but another face took her place. This one was not even a pretty face at all. She had been quite plain really. If Erik were honest her face did not even register very well after the rest of her hit his vision.

By God that woman would pay for her temerity. Who did she think she was to come into his domain as if she owned the place? Erik's anger fueled his already heightened libido. His pleasure far exceeded anything he had ever felt before.

As he lay in is coffin with his arms crossed over his chest Erik contemplated just what sort of punishment he would mete out to the unsuspecting woman. As quickly as the lecherous ideas flooded into his mind he tamped them down. He would not become one of those men regardless of the fact that the ballet rats and everyone else spread the erroneous tales of how he abducted women then used them as his pleasure slaves. If he had done such a thing he would not still lamentably be a virgin at an age long past when young men usually lay with their first woman. Erik had never lain with any female, not even Christine. He had never had the pleasure of touching one with his ungloved hand.

He felt his hands twitch then curl into tight fists. How dare this woman come into his domain and taunt him. Shamefully his body betrayed him once again as that woman's form flashed with relentless imagery across his inner eye. Damn this cursed body. First it will not accommodate him by letting him die then it betrays him by lusting after another who could not hold a candle to Christine.

Angrily Erik crawled out of his coffin. Sleep would not come this night he knew. That in and of itself would not be a notable occurrence as this happened frequently. What made this night an oddity could be summed up in one word, lust. Erik's mind would not let him blank out the sight of that woman's bared breasts. He remembered the curve of her back and the small rounded beginnings of her bared buttocks just peeking out of her dress as it draped across her derriere.

Sleeplessness would be another transgression the woman would pay for tomorrow, early. Erik would go first thing in the morning and confront the woman. She would know the wrath of the Phantom most assuredly.

**A/N: Here I am shamelessly begging for reviews. One does what one must.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**First Day**

The alarm woke Anna after what seemed to be only minutes instead of the hours she knew she had slept. Since she had no idea what time it was she thought it would be prudent to make sure she did not arrive late for work. She had been able to guess the hour last night by calculating how long it had taken her to traverse the stairs then rummage around for everything she had needed. She felt sure that she had been correct within an hour of the actual time.

Getting to her knees Anna wiped her hands over her face. She had not found the water last night as she had fallen into a deep untroubled sleep. After making her corner habitable she had not felt like trudging the miles of corridors she knew ran underneath the building.

Anna did not like sleeping bare but had taken her dress off so as not to wrinkle it any more than it already had been. When she had begun taking the dress off she had the odd feeling of being watched. She had even turned around to check. She had not seen anyone.

The feeling only intensified when she had heard scuffling coming from inside the wall. She had thought of rats immediately. Paris seemed to have more than its fair share of the vermin.

Perhaps Anna would befriend one of those alley cats and bring it down here with her. Anna did not relish the idea of coming face to face with one of those disease ridden creatures. Yes a cat might be just the thing.

Hurriedly Anna dressed. Her stomach had begun to complain again. It had been too late last night to go back up in search of food after she had eaten the apple even if she had dared. Anything that had been cooked in the kitchen would have been eaten long ago and the remains if any would have been thrown out so as not to attract those rats from the walls.

Once Anna had put her dress back on she surveyed her handiwork. If there were walls around her little corner one might think she had a small rented room somewhere instead of the corner in the third cellar of an opera house.

Anna had spied a metal bathing tub late last night. She had dragged it to her corner. If she brought a bucket at a time by midweek she might have enough water to sit and rinse off. It would not be an up to her chin bath but it would at least clean away the dirt and smell of sweat. Her nose wrinkled as she inhaled her own odor. At least she would be working with other women who would not notice her smell as theirs would be just as strong. Not all of course would be in a similar circumstance as Anna. She imagined some would adhere to some sort of hygienic regime. She herself loved to bath daily. Sadly that now would not be possible.

The blankets were a little musty, well really they smelled quite awful but beggars could not be choosey. The lamps were still half full of oil. If she used them sparingly they should last until she got her first pay.

Remembering the money in her pocket Anna scrambled to check to make sure she had not lost it when searching the piles of stacked discarded items. Squeezing her pocket she heard the comforting crinkle of the franc notes.

If she did not find anything to eat in the kitchen this morning she would go out during her lunch break to find something.

Pulling on her shoes her feet protested having the shoes on again with no stocking to cushion it from the hard scratchy leather. In her haste to leave Anna had forgotten about undergarments or stockings. She did not mind not having a corset as they were an uncomfortable thing in anyone's opinion. Her chemise she could have used as a nightgown. She could feel the blisters from her long walk to the opera house yesterday. Her shoes rubbed them quit painfully. Heaven only knew what her feet would look like by the end of the day.

Anna lit one of the candles she had found in one of the many piles she had looked through. She would need to find another book of matches. She could not leave her lantern burning as she had no means to purchase more fuel.

Once the candle flamed up Anne picked up the candle holder. Blowing out the lantern Anna began the long trek back up the stairs. She lit sconces on the wall as she went to help her see the stairs. She had no wish to fall and break anything.

She had only gone one flight up when she stepped on the next landing. Her foot had barely touched the floor when it gave way with a squeak of rusty metal. Her foot plunged downward. Luckily for her only her leg fell into the vast opening. She had dropped her candle and the flame had gone out. She had managed to save herself from falling completely through the hole.

Pulling herself up Anna sighed in relief once she had regained a standing position. Picking up her candle she went back down a few steps so she could reach up and light her candle once again. She'd remember this trap door next time. Going back up carefully Anna raised her candle over the gaping hole. All she saw was deep black nothingness. She had no idea where it ended or why in the world anyone would do such a thing as to put a trap door where people had to walk. She could only surmise a cruel, evil mind had thought of this. A demented mind to be sure.

Continuing on with greater caution in her steps Anna at last made it to the door she had entered the first cellar last night. Slowly pushing it open Anna peered around the door. She saw no one about so she stepped into the corridor.

The building seemed to be as quiet as a church. Walking down toward the door that led to the lobby Anna looked about her trying to memorize a few of the names on the doors as she passed.

This obviously was used for cleaning staff and offices for the lower level employees who held a little authority. There would more than likely be small living quarters behind those doors as well. A plaque with the name of a Madame Eloise Dubois caught Anne's eye. Underneath her name was the title Head Housekeeper.

Anna opened the door into the lobby. No one seemed to be in this area either. If Anne did not know better she would swear the place was deserted.

Spying a large ornate clock that resided over the huge fireplace Anna stepped cautiously closer. She did not what areas workers were allowed to hang about in but the lobby most assuredly would not be one of those places.

Anne was rather taken aback to see that it was now only 2:00 in the morning. A good two hours before anyone else would be congregating in the lobby to wait for their assignments.

Noting the rather cheery glow of the fires embers Anne decided to enjoy the warmth while she could. Last night she had been warm enough with the blankets but when she had gotten out from under their warmth she had shivered in the slight breeze she could feel.

Seeing a water cooler in the corner Anna glanced about. Why should she not at least have a cup of water? Taking one of the paper cups provided Anna filled it with water. She drank thirstily. Filling the cup again she drank the contents then crumpled the cup to throw in the trash receptacle.

Going back over to the fireplace Anna blew out her candle. Sitting down she drew her knees up to rest her cheek upon her knees.

Dozing as she waited Anna would not let herself think of the reason for her present state. She felt it best not to dwell upon it. Past was past. Nothing could be done. If she lamented losing the one thing she would have had to offer a gentleman, if ever she found one to propose, Anna brushed that aside as best forgotten as well.

Anna must have fallen asleep as voices echoing through the lobby woke her. Lifting her head she saw about twenty women and perhaps twice as many men filing in the front doors.

These people had to be more of the staff. They looked ordinary just as she herself did.

A woman stepped out of the door Anne had come through. She wore a severe black dress with a pristine white ruffled full apron. The cap on her head held iron grey hair on the top of her head in a bun.

A hush came over the talking crowd of people. The woman had only entered the room and everyone quieted immediately. She must be some sort of harridan to control so many with only her presence.

Looking down at the clipboard in her hand Eloise read the names of her new workers. Eloise had so many she commanded that it was not possible to become friendly or no any certain one intimately. That system worked well for Eloise as she did not wish to entangle her life with any of her underlings. She was not their mother or their friend. Her only job was to assign them their tasks each day and make sure the accomplished those tasks to the best of their ability or lose their employment.

Eloise read the side notations Dora had made about each new person. She had recommended this Anna Carlyle person clean in the auditorium. Hmph. A newcomer did not get to work in the auditorium. Cleaning the seats and boxes was among the easiest jobs. Eloise assigned those to women who had been here longer. Women she had a somewhat cordial association with.

"Attention. Attention please. If you go to the board just to the side of the auditorium doors you will find a list with your names and your assignments for today. Anyone who is just starting today please stay behind so that I may give you your assignments."

Once the crowd had thinned and Eloise could be heard once more she called out names giving the person where to find the supplies they would need and directions to where they should go. Breakfast would be at six o'clock and cost a franc for the week. Each person would be given on croissant and a cup of tea or coffee. Work was to commence precisely at six thirty. Anna concluded they certainly did not want one to dawdle. She would barely have time to run to the other side of the opera to fetch her breakfast then run back to be back at work on time.

Madame Dubois informed them she called everyone by their first name and they could address her as Eloise.

Anna had been given the task of scrubbing down the steps and the lobby. She was to polish the marble stairs and lobby floor once the dirt had been removed.

Anna went to the closet behind the door she came out this morning. The janitor's closet for this area was located just down from the housekeeper's office.

There was a small bathroom located just down the corridor from that. Anna filled her bucket then set about cleaning her assigned area. Anna had been used to hard work so she did not mind it in the least. Her knees and back on the other hand began to complain about two hours later. Anna had made it almost down the last landing of stairs on the one side. Stepping down to the floor she put her hands to her back and stretched.

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was five before six. Surely no one would notice her leaving five minutes early. Anna did not know eyes watched her and the person who those eyes belonged to certainly did mind her cheating him out of five minutes. A full hours pay deserved a full hours work. He would be instructing the housekeeper Eloise to make the adjustment.

Quickly she finished the last few stairs then went to empty her bucket. Returning her bucket to the closet Anna all but ran to the kitchen. She had not eaten anything in so long. If she could have two croissants instead of one and tea she'd rather have the extra croissant.

The young man behind the serving counter gave Anna a wink when she asked for the extra bun instead of tea or coffee then gave her an extra croissant and her tea. Anna smiled widely.

The man clearly was taken aback by the difference her smile made to her appearance. He had thought her a plain Jane when he first saw her. When she smiled it seemed like the sun had come out.

As he watched her walk away he wished he had asked her name. Oh well there was always tomorrow.

Anna returned to her job feeling much better with food in her belly. Things did indeed look brighter with a full stomach.

Anna fetched her bucket filling it with clean water. Anna went to the opposite set of stairs. After finishing that task Anna could barely move. She had started on the lobby floor when she sat up with her hands on her knees. Looking at the clock she saw that it was lunch time. Had another four hours passed already? Her stomach rumbling let her know that indeed they had passed.

She followed the same routine for lunch that she did for breakfast. She paid another franc for a weeks worth of lunches. She only had one franc left. She would have to split her lunch and eat half for dinner. She could not afford to spend her last franc just in case something came up like needing kerosene or candles.

The young man from breakfast was not there for lunch. A sour faced woman had taken his place. Anna held out her plate that sat upon the tray. A couple slices of bread were put on along with a long sausage and a rather nice size piece of cheese. Drinks at lunch and dinner were extra so Anna had water.

Looking at her meager meal she decided the sausage might not keep until dinner time. She would eat that and one slice of bread. The other slice of bread and cheese would be her evening meal. She carefully wrapped the bread and cheese in the cloth napkin. She hoped they did not mind if she took it. She would bring it back.

Finishing her lunch she emptied her tray and then trudged back across the building to the area where she had been cleaning. Perhaps later Anna could ask to be transferred to that side of the building where the dining hall was located. She would have a longer time to eat her lunch if she was on the same side as the dining hall.

Of course she could not ask for any favors right away but perhaps later once she had proven herself to be reliable. Before she left she wanted to remember to look at the time. She would set her clock accordingly.

It took her about thirty minutes to walk up all those steps. She would need to take that into account. She wanted to remember to carry her bucket of water when she went down to her little corner once more. All in all things weren't so bad. She had a roof over her head and food. She was back to square one. She could be happy with that.

**A/N: I know I need not ask but still I do. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Wrath of a Phantom**

Erik had not slept well at all last night. Well truthfully he did not sleep well at any time. But last night he had dreamed many disturbing things about that woman he had seen exposed before his eyes. He wondered if she had taken up permanent residence in his mind. He both hoped she had and dreaded that very thing. It was quite maddening really. He wanted her pleasant image to fill his mind but the frustration of it could well lead to madness. Nothing ever came of anything good that his mind conjured.

He had wanted to go first thing to confront her and run the little squatter out of his domain but Erik's damn stomach foiled his plans again. Erik could not ever remember eating so much in his life. Before he cared little for food, he now seemed to want it on a regular basis and not just whatever he could scrounge from his pantry. He wanted real food. Food that took time to prepare and was palatable.

After feeding his complaining intestines Erik made his way to where the woman had made her nest. He stepped up to the wall that would lead to the tunnel to the third cellar. No cobwebs had been disturbed. No prints were on the moss covered stones underneath his feet. All was well in his realm other than an interloper prowling about. At least she had not come this far.

Anger boiled up inside him with each step as he continued to make his way toward his quarry. This was time he could be spending on his music which he had finally been able to play and compose after months of dreary silence.

Erik arrived seething at his destination. This woman would feel his wrath today.

Peering out the little hole in the wall Erik looked in both directions but saw nothing. He heard no sounds. He saw no candle light. If the damn woman was a lay about and had not gotten up as of yet he would be waking her himself. Erik smiled grimly as he assured her silently he would be all too happy to wake her.

Pulling a match out of his pocket he lit the wall sconce. Taking it from its holder Erik pushed the hidden button which would open the undectable door in the wall in front of him. The door slid open with an almost silent swish. Stepping out into the cellar he looked around.

Walking on silent feet Erik held the sconce over the pile of neatly laid blankets. Well at least she was not slovenly. One could easily become careless living down here where no one would see a bed unmade. Erik himself detested slovenly ways, which was why he kept his own abode immaculate. Just because he had no visitors other than Christine had been no reason to be slack with his cleanliness.

He would not hesitate to bet his considerable fortune that he would by far be cleaner of person than many a man who worked above and had access to all the amenities of society.

Erik crouched down to look through the woman's meager belongings. He picked up a picture in a plain inexpensive frame. The woman in the picture was indeed beautiful. Not at all like his squatter. The eyes were the same.

Perhaps the woman in the picture was some distant relative. Erik set the frame back precisely where it had been before. He took note of the woman's clothing. Not a corset among the lot. Clearly she was not of a gentile upbringing. The lack of a valise to carry her belongs suggested the woman came from the streets. Perhaps she had been one of the ladies of the evening who wanted to improve their lot. If that be the case Erik could not fault her for that. He could and did resent her taking up residence in his cellars. She would have to go.

Erik would not admit he wanted her out as he did not think he could resist temptation for long and would give in and spy on her. His gentlemanly code would be appalled while his carnal side would encourage him to take further liberties. Not that he would ever do anything so base as to force a woman to do anything but he knew he would eventually give in and watch her disrobe or bathe as the tub indicated she intended to do. Yes, better to oust her than lose his self-respect. She could find some other place to make her home. He would not be sharing his.

Erik picked up the comb and brush remembering they had been part of a set he had given to Christine. She had thrown the mirror at him in anger. He remembered well calmly picking up the pieces of glass. He had removed the set from her room replacing the items with new undamaged ones. He had not referred to Christine's destruction of one of his gifts to her. Why he had not thrown them away he supposed it was because they had been Christine's. He could not bear to look at them so he had thrown them in a pile of other unwanted and discarded items from the opera house.

Noting the red hair in the bristles Erik was tempted to through the item across the room in anger. The damn woman had removed Christine's golden hairs to replace them with her own reddish mop. Now the squatter was taking away the few bits Erik still had of Christine.

Coming to a standing position in anger Erik strode back into his passageway. He would search out the woman if he had to traverse the whole of the opera house. He would await an opportunity to make himself known as well as his wishes. She'd not spend one more night in his domain.

It had not taken Erik long to find her. He watched as she scrubbed the vast staircases. He watched her eat her meager meals. He did not miss her saving a small portion of her midday meal. He would not allow himself an ounce of pity for her. After all who had ever shown him any kindness or pity? He would not weaken and show her anything but his anger.

Erik spent the day following the woman. He would not admit that it had been an unnecessary endeavor as once he had seen her he could simply have made his way back to his home to await the woman's return. Contrary to his expectations he did not find watching her tedious or boring. Often times with Christine he would become distracted while she conversed with some ballet rat or other. Female adolescent conversation held no appeal for him whatsoever.

It irritated Erik tremendously when the woman made frequent trips to the ladies powder room. He began to think she perhaps had some intestinal problem. She did not look ill. She looked overly tired but that was to be expected when one worked for ten hours with only a short lunch to break the day. Perhaps he should send a note to Madame Dubois. Workers who were overly tired toward the end of the day would become careless in their duties. Yes a fifteen minute break did not seem unreasonable. He scowled when he thought of how many unauthorized breaks the woman had already taken.

Perhaps he would add in the note that a certain employee had already had more than her fair share of breaks. Erik decided against that. Madame Dubois would fire the woman for sure. That was not what Erik wanted. He only wanted her out of his domain so he could go back to his peaceful uninterrupted routine. If his mind reminded him just how boring and unexciting that routine was he silenced it with anger over his privacy having been invaded.

He could not help but note that as the day progressed the woman began to show signs of fatigue. Her movements became slower and more often she would stop and stretch with her hand pressed into her lower back. He imagined her knees faired no better.

She did not slack off in her cleaning. She cleaned everything thoroughly. That was one thing in her favor. If Erik had caught her leaving one speck of dirt she would have felt his displeasure. Oddly it displeased him that she gave him no opportunity to confront her. He who did not like confronting anyone wanted almost desperately to have this woman know of his existence. He convinced himself it was simply because he wanted her to know just who she would be dealing with. He wanted her frightened and compliant to his wishes.

With a swish of his cloak Erik turned to walk back to his home. He would be visiting the woman this evening to make himself known to her and send her on her way. She'd not spend one more night in her little nest. He grinned behind his mask as he imagined her fright upon hearing him speaking in a ghostly tone from the walls. If that did not frighten her he would let her see him. See him as he really was without benefit of a mask. That visage would frighten even the heartiest of souls.

Erik conveniently forgot that it had been his intention to find the woman, tell her to leave and rejoice while he watched her scurry away in fright.

Erik passed the time creating a new piece. If it had a romantic and soulful sound he passed it off as having had thoughts of Christine earlier. His heart did beat a bit faster with the thoughts of her as well as ache still from the loss of her. Perhaps this new lighter toned music heralded a lightening in his heart. Perhaps this meant he would soon be able to think of his little Angel without feeling as if his heart were about to be ripped out.

If his eyes went quite frequently to the clock he dismissed that as wishing to be apprised of the time. To what purpose this clockwatching served he did not wish to delve into that just now.

Soon he would confront this intruder. Erik felt an unexpected excitement course through him. When he deemed it a sufficient amount of time he left his organ. He had been on his way out the door when he paused. Turning back he did not give himself a moment to consider where he was going or what he planned to do when he got there.

Opening his bedroom door he passed by his coffin to go to his dresser. Erik removed his mask avoiding looking in the mirror as he needed no reminders at this moment how ghastly he looked. Picking up the bottle of cologne he splashed a liberal amount in his hand. Setting the bottle back down Erik replaced the stopper. Rubbing his hands together he swiped them over his face and neck. Having satisfied himself he had sufficiently spread the scent over his face Erik wiped the residue left on his hands onto his clothing. Now he was ready for his confrontation. If he did not have anger in his steps he assured himself he would by the time he reached his destination.

**A/N: Am I keeping Erik on track or straying too far too soon? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**First Encounter**

Anna surveyed the immediate area. All looked spotless. She stretched and rubbed her back. At last she could return to her little corner and relax. Her stomach growled loudly. Anna could only thank providence that she worked alone as for the last hour or so her stomach had made loud demands to be fed.

Anna had never really felt the pains of hunger at least not any that had not been met with an immediate meal. She knew that her meager offering would not completely assuage her hunger and by morning she would be ready to chew her shoes. It would have to do for it was all she had.

Throughout the day she had spoken with other cleaners who had to come for supplies and water. Everyone seemed friendly. She did notice they spoke about some nonsense about a ghost of some sort or phantom. Her French wasn't good enough to decipher all they told her. It was some nonsense about a ghost kidnapping the former young diva Mademoiselle Christine Daaé. She had not called them superstitious fools out loud but in her head she laughed her head off. Ghosts. Phantoms. Hogwash. She agreed with Ebenezer Scrooge that ghosts were more of gruel and bad pudding than fact. More of gravy than the grave.

Thinking about the former diva reminded Anna of the upcoming performance. There was to be a performance tonight. Perhaps she could find a way to watch and listen without being seen. She would dearly love to see what production they were performing. Anna could not sing especially well but had a pleasant enough voice. Nothing note worthy but not ear jarringly horrible either. She had always thought her voice perfectly suited for lullabies. She had hoped to use it for her own children one day. Her growling stomach saved her from thoughts she did not wish to deal with at the moment.

Anna waited in her assigned storage closet until she heard everyone leaving. Once silence reigned she opened the door. Peering out Anna saw no one milling about. She went to the door that led to the cellars.

She had filled the bucket with water. She had also found a pitcher that she had filled with water for drinking. Anna had not searched last night for the source of water and knew she would be much too tired tonight to do anything more than lie on her blankets in blissful rest.

She would make time to wash a little though. She could not stand for another day to pass without at least having a cloth wet with water wiped over her skin.

Another pressing problem came to light when she at last made it to her cellar. She needed a facility soon. Looking about she saw nothing in the immediate area. All day long she had been traipsing to the bathroom. She had been afraid the watchful eye of Madame Dubois would fall on her. Dora had directed her to the nearest ladies powder room that had been designated for staff. Luckily it had not been terribly far away. She had to pass Madame Dubois's room to get to the facility and prayed each time she passed the woman would not take that moment to open her door.

Luck had been with Anna as the door had remained firmly closed. She sighed in gratitude once her foot stepped down on the hard floor of the third cellar. Home sweet home. She needed to remove her shoes before she did anything else. She knew the blisters from yesterday had broken open leaving raw skin. Now she would new ones to worry about.

She sat the pitcher of water on the little beside table. Going to the tub she poured the water into the metal container with the sound of rain hitting a tin roof. Looking down into the shallow barely half inch deep water she wondered if she had perhaps spilled half the bucket. Surely there should be more. It had felt as if she carried half the water of Paris in that bucket by the time she had traversed only half the first flight of steps.

Setting the bucket down Anna flopped gracelessly down on the blankets. Lifting one foot she removed her shoe. Lifting her right foot she looked at the raw draining sores. Gingerly she touched one with her finger and winced at the pain.

Anna had been just about to remove the other shoe when she heard a loud booming voice coming from what seemed to be every direction at the same time.

"Who are you that you dare set up housekeeping in my opera house. Who do you think you are to take such liberties? Has no one warned you about me?" Erik sounded more incredulous to his own ears than frightening. Well why should he not be incredulous? Everyone from the very top echelons to the lowly stokers of the furnace knew who The Opera Ghost was or rather what he was. They had all been visited at one time or another by the Phantom of the Opera. Erik made it a point to let everyone know first hand who ran this place. Toe the line or earn his wrath.

"Who…who are you? Where are you? What do you mean your opera house?" Anna stood listing sideways as she had one shoe on and one shoe off. She whirled around expecting to see someone had sneaked up on her. She saw not a soul. Although not frightened by the supernatural she knew first hand that the worst demons were living breathing men.

Anna looked about her for some sort of weapon. The only thing close at hand was her bucket. Nervousness increased the need to use the facilities. Her bladder felt as if it would burst forth at any moment.

Desperation made her bold as she threatened, "Come near me and I'll crack you a good one. You don't frighten me. All the workers and their stories didn't frighten me. Is that who you are? Are you one of the workers trying to play the Phantom, The Opera Ghost? Well go back and tell the others you gave me a good scare then leave me in peace and please, please don't tell anyone about me being down here."

"Mademoiselle what do you intend to do? Scrub me to death?" Erik could not resist the having a bit of fun at the trespasser's expense.

"Oh…oh you just come out and see what I will do. I'll bash your brains. I'll…I'll kick you where it will hurt the worst." As Anna made these dire threats she whirled around wielding the bucket in front of her.

"Mademoiselle I assure you that to look upon me is to know you have looked upon death." Erik dropped his voice to a lower more threatening tenor. He sent his voice to curl around her in a confusing manner. He nearly laughed aloud in glee to see her whirling around in impotent rage swinging her bucket uselessly.

"Now Mademoiselle as I have stated this is my domain and I do not share my space with anyone. You will leave and not come back. Be warned dire consequences will befall you should you ignore my warnings." Erik let his voice hiss into silence.

He watched her silently. She would take up her belongings and leave post haste he was sure.

Anna swallowed her fear. The voice seemed to have quieted after his threat.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Not hearing anything further Anna harrumphed loudly then threw the bucket angrily against the far wall with a loud metallic clang that hurt Erik's ears as she had thrown the bucket at the wall where he still watched her.

She mumbled about stupid superstitious imbeciles as she hopped on one foot trying to take off her other shoe. Several pieces of skin painfully came away with the shoe.

Lifting her foot up Anna blew a mist of cooling air onto her burning and throbbing foot. She would not wait for a full tub. She'd wash in what she had. She pulled the little sliver of soap she had taken from the powder room earlier. That reminded her that she had still not used the chamber pot. Quickly she began to remove her clothing. A rustling in the wall had her whipping around with her hands in strategic places. Those darn rats sounded bigger than the ones from last night. She would definitely be combing the alleyway tomorrow for a cat. Glancing around at the vast space she thought perhaps two cats.

Hearing no more from the wall Anna lifted her foot into the cold water. After bringing her second foot in she held her breath as she dropped down to sit in the very cold water. She sucked in a lungful of air as the cold water touched her backside.

Once she got used to the cold she began to soap herself. She did not have enough water to wash her hair but at least she would feel clean again.

Meanwhile Erik had staggered back once again to his home with images dancing around in his head of bare skin, a woman's bare skin. He was beginning to feel like some peeping Tom. Twice he had seen the woman disrobe.

Twice he had almost had a heart attack from the beauty of her naked flesh. He had been looking at her feet as she examined them noting the sores. The damn woman did not even wear stockings.

What sort of loose morale woman was she? She wore no undergarments. Only women of ill repute discarded the female fripperies for easy access. Not that Erik would know first hand but he had heard many a stagehand discuss such things.

By God he'd have her out on her ear first thing tomorrow or he'd want to know the reason why. He would not tolerate such lax behavior in his opera house. It was bad enough the patrons formed liaisons with the performers.

He'd not have it spread to all and sundry that his opera house had become a house of ill repute. No the woman would have to go. He'd see to it first thing in the morning. A note should be sufficient.

Erik tossed and turned. Well he did as much tossing and turning as his coffin allowed. He could not banish the images from his mind of that woman. Damnation. Why had he not once looked in upon Christine so that he could banish this new unwanted woman from his mind? It was only because he had seen her unclothed. Naked flesh was not something Erik saw every day or indeed ever. He could on ever remember seeing teasing flashes of skin in the harems or once in a while if he were careless in one of the dressing rooms he caught a quick glimpse.

Yes she'd be gone tomorrow for sure. Erik heaved an angry sigh then gave into his imagination. He was quite good at recalling details. Once seen he never forgot anything. His dreams that night had been most erotic. Never before had they been quite so vivid nor seemed quite so real. Tomorrow he mumbled in his sleep, tomorrow.

**A/N: I do thank all those who take the time to read and especially those who leave a review. If you find me getting off track let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Tentative Bargain**

Anna groaned when the alarm jangled an irritating rattle in her ear. She slammed her hand down to quiet the noise. She would dearly love to pull the blankets over her head.

Her sleep last night had been haunted by a ghostly image of a man. His voice had wound around her touching her intimately in all her secret places. Annoyed she recalled the voice in her dreams had been that annoying man who had tried to frighten her. She had no control over her dreams. She should dislike the man intensely. If she met him more than likely she would. As for his voice she had not realized she had stored his every nuance in her mind. She shivered as she broke out in gooseflesh.

Her nose wrinkled as she tried to inhale any lingering scent from that nasty, horrible person. Whoever he was he had left a pleasant scent behind that her nose seemed to want to follow. She had found herself standing with her nose almost pressed to a wall inhaling deeply trying to inhale any last lingering scent he had left.

She had caught herself during just such an activity when she had angrily huffed out that scent she had just pulled in. So what if he had smelled pleasant? His attitude and penchant for playing potentially harmful pranks should make her dislike him on principal.

For all that man knew she might have been a person of weak heart. Such a stunt could have caused her demise in which case in her mind he would be no less a murderer than someone who sought to end someone's life deliberately. Well perhaps not as extreme as that but guilty all the same.

Pushing the covers to the side she decided she had no more time to waste on that man. She had a job to do today. Thinking of what day it was as nearly as she could recollect today was Thursday. Which meant, that if they paid on Fridays, she would have a bit of money tomorrow.

She had thought she would buy a few extras for her little corner but on further thought she decided she must buy a pair of stockings. She could not go about much longer without wearing any or her feet would end up with irreparable damage if she did not get some sort of horrible infection. That would just about top off her run of bad luck if she got an infection which killed her or left her without the use of her feet or, and here she shivered mightily, what if she lost them altogether?

Not wanting to dwell on the negative she quickly used the water in the tub to wash away the sleep from her eyes. She rubbed her arms as the drafty cool air ran across her skin.

Going behind the dressing screen she used the chamber pot. She would need to haul it up to the surface with her. Perhaps she could leave it in some corner where no one would see it. She could choose a time when no one was about then empty it hiding it away again until she returned to make the trek home.

Home? When had she begun to think of her little niche as home? It wasn't much but it was hers. Well it was hers by squatter's rights at least. Who was she harming anyway? Only that ghostly voice had objected and she supposed he might be the only one to know about her so it was not fair to assume others wouldn't object. Well in any case she still would do no one any harm. That ghostly voice could just _**sod off**_. There she had said it. _**Sod off damn ghost. **_

She didn't know how the French would say it but she was sure the man would get her meaning by her tone if she should by chance meet or rather hear him again.

Anna got an unexpected surprise when she reported for her days assignment. Madame Dubois had asked her to stay behind. She did not look as if she had anything pleasant to say. Her mouth was pinched with disapproval and her eyes shot dislike at Anna.

Anna waited anxiously for everyone else to wander off toward their own assignments. She wished she were going with them. She had a feeling she was about to be dismissed. Perhaps that man had reported that she had taken up the illegal residence in the third cellar. If he had it would be awfully churlish of him. Who had she harmed after all? No one that's who.

Eloise fumed impotently as the workers left to begin their day. She had the note from none other than The Opera Ghost himself in her pocket. It seemed to burn her leg as it rested in her inner pocket of her skirt.

The audacity of the man or ghost. Eloise was not convinced he was indeed a ghost but still he did hold sway over the managers no matter what his corporal state. She was quite aware that accidents happened to those who did not do his bidding. He had never meddled in her business before and she could not say she liked it one bit.

How dare he command her to place a new worker in one of the plum positions? The woman would hardly be earning her keep. When Eloise had told Marcella that she had to clean the lobby and stair cases Eloise had thought the woman would quit on the spot.

The clever ghost had chosen well for Marcella could not afford to quit as she had five children to feed and clothe. They had a small room inside the opera house. No, she could not afford to quit but she could be quite vociferous about the situation. Eloise could not even tell the woman why there would be a change in her circumstance as the ghostly scrawl had warned her to keep her own council on the matter.

Eloise stood with her hands folded in front of her watching as Anna squirmed in discomfort to be looked at with such dislike.

"I will be assigning you a different position. You will be cleaning the boxes on the topmost floor. You will attend to the men and women's facilities as well. It will be your responsibility to make sure they are clean and properly stocked with the items required for the evening's performance. When we have a matinee you will come early that day at least two hours before the first patron steps foot into the building. You will have a girl that you will instruct on cleaning and such. Your responsibility is to make sure that floor is ready for each performance. You will clean as well but you will have one assistant.

If you take the stairs to the left then go through that door you will be in a hallway. All the doors on the right are the private boxes. I have a list of things that should be placed in each box. The facilities are located on the left as is the supply closet. This is the set of keys for the doors on that floor. Each box has its own key. The keys have numbers which correspond to that door. The keys for the men's and woman's facilities are marked as well. If you have any problems don't hesitate to let me know." That last part almost choked Eloise. She did not like being forced to do anything and especially not anything to do with her job.

Anna could not speak so she simply bobbed her head up and down then dipped down in a quick curtsy then grabbed the keys and practically ran up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs and through the door Anna allowed herself a moment to catch her breath and wonder at her good fortune. This morning she had been bemoaning all her misfortune now this.

Good grief what a turn. She placed her hand on her chest in the hope to still the pounding of her heart. She had been all set to hear words of dismissal not what could only amount to a promotion.

If Madame had not looked as if she had swallowed pickle brine Anna would have asked her why she had been given this position.

Well Anna would not look a gift horse in the mouth. She would give her all to this new position just as she had the other. Anna did allow herself a moment of thankfulness not to have to spend the day on her knees again or make so many trips to refill her bucket. True enough she had worked hard for her aunts and done many of the same kinds of chores but her aunts home was not nearly as elaborate or as imposing as the opera house. Her aunts home would most likely have fit into the lobby quite easily with room to spare.

Not wanting Madame Dubois to have anything to complain about Anna quickly made her way to the proper hallway. Once inside she found a young girl who introduced herself as Theresa Todd. A cockney girl born and raised. Once in Paris searching for fame and fortune all she found had been hard work and a struggle to live day to day. An older woman was standing with Theresa. She introduced the older woman as Madame Giry. Theresa scurried away once the introduction had been made. Madame Giry gave her the creeps right enough. Everyone knew what she was in cahoots with the opera house ghost and phantom. Some say the two were one and the same specter. There were those who held a different view. Theresa herself did not care to speculate one way or the other. If he or they left her alone she would be happy as a crab crawling along the beach.

Anna eyed the austere woman standing in front of her. It appeared to Anna as if her face would crack if she let her lips form a smile. The woman held her body as stiffly as if carved from stone.

"Let me warn you little miss if you have indeed made a pact with that demon you will come to regret it." The woman's eyes filled with fear as she looked over her shoulder as if she expected to find someone just behind her listening in on their conversation. She stepped closer to Anna.

In a voice much quieter than the previous words Madame Giry said, "I have been at his beck and call now these last twenty-five years. He was quite young then but just as mean and cruel minded. Nay I daresay over the years he has gotten more cruel and demanding. Mark my words the Phantom or Opera Ghost shall make demands on you. If you sell your soul to him he will demand a high price for his considerations toward you. Be certain you can do all he will have you do without question before you sell your soul and sign that contract in blood with that demon. Once under his spell you'll not have a life of your own. You are at his beck and call. You are his to command at his leisure. Mark my words and heed them well. I shall not speak of it again for fear of him listening in. He has eyes and ears in all the walls of this building you know. He can go anywhere so watch your words carefully. Good luck to you should you sell your soul to the devil as I have."

With that the woman left with a rustle of her skirts. Anna shivered when she felt the cool breeze from the fabric stir the air around her. It did indeed feel as if ghostly cold fingers had traveled along her body. Could she believe any part of what the woman had said? She had looked as if she were deadly serious. Perhaps Anna would look into the matter of this ghostly phantom on her own.

Anna shook herself out of her stupor. She had work to do. Walking along she looked for the closet that held supplies. Finding that door Anna opened it with the key marked first closet to gaze upon the wonders it hid behind the mahogany door.

In delight Anna stepped into the room. There were stacks of clean hand towels. Soaps in different fragrances lay piled in baskets which she had to pick up and sniff. She closed her eyes in bliss.

Surely they would not miss just a couple of bars of soap or a couple of those hand towels. Anna picked up a bottle that had the most divine smelling lotion inside. She simply must have one of these. Her skin had begun to feel as parched as any desert.

She'd worry about the guilt and the right and wrong of it later. Before she left today some of these items would be residing under her skirts.

While Anna wallowed in her new found treasure Erik readied himself for the start of his own day. Well really his day had begun long before everyone had even thought to get up. He rose before the sun by the time on his clock.

Erik had composed a note to Madame Dubois in effect suggesting the newly hired woman Anna Carlyle should be moved to the position of head box cleaner of the south side of the upper level. Coincidentally the level where his own box five resided.

Why he had done such a thing when he intended to get the woman completely off the premises baffled him. He had written then delivered the note before his mind could even comprehend he had done such a thing. Once he had placed the note on Madame's desk he had slipped out through his secret door to the passageway behind the wall. Erik had stared in confusion at his empty hand for a good few minutes. Had he actually recommended the woman for a plum position? Surely he had not been swayed by the blisters on her feet or the tired look on her face. Poppycock. He was no sentimental fool swayed by a pretty woman. Pretty? Had he not decided she was quite plain? Yes she was so plain as to border on nondescript. He would not go so far as to think her ugly.

He refused to acknowledge his body's response to the image of her his mind all too willingly brought forth for his private perusal.

He would find the woman and watch her carefully. Only to catch her at some misdemeanor he assured the voice in his head that taunted him for his stupidity for showing any sign of compassion for the woman.

Rummaging through his medicines Erik found what he had been searching for. This would do quit well. He put the small jar in his pocket.

Picking up his leather satchel he used for his jaunts above ground when he went collecting his supplies Erik left his room to go out into the outer areas. Glancing around his eyes searched carefully for specific items.

That candle stick he had been meaning to discard as he had no liking for it at all. It offended his artistic sensibilities. That throw cover was an eyesore. It clashed with his décor. He placed both items inside his satchel.

Moving on to the kitchen Erik opened the door to his now well stocked cabinet. He picked up a jar of strawberry jam. He had lost his taste for the stuff. Besides he had other jars if his taste buds decided he could tolerate strawberry jam once more.

Peaches. What use had he for canned peaches? That tin of crackers surely had outlived its freshness. Those items found their way into his satchel.

His hand hovered over the kerosene burner. Well it was getting old. He really should purchase a new one. Indeed he should make that a priority as he would want his tea later. Perhaps this time he would purchase a duel burner. Yes he needed a duel burner. Why should he settle for a single when he could have a double? He had his stove in his kitchen but preferred to take the burner into the living room or library where he spent most of his time. Having an access to the little burners for tea saved him time away from his music.

That would not fit in the satchel so he would have to carry it. He went back out into his main living area. Hesitating only a moment he opened the door to the Louis-Philippe room.

He had not been in here since….well best not to dwell on that. Striding decisively over to the dresser he picked up first the brush that still had her hair caught in the bristles. He set that down quickly. His hand hovered over the comb then passed on to the mirror. This he picked up and shoved into the satchel. Deciding his burden would be heavy enough Erik left his home to make his way to the squatter's corner in the third cellar.

He would not allow himself to think of her by her name even if he knew it all too well as it had haunted him ever since he had picked up the clipboard from Madame Dubois' office.

Just as he would not allow himself to actively refer to her by her Christian name he would not acknowledge all the things in his satchel were for her comfort and for no other reason. He feared that if he admitted to such a thing he would endanger himself once more. His heart had survived once he did not think it could survive a second bleeding session.

Erik took out the little plug in the wall so he could look out into the immediate area. Of course he did not see anyone. The squatter would be at work at this very moment. He allowed himself a moment to gloat over the fact that Madame Dubois had followed his instructions to the letter. He had watched as she had written the squatters name beside the crossed out name of the previous employee who had been in the position the squatter woman now held.

Erik tired of thinking of her in such an innocuous term. Might he not think of her just in his own mind as Anna? He need not say it out loud or refer to her in person by her given name. Yes he thought he could handle saying her name in his own mind. Immediately he gave himself permission to do so his mind began to have a singsong session with her name. Before he realized what was happening he had composed a song with a sweet melody in his mind.

In disgust at his own foolishness Erik used the mechanism that opened the door in the wall. Did it sound a little louder than usual? Perhaps he would bring his oil can back up later and see to it. Can't have doors squeaking and screeching giving away his secrets.

Erik entered the third cellar closing the door behind him with a mechanism on the wall hidden from the naked eye. Turning around he strode with purpose over to the pile of blankets.

He noted with satisfaction that although her abode was quite modest she had made sure to straighten her blankets and hang the dress from yesterday on a coat rack. He could see no other clothing be it outer garments or unmentionables. Not a single stocking could he find. Normally Erik would not dream of riffling through a woman's belongings at least nothing that might contain something of a personal nature. With Anna, oh how her name warmed his insides, he felt he must search through her meager items to ascertain what she might ne… Erik abruptly plopped down onto the pile of blankets which he had misjudged their firmness and sank in an undignified heap with his feet stuck up in the air.

Righting himself he climbed with elegant grace to his feet. Erik had the fluid movements of a dancer.

Once on his feet he began to pace about with his hands behind his back arguing with himself internally. Was he not going to insist she remove herself post haste? If so then why give her more of a burden to carry? The gifts were meaningless. Just odds and ends.

Was he not going to insist she take up residence somewhere else or feel his wrath? Well really this was an awfully large place. One need not see another soul for months if they wished to remain anonymous. Had he not kept his presence from everyone for years? Only when he wanted them to know he was present did they learn about him. Then it had only been so that he could frighten them so that he could control them and control them he had with an iron fist and of course there was the matter of his monthly salary.

If he allowed this woman to stay might they not assume he had gone soft? Well really he doubted she would want anyone to know she had set up her home in the third cellar. He was quite sure he could count on her discretion in the matter. After all it was to her benefit as well to keep silent.

Stopping mid pace Erik tapped his chin with his long skeletal finger. Might this woman not prove a handy runner of errands and when Christine returned might she not be able to spy on Christine and tell him all there was to know without Erik having to take the risk of seeing Christine personally? Yes this Anna might well come in very handy very soon. He would come back this evening and put forth his proposal. More a demand really. She would do as he asked or face the consequences. What those might be he could decide later.

With a swish of his cloak Erik opened the passage door once more then it glided with almost silent movement back into place. Quiet reined once again. Anna would not have known he had been there at all if he had not left her those items.

Coming back to find she had been visited by an anonymous person would quite unsettle her Erik thought as he returned to his abode. It served her right if she had a few moments unease. Had she not given him unsettling dreams during the night?

**A/N: I really appreciate the encouragement. I had been quite intimidated to post this. I am so relieved that it is being read and reviewed favorably. Thank you so much all of you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bargains and Conditions**

During the course of the day Anna learned from Theresa about the Phantom of the Opera or Opera Ghost. She did not know if he was one person or if the opera house was haunted by two separate beings.

She told Anna about his tragic love for the former diva Christine Daaé. Anna could not help but feel a little empathy for the poor lost soul. She knew all too well what it was to be alone.

Anna returned later in the day to find several new items sitting on her pile of blankets. Lifting her skirt she pulled out the towels, soaps and bottle of lotion. She had brought another bucket of water and her emptied chamber pot.

Picking up the items she began to feel excited. It was almost like receiving a Christmas present. Several Christmas presents she corrected herself as she noted all the items.

She clutched the kerosene burner to her chest as if it were a blessed child she would cuddle. Now if she could find a teakettle and a pot she could have tea and perhaps make soup or stew at least she could when she had the funds to do so.

Anna was just beginning to wonder who could have brought these things when her nose caught a familiar scent.

Turning around she searched the immediate area before she demanded, "Alright enough is enough. Come out and show yourself. This is ridiculous. At least let me thank you to your face for the gifts. It was you wasn't it?"

Erik thought about simply leaving without answering but that seemed to much like cowardice. He may be many things but a coward was not one of them.

"Mademoiselle yes, it was I who left those items for you. I was going to throw them out but thought you might find some use for them."

"Of course I can use them. Why would you leave them though? You clearly don't want me here. In fact you threatened me with unnamed punishment if I did not leave. Now you give me gifts. I must ask you what it is you want of me."

"Mademoiselle do you always question the giver of gifts?"

"I have learned in my life to question everyone's motives. Men most of all. So what is it you think I can do for you?"

"Nothing at the moment."

"I knew it. I knew you'd want something. Here take back your _**gifts**_. I have no need of your charity with strings attached."

Anna began to pick up the items that had been left on her pallet. She carelessly heaped them into a pile. She really didn't want to give them back but neither did she want to be obligated to some mysterious voice from…well from anywhere.

Erik seeing she intended to return his offerings grew angry. The chit did not know who she was dealing with or surely she would not be so defiant, so willful in her rejection.

Not giving himself time to reconsider Erik opened the door between his passageway and the third cellar. Anna stepped back in shock at the unexpected entrance of a tall man in dark clothing seemingly materializing from the very wall in front of her.

She fell back looking up at him with fearful eyes. His face was covered completely by a black mask. She could see yellowish cat's eyes looking back at her. Her aunts would have crossed themselves then dropped to their knees to pray or beg for mercy from the demon.

He was not a ghostly apparition at all. He had the substance of a man. Theresa had been correct the gossipers knew nothing. This man was all too real. Anna could feel her heart begin to pound. She felt as if she might pass out. Indeed a grey mist seemed to be swirling around in front of her. She felt lightheaded. **_Dear Lord above, don't let me pass out now. The last time I blacked out I know horrible things happened but at least I know who it was who violated me. This masked man could be anyone._**

Anna's eyes fluttered as she struggled to retain consciousness. The darkness won the fight. Anna fell backwards hitting the blankets behind her with a soft thud.

Erik was aghast. He had not wanted to frighten her as badly as this. Damnation he should have known someone like her could not look upon his hideousness without reacting unfavorably. His hand quickly went to check to make sure his mask was indeed on his face. Of course it was. It was only off when he was below ground.

Well at least it was not his face that caused her to pass out. That was some consolation. How was he to know the woman had such a weak constitution? She would more than likely die if she saw his true visage in all its horrible glory.

Erik stood above her with his hands on his hips pondering what he should do. Bending down he scooped her into his arms. She weighed a bit more than Christine had. Not that she seemed overly large or anything. He dare not look down as he might not be able to look up again.

He brushed aside that taunting voice in his head that called him an opportunist for using her fainting as an excuse to pick her up and hold her. He could have tended her without removing her from her present location. He argued that it would be more convenient to have her in his own residence as he could tend her better with his own things.

Pushing the little button the wall swished open then just as quickly closed behind him. Erik strode in the dark passageway just as others strolled in the light of day. He could hardly manage his candle with his wonderful burden in his arms. Again that inner voice taunted him with his thoughts. _**Wonderful burden indeed.**_

Deciding it would be easier just to skirt around the tunnel that led to the waterway and his gondola Erik took the longer route to his home. Erik ignored the fact that this meant she would be in his arms longer and nestled quite intimately against his chest. He made his way through the tunnels that would take him to the passageway to his home, the one that came out in the Louis-Philippe room. Christine's room or at least the room Erik had designated as her own. He still considered it hers.

Once reaching his home Erik stood about indecisively. He went into the parlor. He only had the one choice really. He could not lay her in his coffin. She might well have a heart attack and die for sure. He twisted around looking for someplace suitable. Heaving a heavy sigh he went back into Christine's room. He had known he would be placing her on the bed Christine had lain in on rare occasions. He did want Christine's scent removed from the coverlet. Time had already removed most of her essence. Now this woman would replace Christine's scent with her own.

Erik allowed his face to lean just a bit closer than necessary to inhale Anna's fresh washed scent. She smelled simply of soap. Some spring flower scent. She smelled fresh as a spring morning. Far different than she had been the night before he would wager remembering the sweat stains under her armpits and the unwashed look of her.

What in the world had he found so fascinating about her? She could not hold a candle to Christine where beauty was concerned. Indeed Anna, this woman was not even a flicker of the candle when compared to his Christine. This unreasonable attraction had to simply be proximity and coupled with the fact that his encounters, indeed his contact with women skin to skin had been nil, taken together that was the sum total of his regard for this waif in his mist.

That nagging voice in his head told he knew all too well what fascinated him. It had been the little glimpses of her unclothed body that held him enthralled. She had neither grace nor beauty to draw his interest. She had simply been a body for his hungry eyes to peruse.

Erik gingerly lay Anna down upon the bed irregardless of his anger. He allowed his hands to hover just over her as he traced her body with his hand leaving an inch between his hand and her skin.

Her hair looked as if it had caught the fire of the sun. Those freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks some night find enchanting and charming. He remembered her blue eyes. Not any color of blue he could remember seeing in any other person or artistic creation. Perhaps God had created a color especially for Anna then thrown away the pallet so that he would not mistake giving it to anyone else.

Erik quickly straightened as it occurred to him that he was allowing this woman to hold too much sway over him. He must harden his resolve. She would be his eyes and ears when Christine returned. He could also use her as his go between the shopkeepers. Erik did not relish making all the necessary trips now that his body had begun to demand regular refueling.

On days he composed and played with great passion seemed to be days he needed more food than any other day. Perhaps his inner furnace burned more during these sessions. It did not surprise him that when he looked back that those times he had been with Christine had been particularly draining. He had thought at the time it was the frustration he felt desiring her without being able to have her. Now he had to assume it to be a combination of things.

He debated whether he should undress the woman and put on one of the many nightgowns Christine had never worn. Although his mind said yes and his hands twitched in anticipation he would not do that. He could not. If he touched her he knew his lecherous self would take ungentlemanly liberties. He was a man after all and had the normal reflexes and responses of other men. He was not a eunuch who had been rendered passionless. Sometimes he thought it might be better if he had been but then what of the passion of his music? All his music would become one dirge after another without his passion.

She had appreciated his gifts until he had hinted at possibly requiring a favor from her. He almost laughed out loud at the possibility that she thought he would demand less than gentlemanly repayment for services rendered. Perhaps that was how she repaid debts in the past. Erik's hands clenched when the picture of her entwined with a man came all too quickly to his mind.

If she ever…well he simply would not put up with a harlot living in his domain. She would have to go if that was her game. There was a perfectly good whore house just down the street. Men from the opera house frequented it regularly after performances when emotions and passions ran amok. Erik had toyed with the idea from time to time of getting a woman in that manner but he could not do it as he was too fastidious in his hygiene to go where others, many others had gone before and not days before but perhaps minutes before. No that was not for him. He would die and rot in this unsullied state he supposed. He would be perhaps the only virgin corpse among those who lay peacefully in the catacombs.

What could have been a fleeting memory or just some remant of a dream flitted into Erik's thoughts. He saw the shadowy silouhette of a woman. He saw himself seated beside her. They were sitting in his box. Erik dismissed it as a dream. Something his mind had conjured with wishful thoughts.

He continued to pace about his home. Erik needed time to think, to plan. He had to find a way to manipulate this woman to his will without frightening her out of her mind. She would be no good to him if she ran out into the streets of Paris.

What he must do to gain Anna's favor was treat her with special attention and a few little trinkets or luxuries. Things women went goo-goo eyed over when their beau's presented them as gifts. Not that he would be a beau but the idea would be the same without the sentiment.

Having settled the matter as far as he was concerned Erik went to prepare tea only to look at the empty place on his kitchen table where once had resided his kerosene burner. Damnation. He'd have to trek all the way back up to the third cellar to fetch it. He looked the door to the Anna slept in peacefully just in case she awoke and went wandering. That blasted torture chamber had not been dismantled yet. It would be a real shame to lose the woman just when he had thought of a use for her.

Anna slept on unaware of Erik's plans and preparations. She felt warm and comfortable. Her mind convinced her she was back in England in her little cot in the attic. It had never been this comfortable but perhaps that was just because she was overly tired. Anna snuggled deeper into the covers. Sighing contentedly she fell into a deeper sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Threats and Bargains**

Erik let his guest sleep long enough to make sure she had rested properly. He pulled his pocket watch out to check the time. Four thirty in the a.m. He really should wake her so that she would not be late. He himself had not gone to bed at all.

He had things to think about. It had not been easy as he could not play his organ or his piano in fear of waking his guest. His temporary guest he steadfastly reminded himself.

He debated with himself whether or not he should expose his face, his true face to her. If she accepted his proposal there would come a time she might catch him unawares and see him without his mask. It was rare indeed for anyone to catch Erik by surprise but the laws of probability were not on his side to keep his secret from anyone who worked closely with him.

Cautiously he opened the door just a crack. She lay prone on the mattress with the covers pulled up to her chin. There was a certain innocent beauty to her as she lay there peacefully unaware of the cares of the world.

He simply must wake her. The tea would have gone cold by now and he'd have to make fresh.

Reaching out his hand Erik hesitated to touch her. He had carried her down here but that had been the only time he had touched her in any way. He would only call to her. Touching was something he had made forbidden to him during the night. To touch her would be his end he was sure.

"Mademoiselle you must wake. The morning will be upon us soon. Mademoiselle Anna please wake."

As if his soft command pushed some button that animated her Anna rolled to her back opening her eyes. She lie there a moment shocked, half believing he was part of some dream. Then her memory came flashing back. Could he be real? He had appeared out of the wall as if he were a part of it. Just as a ghost might enter a room.

To test his solidity Anna poked his leg with her finger.

Erik stepped back growling, "What the devil are you doing woman? Do not touch Erik. To touch Erik is to risk death."

"I…I just wanted to be certain you were real. You did appear out of a solid wall you know. With the mask and all it sort of frightened me. If that was your wish I congratulate you." Anna could not figure out why she was not screaming her head off. No one would hear but that was beside the point.

Anna quickly glanced around. She could see that indeed she had not woken up in her pallet of blankets but in a fine comfortable bed. She mentally checked to see if she felt anything different about her person. She felt the same as she had last night.

"Where am I and how did I get here and why am I here?" She asked the questions in quick succession not giving Erik time to reply.

"I can assure you I am as real as you are Mademoiselle. Now you must get out of bed so that you are not late. You are quite a bit further below than the third cellar.

As to your next questions the answers are simple. Expediency and thoughtfulness on my part." Erik bowed graciously peeking from behind his mask to see what affect his words had on her. He would rather ease into his proposal.

"What are you talking about? And take off that ridiculous mask. It is quite irritating to speak to someone I can't see. And please speak slowly my French is not as good as I would wish it to be.

In English Erik asked, "Then perhaps you would prefer to speak in English. I am quite proficient in many languages."

"Is their no end to your talent? You walk through walls, masquerade as a ghost, now you tell me you speak many languages."

Erik did not answer her questions as they seemed to be said rhetorically. He would address the issue of his mask.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself Mademoiselle. I am The Opera Ghost or if you prefer The Phantom of the Opera. You may call me Erik but I must confess that may or may not be my real name. I must keep my identity a secret you understand. The reasoning behind my discretion need not concern you."

"You…you are…you are pulling my leg aren't you?" Anna laughed halfheartedly. She swallowed her fear as she recalled all that Theresa had said and the dire warning that Madame Giry woman had given her.

"I assure you Mademoiselle I am not a jokester at any time. You may not know all about me but I am sure there were those who were all too eager to tell you about their resident Opera Ghost or Phantom. As to why I wear a mask I assure you it is an equal courtesy to both the onlooker and I that I keep my face covered. Women have been known to swoon on occasion and men who normally are brave of heart cower in fear of me. If you agree to what I suggest as the nature of our association I will show you what the mask hides as at some point you will no doubt get curious and want to know what I hide. It is human nature. Rather than have you come upon me unawares or sneak about trying to see my secret shame I will show you freely. First we must come to some sort of agreement."

"What…what sort…of agreement?" Anna had been slowly scooting away from the specter in front of her. She did not know if she believed him to be real or of the ghostly realm but it mattered not. He frightened her all the same.

Erik gestured toward his face with a flick of his long fingers as he said, "As you can imagine I have trouble going out among the public. I do manage to have a somewhat cordial liaison with the shopkeepers, for a price naturally. I wish not to have the bother of such mundane things as it takes me away from my music. If you will carry out these daily chores for me I will make ample compensation monetarily as well as conceding to allowing you to stay. All that will be required is that you do not alert anyone to my presence or tell them where they might find me. Although I daresay if you tried to find my home you might come to a rather nasty end."

Anna swallowed with difficulty as she recalled her near miss on the stairs. It would seem this apparition of a man had been the insane diabolical mind behind the trapdoor.

"I…I nearly fell down in one of your traps. The floor gave way on the landing. I could have been killed." Her voice had begun to sound accusing toward the end of her sentence. It occurred to her that where there was one trap there would most assuredly be more. If this fiend liked his privacy that badly, she could only imagine what other traps lay in wait for the unsuspecting trespasser.

"Well my dear Mademoiselle is not the purpose of a trap to disable, to deter someone in one way or another?" Erik's tone held no hint of regret or remorse for any poor soul who had come to a nasty end in the past. He still had a few deadly traps around the nearest perimeter of his home as well as the torture chamber.

Just because he had tired of death did not mean he would not send that specter to someone who would hunt him with malice in mind. There had been no bounty placed on Erik's head as no one really could describe any sort of visage the authorities could believe. His managers had decided it best not to attempt his capture but that did not keep fortune hunters from searching for his hidden wealth. Andre and Richard had been quite reckless when they had lodged their complaint some years ago about a ghostly figure that demanded 20,000 francs a month as a supposed salary when they knew of no one on the books who made that much. That amount could pay the salary of half the staff for a month but here was one entity demanding what amounted to a small fortune. They had equated him with a highwayman and a blackmailer and therefore refused to pay. Well the blackmail Erik had generously conceded to but the highwayman accusation he had objected to strongly. The dead rats in their desk drawers had done the trick. They no longer doubted him or his ability to know everything that went on concerning The Paris Opera House whether it be inside the opera walls or outside in the city.

Contrary to what everyone in the opera house thought he did get out in the city. He just made his excursions in the dark of night. Twilight hours leant the illusion of normalcy to him with his hat and fine cloak. If one were dressed well others paid you only a cursory glimpse unless you were of notable birth.

"Have I answered enough of your questions? Will you consent to enter into my employ?"

"You haven't really answered any questions. Before I enter into any sort of bargain we must set some boundaries and rules. First off I want to know where we are. How did you leave with me to come here without anyone seeing us?"

"My good woman where the blue blazes do you think you are? Do you not know you are still in the opera house? Can you not smell the lake that runs underneath the very foundation of the building? My home is located in the fifth cellar."

"The…the opera house? The fifth cellar? But…but how can that be? This looks far too grand to be any of the small apartments for the more important staff." Anna could not wrap her mind around the fact that there was judging by the standard of this room a home worthy of some nobleman or the nouveaurich.

Assessing the rich décor and the fine linen and silks about the room she had to guess this man had plenty of money. Why then live under the opera house?

"I assure you Mademoiselle…" Anna interrupted him to ask him to simply call her Anna and asked what name she could call him.

"You may call me the name I refer to as mine. Erik. I call myself Erik."

"Well is Erik your name or is it an alias?" She wondered if he was some sort of high class thief or burglar of the rich. That would explain the need for the mask. Well it would explain why he wore it in front of others but not when he was in his own home.

"Erik is all you need to know. Anything more could be dangerous for you." Erik did not like to think of his past and who he really was. He liked Erik better than his given name. Those who parented him did not want him as he had been and treated him as an outcast, a demon in their home. His father he had been told died before his birth. Ah but the truth had come to Erik when he had returned home after nearly a twenty year absence. The lie had been exposed. He had taken his mother's furnishings from her room and a few heirlooms but had left everything else in the house he had never felt had been his home not for one day. He had gathered all the papers from his mother's safe. Perhaps someday when he knew for sure he would be dead he would let his last living relatives know of his existence. For now he would remain Erik, Opera Ghost and Phantom.

As Anna moved her legs to the side to prepare to stand up Erik moved back in fear that her foot might brush against his leg. The splendid torture of that he would not allow. To touch her would lead only to wanting more, more that would never come only leaving him dissatisfied and frustrated. Best not to incur any of those feelings. He wished them long dead but alas he did not have the fortitude to take the step to guarantee his flaccid state continuously.

As she placed her feet on the floor she noticed her bare foot resting on a luxurious and exotically decorated carpet. The texture felt so wonderful she did not mind being barefooted. If stone lay underneath that carpet the thickness of the carpet must keep out the cold for she did not feel any coldness beneath her feet.

"So what do I have to do exactly? And if I agree there are some conditions of my own we need to discuss. First though do you…is there a…can I use…" Anna felt her face redden and heat with her embarrassment. Her tongue had begun to tie itself in knots.

"Well for heaven sakes woman spit it out. I shall be long dead and turned to dust at this rate."

Anna leaned toward him and whispered as if that made it less embarrassing, "I need to use the facilities."

Now Erik was the one who turned every shade of red under his mask. At least he would be spared that added humiliation for she could not see his discomfort. He could act as if it occurred on a daily basis for a woman or anyone for that matter to ask to use his facilities.

"Oh…oh of course. Right through that door. This room has it's own…bathroom."

Anna excused herself and opened the door to a beautifully appointed bathroom. It had obviously been decorated with a woman in mind.

Pale pink and vibrant red were the predominant colors. Roses appeared to be the favored motif. Anna temporarily forgot her need to use the facility in the wonder of all she saw. She picked up and smelled the little bars of soap. Picking up a bottle she smelled lavender bath salts. Turning around her eyes widened to see the marble tub. Turning around in a circle she marveled at the modern accoutrements situated around the room.

Spotting the toilet she lifted the lid. No chamber pot for the Phantom it would seem. She had to give him credit for his ingenuity. It must have been difficult to manage to get the toilet to flush. She reached up and pulled the chain. She surmised those pipes led to the underground sewage system. When she turned the taps on in the sink she felt cold from one and extremely hot water gush out of the other.

Anna decided she could be quite happy here. She just had to convince a nasty Phantom that having her near would be more convenient. She need not say it was for her convenience.

**A/N: I took the liberty of using the name The Paris Opera House for the opera house as in all the different translations I have read online the opera house has different names. Different tales of this story even vary in names. I believe it was also The Paris Accademy of Music. If any purists are reading I hope you don't get riled by artistic license.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Adjustments Made**

Anna returned to find Erik no longer in the bedroom. She chewed her lip wondering if he expected her to wait in this room or follow him out. She got the impression he did not like to be disobeyed in the least and would respond quickly and harshly to any infractions to anything he considered proper behavior or what he expected from others.

Making the decision to seek him out and chance his displeasure Anna cautiously opened the door. Peering out the crack in the door she could only see into a dimly lit hallway. Opening the door further she followed the hallway down passing many doors. She was tempted to open them so that she might get a glimpse of who this man might really be. She conquered her curiosity which for her was fortunate as if she had opened the door to his room and saw the coffin with its dark funereal surroundings she might have fainted once more.

At the end of the hallway she found blessed light as well as a very ornately decorated living room complete with a fireplace burning cheerily in the grate.

"Ah I see you have at last decided to face the lion in his den." Erik had been pacing the floor waiting for Anna to make her reappearance. When he heard the door to the Louis-Philippe room opening he had taken to the shadows in his living room out of habit. He had been able to observe her without being seen. He could not help but notice that every time he looked upon her plain face it seemed to look just a little less plain. Would this same phenomenon happen when he looked upon his own face he could only imagine he would become quite vain while staring into a mirror waiting for the transformation.

He watched as Anna jumped with either fright or simply surprise. He smirked in satisfaction in either case. He needed her to be just a little frightened of him in order to obey his dictates. He did not want her so in fear of him that she would run but a little fear boded well for her capitulation to his will.

"How on earth do you do that? You sneak upon me every time. It is quite unnerving. Please desist in acting like a real apparition." Anna pressed her hand over her heart in an attempt to ease the pounding of that organ. If this continued the man might well give her a heart attack. His continued insistence to wear the mask in her presence unnerved her. The mask did not allow her to see his face so she could not gauge his reactions unless she looked directly into his eyes. That in itself was even more nerve-wracking than looking at his masked face. If the eyes were the windows to ones soul this man's soul resided in some dark frightening nether world. Anna caught glimpses of real darkness in his eyes.

Erik brushed aside her complaint. He could not help it if others did not pay particular attention to their surroundings as he did. He could not have survived all these years if he had not learned to blend into the shadows. There were always those willing to put to death a being that did not meet what society considered the norm. Add to that his demonic face and cries of "put the monster out of his misery" "banish the demon" rang out whenever he would be seen by many of who called themselves part of humanity.

"Have you made your decision? Will you be my…"Erik paused trying to think what label to give her without insulting her while putting her in her proper place.

"Will you be my eyes and ears in the outside world as well as taking care of the errands required to carry out my business dealings?"

Anna considered best how to approach her next proposition. Knowing his penchant for privacy she could only assume he would not welcome and intruder in his daily routine. This she could garner from the fact that he had built a home underneath one of Paris' finest examples of architecture and the arts.

She walked around peering through the doorway to his kitchen. It was quite an adequate size. She noted the icebox, sink, small breakfast table, and a door which must lead to a pantry. Just what one might expect to find in any normal middle class home. The kitchen was not elaborate like the bedroom or the living room.

Folding her hands behind her back she chewed her lip trying to come up with how she should present her proposal. It made perfect sense to her but he may consider it an intrusion to his privacy. Really it would benefit her more than him. She could live anywhere within reason and still be his representative. He gained nothing from the idea she wished to present to him.

Perhaps she could clean and cook? She looked around. Every surface was clean and clear of clutter. She sighed. He seemed to be a tidy individual. Not one needing a housekeeper or cook.

"You have all this space. Although I don't mind where I am really I just thought, for your convenience of course, that perhaps I should move in here. Would it not be much more convenient for me to be here when you had a need for my services? I could clean and cook too. I am as you know quite used to hard work."

The mention of work brought her new position to mind. Going quickly to Erik she gave herself no time to think of her actions. She pulled his watch from his pocket to look at the time. She still had an hour before she would need to report for work.

"Oh goodness I had a real fright there. I thought I would be late for work. Can't be late after being promoted."

"There is no need to worry. Madame Dubois will follow my recommendations if you should happen to be late."

"You…it was you wasn't it? You did something, but why? You could have simply requested I be let go then that would have been the end of it."

Erik could hear her speaking but what she said sounded like so much mumbled noise. His whole being had been fixed on her hand that had brushed his stomach as she had pulled his watch from his pocket. His eyes had followed that hand and still his eyes were fixed on the hand that held his watch. She had said something. Erik tried to swim up out of the deep water his mind had left him floundering in while he absorbed her touch and scent. His mind seemed to be filled with clouds or some mysterious mist. Mentally shaking off his fixed fascination Erik stepped back from her mentally and figuratively. His retreat forced her to drop his watch. He would not dare take it lest his hand touch hers. His deadly, awful, skeletal hands. The hands Christine could not stand to touch her. Hands that those who did not know him said reeked of death and the grave.

Erik had to resist tucking his hands in his pockets or behind his back. He fumbled instead with his watch returning it to his pocket.

Why did he feel so nervous around this woman? He could feel the sweat popping out over his body. That would not do. No, it simply would not do at all. Erik had to curtail these…imaginings of his mind. Scowling darkly he looked with practiced malice at the young woman. She could not see his face but she saw the change in his eyes. She gulped at he fierce look. He looked almost as if he hated her. How could someone harbor so much dislike but do something so honorable and kind?

Anna noticed he spoke just as if he read her mind as he said, "Do not mistake my actions for kindness. I am simply ensuring that you find comfort while you do my bidding. I gave you items of little consequence." Erik summoned his most frightening tone.

"Do not think you will escape my wrath if you cross me. One step out of line will have dire consequences for you. Ask anyone who has come into contact with me. They will tell you I have no softness, not an ounce of compassion. Why should I spend useless emotions on people who do not matter?"

Anna had been backing up as he advanced on her. She felt real fear now. His eyes had taken on an evil glow. She had to force her hands to stay at her side as they wanted to lift and cross herself as she had been taught by Father O'Flannigan. She thought real hellfire might shoot out at any moment. Had she not heard some of those ballet girls, or ballet rats, speaking of a man named Joseph Buguet who had said the Phantom had shot hellfire at him from his eyes? Was that man not now dead? "_**Oh Holy Father please bless and save me," Anna silently prayed.**_

Erik thought she had enough fear now so that she would be more compliant. She would not be so willing to defy him now.

"If, and I say if, I agree to this partnership what do I have to do? I'll not harm anyone. If we are to work together would it not be sensible to show me who you are rather than hide behind that mask?" Anna thought the mask had simply been a means to hide his identity for all his trying to frighten her with descriptions of his ugliness being more than most can bear.

Erik considered the woman before him. Although somewhat frightened she was by no means cowed in his presence. He had decided it would be best for her to see him as he really was now rather than chance her coming upon him unexpectedly.

"Your responsibilities will include running about visiting the shops to pick up the supplies I will require on a weekly basis as well as those that crop up daily."

Erik turned from her readying himself for the humiliation he knew to be just moments away. How could he expect anything else but horror and disgust to color her view of him when he could not tolerate looking at his own face in the mirror?

Christine bless her had tried to make him believe she could see to the man behind the mask but he had only let that delusion cloud his mind for a short time. That misrepresentation in his mind had led him to commit the most atrocious acts of violence just to win Christine's hand. His acts had only frightened her and alienated her from him further.

Erik would keep to himself his plan to use Anna as his go-between with Christine. Erik could also use Anna as his eyes and ears with the managers so he would have more free time to compose, not that he would give up his eaves dropping on them from time to time in order to assure they were not losing their fear and awe of him.

Anna considered her options and finally decided she really had none if this man was who he claimed to be. He had proven himself capable of to seemingly come out of nothingness to appear before her. If he held sway over the opera house as she had been told Anna felt it would be in her best interests to keep on the right side of this strange man. He did seem a little…not exactly feeble minded but perhaps a little bit in a world of his own.

"Alright I agree but first we need to come to some terms concerning my employment." Anna wanted to present her suggestion that she take up residence in that room she woke up in. It would be more to benefit her than him but why have all this space and not utilize it?

"Since you have aligned yourself with me I shall make the concession of showing you my face. I must warn you that it is not pleasant. Women have been known to faint from just a brief glimpse of me. Are you prepared Mademoiselle?"

God what could he hide underneath that mask to cause him to give her such dire warnings? Anna had a moment when she almost rescinded her offer. She doubted he would allow her to do any such thing so she kept quiet other than to give a very quivery, "Yes."

Erik drew his breath in deeply then withdrew the mask from his face. He felt the coolness against his sweating flesh. He did enjoy those rare moments when he felt safe to remove his mask. These days he kept it on more from habit and to appease his own sensibilities.

In one fluid movement Erik whipped around holding his discarded mask in his hand. He waited, despairing what he might have to endure from this woman. He did not have long to wait. He could not say who was more surprised Anna or himself.

**A/N: Hope Erik is still being the Erik we all know and love while bending just a bit. If you read and have time leave a review even if it is to say no more than you are enjoying the story so far. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Discovery**

Anna could only stare for a wordless few seconds. Never had she seen anything like him. Of course she had seen men with scars or some type of deformity but this, this was beyond anything she had ever seen before. She swallowed down her revulsion as it would be unkind to show any negative emotions when the man could not help how he looked as Anna herself knew she could not help her own lack of beauty. A person had what they had and that was the end of it. Make do and be satisfied with what God gave you.

Having just decided not to over react Anna could not contain her curiosity nor her sympathy. Her mouth began to speak before her brain could manage to discover if it would be wise to do so or not.

"My God what happened to you? Was it an accident that happened in the theatre that had not been attended to properly? Does it hurt, does it give you pain?" Anna's tender heart ached for this man's burden. What must it have been like if he had at one time had a normal face? She had to force her hands to stay at her sides when they wanted to raise them up to her face in a gesture of sympathy for God had not given her great beauty but she had not experienced the same level of despair this man must feel every time he looks in a mirror of hears someone gasp in shock at the sight of him.

Thinking about the little she had been told it now seemed reasonable for him to hide in the shadows. It was sad but true that people only think beauty is worthy of notice. Some things of beauty only show their true beauty after one looks for a time to discover the hidden glory. Such as those spiny plants that bloom during the Christmas holiday. They look rather plain but for a short time they have the most beautiful flowers much as the poinsettia does. The Christmas Cactus had hidden beauty that needed to be coaxed out of hiding.

"This," Erik gestured to his face with a wave of his long fingered hand, "this is not due to any accident unless it could be said my birth was the accident. To answer your other question it does not pain me except for the areas that rub the mask quite a bit and irritate the skin. That ointment I left for your feet I also use on my face."

Erik stood trying to not move to show her he was at all uncomfortable with her gawking at him. He watched as her eyes darted from one feature to another then the process would repeat itself. Did she think he might look less gruesome if she looked at him longer? In Erik's experience to look longer than a quick glimpse only made his face worsen with familiarity.

Not liking the feeling of inferiority that his maskless face gave him, Erik put it back to his face and tied the silken strings that held it to his face.

He waited for the woman, Anna to speak but he seemed to have robbed her of the ability to speak after her first outburst with just one short viewing of his face. If he thought his face would have had the same affect on Carlotta he would have shown her his face ages ago. Having her speechless would have not been a loss to anyone but would have made his task to get Christine promoted to diva a lot simpler.

Not that Carlotta sang terrible really. At least not as bad as some who had come and gone. The woman seemed to be clearly passed her prime for plumb parts but seemed unaware of that fact. Erik had made it his business to point that out to her by doctoring her throat spray during a performance. He had warned her not to take the stage to let Christine take her place. The foolish woman had thought to thwart The Phantom of the Opera. She had been no match for Erik's superior cunning and intellect.

"So if I agree, and I haven't said I will, but if I did I would want to stay in that room I woke up in. You have so much room. If I am to be your servant of sorts I should be closer to you. If I am on hand you have access to me day and night. Besides would it not be easier to keep tabs on me if I were under your roof?"

Erik flushed under the mask at the implications his mind conjured when she had alluded to him having access to her day and night. He quickly turned away and strode to his organ to begin to play notes that he had no idea from where they sprang. They were notes of frustration and desire denied. This same soliloquy ran inside his head as the notes filtered out through his fingers.

Christine must come back soon. He had only been unfaithful to her in his mind. That's all it would ever be but it was bad enough. After all was she not his wife even without the words being spoken in front of some pompous man of the cloth? In his heart she belonged to him and he belonged to her. They were man and wife in all but deed. She had given her consent to be his wife. For him that was good as performing the deed itself.

Erik began to play a haunting melody. One of passion, lust unfulfilled and lost lovers. As his mind brought Christine's face to the fore another wanted to intrude on his imaginings.

Anna felt her body stirring in response to the music. Not that his music had been an angry outpouring but it had been, well, quite disturbing. Anna had felt herself being drawn against her will toward the man seated at the organ. The music had wrapped around her as if fingers touched her awakening emotions she did not even recognize as desire as she had never felt the like before. She had closed her eyes as if commanded to do just that. Her feet had taken steps toward the seated figure before she was even aware of doing so. An unfamiliar warmth had settled low in her belly. Sensations she had never felt before coursed throughout her body. They were not unpleasant just new and rather shocking in their intensity. She now stood only a couple of feet behind him with her hand ready to reach out to him when a sudden unpleasant bash of notes filled the room. Anna came out of her stupor just a bit flushed and confused. Guiltily she dropped her outstretched hand that had been ready to touch his shoulder.

With his hands crashing down on the keys in discord Erik finished expelling his emotions. After the final note had at last quieted its echoing around the rooms of his home Erik stood and without facing the woman said, "You may stay but only in that room you occupied last night. The other rooms are off limits. You may enter the kitchen for your meals. Do not expect me to cook for you. As you may judge by my physic I do not partake of meals as others do. I eat sparingly." At one time that statement would have been the truth but of late Erik had been eating quite regularly as his stomach made constant demands for him to do so. It still baffled him. Was one not supposed to eat less when miserable from unrequited love?

Anna wanted to ask why then did he need her to visit the shops so often if he had little need for food but quelled her query as she thought she might set him off again.

Erik looked at his pocket watch and told Anna she needed to leave so she would be on time. He waited for her to finish readying herself which did not take long. Once she appeared back out in the living room Erik showed her the way to the gondola.

He hesitantly offered his gloved hand to her. At least he had remembered to put them back on. Anna stepped down gingerly into the boat and sat down. She had only ever been in a small dingy once. She had borrowed a neighbors boat so that she might fish. She had thought fishing might be a way to remove herself from her aunts' house from time to time when they had gentlemen coming to see her. Anna had not liked the openness of the water as she could not swim. She leaned over slightly to see if she could tell how deep the water was. She'd ask Erik some time when the opportunity presented itself.

As she took her seat she shivered not only from the chill or the fear this man instilled in her. She could not put a name to it but knew it was not altogether an unpleasant feeling. Perhaps it had been his music which had enchanted her for a short time leaving behind some sort of unexplained emotions.

As Erik pushed the boat along Anna could not help but notice for all his slender build he seemed quite strong. She looked away quickly as a shocking image flashed unwanted into her mind. What was wrong with her? This man was a stranger a confessed murderer and extortionist. Such thoughts should be the furthest thing from her mind considering…well she would not let her mind bring that reason to the front of consciousness. She just knew it to be wrong regardless of anything that might or might not have happened to her.

Erik showed Anna how to work the mechanism in the wall should she need to find him quickly. He would come for her later after her work had been completed. While she completed her assigned chores Erik would be bringing her things down to his home. The prospect should have disturbed him that another woman would be sleeping in Christine's room and sleeping in her bed.

Strangely he felt a sort of unexpected contentment settle over him. He pondered as he set about relocating her into her new lodgings. Should he allow her to wear Christine's things? Well he had bought them for her but Christine had never worn them. She had refused time and time again to wear anything he had purchased for her.

Yes he would let Anna use the dresses as well as the delicate undergarments and nightwear he had purchased. That visit to the dressmaker had almost been his undoing. By the time he had left that woman's shop Erik had felt his whole body stirring with wanton desires that would never be satisfied.

Why should things he bought with his money not be used as he wished them to be used? His _**wife **_chose to live with another, love another. Might he not enjoy seeing those things displayed pleasantly on a real person rather than lying in the wardrobe and drawers turning to dust and food for moths? Of course there never had been moths down here but all the same he wished his purchases to be used not lay away in darkness.

Erik wondered if he should prepare a meal for the woman. Might she not think then that he would do so every night? He had no intention of becoming anyone's manservant. He would wait until later to decide. For now he had much to occupy his mind and his time.

Erik set off down the tunnel with the first armful of Anna's things. He whistled the whole time. The melody was a lighthearted and happy piece. Quit unlike anything he had ever composed before. Erik felt…happy. For the first time in resent memory Erik felt truly happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Uncover the Truth**

As Anna set about her day she began to hear more and more about the man she now knew as Erik. Everyone else referred to him as The Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera. Why everyone thought there was two entities Anna could only imagine it was due to histerics and superstition. Why had no one ever taken a moment to consider the shadowy figure only a man? What need would a ghost or phantom have for money or care how the opera house was operated?

She began to worry lest she had made a terrible mistake. The man or entity these people described did not sound like the man she had met. Of course he had frightened her but he had not acted like the crazed lunatic everyone described. Even accounting for exaggerations she felt her unease growing.

She had heard already about that man Joseph Buquet. That man's death she could see as self defense, perhaps. That poor fellow Vicomte Philippe de Chagny had gone in search of his brother and his fiancée. The Vicomte they said ran afoul of The Opera Ghost. The poor man had been found face down in less than four inches of water with a bloodied head injury. By all accounts he had drowned while unconscious as he lay not able to remove himself from a shallow watery grave.

When she heard of all the others who had gone missing once entering the lower cellars Anna could not ignore what was right before her eyes. The man was a cold blooded killer and a murderer. The last straw was when Anna heard about that man Philippe de Chagny. She cared not to hear anything further at the moment. She was frightened enough as it was. A body had been found close to where Erik's house was located. Of course no one knew Erik's home was there as he had made passageways that separated it from that tunnel that led to the lake. There were so many twists and turns Anna knew that no one could find Erik's home especially with all the traps around.

Was this the sort of man she had aligned herself with? Perhaps there would be a more satisfactory explanation if she asked? Dare she ask him such a question? Might he not see it as an insult if he were not guilty? If he were he might think she knew too much and eliminate her. Perhaps she should insist he blindfold her so she would not see anything on the way back to his home. Really it had all been so confusing without a blindfold she doubted she could make it in or out of there without his help.

Anna went about her routine devoting much of her concentration to the man who would be waiting to escort her to his underground abode once more. She would be alone with a madman, a murderer. Dare she not show up at all? No she must as she had no place else to go. She'd rather chance a madman that the surety of meeting a nasty end on the streets. There really wasn't anyone she could turn to.

Thinking of her meeting with Erik, for that was how she thought of him, Anna considered how he had treated her thus far.

He had been a little frightening for sure but he had not actually done her any harm. In fact when she thought back he had been most reluctant to even touch her hand. He had stood well away from her most of the time.

He did look ghastly but his voice more than made up for that. Anna knew well that pleasant looks could hide the most cruel and horrible soul.

She must give him a chance. Until he proved himself to be otherwise she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps his irascible nature stemmed from how others treated him because of his face. Maybe if he had a friend to counteract all the negativity around him he might have turned out to be someone the world held in high esteem. His music was exquisite. Anna had no idea about opera or music really. She knew what she liked and what sounded pleasant to her. That was the extent of her musical skills. While she had a pleasant enough voice honesty forced her to admit that her singing was passable but not extraordinary.

She had always wished to play the piano. Perhaps she could convince Erik to teach her to play a little. Her mother had been an accomplished pianist even if she only played for her own enjoyment and that of family and friends.

Having made the decision to give Erik a chance Anna set about the rest of her day with a somewhat easier frame of mind.

Anna even chatted in a friendly manner to Rafe, the young flirt who worked in the dining hall. He gave Anna an extra spoonful of ham and cabbage. He placed two slices of bread on her plate instead of one. He gave the nod to his friend Marcus who collected the money from the patrons of the dining hall only to charge Anna the regular price for her meal.

All in all Anna felt rather good. She couldn't explain the jolt of excitement that shot through her when it neared time to return below. Why she should be anxious to come face to face with a murderer again baffled her. She only knew it to be true. She wanted to see him again even as he frightened her he excited her in a strange manner that Anna could not understand. She did know that she wanted to hear him play his organ again. His music had enraptured her.

She could not keep the anticipatory beating of her heart slowed to a normal rhythm or quell her excitement as she anticipated seeing Erik again. She knew she shouldn't feel this much for someone she just met but could not stop herself from experiencing great excitement.

For all his faults he had been kind to her for the most part. He had brought her those items for her to use even as he told her she must go and scared her witless while doing so. Erik was such a contradictory man, little bits of heaven and hell. She wondered which she would encounter tonight?

Anna let everyone leave before she attempted to sneak off to the third cellar. She perhaps would ask Erik if there might be an easier way down below. If he was able to enter and leave the theatre at will he had to have more than one secret door. Everyone Anna spoke with had said The Phantom or Opera Ghost entered every part of the opera house. He had been seen everywhere.

People were still debating whether or not they had one entity or two haunting the opera house. Anna could have told them there was only one specter that was actually not a specter at all. She held her tongue while she enjoyed the speculating. Some people had the most ridiculous ideas concerning Erik.

He had been described as everything from something spawned from hell to devour men's souls to some sort of virgin stealing ghostly Casanova.

As Anna walked down the many stairs she wondered if he would even be there. Perhaps he had been the one to change his mind. What would she do if he were not there? Should she assume he would allow her to continue to claim her small little niche or would he still want her out? Anna worried her lip as she descended down into the third cellar. By the time she had placed her foot on the last step she had chewed her lip until it bled.

When she saw Erik leaning nonchalantly against the wall Anna nearly fainted with gratitude. He had not changed his mind unless he were merely here to tell her just that.

Anna needn't have worried. Erik had not changed his mind. In fact he had been standing here waiting unnecessarily for the past hour and a half. Why he thought if he showed up early Anna would too he dare not speculate on the answer. He did know that from this day on if he decided he wanted her…no needed her…well if he had some errand he needed her to run he would be seeking her out above and bringing her down with him rather than wait for her arrival.

Erik escorted Anna through a maze of corridors and tunnels. She would never be able to remember the way which had been Erik's intention. The woman had not earned his trust as of yet. Christine never had in the three years or so he had tutored her voice. Why had he only felt able to tell Christine the way out when he had set her free? He had already contemplated drawing Anna a detailed map. Of course Anna's circumstances were different. She would be running errands for him and it would not always be convenient for him to fetch her or lead her out of the tunnels to safety.

Anna smiled prettily when Erik extended his hand to her. His breath caught in his throat while his heart tripped over itself to beat faster than before. He could feel it pounding in his chest. Christine's smile had that same effect on him. Erik nearly pulled back from Anna in fear. He could not, would not let himself become infatuated again. He must not. Did he not learn his lesson from Christine? Must he suffer again before his brain realized the likes of him would never, could never have what the heart and body craved?

A silence which should have been uncomfortable but was not settled between them. Anna contented herself watching his strong strokes with the pole push them through the water.

Idly her mind speculated just how thin he was underneath his fine clothing. He did not look terrible meaty but then neither did he look nearly as skeletal as those who claimed to have seen him described him to be.

He must be strong in order to climb the ropes of the backstage and flies as everyone said he did. His stamina must be abnormal in order to trek up and down those stairs as well as traverse through the tunnels and corridors on a daily basis. Anna's mind began to picture him without the benefit of his clothing at which point she shook herself mentally while scolding herself thoroughly. It would not do to begin to fantasize about him.

Erik himself had a hard time not letting his mind recall certain things he had seen. When he glanced surreptitiously downward he found it hard not let his mind bring forth the images of her sans clothing. Nor could he control his body's reaction to those images. He knew he must quell this tendency before it caused him too much pain but the rarity of this pleasure made it hard to resist.

Erik could not remember ever feeling so grateful to feel the bump of the gondola against the shore of his home as he was today. He felt sure that once in his home and they commenced with the evenings activities he would be able to control his libidinous urges.

His hand shook in a betraying manner when he extended it to Anna. He hoped she would not notice the shaking of his hand. If she noticed his nervous trembling she did not let even the slightest expression of it cross her face.

Once on shore Erik led the way to his front door. He ceremoniously opened the door allowing Anna to precede him. She stopped just inside the threshold as the wonderful aroma of something cooking assailed her senses. Her stomach gave an unladylike growl which she tried to camouflage by clearing her throat and scuffing her feet on the carpet.

She had not expected him to prepare a meal. He had said as much yesterday that he would not be cooking for her. She swallowed the moisture in her mouth that had gathered when she had been assailed with the most exquisite sensation hitting her nose. Wistfully she peered inside the kitchen door as the thought came to her that perhaps he had only cooked for himself. Perhaps he did not intend to share his meal with her.

Anna stood near the door to the kitchen not knowing what she should do. Well she could always go to her room and dream of what that wonderful smell might be. It smelled like pot-roast and fresh bread.

Once again her stomach made its wishes known. Anna hurriedly excused herself before she could further embarrass herself.

"Dinner will be on the dining table in fifteen minutes. That should give you time to freshen up."

Anna could not keep the delight from her face. She excused herself quickly to freshen up. She wished she had something prettier to change into. All she had was her other dress which she hadn't laundered yet so she had to wear the less dirty of the two. Anna berated herself for bemoaning her fate. Things could be worse. She could still be stuck with Amanda and Roger. Shaking off her distasteful thoughts she hurried into her bedroom then on into the bathroom to freshen up as best as she could.

Erik had not meant to fix anything other than slice himself some cheese and add a few grapes and a sliver of bread. While his mind had been occupied with this basic uninspired menu his hands had set about chopping vegetables and placing them in a roasting pan with the beef roast he had purchased this very morning. He had even warmed the fresh bread he had purchased from the baker.

When he had closed the oven door he had stood looking at the door to the oven in disgust as if it were the fault of the stove that he had prepared a meal when he had clearly decided to do no such thing. Had he not told her preparations for her meals would be her own responsibility?

Well this was the last time. Tomorrow she would definitely not find any appetizing aromas permeating his home. He would go back to his original plan of simple meals even if his own stomach protested such a thing. He was his own master and would not be governed by his innards.

Having made that decision Erik set about placing plates and utensils on the table. His reasoning for placing the candelabra with brightly lit candles on the table was just so they might see one another better, though in her case she might not wish to see him quite so clearly.

He paced about waiting for Anna to return. Perhaps he should sit before the fire reading a book or rather pretending to read as he knew he could not concentrate on words on a page to save his life at the moment.

Erik finally settled for just standing in front of the fireplace with his hands folded behind his back as if he had not a care in the world or a thought in his head. She could not see his hands twisting about one another as if his hands battled one another for supremacy. If he did not know better he would say he had a nervous condition at the moment. Of course that possibility was ridiculous. Phantoms or Opera Ghosts did not become nervous and certainly Erik was not of a nervous disposition.

When Anna eventually stepped out onto the first step Erik nearly tripped over his own feet stepping forward to offer his hand to her. He nearly pulled it back once he saw that he had forgotten to put his gloves back on. She did not cringe from his cold fingers. In fact she smiled directly into his eyes nearly blinding him so that he stumbled when he stepped back to allow her to step down from the top stair to the one below. His face flushed with embarrassment. Blessing his mask for once Erik helped Anna down to the floor of his living room. He reluctantly let her hand go once she stood in front of him.

She put her hands behind her back while she kept her eyes shyly focused on the carpet. Erik hastily and a little over loudly bade her to step to the table as everything had been set out.

Once he had her seated Erik hesitated. Would she mind if he joined her? He could not eat in front of her as that would be too much to ask of anyone. They could perhaps converse while she ate.

When Anna had filled her plated she noticed Erik did not fill his own. When she asked why he did not fill his own plate he explained to her the difficulty of eating when in company. He could not wear his mask and although he did try to be careful at times he had difficulty chewing certain things, meat being one of those things.

Anna had assured him she had eaten with farm hands who had less manners than the barnyard animals. If he used a fork and napkin she considered Erik far above those slovenly men.

When he had hesitated Anna had reached across and filled his plate with healthy proportions befitting a man who exercised strenuously daily.

Erik had not wanted to remove his mask but Anna had insisted. She had dropped her hands to her lap stating she would not eat another bite unless Erik did as well. When Erik picked up his fork and took his first bite Anna resumed eating her own dinner.

They conversed comfortably throughout the whole meal. Anna asked him about his music and begged to be entertained once again when dinner had been cleared away.

Erik was flattered by her interest. He had so few opportunities to share his work with anyone. He gave in to her insistence. Erik played several pieces he had composed as well as others he liked that had been composed by the great masters.

He had been going to ask Anna what she would like to hear next when he turned when no answer had been forthcoming. Anna sat on the floor by the fireplace with her head resting on the footstool. Her hands under her head were her pillow. Anna lay peacefully sleeping.

Not wishing to wake her Erik carefully picked her up in his arms. He could easily have woken her but this gave him an excuse to touch her once more. Her arms went trustingly around his neck and her nose buried deep in his neck. She did not seem to mind his deathly odor. In fact he would swear he felt Anna inhaling deeply while her nose pressed into his neck.

Erik gently placed her on the bed. He did not feel the resentment he had earlier that Anna had been removing Christine's scent from the bed to replace it with her own. Looking down upon the sleeping woman he could only gaze in wonder at her. She had come down to his home willingly, eaten a meal he had prepared and that they had shared. Now she slept peacefully while in his monstrous presence. Anna he conceded truly was a remarkable woman.

Erik extinguished the lamps. Shutting her door he said a silent good-night before closing the door.

He vaguely remembered wanting to speak with her about something but whatever it was did seem to be all that important and could wait until another time. Erik spent many hours playing and composing music the likes of which he had never composed before.

His home echoed with less melancholy music nothing so gay as to make one dance in glee, but not sounding of death and despair either.

Tomorrow he would speak to Anna about whatever it was he had been going to say to her tonight, if he remembered what it was of course.

**A/N: I hope this is moving along well for everyone. I want them to grow aware of one another while I build on the passion between them. I am trying not to rush anything.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Facing the Truth**

Anna woke not able to tell what time it was. Her bleary eyes would not focus so she could see the clock on the bedside table. She had forgotten to set the clock last night. Thinking back over the night before, she could not remember taking herself to bed.

Lifting the cover she breathed a grateful sigh to see her clothing still upon her body. It would be terribly wrinkled but who would really notice or care if they did? She'd be among those who cleaned away the mess of others to pay for the simple necessities of life.

Anna had just decided she might be awake enough to take herself to the bathroom when a wave of nausea hit her. She flopped back onto the mattress groaning.

Feeling the urgency of the matter Anna swung her feet to the side of the bed the shifted herself to the edge so that her feet hit the floor. Once she felt the carpet beneath her feet Anna quickly headed for the bathroom.

Dropping to her knees Anna discharged the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She stayed hanging over the bowl until the dry heaving ended. Once she could breath without wanting to toss up anything Anna sat on the floor trying to regain her energy. The nausea did not seem as acute as it had at first but it still lingered waiting to strike again if she moved unwisely.

Anna sat on the floor trying to make no movement beyond taking one cleansing breath after another. She groaned putting her hand on her still roiling innards as if her comforting hand on the outside could comfort the roiling inside. Perhaps she had overdone the eating last evening. It had been a while since she had put so much into her stomach at one time.

Vaguely Anna heard movement after a soft knock on her bedroom door. Attempting to stand proved a mistake as she felt the nausea rising up into her throat.

Erik coming into the bedroom cautiously looked at the empty bed then almost stepped out when he heard an unmistakable groan. Quickly he walked to the open doorway of the bathroom looking in to see Anna sitting beside the toilet looking less than healthy at the moment.

Stooping down beside her Erik picked up her wrist. Her pulse seemed to be fine. He lifted her chin with his fingers. He ran experienced eyes over her tilted face. She looked pale but not feverish.

Dear Lord had he poisoned her with his cooking? Had he found a woman who did not scream at the sight of him only to kill her with food poisoning? He himself felt fine. Better than he had in ages. He had even managed a few peaceful hours sleep in his coffin just before what he imagined to be dawn.

After about three hours of peaceful slumber Erik had awoken eager to start a new day, one where he would be seeing his new houseguest. He had forced himself not to hum. His vocal cords had strained to release his joy in that manner but he would not allow himself to show any outward sign of happiness lest some unkind fate come and snatch it from him.

Erik hovered over her not knowing if he should touch her or if his hands would cause her unease. She had shown no reaction when he touched her wrist or lifted her chin. He let his hand hover just over the surface of her back.

"What is wrong? Do…do you think it was the food? Something did not agree with you? Is there anything I might get for you? Shall I help you back to bed?"

Erik felt as anxious as a father or dare he think it, a husband might for his beloved wife. He felt an unfamiliar lurching in his chest at the thought of her as his wife. If she were Christine he could understand his concern and worry. This woman meant nothing to him really beyond that she would be of service to him. His worry stemmed from her ability to perform the tasks he set forth for her to complete during the day and nothing more. He would not let it be anything more. He could not. Once stepping into the arena of the heart had been enough pain to last Erik ten lifetimes.

Erik silently berated himself. Here he was mentally refusing something that had not even been offered while the object of his inner debate lay ill at his feet.

Anna feared she knew all too well what made her ill. She wouldn't know for sure until she missed another of her cycles. Poor nutrition and worry could account for missing one cycle. The nausea and another missed cycle pointed to a truth she could not admit. She would visit a doctor when she could afford one. Until then she'd pray she did not harbor an innocent in her belly. What she would do then God alone knew.

"I am fine now really Erik. It was just a momentary upset. Nothing to worry about. Please, make out your lists for me and I shall complete your errands after work this evening." As she spoke Anna pulled herself from the floor with the help of Erik's hand on her elbow. She gave in to the impulse to lean her head on his chest for just a moment. She needed that bit of human comfort.

Erik stood ramrod stiff with his arms poker stiff at his sides. His fingers curled into the palms of his hands to keep himself from putting his hands on her. One touch of her creamy soft skin would not be enough. He would want more, crave more. Why torture himself with something he could never have? She only leaned on him because she was weak with her illness. When he felt her arms encircle his waist, he thought he might hyperventilate. He did indeed feel slightly dizzy. Perhaps he had the same illness that Anna had.

"Erik, would you please help me to the bed? I do still just a bit woozy. If I lie down for just a moment I think I'll be fine." Anna lifted her head to find that with Erik looking down at her, even from his great height, their faces were quite close together.

Anna looked into Erik's yellowish eyes, such an unusual color. Anna became lost in the depths of his eyes for a moment. She felt his breath hiss out over her face as if he expelled a breath he had been holding. She smelled a hint of something minty fresh which reminded her that her own breath would smell somewhat soured right now. She quickly ducked her head lest she breathe into his face.

Erik took a moment to collect his scattered wits. While Anna had been looking at him with a strange expression, Erik had taken his own good look at Anna up close. She seemed to becoming more beautiful as the days passed. How that could be possible Erik could not say.

In his experience people became less attractive as time wore on. Their personalities as well as their outward looks lost a little glamour with closer acquaintance.

Erik wound his arm around Anna's waist so that he could escort her to her bed. Once he led her to the bed he eased her down. Anna drew her feet up and scooted back on the bed so that she could lie down in comfort.

"You must stay in bed for today Anna. I will write a note to Madame Dubois. She will not make trouble for you." Erik's tone gave the threat that Madame would feel his wrath should she make any objections or give Anna any grief for missing work for one day.

Anna grabbed Erik's hand when she thought he might be leaving her bedside.

"No, no, please don't. I only need a few minutes then I am sure I will feel better. I am already feeling much better than I did only moments ago. We can't chance Madame finding out I am staying down here with you. What if someone followed me? No, best leave this to me. I won't be late and if I am I will simply take a shorter lunch. Madame does not stand over me as I work. As long as things are done promptly and properly that is what concerns her."

"Well if you are sure." Erik did not move as Anna still gripped his hand. He had never been touched so much in his life by anyone. He had been gawked at, spit upon, ridiculed and laughed at and even listened to screams of terror from those just catching a glimpse of him. Anna had touched him more in tenderness than anyone. Not even his mother had laid gentle hands on him in any of his memories. Perhaps as a helpless newborn she had but if so he did not feel the benefit of that soft touch.

Erik stood unwilling to have Anna's hand release his own. He watched silently as she closed her eyes. Her breathing grew shallow. Anna had fallen asleep. The woman required an inordinate amount of sleep. Normally eight hours were considered sufficient for most humans.

Anna slept on for an hour with Erik's hand turned onto hers as her grip had slackened in sleep. His palm had turned so that his hand held hers instead of the other way around.

When Anna's eyes began to flutter Erik could not decide to mourn the loss of her hand or to be grateful he could at last move. His toes had begun to feel prickly as the circulation had stopped in his feet. Much longer and he was sure the rest of his foot would have followed his toes into numbness.

Anna's face flushed a becoming shade of pink as she scrambled to sit up. She flushed even more brightly when she realized how ungainly she must look struggling to sit on the side of the bed. Erik at the last moment assisted her. He had stood watching her movements not thinking to even offer her his arm. He who prided himself on his gentlemanly ways had stood by while a woman struggled to sit without him once offering her any aid. He had let his thoughts drift too far into the fantasy of lying down beside her and how that would feel.

Erik suddenly startled away from the bed dropping Anna's hand in the process. Erik turned and nearly fled from the room on running feet.

He had betrayed his wife. He had been disloyal to her by allowing adulterous thoughts to enter his head. How could he be so shallow? Did he not love Christine with every fiber of his being? Had he not risked all just to share his last days with her as a companion only? He would not have consummated his marriage with Christine, indeed he could not make her suffer such a horrible thing. Now he had been fantasizing of that woman, that Jezebel.

Anna was a temptress, a Delilah tempting him to want things, to want to do things. She was temptation in human form. She had tricked him into allowing her to come into his home lured him with her feminine wiles. He would need to be wary from now on.

Erik would not admit to himself that Anna had done nothing intentionally to gain his interest. He needed someone to blame and Anna, being the object of his lust she seemed a likely candidate.

Erik paced about mumbling dire threats to no one in particular. He stalked about his living room stopping every once in a while to look down the hallway toward the Louis-Philippe room. The door remained firmly closed. His anger began to dissipate with his steps to be replaced by worry as Anna had not yet made her way out of the room. Had she fainted? Had he frightened her, perhaps disgusted her with his touch? He paused in his pacing. No, that could not be right as she had sought out his touch.

Erik had just decided to knock on the door and enquire as to her ability to leave the room when he heard the door open. Anna stepped out timidly standing just outside the opened door as if ready to bolt back inside if he approached her. Keeping her eyes on her feet Anna walked down the hallway to enter the living room. She could not look Erik in the face with her suspicions rattling around in her head. What would he think of her? What would everyone think of her? She'd be ostracized for sure. She may even be fired. Who was she trying to fool? Of course she would be fired.

She needn't say anything to Erik or anyone else until her suspicions had been confirmed. Once she was sure she could then make decisions concerning her future. Really there would be little decision making to do. She'd need to find other employment as well as a place to live. Neither had been easy when it had just been her. It would be nearly impossible as she grew large with child.

"I…I am ready for you to take me above. I feel much better. Did you make that list?" Anna tried to sound as if nothing at all were on her mind other than the day ahead.

Erik wanted to question her further but given his recent emotions he felt it wise to let things pass. His mind battling his senses he forgot to even answer Anna's question. He turned wordlessly to stride through the front door. Only at the last second did Erik pause with the door opened remembering to be a gentleman, allowing Anna to precede him out the door.

Anna preceded Erik out the door then followed him to the gondola. Erik hesitated so long offering his hand to her Anna felt he would not do so. Her face flamed with embarrassment once more. Now she had disgusted him with this morning's display of her weak constitution. If this was his reaction to a mere bout of morning sickness she could not even imagine how he would react to the further embarrassing displays of a woman with child.

Anna heaved a sigh in relief when Erik eventually extended his hand to her. He had put on his leather gloves once more. Sneaking a look she could not tell his mood with his mask on and he kept his eyes hooded as if he knew that was how she could read him. It was not the most accurate gauge to a man's moods but often the eyes did give clues to one's moods and character. Were not the eyes the windows into the soul? Erik had the most unusual eyes Anna had ever seen. Their golden coloring was quite unique. She could well imagine a man mistaking the light shining on such eyes as shooting hellfire. Superstitious individuals might think his eyes to be the eyes of a demon. To Anna they seemed somewhat catlike, sharp and observant. She knew he could see fairly well in the dark like the feline she likened his eyes to.

Erik did not speak at all to Anna. He must have forgotten the errands as he offered her no list. Chewing on her lip she wondered if she dared mention them and break the silence he seemed to want to impose. When they arrived at the landing to the first set of stairs Anna took Erik's hand without comment.

When Erik would have silently returned to the gondola leaving Anna to traverse the stairs alone she looked somewhat nervously over her shoulder. Did he think she had memorized the way down last night and therefore needed no further guidance? She had not known that was his intention. Had she known she would most assuredly paid a little more attention as he lead her through the maze of tunnels and corridors.

"Erik?" Anna questioned timidly.

Erik did not turn nor speak. He simply stood with his back toward her neither turning nor continuing his forward trek.

"You…you did not give me the list…the list for your errands. Will you not lead me to the third cellar? I…I don't think I can make it on my own. If you take me this morning I promise I shall pay close attention and you'll not have to come for me again." Anna spoke what she believed to be the truth. She really would try to remember the way this time.

Erik felt his nerves beginning to frazzle. He had thought he could speak as little as possible and it would be as if she were not there. How could he deny her presence when he could smell the lilac of her soap clinging to her skin? What man would not take delight in the delicate fragrance coming from a woman and want to bury his face deeply in her scented neck?

He had completely forgotten the errands with so many other things zinging around in his mind. He had to fight the urge to touch her. Not only would he betray Christine but he knew that it would end with his disappointment and further frustration. All his life Erik had tiny little glimpses into what other men felt when with a woman. He had become tired to death of never getting to complete the journey from first attraction to the earth shaking passion ending.

Jabbing his hand into his pocket not caring if he tore the fabric Erik fished out the piece of paper with his list written in his spidery scrawl. He cared not one way or the other if she could decipher his scrawl or not. Right now he needed to remove himself from her before he did something regrettable, more regrettable to her perhaps than to himself.

Silently he held the paper out to her. When he saw the trembling of her lip and her shaking hand reaching out for the paper he turned his head away. He could not let his tender feelings for her sway him from his chosen path. A man could only have one wife and should not dally with any other when tied to one woman. He knew men that did such things but he would place himself in their low class behavior.

Anna took the paper hoping he might look at her or at least wish her a good-day. He did nothing. He did not even wait for her to begin to ascend the stairs before he hoped gracefully into the gondola. Every movement the man made seemed as if choreographed for optimum grace of movement. With his grace he could have been a dancer. She knew for sure he was a composer and a wonderful musician.

For such a tall man he certainly moved silently and his steps were soundless as he moved about his home. Even here in the tunnels with the ground made of stone he moved as silently as a shadow on the wall. No wonder they called him a ghost and phantom. He seemed almost not to be real at times.

Anna turned to make her way up the long winding flights of stairs. The stairs might prove too much for her in a few short weeks.

Anna glanced one last time over her shoulder. She just caught a glimpse of Erik's gondola as it turned the slight curve in the waterway.

With his unfriendly attitude she began to wonder if he would even bother to come and fetch her this evening after she ran her errands.

Anna took her first look at the list Erik had compiled for her. Her eyes widened at the number of places he wished for her to visit.

A Monsieur Jules Armand had been written down with a notation to visit him last so that Anna might tell him to hire the usual man who would deliver Erik's supplies to the Rue Scribbe entrance.

Anna knew there had to be many different ways to come and go in this vast old building. It only made good common sense to have more than one exit to any place where there was the danger of fire.

Anna thought she could complete her tasks today early by skipping lunch. She could pick up a croissant at the corner shop to eat as she went about carrying out the errands Erik had given her for the day.

Reading the list Anna saw it was mostly the shops for food he wanted her to visit. She read baker, cheese and wine shop, vegetable market, and butcher. He also wanted her to visit the general grocers for the items she could not get in the specialty shops. She could order milk, butter, and eggs from the cheese shop. That would be her last stop. She would pay this man Jules Armand a visit first. Erik had instructed Anna that he would leave a pouch with sufficient funds for the purchases she would need to make as well as a cab at the end of the day. Erik would wait for her at this Rue Scribbe entrance.

For a man unnaturally thin and who claimed to hardly eat he certainly had made a very long list of food items. Mentally trying to access the cost of everything Anna nearly whistled out loud at the sum she came up with. Anna laid no claim as a great mathematician but she could get by and could say with a certain amount of surety that what she had mentally totaled would come close to what everything would cost.

Being a resident ghost and phantom certainly paid well. Anna wondered humorously if there were any other places in France that had an opening for either phantom or ghost. She'd sign up today if there were.

Erik had said nothing about hiring a cab to take her about running her errands, only the cab that would take her home.

After a day of listening to Madame nit pick everything Anna did Anna wanted to run, not walk to the nearest exit to find a little peace and quiet as well as a little friendlier atmosphere. Anna thought strangers on the Paris streets would look at Anna in a friendlier manner than Madame Dubois. Then Madame Giry had cornered her just as Anna made her way across the side door to the ally which the staff had been encouraged to use rather than the front doors. Madame had only stopped Anna to issue more dire warnings to stay away from The Opera Ghost and the Phantom. Anna got the strange feeling Madame Giry knew more about Erik than he thought. Madame Giry had given Anna the notion that Madame might be trying to frighten Anna away as Madame did not want to share in any largess that might come by way of Madame's association with her ghost and phantom. Anna thought Madame knew the two entities were one and the same person.

Standing on the sidewalk with her feet and back aching even with the easier job, Anna bit her lip and chewed in thought for a few seconds before lifting her hand to signal a passing cab. Well at least she could say she had ridden in a cab if Erik booted her out for her extravagance.

Erik meanwhile could not stop his pacing nor his clock watching. The number of times he pulled out his pocket watch then went the mantle clock followed by a visit to his grandfather clock grew in number as the time between this round of time watching grew lesser between circuits.

Damn it he should never have given her such a large purse. She had more than likely taken it and headed straight to the nearest booking agent for a ticket back to England.

He'd never see her again he was sure. His heart dropped into his shoes at his realization. As much as he told himself it was nonsense he could not keep himself from pricking his ears for the slightest sound that would indicate Anna had returned and waited at the Rue Scribbe entrance.

He had told her where the little lever was located in the note. Once she pulled the lever he would then ascend through the tunnel that led to the alley on the Rue Scribbe side of the opera house.

Erik felt a burning in his eyes and a running from his nose. Damn allergies or perhaps a cold. He'd never had one before but that is what it must be. The tears gathering in his eyes as he contemplated how lonely it would be once he again had no houseguest, didn't mean anything really. She could be anyone who had stayed with him and he would feel this slight sense of loss.

Erik's long stride took him to her room, the room that had once been Christine's. Slowly Erik opened the door almost as if he expected Anna to still be lying on the bed. Opening the door wide Erik stepped inside. He went about the room searching for he knew not what until he spied it.

The brush Anna had used and replaced her long dark tresses with Christine's golden strands lay on the dresser. Erik picked it up and took it out with him. With determined strides he went to his own room. Walking to his wardrobe he opened the door.

Erik took down the wooden case he had made and carved himself. The rose and leaves were exquisitely done and in great detail. They looked almost lifelike but for the stain on the wood.

Sitting down in his chair by his fireplace Erik ran his hands over that box. He had meant to discard everything in time but the right moment never quite seemed to come about. Now his hands lovingly ran over the wood. Memories of Christine's pure sweet innocent face swam before his blurred vision. Damn allergies. He must concoct something to counteract this teary-eyed reaction. Erik sniffled that which wanted to drip on his precious box of mementoes.

Oh Christine. Why had she not come when she thought him dead? Why had she not honored her promise? To him it meant everything to have her come to honor him when he lay dead. Of course he was not dead but his beloved did not know that.

The Daroga had not been by either. He surely would want to make certain whether the ghost lived or had perished? Had the man not made everything Erik did his business?

Erik began to realize that promises and obligations meant less to some than to others.

Sighing heavily Erik opened the lid of the box. Inside all the items he had so lovingly placed there over the years still lay neatly in the box undisturbed since the day he had carefully placed each item as he found them. Well actually most he had taken when he visited Christine's dressing room and her room at Madame Valerius' home.

Broken and discarded items lay inside the box, items that would not be missed if taken by a ghostly hand. Erik felt a little shamed for taking her letters she had written to Raoul. Christine would never write him even a note so he had taken those few letters Christine had written to her young man. Erik had deluded himself into thinking she had written them to him. That had been his fantasy when he would read the letters over and over as he caressed each curve and dot of the eyes or crossing of the tees.

Every loop, curve and line Erik had memorized. If someone had asked him to reproduce them he could have done so without needing those missives in front of him. Countless times he had perused those letters committing them to memory.

He sat here now at a loss what to do. He had intended to remove the items at last ridding himself of the reminders of his lost love. He could not do it once he saw those precious keepsakes. Going to the dresser he opened a drawer. Pulling out a handkerchief he wrapped the brush in the square linen. Putting the box down on the dresser top Erik carefully lay the linen covered brush among his other precious treasures.

If this was to be all he had of Anna perhaps her departure from his life would not ache as much as his loss of Christine had. After all he did not love Anna. He had loved…

With a sudden disquiet in his mind Erik realized he had almost let the sentence be completed in his mind. He had used the past tense. What did that mean? Could his love for Christine have been so shallow as to dwindle at the first comely woman to cross his path? No, that could not be so. He had married Christine. Well not really but to all intents and purposes he considered her his bride, a bride that he had not consummated the marriage in the marriage bed with, but such as he could not expect that right. What woman could lie beneath him in a welcoming embrace?

Closing the lid to his box Erik caressed the surface, tracing the petals of the rose and the lines in the leaves. His beautiful rose on the outside to honor the beauty represented within.

Erik sat back in the chair clutching his box to his chest. He closed his eyes trying to hold the tears back with the lids of his eyes. He felt the first tear slip out then slide down from his eye, over his cheek then drop from his chin. After that there were countless others to follow.

Would this be all he ever had of love? A small box of worthless trinkets? Would he forever be on the fringe of what others took for granted? If God had to give him this horror for a face why could he also not create someone who could see beyond what his face represented to the man beneath. True at this point he was no prize as his soul had blackened somewhat over the years but if someone could have come along in his younger days might he not have traveled a different path? There were so many wonderful talents he could have blessed humanity with if given the chance.

Erik fell asleep waiting for a sound that did not come. His heart felt as if it were breaking all over again. Blessed sleep for once was a welcomed companion, not something to avoid in fear of nightmares. At least if his nightmares visited he would know he still lived.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Dangerous Observers **

Anna stepped down from the cab with the aid of her driver. She asked him to wait for her as she doubted she would be very long. She didn't really know for sure but it seemed reasonable that Erik would have everything arranged so that all his affairs were handled expediently.

Anna dug out the second note Erik had given her with specific instructions to give to Jules Armand only. Anna looked at the modest house in front of her. Up and down the quiet street there were similar houses. Well kept lawns with flowers in front surrounded by a white picket fence. What could be more picturesque?

Anna walked through the gate noting it squeaked just a bit. Continuing up the brick walkway Anna lifted her skirts to climb the five steps to the front porch.

Stepping forward Anna twisted the little knob that set off the bell inside. She only waited for perhaps a few seconds before a young man opened the door. Upon seeing a perfect stranger, a woman at that, his brows lifted in question.

"Pardon me for intruding but I have been sent by a mutual acquaintance to give you this note. I am to wait until you have read it and either give me a note in return or a verbal message."

Jules could only think of one person who would write any sort of message and then send it to him by another person. Most of his clients used the postal service or appeared personally.

Jules invited the young lady in. Once he had her seated on the settee in the front parlor Jules asked if he could offer her any refreshments. She declined. He noticed her looking around avidly. It was as if she had never seen the likes of the inside of an ordinary home before.

Anna grew nostalgic for her home in England as simple as it had been. She would even gladly do all the chores without complaint to be able to live above ground once more in a normal house. Erik's home was grand but it lacked light. The windows in the front simply showed the lake that flowed a few feet from Erik's front door. No natural light permeated down that far below the opera house.

Jules read the rather long missive from Erik. His surprise turned to worry when Erik mentioned that the woman who had delivered the note was his employee and she now resided in his home. Jules could not help but wonder if Erik had become delusional once again and kidnapped yet another woman. This one he must have put under some sort of hypnosis.

Jules dropped the hand holding the paper to his side. He began to pace while rubbing the tick in his temple. Every time Erik got into one of his dangerous moods or committed some act that frightened Jules, that tick started in his temple.

Erik had seemed to calm after the debacle with Mademoiselle Daaé and his near death from lack of care to his person. He had told Erik it had not been the rejection of his love that had nearly killed him but his own disregard for his health during the pain of his loss.

Erik in his usual arrogant manner had berated Jules for not coming to tell him sooner that he would not die of love directly but of starvation. In Erik's convoluted thinking he had blamed Jules for not coming to check on him on his own. Jules had reminded Erik that he himself had forbidden Jules from ever coming into the fifth cellar without specific instructions to do so.

Erik had ignored that explanation and had gone on to give orders to Jules for his future commissions. There was a grand library in the works and Erik wanted to get that commission. Erik loved books almost as much as he loved music.

Pulling up his trousers legs Jules sat in the chair across from Anna. He cleared his throat trying to gather his thoughts and a way to ask certain questions without embarrassing the woman and himself. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder hoping his wife Celeste would have put the baby down by now and come to enquire who their visitor was.

Lifting Erik's note Jules said, "Erik says that you now reside in his home. You will be running his day to day errands and I am to give you any messages concerning his business matters."

Jules fidgeted a little as he considered how best to approach this delicate topic he very much wanted to open.

"Anna, that is your name correct? Erik's handwriting leaves one guessing at times. So Anna," Jules cleared his throat again rather loudly, "Erik also said, well dash it all he said you were living with him and I would like to know, need to know if he has abducted you or forced you into his home using any unorthodox method? Is your relationship anything other than employee and employer?"

"Unorthodox? What do you mean sir, or rather Monsieur?" Anna began to speak in a mixture of English and French as she felt flustered by the implications Jules had made about the circumstances between herself and Erik.

"Well I don't know how well you know Erik or his most recent past. I should warn you that Erik abducted the former diva Christine Daaé and tried to force her to marry him. Indeed Erik does think them to have wed that night even without the presence of any clergy."

Anna's heart seemed to have dropped several inches below her chest and to beat a chaotic rhythm to the chant of Erik is married, Erik is married.

Wait no, that can't be right. Jules had said in Erik's mind he thought of this…this Jezebel of the stage as his wife. He had not actually wed the woman. Anna could not stop the relieved feeling from flooding her whole body. Why she cared was not clear to her. Perhaps it stemmed from the fact that she was sharing his home and did not want to come between a man and his wife. Yes, that must be it. That made sense. Anna grasped that explanation like a drowning man would grasp a passing log in the swift current of water.

"Erik has been nothing other than a gentleman. He has kindly offered me a room in exchange for running errands for him. He needs someone who can walk about freely in the daylight. As you know Erik I suppose you have seen what he hides and the reason he does not come out in the daylight hours."

Jules had only ever seen Erik's face once. Erik had wanted Jules to see what the mask hid so there would be no surprises later. Jules had nearly fainted but had managed to remain alert. Once he had recovered his composer he had given Erik a thorough look. He truly had been hideous. Jules had seen something in the eyes though that had made him feel quite sad for the poor man. His eyes had for an instant held a pleading for understanding or acceptance. Before Jules could really decide what that emotion had been Erik had gone all hard eyed and became the Phantom once more. Such threats had spewed from his mouth that if Jules had not seen that vulnerable bit of emotion in Erik's eyes before Jules would have run and not stopped until he had reached another country.

Erik could be quite formidable and frightening when he wanted to be. One had to know that behind all that bluster and promises of dire consequences was a very lonely man. One who wanted companionship but had not the slightest clue how to go about seeking it out. His life had conditioned him to strike first before he received a blow himself. Erik was a man who had never had an ounce of kindness or soft caring words of praise from anyone. His whole life had been showered with rejection, hate and abuse of the verbal and physical kind.

Jules wisely looked beyond the cruel man Erik showed the world. Their association had been quite cordial and profitable after a long year of suspicion and threats on a daily basis. Erik never accepted any invitations Jules extended. Jules had even insisted that his wife Celeste meet Erik. After much arguing Erik had at last conceded. He had come to their home. Celeste had been her usual kind and loving self. That woman had to have been born from some angel as she had the most angelic personality. People could not resist her no matter what their personality might be. Everyone who met Celeste left with a feeling of having met with an angel.

Celeste hadn't even blinked so much as an eyelash when Erik had removed his mask. The only evidence she had been taken somewhat aback had been the brief widening of her eyes. Her quick sweet smile had driven that brief telling gesture from anyone's notice. Even Erik had been soft spoken when Celeste had begun to ask him questions about his music and had even been bold enough to ask for Erik to come sometime and play for them a piece of his own. Erik had preened under her complimentary conversation. He had behaved just as any man would when a beautiful woman flattered him and stroked his ego. Since that time Erik had sent little gifts to their home for Celeste and when Geoffrey had been born Erik had made sure every comfort had been made available to Celeste. He had generously had a complete nursery sent round as soon as he had been made aware Celeste had been with child.

If Erik would show this side of himself to others perhaps he might find that not all people were cut from the same cloth of ignorance. Had he and Celeste not proved that?

Jules had to concede Anna was correct. Erik would not be able to walk in the daylight in Paris. Too many superstitious people would be all too willing to call him some devil's adversary. For Erik to walk about as a normal man he would need to find an area that did not eat and breath superstition.

Anna had taken leave of Jules after he had written a reply to Erik and given Anna a tube that contained some proposed drawings for the new library. They were not from an architect but were the drawings from the man who had made the donation to the city. He had an idea what he wanted but not the talent to make a proper plan. He would leave that to the professionals. They could use his drawings to create something along the lines that he had envisioned.

After leaving Jules home Anna felt somewhat better about someone on the outside taking care of Erik's financing. She could not imagine Erik letting himself be cheated but stranger things had happened and at the moment Anna found herself being suspicious of everyone.

Anna made her way through the vegetable market. She purchased a large basket to hold all that she bought. Leaving the market she went to the bakers then the wine shop. The dairy came last. Anna looked at the floor of the cab. Her feet barely had room to move. For a man who did not eat much he certainly ordered a mountain of food. Of course there were a few items Anna had added on her own. The pickles in the big barrel had beckoned her. A jar of olives had called her name. The sweet shop had not even been on Erik's list but Anna had made the stop anyway. She had chosen nearly a pound of different chocolates.

She had not been able to restrain herself from taking one of the rather large dill pickles from the paper wrapping. Halfway through the pickle Anna opened the chocolates eating three before forcing herself to replace the lid.

Only after she had opened the jar of olives and eaten a few did it occur to her that she had spent quite a sum of someone else's money. Someone not known for his generosity or possessing a forgiving nature.

Anna chewed her lip in consternation. Deciding in for a penny in for a pound she signaled the cabbie to stop. When he helped her step down to the pavement she instructed him to go to the alley on the Rue Scribbe side of the opera house. He was to unload everything and leave it sitting there. Anna judged the distance to be only a block or two.

If she sat and drank a cup of tea for a few minutes then walked back to the opera she wouldn't be more than half an hour. She didn't have anything that would spoil in the heat. Most of her purchases would be delivered as instructed later.

She still had quite a bit that she had loaded in the cab. She debated the wisdom of her actions. What of those rather large rats? Would one even dare touch something belonging to Erik? Anna chided herself for becoming fanciful when she needed to be realistic.

Gauging the honesty of the man by his kind demeanor toward her Anna decided to trust him. She asked him if he would care to earn a regular fee of fifty francs per week for services rendered.

Eyeing the young woman suspiciously Antoine asked just what services would be required.

Anna blushed as the meaning of his words hit her. Quickly she explained that she needed someone who could be trusted to be discreet. All he had to do was come to the Rue Scribbe entrance once a week on this same day. He would go their after dropping Anna off at the café. He was to pull the lever after he had unloaded the goods. Then he should make a hasty retreat. To show she was in earnest she gave him an advance of twenty-five francs.

Antoine was a man of enterprising ambitions. He owned his own cab due to careful and honest business practices. He could not see anything that would be detrimental to his ability to earn fares. He could do this little errand and continue to pick up fares. For a few minutes of his time he could earn in one hour what he would earn in a week driving his cab. With the omnibuses and the underground people took cabs less in the daytime. Antoine agreed. Anna felt a great wave of relief engulf her. She'd worry later about explaining why she had not been there with the goods.

Anna sat at an outside table conscious that she hardly looked properly dressed among all these fashionable people. She didn't care. Well she did really but since she could not do a damn thing about it she would simply ignore the wrinkled noses and whispering.

Anna would have been more upset if she had seen the two people who observed her from across the crowded street. The man had taken a step forward to cross the street but the woman held him back whispering something in his ear to which he nodded. They moved back into the shadow of an awning to observe Anna. They would follow her when she left. Depending on where she went they might confront her once they reached her destination. If there weren't too many people about they could grab her and force her into their carriage. Luckily they had not only their driver but a footman as well.

Their little runaway would soon be back under their roof. If she was not with child now she soon would be. This time she would be under lock and key. They had a room in the cottage all made up just for their dear little Anna. If she hadn't betrayed them by running away she could have had a somewhat comfortable life. They would have taken care of her for a time after delivery of the child. They would not of course have been able to keep her in their home as relatives would come crawling out of the woodwork to view the new heir apparent. It wouldn't do at all for anyone to question why Anna lived with them not as a servant but as a welcome guest.

Anna drank her tea thirstily. She had been extravagant with Erik's money. She had ordered a whole pot of tea for herself. Feeling the urgent need to find the facilities Anna quickly drank her cup of tea then stood to make her way to the back of the café. When she stood Anna froze momentarily when she caught a glimpse of Roger through the passing carriages and horses and riders. Gripping the back of her chair Anna swayed for a moment. She closed her eyes willing herself not to give in and faint. When she felt somewhat steady she turned and began to walk slowly so as not to alert them.

She felt sure her staggering gait drew every eye toward her. She commanded her feet to walk slowly even as her inner self clamored for her to run and never stop.

As her steps carried her further and further away from the little café Anna's feet quickened their steps despite her admonishment to herself to remain calm and collected. She did not wish to draw every eye by running like a mad woman down the street.

Anna glanced quickly over her shoulder. _**Oh dear God they have crossed the street and are following me. **_Even as Anna thought this she began to run irregardless of how inappropriate it was for a proper lady to do something so childish as to run down a public street where all and sundry could see her ungainly gait as she lifted her skirts up to her knees showing a shocking amount of bloomers. This being her only undergarment would have caused as much shock as the fact of her running with her dress hiked at an inappropriate level.

All Anna wanted was to make it safely back to the opera house. Anna didn't even waste time going to the side entrance or the Rue Scribbe entrance. She ran hell for leather up those front steps into the lobby of the opera house. Once inside the doors she quickly closed it behind her leaning against the door to catch her breath.

Once she thought she had drawn in a sufficient amount of oxygen to begin the long trek downward Anna pushed away from the door thanking her lucky stars that Dora was occupied just outside the back of her little cage.

Anna lost no time finding the correct door then descending down the steps as quickly as she dared.

Erik had been playing a composition he was working on when he heard the Rue Scribbe warning bell. Anna must have returned. Erik refused to acknowledge the leap of his heart or the relief he felt.

He'd admonish her but only a little for being so late and worrying him. He must make sure she understood the error of her ways. Erik was all set to be lenient with Anna only to discover she was nowhere within sight when he opened the barred gate that lead to the alleyway outside.

He took the two steps quickly then looked up and down the narrow bricked way with his hands propped on his hips. His lenient mood quickly began to dissipate when he caught no sign of Anna anywhere.

The parcels and boxes proved she had indeed gone to the shops. She hadn't simply skipped out with all his money. He had given her quite a large sum. Much more than needed to purchase what he had on the list. He had wanted to make sure Anna had a sufficient sum just in case she might see something she thought he or she might not be able to live without for the next few days. Really he did it for Anna hoping she might visit a dress shop and purchase some women's delicates without him having to discuss the matter with her.

Erik stepped closer to the stacked cartons. On top he now could see a note. Snagging the paper so quickly it almost tore Erik hurriedly opened it. Reading the message he at first grew angry with Anna for causing him undue distress. After a minute fuming he calmed and confessed to himself that it was better to have her back late than not have her at all.

Erik made the several trips to carry all his purchases back to his home. He would indeed have to discuss with Anna revealing things about him to strangers. She may have gotten lucky with this particular cabbie but for the most part Erik had found humanity turned on itself whenever profit came into play. Any number of people would pay dearly to know where The Opera Ghost or Phantom resided and how to get to his home safely. Even the Rue Scribbe entrance had perils for the unwary which was why Erik had given Anna instructions only how to sound the buzzer without having to enter to trip the alarm.

Erik had just returned from his last trip with the remains of his items when he heard the buzzer for the third cellar alarm. His backside had barely touched the seat of his chair when he heard the buzzing.

His mood had returned to quite cross after so many trips to bring in his supplies with no sign of Anna's return. _**How long did it take to drink one little cup of tea?**_ Erik asked that question ten times if he asked it once. Each time he asked himself this question his anger simmered to the top ready to boil over in a hot explosion of roaring sound loud and angry enough to cow the hardiest of souls.

By the time Erik reached the secret panel he thought he might just throttle Anna and be done with it. Of course in his heart of hearts he knew he would do no such thing but it helped sooth his ego a bit to think he could rid himself of her if he really wanted to. The option was still his to command whether she lived or died.

The panel had hardly slid aside when he felt a small mass launched against him pushing him back into the tunnel passage. His arms went around the feminine form that had wrapped two arms around him tightly while her face was buried somewhere in the middle of his chest.

Erik struggled to regain some control of the situation. In his arms he held a woman who felt as if she would gladly climb inside him if she could. He doubted a hair could come between them.

He felt his shirtfront become damp with tears as she mumbled incoherently into his chest. He felt her shaking as if with cold. She trembled from head to toe. She reminded him of some of the ballerinas who had been unlucky enough to catch him unaware as he stepped from a wall into one of the dimly lit hallways just ahead of one of them.

Erik debated how he could get her to move. Not that he minded but he felt they would be much more comfortable in his living room with a blazing fire as she explained what had happened.

His intention to scold and lecture her went out the metaphorical window as soon as she began to cry. Crying women plucked at some hidden string that led to Erik's heart.

Christine could bring him to his knees with a few tears. He would give her the world just so she would cease her sobbing. In his presence she had often sobbed.

Erik knew in her present state Anna would not be able to traverse the long way back to the fifth cellar. He considered carrying her. He had only ever held a woman in his arms in that manner twice in his life. Both times it had been Christine. Once when she had fainted at the sight of him and the time she had tried to kill herself by bashing her head into the mirror. He had carried her to the bed then chained her for her protection. He wouldn't be doing that to Anna of course. As Erik looked upon Anna he recalled a third time he had a woman so closely in his arms. How could he have forgotten. Upon reflection it was not so much that he had forgotten consciously but rather that he pushed it to the back of ihs mind so he could ignore the significance of what he had felt with Anna so close to his person.

Making his decision Erik picked her up in his arms. The only sound Anna made was a surprised gasp. She did not scream or beat him about the head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his bony shoulder. He for once in his life wished he were somewhat stouter. It had to be uncomfortable laying with his bones poking into her face like that. It discomfited him for her to know of his thin stature. It was one thing for others to speculate about his thinness and quite another to have someone know with certainty that he had the physique of a corpse.

Erik would have been somewhat pleased if he had known that Anna was quite happy to have his shoulder to lean on. He did not realize it yet but with eating regular meals and more nourishing food Erik had begun to put on some weight. Nothing drastic but enough that he was not just skin covering bones. Erik had always been strong despite his thinness. Now with the addition of meat and other healthy foods to his diet he actually had developed muscle mass. He was in no way Herculean but for Erik the improvement would seem so if he had noticed. It had been such a gradual change he did not even notice the weight gain or increase in his bulk about his arms and torso. He had been too immersed in misery to notice the tightening of his clothing.

Even a light weight such as Anna became a heavier burden as his steps progressed. Erik had tremendous stamina which proved to be a blessing on the last leg of his journey.

A lesser man would have fallen to his knees after the first flight of stairs. That along with the walk from one tunnel to the next stairs made what would have been a much shorter journey if one traveled straight down somewhat of a trial. Unfortunately one had to go down several flights of stairs as well as go through a couple of tunnels.

At last Erik reached the shore of the lake. He carefully placed Anna in the gondola and took up the pole to guide them down stream toward his home.

When they docked Erik tied the rope to keep his little boat from drifting out to the Seine. Turning he offered his hand to Anna. She took his hand giving him an odd look from her eyes. Erik thought he must have mistaken the look for she looked as if she…well he was not certain but he almost thought he saw admiration in her eyes.

Once she had stepped out onto the shore Erik unnecessarily took her in his arms once more. Anna did not protest even though she could say with certainty that she had recovered enough to walk the short distance to Erik's front door then walk the few feet to his couch.

Erik placed Anna carefully on the couch as if she might break when placed on the softness of the fabric. She smiled in gratitude once more. She let her hand slide along the back of his neck enjoying the taut feel of his skin under her hand. She shivered not with cold but with something she was far to naïve to recognize as physical attraction. Erik would have been astounded while Anna would have blushed furiously if they had known.

Erik stood for a moment then said, "I will prepare a kettle of tea then we will have a conversation. You will explain to me your recent actions and why you disregarded my explicit instructions. Perhaps you will think of some reason why I should not toss your cheating carcass out onto the streets and why you endangered my privacy for some whim."

Erik didn't give Anna any chance to respond if he indeed had expected her to. Anna sank back against the couch pulling her feet up so that she could lie down. She really did feel extremely tired. It came to her that she did not smell anything cooking for dinner. He must have truly meant that she would now become responsible for her own meals. That could prove a problem as her day in the opera did not end until late usually and by then she felt only ready for bed.

Anna startled when she heard the crashing of pots and pans in the kitchen. Erik must really be in a temper. She chewed her lip in consternation. How could she expect him to have any sympathy for her when she had already angered him and she had not even told him all the other things that would muck up his calm and tranquil solitude?

Her heart almost stopped beating altogether when she contemplated him throwing her out once she told him of her fallen state from grace. If he had even begun to have the least bit of respect for her he would surely change his mind once she informed him she would soon be an unwed mother. A mother to be, by a man who had forced himself on her and even now sought to find her for some nefarious reason. Anna hated to think how this had come about. She did not remember much for which she was thankful but a child would be an undeniable result of what had taken place. As much as she wanted to bury her head in the sand soon it would be impossible if what she suspected proved to be true.

As she lay back an odd sense of calm overtook her. Her mind insisted on replaying the feel of Erik's arms around her supporting her. She mused that he must be extremely strong to have carried her such a great distance. Only toward the end of the journey had he sounded winded. He had begun to breathe rather heavily. She could still feel his hot breath on her ear she imagined. The tickle of that hot stream of air had done some ridiculously odd things to her. Anna had felt an as yet never before experienced warmth spreading out over her entire body. Her own breathing had felt quite erratic while her heart had thumped a merry beat.

Anna could not help the thoughts that flitted into her head as she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the cushion of the couch. Thoughts of any pursuers were driven out by the very unladylike dreams that came to Anna as she fell into a deep untroubled sleep.

Anna would have been even more afraid if she knew the couple had seen her enter the opera house. Now they knew where to find her and find her they would. She perhaps carried the means to the funds they so desperately needed. If she did not now carry Roger's seed that could be remedied post haste once they had little naïve Anna in their clutches once more.

A dastardly plan by dastardly people had been set in motion.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I received a few quick responses to the last chapter so I thought I'd post this for those who won't be going out shopping on Black Frisday. I myself can't make up my mind to go or not. Enjoy. R&R**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Truth and Consequences**

When Erik had left Anna he had gone into the kitchen with the intention only to make a pot of tea. He only conceded to that so that he might have time to recover from having a womanly form in his arms pressed tightly to his chest for the better part of half an hour. Her face pressed into his chest had created unwanted but all too familiar sensations in him.

He felt out of breath and his heart felt ready to hammer its way through the thin skin covering his bony chest. He could not attribute all of his loss of air intake to the walk as he had often carried heavy trunks up and down the corridors and tunnels of the opera house. He had never felt so deprived of oxygen before.

The stirrings in his body could not be passed off as the results of overtaxing himself physically. The reaction to that would have been the opposite of what had taken place as he carried Anna through the passages and down the stairs on the long walk back.

It angered him that he reacted in such a crass manner. Erik cursed his body for showing so much of what he felt on the inside with a noticeable reaction on the outside, one that had never and would never be relieved in the manner of other men. Any relief he found would come by his own initiative which he found to be most degrading when he dared give into that baser demon in his makeup.

Erik thought the sexual stirrings of men and women to be the true demons and influence into debauchery and sin. Once a young boy came into manhood his instincts to drag a mate into the bushes was tenuously held in check by societal demands of what was proper behavior and what was beastly expressions of ones desires.

Even Erik had experienced those desires. He had known that they were impossible desires for him to have as nothing would ever come from such outward expression of ones inner beast. Erik had known that no woman could bear to look upon him and allow his touch in even the slightest most innocent fashion of perhaps holding her hand. That basic contact denied made the other desires useless yearnings of the flesh.

Because Erik suffered now with an overwhelming desire he knew would only lead him to frustration he took out his ire on his pots and pans as he prepared a simple meal of an omelet, toast and tea.

Placing the food on a plate then the plate and pot of tea along with a cup, silverware, sugar and cream on a tray, Erik at last was satisfied he had thought of everything. Pausing he looked down to see no napkin. Slamming the tray down so the tea cup rattled in the saucer Erik jerked open the drawer of his china cabinet. He pulled the linen napkin from the drawer. Angrily he tossed it onto the tray. Now he was ready.

Much to Erik's consternation Anna had fallen asleep on the couch. Setting the tray on a small table beside the couch Erik pulled the small dining table over to the couch. When he thought it close enough to the couch Erik brought a chair over. Retrieving the tray he placed it on the table. He sat in the chair with the tray in front of him.

The aroma of the food made the damn monster that had taken up residence in his stomach over the past few months growl in hunger as he sat with the tray of food just a few tantalizing inches from him.

It wouldn't hurt to take a small bite. Perhaps he might have one piece of toast as he had prepared four. A cup of tea to wash it down would be nice.

Erik ate as he watched Anna sleep. He could not imagine why he had thought her unattractive before. She seemed quite comely to him now. Indeed she fueled his libido with just a glance at her curvaceous body. Erik admonished himself for his thoughts but continued in the same vein all the same just as his eyes continued to peruse her sleeping form. Often he had sat just so beside Christine's bed in her room, now Anna's room. As he imagined different scenarios where he got to do more than hold Anna's hand the food disappeared bite by bite until the clinking of the fork against the empty plate drew Erik's attention.

Where had all the food gone he silently wondered? Surely he had not eaten it all? The fullness of his stomach told him that indeed he had eaten all he had prepared for Anna.

Not wanting her to wake and catch him gawking at her without the excuse of a meal he quickly restored the furniture to its proper place then removed the tray returning it to the kitchen.

As he heard Anna moan and begin to stir he all but ran to the chair in front of the fireplace. He sat down rather hastily just as Anna called, "Erik?" Anna rose to look around for him.

Erik stood to go to the couch so that Anna could see him. "I am here Anna. Now perhaps that you have rested you might tell me what possessed you to take such a risk with my privacy as well as my safety by entrusting some stranger with the knowledge that I still dwell here in the opera house."

Much of Erik's anger had dissipated during his wait for Anna to awaken. He tried to bring a little of his anger to the fore but suspected he failed miserably as Anna did not look the least bit frightened of him. He scowled darkly trying to instill even a slight unease in her.

When she continued to look at him with what he thought a peculiarly dreamy expression he pulled a chair over to sit down close to her on the couch hoping the close proximity of his ghastly self would intimidate her. She did not even flinch. Desperately he tore his mask from his face hoping that might at least accomplish to restore a small portion of her former fear of him. She only smiled all the broader completely baffling him. What had occurred to make her so comfortable in his presence so that she smiled idiotically at him when she should be in fear for her life at the moment?

Erik tried baring his teeth which normally sent the ballet rats into fits if he thought it prudent to show himself to keep them from becoming too complacent or thinking he had left the opera house.

The stupid woman refused to be cowed. He would use his darkest toned voice to frighten her. Christine had always cowered away from him when his anger went beyond the bounds of his control.

Erik stood straight up giving him the advantage as he towered over her. He allowed his voice to boom and echo throughout his many rooms of his home.

"Mademoiselle I demand this instant you give a sound and sane reason for your behavior or I shall be forced to remove you from my abode post haste. I will not tolerate disobedience and will deal harshly with such disregard in the future."

Anna smiled inanely at Erik as he puffed and steamed. Anna now knew that much of Erik's demeanor was simply in response to conditioning over the many years he had separated himself from society. Well she imagined he had never really been a part of society but had mingled to some extent among people.

Erik, she felt did not really want to live such a constricted life. He craved companionship just as every normal person did. But for his face, Erik was normal in every way, perhaps even above the norm when it came to intelligence and gifts of music and creativity.

"I only told the man about leaving the supplies by the Rue Scribbe entrance when I had assured myself he was trustworthy. I think I judged him correctly. He could have simply have gone off with the money and the supplies. It would be hard to find him if he had done so. Besides that now we have a man who will help me with the more burdensome purchases. It was rather hard to carry so many parcels and I had not even finished my errands."

Erik could not argue with her logic but he still had anger he needed to expel and it would seem Anna would not give him ample reason to rain his fury down on her head.

He decided to leave that issue behind for the moment to address the fact of her upset earlier. Clearly she had been terrified.

"Let us leave that issue for the moment and go the issue of why you were so frightened and upset. Upset enough to seek comfort from me. That alone is evidence of your distorted sensibilities."

Anna wanted to object to his denigrating statement about himself. She had found great comfort in Erik's arms. Perhaps she should not tell him so as it would be unseemly for a lady to notice or comment on such things. She knew many proper ladies who could appreciate a man's finer points but would never dream of discussing them openly.

The maids in the Hanover's household had been quite plain spoken among themselves but wouldn't dream of speaking of such things in mixed company. Anna kept her own council concerning her feelings about Erik's warm embrace and her own eagerness to repeat the gesture and more. Anna ducked her head to hind her flushing checks. Saints above she had turned into a harlot.

"I…I saw my former employers. We did not part on the best of terms. I…Monsieur Hanover was…well he…he was…he made improper advances toward me when I was in their employ."

Erik shifted impatiently from one foot to another. He folded his arms across his chest while a dark cloud seemed to descend over his countenance causing Anna to shiver.

The mention of some man causing Anna discomfort because of his beastly urges brought Erik's ire to the fore. Now he had someone to aim his wrath toward. He did not want it to be Anna so he let the full force of his anger loose upon the head of this unknown man. When Erik released his anger whoever the target might be would suffer Erik's other frustrations as well. Erik would get release not in pleasure but in anger and retribution. He might perhaps mete out a little torture and pain as well.

Erik did not think a mere dalliance of a man trying to be a little improper would cause Anna so much distress. There had to be more.

"Continue." Erik's one word was more a command than a request. Anna's quick glance at his dark face filled her with fear, not for herself but for whomever Erik might loose his anger upon. Anna narrowed her eyes to look more closely at Erik's own eyes. As his anger increased his eyes seemed to take on a yellowish glow. Anna thought the stories she had heard were influencing her mind. Men's eyes did not glow and Erik was definitely a man, a rather strangely wonderful and unorthodox man but a man nonetheless.

Anna did not know if she could tell Erik of her shame. If she stayed with him he would know soon enough how disgraced she truly was. She could not blame him if he told her to leave. Women in her position with no man or husband were ostracized and treated poorly. If a woman was lucky she might find a church willing to take her in but even the holy had their limits of charity. They took the stand that the woman was the seducer of the innocent weaker man. They quoted verses from the Bible which told of Eve's luring Adam into sin. Would Erik think she had flaunted herself in front of Monsieur Hanover or invited him to…to…well to do whatever he had done? Anna still did not have a clear memory of what had been done to her. For her to be with child she knew some liberties had been taken with her body while she had been unconscious.

Anna felt certain a child had resulted from her attack. How else could she explain her cravings, her discomfort in the mornings and certain other things had not happened that should have. Never one to adhere to a strict schedule in feminine matters Anna thought this time there would be a reason for an irregularity in her cycle.

Having been raised on a farm Anna knew what had to happen for a female to get with child. She had always thought if and when it happened to her it would be with someone she loved. Instead she had been taken without knowledge or consent. There had been nothing loving or caring between the two participants, only animal lust on Roger Hanover's part. Anna only felt revulsion when she imagined what had been done to her, along with a great amount of sadness that now she had been soiled for any man in the future who might have taken an interest in her.

Inhaling a calming breath Anna ducked her head once more. Before her courage could desert her Anna told Erik the whole sordid affair from her beginnings to the day she had arrived at the opera house.

Erik had somewhat lost focus of what Anna told him. His brain continued to absorb what she said for later examination but for now all his mind focused on had been the word baby. She was with child. No, she had said she was not on hundred percent sure but almost positive of her condition.

Erik's mind leaped forward to Anna swollen in her confinement with him in attendance granting her every whim. He could see himself holding…no, he would not allow that. He could not taint an innocent. As much as he longed for that he would not indulge himself. Anna would not allow him near her child he was sure. What woman in her right mind would?

He was sure now that she would look for a better place to stay, someplace above that had sunlight all day. She would not want to bear a child in this dark and dank hole in the ground. For the first time in many years Erik thought about his home as less than grand.

For him it had been a prison of sorts but one with all the comforts he could invent or afford. He had only lacked one thing and his attempt to procure that had led him to disaster.

Erik's home lacked the womanly touch. His life lacked a woman companion, a mate, another person to share life's good and bad days, not only someone who would relieve his baser desires, but share in the little pleasures as well.

Erik's musings were interrupted when his mind waded through his fantasy to realize for Anna to be with child certain things had to have taken place.

Now his mind began to sift back through all she had told him. Where he had been angered before now he was enraged. A man should not give into his lustful cravings. God if anyone had a right to claim some sort of privilege in that area it should be Erik but even he knew that a gentleman of honor did not take what was not freely offered. Then even a true gentleman would make the woman his wife before he allowed any intimacies to take place.

Even Erik living in the underbelly of the opera house knew that carnal pleasures were experienced by those who were joined in matrimony as well as though who were not. The little ballet rats were always having to sneak away for months to deliver their secret shame within the caring embrace of family or the judgmental hypocrisy of the so called supporters of faith and goodwill. Bah! Erik had had his fill of those false emissaries of supposed devout religious practices. Many of those wearers of the cloaked in faith committed the worse crimes against humanity all in the name of their God. Erik had decided long ago that God was not for him. He would have faith only in himself. God had never done him any kindness or blessed him with anything he had prayed for.

Erik's fists tightened until his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. He wanted to smash his fists into something, someone. He needed to feel soft flesh bruising and tearing under the pummeling of his fist. He wanted, needed, to feel the life slip away as he pulled tighter and tighter on his Punjab.

His fingers itched to wrap his Punjab around that man, Monsieur Roger Hanover's neck. If Erik believed in the killing of women he would give Madame Hanover her share of his deadly touch. His beliefs did not extend to the exclusion of frightening the woman within an inch of her life or just a bit of painful torture to instill in her that she had a wrong she must make restitution for and he would be the collector of the debt.

Erik knew of the couple. They had a box just across and next to the de Chagny box. Erik had planned the two boxes across from him carefully. In the one were the people he had long ago left behind but continued to watch even though they did not know he still lived. The de Chagny's had been given the other box after Raoul had returned and discovered Christine once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Unexpected Diva's Return**

Erik paced across the floor of his living room checking his pocket watch for what seemed the hundredth time. He knew women had many more layers and much more complicated clothing than men but he had been ready for over twenty minutes and still Anna did not come out of her bedroom.

Anna inside her room stood looking down at the dress Erik had chosen for her and all the undergarments she had found in the drawers of the dresser.

She had no earthly idea how to go about wearing half of this. She only ever wore simple cotton pantalets like the men wore; she wore a shift and petticoat over that sometimes. She had never worn a corset in her life. Living in a rural area one did not dress as formerly as city folk. The landed gentry dressed in such garb but Anna had always been a plain old nobody who had no one to impress nor the means to impress anyone with.

Eyeing the small size of the waist and the bust of the dress Anna chewed her lip wondering how she could squeeze her more buxom figure into a gown made for a smaller woman. Anna would not think of herself as fat. She just called herself buxom or more robust.

She had already put on the pantaloons and the several petticoats that Erik instructed her would be necessary for the gown to hang properly. His embarrassment had been entertaining and just a little endearing until she had felt her own cheeks heat with that same emotion. Men and women simply should not discuss such personal intimate articles as undergarments and the wearing of them.

Anna pulled at the snug fit of the bust of the lacy shift that she had put on under the petticoats. She began to wonder how those women in society tolerated all these layers and many pounds of material. No wonder the fainting couch had been invented and justly named. Anna well remembered women on occasions having to take a hurried seat just before passing out. The men would be shooed out the women would open the fallen woman's dress and temporarily loosen her corset.

Anna had always considered them fools for allowing themselves to be trussed up in those tight garments and insane for continuing to wear such even after fainting from the restriction of breathing.

Picking up the corset she was happy to see it had a front closure. She would not need to further embarrass both of them by requesting Erik help bind her into this garment of torture.

Wrapping the corset around her middle and chest, Anna began to lace the strings in a crisscrossing manner. Once every eyelet had been threaded she began the arduous task of tightening the garment. When she felt her ribs might crack she gave one more vicious tug as she had done for her aunts many times. She now wished they had called upon her to help them dress so she might have an idea if everything had been properly layered.

Anna placed her hand on her stomach to sooth the tight feeling. She could barely draw a breath. When she went to bend she felt even further restricted. Awkwardly she reached down and picked up the gown. Slipping it over her head Anna shimmied until the dress fell down over her body like a waterfall cascading over the rocks.

Her hair which she had dried in front of the fireplace as she brushed it smelled wonderful. Subtle scents of different flowers mixed together wafted to her nose when she moved her hair. Her body had been washed in the same fragrance. Anna had never felt so feminine.

Turning to look in the mirror she began to button the gown. She sucked in a breath nearly passing out, just so she could fasten the last buttons on the bodice of the gown.

Lowering her arms to her side she looked at her reflection in consternation. Not because she did not look amazing but because the buttons looked ready to pop open at any moment. Anna feared if she moved suddenly or took a deeper breath a button might fly off putting out one of Erik's eyes.

Chewing her lips Anna tilted her head to the side. Thinking deeply with her forehead creased Anna hit upon an idea. Unbuttoning the first three buttons Anna then retrieved a silky green scarf. She wrapped it around her shoulders letting it drape over her bosoms.

The effect was stunning. The green of the dress and scarf suited Anna's fiery red hair which had decided to behave and lay in silky waves down her back.

Searching through the jewelry box Anna found a hair clasp encrusted with what looked like diamonds and emeralds. Anna had no idea about real or imitation stones. She hoped these were just paste as if they were real she would worry all evening lest she lost one or damaged it in some way.

Taking one last long look in the mirror Anna had to say that for once she did not look at all plain or unattractive. While not a great beauty she felt marginally able to compete with other women in her present attire.

It would seem that clothes not only made the man but they made the woman as well.

Anna leaned forward just a bit to assure herself that all her bits and pieces stayed properly covered when she moved or leaned down. She would not want for Erik to think her a coquette. Heavens above she wouldn't even know where to begin to flirt with a man or try to garner his attention in the first place in order to use her womanly wiles if she indeed had any to speak of.

And just why enticement of a man should be on her mind at this moment she would not dwell on that as it would be fruitless if all Anna had heard in gossip were even partially true.

Erik was well and truly smitten with the former diva. All these gowns and feminine accessories and jewelry would seem to indicate he had brought the woman here or had intended to at one time and had yet to remove anything.

He had kept all the little personal things about the room just as if a woman had used those items only moments before. That was the state of the room when Anna had first been placed in here. Perhaps he had meant it to be a shrine and she had ruined that for him by sleeping in the bed and now wearing that woman's, Christine Daaé's intended clothing.

Glancing at the clock Anna surmised they only had moments to spare before they needed to make the long arduous trek above. They would just have time to take their seats and look about for a few moments before the lights would flicker then go dim to indicate the performance was to begin. Just in these few days Anna had learned much of what went on stage and behind the scenes. Opera folk were a talkative bunch of people. Not that Anna minded. She found one learned more by listening to others than trying to participate in a conversation most of the time. Not that she had held such a great number of lengthy conversations.

Anna inhaled as deeply as the tight corset would allow trying to calm her jittery nerves. Brushing her hand down over imaginary wrinkles Anna stepped to the door. Opening it a crack she could see nothing but a dim light down where she knew Erik's living room to be located. As she watched he paced past the opening only to come back a short time later in the other direction.

Anna left the safety of the bedroom to walk slowly down the hallway. Anna had found herself to look quite nice but then she could not look objectively at herself. Would Erik think she looked nice? Would she compare favorably to the woman the dress had been meant to adorn? Everyone who spoke of Mademoiselle Daaé or rather Madame de Chagny now, said she was quite a beauty with long glistening blonde hair, blue eyes and the voice of an angel. Anna only sang in her private moments as she sounded like someone who had some sort of throat ailment. Her voice had a deep silky quality that some men found attractive but had always left Anna feeling somewhat deprived of even having a proper voice for gospel songs let alone anything else.

Erik had his back to Anna as she stepped down into the living room or parlor as Erik tended to call it at times.

Hearing Anna's step Erik turned around and nearly fell to his knees at the wondrous sight before him. Had he ever truly thought her plain and unattractive?

The woman before him literally took his breath away. His body reacted in a most unseemly fashion. Erik picked up his cloak hoping to hide his obvious arousal. Damnation, would his body never tire of wanting things it could not have?

Anna looked beyond what any mere words could express. She looked angel…no not that. God strike him dead if he compared her to his true angel. She did not…would not ever be…damn his mind felt frazzled. Nothing coherent seemed to want to come into his mind.

_Dear God if you have any mercy let me speak with Christine soon. This cannot continue as it is or I will truly go mad._ Perhaps years of deprivation in this one area had led him to act so heinously over the years. Had he not heard it said a man can be quite surly when walking about with his libido in full bloom and no means to quiet it?

Even if Anna did not or could not return his ardor which he indeed suspected would be the case, he still needed one last meeting with Christine. One last good-bye before he let her go forever. If she did indeed come back to the opera house he would not contact her but would only view her from afar as he had planned. Erik thought it had been a sufficient amount of time for him to have gotten over the worst of his infatuation. Surely now he could meet with her without losing his control and what little mind he had left?

Anna would be his emissary with his little songbird. Erik thought he could handle Christine in the same building as he himself occupied but sometimes we think we are stronger emotionally than we really are.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Erik pronounced himself ready to go. He turned his back to open the front door so he missed Anna's disappointed look in his direction. She quickly put a forced smile on her face. The darn man had not even complimented her on how she looked.

Anna admired the way he swirled his cape over his shoulders. The man made every gesture and movement almost seem a choreographed dance movement.

His continued silence as he led her through a different route, bothered Anna very much. He only spoke in clipped short sentences when he did acknowledge her presence. Erik said it would be better to go through the tunnels climbing gradually so that she did not perspire from overexertion. These tunnels did not have stairs they only wound around going higher and higher with many corridors and hidden doors as well as traps hidden throughout. Erik sternly told Anna she must never attempt to traverse the tunnels on her own without his specific instructions.

Not only had the man not complimented her now he thought her a sweaty pig. One who did not have the sense that God gave a goose. Did he not know she was perfectly aware of his predilection for traps? Did not the whole of the opera house hold him responsible for every missing or murdered man, woman and child in Paris? Anna had a hard time keeping her growing anger to herself. The man seemed oblivious to her anyway once he had relegated her intelligence to that of an imbecile.

The joy Anna had when first she saw herself in the mirror began to wane. Now Anna began to think Erik had been comparing her to that darned soprano and found Anna wanting.

The first flush of excitement began to fade with each step they took and Erik did not look in her direction nor comment on her appearance. For him not to say anything spoke louder to Anna than if he had shouted he found her quite ugly and not nearly as wonderful as his precious Christine.

Anna huffed to herself the whole way. She did not need his approval. She could care less who he had fantasies about or whom he kept on some ungodly high pedestal. Anna herself was who she was and that was good enough for her.

Anna startled a bit when Erik bade her to enter a dark little cylinder. He had gone in first then stretched his hand out to her silently. Anna thought for a moment to disregard that helping hand. She felt as if he treated her like some trained dog. Hold out your hand and Anna will come. Now, bark now Anna, speak. Anna had half a mind to get on all fours and ask if that met with his approval. Looking rather fetching had not garnered more than a cursory glance from him. Perhaps if she acted like the dog he treated her as, Erik would take more notice.

Anna stepped into the darkness just in front of Erik. She was somewhat mollified when she felt his arms encircle her waist for a moment. He removed his arms after a moment to pull on a rope to the side. She couldn't be certain but she thought he had squeezed her waist just a bit. Anna felt the little jolt as they began to move upward.

Anna might have been somewhat mollified if she had known how hard it had been for Erik to remove his arms from her waist as he steadied her. If he were honest he could have steadied her with only his hands but the lecherous part of him wanted to feel her pressed against him. He would pay dearly for that little indulgence he was sure. The softness of the fabric of her gown felt sensuously silky under his ungloved hand. Erik would deny it if anyone accused him of forgetting his gloves on purpose just so he might feel her skin underneath his own unholy touch.

The ride to the top had never seemed so long before. Her perfume or whatever fragrance she had used permeated the small space filling Erik's whole being with a heavenly aroma. He wanted to bend down and place his face in the crook of her neck but dare not as he might frighten her and just at this moment Erik wanted her trust more than he needed her blind obedience and fear.

To say Anna was shocked when the door opened and they stepped out into a box on the bottom tier would be an understatement.

When she turned to look over her shoulder she saw Erik fiddle with something then the door closed with only a slight swishing sound. Once the door had closed Anna could see they had emerged from a pillar in the box, one that had been cleverly hollowed out and equipped with a rope and pulley that somewhat resembled a dumbwaiter only on a larger scale.

Erik silently motioned with his hand for her to take the seat to his right. That put Anna the farthest away from the pillar. Did he think she might try to sneak out? Not likely she could have assured him. She did not want to chance meeting Roger and Amanda Hanover.

Anna sat down as gracefully as one could when wearing layers upon layers of cloth that one was not accustomed to wearing. How women in society wore all of this daily and also changing several times a day according to what they were doing or the time of day, Anna could only guess. She herself could not handle all this on a daily basis.

Anna felt somewhat more accepting of her lot in life. In her station among commoners not all women wore such finery as the funds for such things was way beyond their means. At one time Anna had envied her aunts their money and position but over time had come to realize that neither money nor position in the community gave a person true happiness. That inner satisfaction with one's life came from within.

Erik sat beside Anna stiffly. He was afraid to relax the slightest in fear that he may give into some evil desire lurking in his makeup. He had never had a problem before controlling his beastly urges so why now when he was of an age when things should be slowing down, why now did he seem to be in a state of constant arousal?

Not wishing to dwell on the matter Erik began to look over the boxes he would be watching during the performance. There was a pair of opera glasses his box keeper, Madame Giry kept for him laying on the little side table. His little foot stool had been placed just at the right distance for his comfort.

There was his usual bottle of chilled wine in the little bucket of ice. A tray with small cut and cleverly shaped pieces of bread had been topped with cheese and little slivers of ham and even caviar which Erik did not really care for but the elite of the world considered it a delicacy. He had not had the heart to inform Madame Giry he did not care for that delicacy since he knew she must have taken some effort to acquire it all these years.

In some ways Erik could be the kindest man and in others he had the most dreadful temper that he unleashed at times on the unwary. He had begun to try to curb that part of him after Christine left him.

Erik noticed movement in box fifteen. This box he had been observing for many years as the occupants held a special meaning to him. The old battle axe was ushered in by a young man who took the place of the usual box keeper. Madame Dupree liked her young men even at the age of eighty-two. The women in that line had been known to live until their early hundreds. Georgina Dupree had many years yet to make her mark on the world, at least the small part of Paris anyway.

French titles had lost their meaning during the uprisings many years ago when the new government had been formed. They were only prestigious now as proof that one's lineage went as far back as Christ our Lord himself or so many of them thought. Many had lost their wealth and only had a title that managed to keep them in the circle of society to which they had been born. Titles often also managed to make matches of those with money but no prestige while one may have a title but not one sou to their name.

Madame and her family had been blessed with both as had the de Chagny line. Erik could not say what position the Hanover couple held. They had some sort of English title which still held in England and also would garner them respect in France. A title could open many doors just as money could. Erik racked his brain trying to remember some of the rumors concerning the family's finances. Nothing came to mind just at the moment.

Erik's eyes left that box when he saw movement in the Hanover box. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw her step into the box escorted by her young man. A sparkle on her finger drew his attention.

He knew it was a ring but needed to have a closer look. Grabbing the opera glasses Erik for the first time in all his years in the opera house used the aid of the glasses to see.

He at first simply looked at her absorbing her beauty with his eyes. Oh the beauty of her nearly stopped his breath in his throat. She had her lovely hair twisted into some intricate pattern on the back of her head. Her gown he could only think tried uselessly to compete with her wondrous visage.

Erik scowled unpleasantly when he saw that boy beside her. His mind all but spit out the boys name, Raoul de Chagny. He may have released Christine to him but he had not expected to ever have to see them together. The pain of it was nearly unbearable. He need not have worried about needing to resurrect his feelings for Christine. One glance of her face had him ready to grovel shamelessly on his knees once more for any scrap she may throw his way.

Finally he allowed his eyes to travel to her hand. The shock of seeing a wedding band alongside an engagement ring drove every thought from his mind other than his Christine had married Raoul. She had betrayed him. Of course in the back of his mind he must have known eventually the two would wed. Had not that been their intention that very night after Erik had released them, to find a place that would wed them immediately so that Christine and her boy need not ever be separated again? Erik had even given them his ring to finalize the nuptials. Erik's ring did not adorn her finger.

Of course when Raoul went on his commission they would be separated but he supposed they felt if married they would have less chance of an old foe coming after them. Damn it she was his first, Erik's betrothed and Erik's bride.

He must find out what she and Raoul were doing with that viperous couple. If they harmed one hair on his dear Christine's head there would be hell to pay and those responsible would pay dearly.

Erik all but forgot the woman seated in the chair next to him. He stood silently and had entered the pillar without Anna even knowing he had gone.

The first she noticed he had disappeared was when she turned to him to say, "Erik that's him. See that man with that young couple?"

Anna had reached her hand out blindly to place her hand on Erik's shoulder. All she felt was thin air. Turning in the direction where he should have been seated Anna saw only empty space in front of her eyes.

Where in the world did the man go? Why did he not say he would be leaving? What should she do now? What could she do? Nothing that's what. Absolutely nothing. She did not even know how to leave this box without going into the corridor. She could not chance that.

Anna felt sure Erik had only stepped out for a moment. Perhaps he needed to take care of something personal. She would wait and enjoy the performance until he returned.

One hour later the house lights came back on. Still Erik did not return. Picking up the opera glasses Anna used them to peruse the boxes across from her. Anna looked across the way and saw the couple with the Hanovers. This couple looked far too young and naïve to know Roger and Amanda.

Anna watched as everyone left the box except for the young woman who sat looking about her in a dreamy fashion. She had a smile upon her face. Clearly she was happy to be here tonight.

When Erik had left Anna he had made his way to the pillar of box thirteen. He had gazed longingly at Christine for the duration of the first half of the performance. It never even occurred to him that he had a woman waiting in his box for him. His whole being was focused on Christine.

When the others made to leave Erik willed her to stay. As if she heard his wish and granted it Christine made an excuse of wanting to stay and absorb the atmosphere. Raoul understood his wife's need to relive some of her past marrying him forced her to give up.

Once the others left Erik could not hold back the sweet sound of Christine's name upon his lips.

Christine heard the ghostly call to her as she had many times in the past. This time she feared the call to truly be from a ghostly presence as Erik was most assuredly dead. The announcement in the paper had said as much.

Of course Christine had not gone back down below to carry out her promise to bury Erik and return his ring. Christine glanced fearfully at all the walls and floor expecting at any moment to be visited by a wrathful ghostly specter.

"Erik?" Christine questioned softly. She did not want the people in either of the boxes beside her to hear her and think she had lost her senses. There had been far too much of that in the past. She had allowed her tutor, Erik to manipulate her mind and control every aspect of her life. Raoul had woken her from her hypnotic dependency on her Angel of Music.

Erik could not stand for even the thin wall of the column he stood in to separate him from his love. He had to be near her. Speak to her. Whatever the cost he must let her know he lived.

Before his more intelligent half could make protests Erik touched the little lever which opened the hidden door in the pillar. Erik whispered her name. The gentle caress of her name coming from his lips had Christine spinning around in her seat then jumping up as she could see no one in the box with her.

"Angel, Erik?" Christine whispered shakily. Oh God, she knew it was a mistake to come here. Her mind had been in turmoil ever since she had left. Erik had haunted her dreams. Every dark shadow in every room had seemed to take on the shape of the man who once came to her as the Angel of Music. He had taught her so much. Over time she had come to have mixed feelings for him. At times he had been so kind while at other times the smallest thing would cause him to lose his temper.

After his anger had been spent he always apologized profusely and would give her some gift as a way to express his sorrow for his behavior as Erik found it hard to verbally apologize for any action he took. He had always been a proud man when it came to how others perceived him. In reality Erik was like a small child emotionally, an uncontrolled child.

"Yes Christine it is I, your Angel, your Erik. Erik is so glad you have returned to his opera house."

Erik returned to referring to himself in the third person. Christine had that effect on him. In her presence he lost his identity as a person. He became more of an entity than a man. When in the presence of others Erik did not think of himself as having a connection to humanity, he became something separate. He had never had anyone call him anything other than demon or monster. After so many years of this reinforcement of such names he himself came to think of himself in such derogatory and dehumanizing terms.

Erik stepped out looking as grand as he ever had. Christine could well believe that this was one of those nights when Erik would come for her to take her to his home below the opera house. If she admitted it to herself, she wanted to return to his home. She missed the wonder of it all and hearing his voice in song or simply speaking to her. Even wanting to see and hear him she shivered in fear of his power over her.

Christine swallowed her fright. Ghost or Phantom, Erik would not harm her, at least not meaning to if he did. At times his anger outweighed his good sense. He had never hurt her deliberately when in full possession of his faculties.

Erik stretched out his hand toward Christine silently as he always had. For a brief painful moment Erik thought she would refuse to touch him. It was then he remembered his ungloved hands. He had to force himself to leave his hand held out in silent command when he would rather chop of the offending appendage. Would she dare touch his bared hand?

Christine for her part desperately wanted to assure herself that Erik truly had not gone into the realm of ghostly beings. She had missed him terribly. Much more than she thought possible, much more than she should have as a married woman. Not to ever be in his presence again had hurt her more than she would have believed after the way Erik had gone about things.

She remembered the first time she had seen him and the horror she had felt looking into that ravaged half dead visage.

Over time she had come to accept him without his mask. He did not improve in looks but her horror of him lessened even as her emotions had begun to soften toward him. He had so much in him to offer a woman or even the world. Erik was far more special than her meager talents.

"Erik is it really you? You are not dead then? Oh Erik what a cruel trick to play. I have mourned you these past months."

Erik dropped his hand in sudden anger. She had mourned him? She who had not kept her promise for all she claimed to mourn over his demise. She, who had taken another man to her heart and…well best not to imagine all the other things. It would only lead to some sort of regrettable misdeed on his part. She had not kept her promise to bury him. What of her betrayals to him?

"What would you have had me do Christine? I knew as long as you thought me alive you would live in fear of me. I had released you physically and I knew I had to release you mentally as well. I did indeed feel as if I would die but once again providence worked against me. No one wished my passing more than I had at that time."

Christine raised both of her hands to cover her mouth as sobs worked their way up into her throat. Tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh my poor Erik. I did not want your death. That is one thing I never wished for. I…I loved you, I love you still. Some part of me will always love you. Please understand Erik.

If Raoul had not come along perhaps I might have fallen madly in love with you. Despite what you think you are a charismatic person. You have so many things that would draw a woman to you. I am sorry that woman could not be me."

Christine's next words nearly killed Erik with the stinging barbs they drove into his heart.

"I will always look upon you as a father. I will love you as I loved my father. Let that be enough Erik, please. I wish to continue some sort of contact with you but only if you can understand and accept my terms. I have married Raoul and we…we will be starting a family. Perhaps we already have. Please be happy for me Erik."

Even as Christine uttered the words she knew she had not spoken the entire truth. What good would it do any of them to confess she had lingering feelings and doubts for her Angel of Music? It would be best to relegate him to the position of father figure, as she could not offer Erik anything other than simple friendship.

The lights dimmed then brightened signaling the beginning of the second half of the performance. Erik did not give Christine an answer for if he spoke he would shame himself at her feet once more. When Christine's eyes turned away from Erik and toward the dimming lights then toward the others returning Erik used the distraction to make his exit. When Christine turned back Erik had left her alone.

Sadly Christine whispered, "I do love you Angel, I do. Be happy my poor Erik. Be safe and happy." Christine sat down dejectedly in her seat knowing she had hurt him again, perhaps even more than before as in his twisted reasoning he thought of them as man and wife.

For the remainder of the performance Christine thought about Erik, poor dear, fragile and raging Erik. How would he manage with no one to give him any company whatsoever? She had really been his only constant contact with the outside world as far as she knew. She knew on some level that he must go out for supplies and all the dresses he had procured for her but in some way she selfishly wanted to believe he had no one but her and now she had removed herself from his life.

Anna continued to look at the empty seat beside her in bewilderment. When in the world had he left? Where had he gone? He wouldn't simply get up and walk about the theatre. He couldn't chance meeting someone. Well he could use his secret passages and little hidden panels and trap doors.

Why had he gone without a word to her? Should she wait? Well really what choice did she have? She didn't know her way out of this box. She knew the secret door was in the column but she didn't know how to work it.

Anna had of and on looked across toward the Hanover's box. When the end came to the first half of the performance Anna looked again at the boxes across from her.

When a dark figure had stepped out of the column Anna could hardly believe her eyes. Anna had lifted the opera glasses to her eyes Anna looking into that box. Sure enough it had been Erik. He was speaking and Anna damned her inability to read lips.

Erik had held his hand out to the woman. She didn't take it but neither did she shy away or scream. Anna felt disheartened as she reasoned this must be that soprano, Christine Daaé. Actually now she would be equivalent to an English countess or something similar as she was married to Raoul de Chagny and he had a title that he inherited upon his brother's death.

Anna had slumped down in her seat a little. She was a lowly cleaning woman, a pregnant and unmarried one to boot. She was only one rung above a common whore. Not that any of it was her fault but society didn't see things in that way. You were either acceptable or not. At the moment Anna was among the "not" contingency.

Anna had no idea what the woman said but it must have been something very hurtful as Erik seemed to wilt somewhat just before he used that Christine woman turning her head to disappear. He had seemed to sway as he entered the column leaning heavily against its wall.

Anna felt anger against this woman. An unreasonable anger but Anna could not dispute that she felt animosity toward that oh-so-perfect face and figure of one Christine de Chagny. She was everything that Anna was not and never would be.

She did not know Christine or her circumstances and knew it was unfair but she could not help feeling somewhat angered by this woman rejecting the poor man. Anna did not want Erik to be with this woman or really any woman if she were honest, but this woman she disliked on principal. Had the woman not once already rejected Erik in a most hurtful departure with another man?

Anna waited for Erik's return. Long after the last person left Anna sat in her seat waiting. She must have dozed for a while because the next thing she knew she was being poked in the shoulder none too gently.

Anna groggily opened her eyes. She almost jumped out of her seat when Madame Giry's sour face came into focus in the dim lighting of the box. Erik had not turned the gaslights on so this woman must have done it after the performance. Anna could only surmise the woman wanted to clean the box and pocket any tip Erik might have left. Anna held back her chuckle when she thought of the sour faced woman's disappointment when she saw Erik had left her nothing. Well he had left Anna true enough but Anna did not think Madame would want her even as a gift.

"Well little Miss, explain yourself. What are you doing in _**this**_ box, _**his**_ box?" Madame Giry almost looked cheerful as she anticipated Anna's dismissal for using a patron's box. True this patron did not pay for the privilege but that was beside the point.

"Well…uh…Erik…Monsieur…" Anna only knew Erik as Erik. She couldn't very well say the Phantom or Opera Ghost had brought her here to his box. Madame Giry no doubt had some sort of working relationship with Erik but Anna did not feel like she wanted to enlighten this sourpuss of a woman as to her own relationship or lack thereof with Erik, especially when she looked all set to have Anna tossed out on her ear.

"This box belongs to…well to a certain secretive gentleman who would not be happy to know you had made use of his box. If you leave now there need not be any unpleasantness." Madame folded her hands in front of her waist looking quit satisfied with the outcome of the evening. She had not seen her usual tip money lying under the piece of chocolate as Monsieur usually did. If this little thief took it she would pay dearly.

Holding one hand out Madame Giry demanded, "Hand over the money Monsieur left for me. I would not want to call the police but I will not hesitate to do so. Give me my money." For added emphasis the woman began to shake her hand in front of Anna. Anna wondered if she thought that would make her hand over the nonexistent money faster.

"Madame I can assure you there was no money left here tonight. Monsieur went…well he went visiting and has not come back yet. He said he had some business. I suppose he meant the managers. We all know what that means don't we? So if anyone leaves I suggest it be you as Monsieur will not be too pleased to find you here. You wouldn't want an unscheduled visit from The Opera Ghost now would you?" Anna had dropped her voice to almost a whisper. She even added a quiver to add a little fright in her tone.

Madame was in two minds how to handle this. She wanted her money but dare not take the chance this woman told the truth. Had she not been given an easier job? This box had been locked by Madame's own key as she always did during a performance so no one could enter unexpectedly. She certainly did not want a visit from the resident ghost. His visits always tended not to end well for the person he visited.

Anna sank back in her chair when Madame Giry left the box in a huff. The mean old witch even locked the door behind her. Now Anna was at the mercy of Erik remembering he had left a woman in the box sitting in a seat beside his own now vacant chair.

Leaning her head down Anna rested her temple on her fisted hand prepared to have a long wait. From what she knew of Erik in only the short time she had met him she concluded he was not a stable person. He had wild mood swings. Having been hurt he may well not remember Anna for days if at all. They may come in here once she had expired looking to find what caused the stench only to find her decaying body still here with her head resting on her hand. Anna tried to shake the morbid thoughts from her head and prepared to wait as long as it took for Erik to come for her. What else could she do? She was a prisoner in this box.

Anna even tried to find that little button or lever that would open the darn door in the column. She had no luck. For now all she could do was wait and wait she would.

As time passed Anna felt her eyes begin to droop. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake her body demanded she give in. Soon she had snuggled and twisted down into the chair in a more comfortable position and gave into slumber.

She had fallen asleep thinking of all the dire things she would do to that man when he did remember her. Her sleeping self had different ideas. Where Anna's mind had picked up such things she could not say when she later blushed as she recalled exactly what she had dreamed. Perhaps a person instinctively knew of such things. Anna could only conclude that maybe her mind had wanted to replace an unpleasant experience with one that was…well was quite erotic and pleasant. If for a while she could not look at Erik without recalling in vivid detail what she had dreamed Anna thanked everything in the universe that controlled such things that Erik could not read her thoughts.

Meanwhile Anna had quite a while to sleep in that chair and dream her dreams of a man and woman doing such marvelous and frightening things to one another. Frightening because of the intensity of the emotions they evoked and the response her body made to everything the man did to the woman.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Anguish Relived **

Erik had left Christine stumbling into the column like a drunken man. In reality the wound she had delivered to him had rendered him practically incapable of remaining on his feet. He had wanted to crawl into a dark corner and curl into himself and die. That was a familiar feeling.

He could not recall the walk back through the tunnels. His body had simply put one foot in front of the other and staggered along, instinct taking him home to his sanctuary. Images of past days spent with Christine flashed across his mind in a chaotic kaleidoscope of color and sound.

Once in his home Erik headed straight for his coffin. Perhaps this time he would receive mercy and die immediately. Climbing in he felt this would be the last time. This time he must surely die.

Once more his inhuman sobs echoed throughout his home. Such pitiful sounds emitted from him anyone who could hear would know of his sorrow and have sympathy for the anguish he suffered. Once more the poor ghost lay broken inside his bed of death.

Erik tore the mask from his face and clawed at the ugliness revealed once his covering had been removed. The pain he inflicted lessoned the pain from the near fatal blow he had received from Christine. A father, she would have him relegated to mere familial acquaintance after all his declarations and posturing at her feet? He would rather slash his own throat than accept her meager offering.

Not being able to release the anger building up in him as he lay in his coffin Erik climbed out and began to destroy his home. As his fury rose the state of his home took on the appearance of having been the scene of some vicious battle.

All the precious things he had collected and placed precisely for the best viewing of each piece he ignored as he threw objects against the walls and upturned his furniture. Every splintering of wood and tingle of breaking glass became music to his ears as it also relieved some of his anguish.

When he had done as much damage in his parlor as he could Erik moved to the Louis-Philippe room. He tore the sheets and coverlet from the bed tossing them carelessly aside. He used his hand to rake across surfaces with delicate bric-a-brac lying about. His fury by now had grown to cyclonic proportions.

He caught the reflection of his God condemned face in the mirror. He picked up a jar of face cream and smashed it with a satisfying tinkle of breaking glass. The fractured reflection staring back at him resembled the fractured inner soul of the man.

Erik moved on to the wardrobe. Opening the doors he began to remove the clothing and take it out of his home to toss it into the lake. He did not stop until the wardrobe had been emptied and every drawer had been opened and the contents removed.

All the little trinkets Erik had bought for Christine's hair went into the water. Each one had been purchased on some occasion that was special only to him. No time Christine had spent with him had any meaning for her other than the torture of his presence and being forced to endure his horrid face.

Erik thankfully had run out of anger by the time it came to the jewelry box. When he picked it up he slid down the wall to pick up each piece and examine it as he recalled every occasion he had bought each precious gem. How many times had he risked his life just to procure those precious gifts for Christine? How many times had he anxiously waited for her to open her gift and receive some sort of emotional response? How many times had he been left wanting something that never happened? Never had she given him a hug in gratitude or even a smile. She would look at each gift then lay it aside waiting for him to begin her lesson or read to her.

The sobs had lessoned into mere tears falling down his ghastly cheeks. He swiped his sleeve across his running nose. Sniffling, he almost laughed to think that his _**nose**_, yes his nose was running just as others did. Would not everyone be surprised that the Phantom displayed such a human trait?

Thinking over the last months and all the emotions he had suffered he could only conclude that yes, he was human. Human in every way as others were. He could feel joy, pain, love, hatred. Hatred and pain he had in abundance. It had always been those other precious emotions he had lacked.

Letting his eyes travel over the destruction with satisfaction Erik's glance landed on a dress that had been pushed under the bed. This garment did match the splendor of any of the gowns he had purchased for Christine. Upon realizing this Erik recalled the other woman he had left behind in his box.

He closed his eyes and slammed his head against the wall. That action did nothing for his head at all except send a shooting pain through his brain. Contact between the wall and his head only added to the ache beginning to pound in his brain from all the tears he had shed.

He could not blame Anna if she knocked him about or slapped his face. More than likely she would demand he take her back to her little corner on the third floor. Then he would be alone once more. He did not want to be alone. Erik had had enough of solitude to last a lifetime. Surging to his feet Erik headed toward his front door. As his thoughts continued to list all his desires his feet began to carry him faster toward his destination.

Erik wanted another person to answer the questions he posed. He wanted another voice to fill his home. Erik stopped in mid stride as he realized that Anna had conversed with him more in a couple of days than Christine had in years. Christine had always politely sat and waited for him to speak. More than likely it had been fear of him that had kept her tongue silent. Anna had spoken to him even when she had feared him.

When Erik resumed walking his pace increased until at last his feet were running. His mind raced with each step thinking of what he might say that would influence Anna to stay with him. As much as he had wanted her out in the beginning he now wanted her to stay with an equal fervor.

When Erik reached the column he thought his heart might pound out of his chest he was so disturbed. Not in a bad way. This felt more like anticipation of something good. Yes it would be good to be with Anna once more.

Erik pulled much quicker to the top than he ever had before. Once he had made it to the box Erik opened the panel and stepped out into the enclosed area.

Anna lay asleep in the chair. She had curled onto her side and drawn her legs up. She had a smile on her face. At least it seemed to be a smile as Erik looked upon her face.

She really had been quite beautiful tonight. Why had he not told her? She must think him terribly unobservant or crass not to even say anything. Of course he had noticed but he had other concerns on his mind and not given her the compliments she had deserved and no doubt had expected.

Erik reached out his hand so that he could trail his finger down her silky cheek. His breath caught at the sensation of her warm skin under his. Just that small contact sent ripples of delight throughout his body. If just a simple caress could cause that much reaction he feared he may burn alive if he ventured anything further.

Deciding he had already done enough to her this evening, Erik thought it best to let her sleep. She may not be in any condition to make the long trek back to his home. He pushed the thought back that she might demand he take her elsewhere if he were to wake her.

Erik scooped her up as gently as he could. She opened her eyes briefly. He expected her to flay into him but she merely smiled sleepily and snuggled into his chest.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she murmured into his chest, "I knew you would come back. I missed you. I hoped you would watch the performance with me and explain it all to me."

Erik squeezed her tighter to his chest. After a brief moment he relaxed his hold and whispered, "Another time perhaps, if you will allow me?" Although he had posed the words in question form Erik really did not expect an answer. Nevertheless he received one. Her answer caused his heart to swell with emotion.

"Yes another time. I would like that Erik." She snuggled deeper into his chest and tightened her hold on his neck. Erik assumed he was dreaming as this could not be real. She could not be real. After what he had done, the way he had treated her, she still wanted to stay with him? She had even agreed to spend another night at the opera with him.

Yes he was delusional once more. This delusion he did not mind so much. If it were only to last until his mind cleared he intended to enjoy every second of this fantasy he had created. It certainly outshone any reality he had ever had.

Erik made the return trip last longer than it should have. Selfishly he wanted to keep Anna in his arms as long as he could. She felt right snuggled against his chest with her arms wrapped around him.

Erik received quite a shock when he entered the room Anna was to stay in. Had he done all of this? Impossible. Glancing around he had to admit the fact that he had gone a little insane.

Seeing the destruction of all of Christine's items and the disarray Erik concluded his bout of momentary insanity had been long overdue. He now could look upon the items without the debilitating anguish tearing him apart. Now he marveled that he had held this room as almost a shrine to a woman who cared little for him.

Gently Erik placed Anna on the bed. He searched around the room for her blankets. Covering her Erik resisted the urge to touch her once more. He feared his control might slip and lead to more than a mere caress on the cheek. He was a gentleman after all. He would not take advantage of Anna while she slept.

For the first time in many years Erik dreaded to return to his coffin. Before, he had looked forward to the moments lying there as each moment brought him closer to death. Now he wished not to dwell on death but think of life.

Erik left Anna's bedroom to return to the parlor. It took him a few minutes to find the cushions and restart the fire. The morning would be quite chilly without a fire. That thought reminded him he had not checked Anna's fireplace.

He could not allow her to catch cold. If he was to take responsibility for Anna, that included her health and wellbeing. He ignored the fact that this gave him a legitimate excuse to see her once more without seeming to be lecherous.

Erik cautiously opened the door. Anna had moved to her side. Her knees were drawn up and her hands were nestled under her cheek. He had the strongest urge to lie down beside her so he could feel her warmth seep into him. Of course he did no such thing but the thought had been planted in his mind and would not be ousted once it had taken root.

Erik set about relighting Anna's fire. Once that task had been completed he thought he might as well straighten some things. The glass from the mirror needed to be cleared away so Anna did not cut her foot if she awoke in the night and needed to use the facilities.

If his eyes strayed every so often toward the figure under the covers Erik ignored his conscience which nagged him for ogling a sleeping woman. He told his conscience to go take a flying leap off the roof. Erik would look his fill if he wanted. He did not know how many more opportunities he would have. When she woke in the morning she may well demand he take her above and never speak to her again.

Having put things back as best as he could considering that half the room now resided in the lake, Erik stood looking around for something, anything to delay his departure. Erik could find no more excuses to stay so he left to begin the cleanup in his parlor.

Once everything had been cleared away Erik laid down on his couch. When had his couch become so lumpy? His legs were far too long for the length of the couch and hung over the arm. He drew his feet down and turned on his side so he could bend his knees giving him room to lie in a somewhat comfortable position.

Erik's last thoughts were of Anna and what he might say to persuade her he was not a lunatic, any longer. What could he say to convince her it was the right choice to stay with him? Hopefully by morning some inspiration would strike.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**New Relationship, New Goals**

Erik slept only about four hours but they were the most restorative hours he had ever experienced. He felt refreshed and renewed once he awoke. His first thought was of Anna. He actually felt his lips stretch into an unfamiliar smile. An honest to God smile, not his disdainful or terrorizing grimace.

Glancing at the clock Erik saw that if Anna was to make it to work on time she would need to awaken soon. Erik decided he would fix her breakfast first then wake her.

Erik looked over his provisions and opted to make an omelet as that dish seemed to be his most successful attempt at cooking. He added toast and tea to the tray.

Standing in the middle of his parlor with the tray Erik questioned whether Anna might not feel more comfortable at the table than sitting in her bed. Of course the fact that he could look at her while she ate bore no influence on his decision to set the table for her.

Giving a quick glance over the table he could see nothing missing.

Brushing his hands down over his somewhat wrinkled suit jacket Erik thought he should have taken the time to change. Erik considered it much too late now to make a proper impression anyway. When she woke and saw the damage he had done she would know he had somewhat lost control of his faculties last night. Another strike against him would be the fact that he had all but abandoned her in his box last night. What woman would forget that or the fact that he had not given voice to his approval of how she looked last night? To mention it now would seem like an afterthought, something he said for the sake of propriety or a way to curtail her anger.

Erik stood before the door to Anna's room hesitating to knock. Just as he raised his hand to deliver a soft knock the door opened to reveal Anna standing just inside the room.

Her hair was somewhat disheveled and damp around her face. She must have washed her face to freshen up. From the little Erik could see it looked as if she only wore a robe. Anna was somewhat of a different shape and size than Christine. Anna held the gaping front of the robe together but the shoulders threatened to slip down.

Erik prayed for that little bit of cloth to slip just a little. If that made him a lecherous old man then so be it, for he wished it all the same.

Some God or fate must have heard and decided to grant him this little prayer for the shoulder on the right side slipped down to reveal the creamy top of her bosom. Erik caught his breath then nearly hyperventilated trying to breathe to keep pace with the fast beating of his heart.

Good Lord at this rate he would have a heart attack just from little glimpses of heaven. Would he have a stroke if he actually joined with a woman? Perhaps he should satisfy himself with these little teasing glimpses of the hidden treasures women had underneath their clothing.

Erik could barely hold himself together as Anna returned his look with a wide smile on her face. Had she also lost her mind? Why did she not greet him with screams or curses? She should be hating him, wanting to run from him not…well not look quite so welcoming. Erik could say she had totally confounded him. He had been expecting a raging woman on his hands not this calm vision before him.

"Erik." Erik heard her as if from some distant corner of one of the many tunnels below the opera house.

"Erik." This time her voice penetrated his fogged mind to draw his lecherous gaze from her form to concentrate on her face and words.

"Yes?" Erik croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes Anna?"

"I can't find my dress. My things and the whole room seem to have been…rearranged somewhat and I can't find my things."

"Oh, yes, well." Erik scratched his neck in that familiar way when he was embarrassed or stumped for something to say. He fumbled for some logical reason to give her for the state of the room and could find none. Besides, once she saw everything in the lake she would conclude correctly he had gone a little insane last night. He could tell her it had been a cathartic cleansing but then he would have to admit his humiliations as well. He felt unmanned already, no need to reinforce things by admitting to his recent failures.

If he wanted to garner favor with one woman it did not seem such a good idea to speak of another. How could he explain what had occurred without giving a reason for the destruction? He did not want her to form the notion that he did this sort of thing on a regular basis or that it might happen again. It could as he often lost control when angered but it would not be prudent to inform her of that fact either.

"I…well last night…you see I..." Anna saved him from scrambling around like an idiot with a limited vocabulary.

"Erik you need not explain to me. I saw your…I saw that de Chagny woman." Anna hoped she did not anger him by referring to his beloved in such a way but she could not bring herself to speak the woman's name just at this moment.

Now Erik felt his humiliation was complete. Anna had witnessed Christine rejecting him, offering him the roll of her father instead of her lover. When would God cease to torment and belittle him in everyone's eyes?

"You…you saw?" Erik whispered followed by a harsher spoken question delivered somewhat angrily, "What did you see?"

Erik took the step forward so he stood within an inch of Anna. He towered over her. She had to crane her neck to look into his face or rather his masked face. She had to force her feet not to move her backward. If Erik was the type of man to manhandle a woman it would be in her best interests to find out now.

"Calm down. I saw what I told you I saw. I saw you and your…that soprano woman. She had best watch herself if she and her husband plan to socialize with the likes of the Hanovers. Did you warn her? Was that why you left me alone for hours with no way to leave your box? Was that why you did not take the time to even excuse yourself or tell me where you might be going?" Anna dare not voice the possibility that he had forgotten her once his diva had caught his eye. That admission would be far too humiliating.

Erik heard her questions but the tone in which she delivered them made them seem more like accusations than mere questions.

As Anna waited for some type of explanation for Erik's conduct she recalled the dreams that had given her some very erotic moments last night as she slept, at least those dreams where she and Erik were the only two people.

Anna had dreamed the most unusual things the night before. She was sure she was one of the women in the dream and she thought the other one had to be her mother.

In her dream her mother had been telling her all the reasons she needed to try to understand this man from the shadows. Her mother had told her that Erik was more than what the world saw. He had greatness in him just waiting for the chance to be allowed to shine.

Anna couldn't remember everything from the dream but she felt her mother approved of Erik, which seemed odd to Anna, as what mother wanted her daughter to be with a madman and murderer? Moreover one who loved another woman? Not just any woman but a woman who had beauty, a wondrous singing voice and grace beyond any that Anna could ever hope to learn. When Anna compared herself to that woman she saw last night Anna felt she was some gangling brutish house frau when she had observed that de Chagny woman.

During this dream Anna had come to the decision she would forgive Erik his misconduct and focus on the positive. She could not help the little bit of bitter jealousy that entered her voice when she listed a few of his transgressions earlier.

Besides the dream after her mother's visit had completely left Anna breathless and wishing to fall back to sleep to continue the wonderful things Erik had been making her feel. Even now Anna felt her face flush just remembering what had taken place in her dream. Heaven help her if ever it became a reality.

Erik had no answer for Anna at least not any that he thought would put him in an acceptable light. His solution was to avoid an answer altogether. Was it not time for her to be at work? It would not do for her to give Madame Dubois the impression that Anna was a slacker. He seated her at the table where she began to eat slowly.

Ostentatiously glancing at his grandfather clock and pulling out his pocket watch Erik announced she must finish readying herself for work. He would take her above once she had eaten and dressed. He found her things luckily lying on the shore. They were less than presentable but at least they were dry.

Once Anna deemed herself to be somewhat presentable she told Erik she was ready. When he would have taken her to the gondola Anna begged for him to use the entrance to the pillar. She could enter the corridor to the boxes through his private box.

Anna would not admit it was not the ease of entering the corridor that was her motivation but the fact that Erik would have to hold her and would be quite close to her when they entered the pillar. In the small space his cologne would permeate the air with something wonderfully masculine. Her nostrils quivered in anticipation.

Erik did not know if he could bear to have her that close while being pressed so intimately against him, not that he would not enjoy the sensations, but he may well go mad from frustration. Sighing in defeat he led her to the appropriate tunnel.

Erik stepped into the hollowed pillar then held his hand out to assist Anna with his ungloved hand. For a man who wore gloves almost every day of his occupation in his underground home, Erik had recently been going gloveless. He marveled at all the sensations he missed by covering his hands.

Anna stepped in front of him. Immediately she felt the heat at her back. How could everyone think him cold as the grave? He seemed quite warm to her. When his arms came around her to steady her, the warmth that flooded her in the oddest places shocked her. Surely a lady should not feel warmth, well anything really, down there. Between Anna's legs seemed to have a smoldering fire lit. How odd. Not unpleasant but definitely odd. The tingling in her bosoms she had never felt before either other than in her dreams. Her face flamed scarlet when an image of his hands on the very bosoms she felt tingling embarrassed her beyond words. What in the world was wrong with her? Had her experience with Roger and listening to the crude men of the opera house turned her into some loose floozy?

Erik could not help pressing himself tightly against Anna's back. His arousal he was sure poked her in an annoying manner. He almost expected her to turn around and deliver him a head ringing blow.

When he felt her hand cover his as she pressed him harder against her, his mind ceased to function intelligently. Only lecherous thoughts shot through his mind. Dear God the images he had traversing through his mind at this very moment should be banned by God as unholy and unclean. Since Erik did not have a cordial relationship with their God he felt his lustful inclinations perfectly acceptable at least to him. Anna may have objections but she had not voiced any or at least not shown any as of yet.

Before Anna left Erik she remembered that woman Madame Giry. She mentioned that the woman had found her in his box and had not been very cordial toward her. Anna told Erik, in defense of the woman, that she had only been concerned that someone had entered his box without his knowledge.

Erik had trouble focusing on what Anna was saying as his mind kept returning to the feel of her pressed against him. His eyes had not missed the little pebbles peeking through her dress as she had not worn any of the undergarments other women wore.

He did not mind this so much but he felt somewhat of an irrational anger to think of any other man viewing the same Anna that he had before him at this moment.

Why would the woman not avail herself of Christine's things? Even as he asked himself this question he had a flash of memory showing him that everything now resided in the lake.

He would be making a trip to the shops today. Madame Boyer would be pleased to see him or at least glad to hear the jingle of his coin purse.

Erik did not want to make this trip as the last time he had told them he had made those purchases for his future wife. Madame as well as the other shopkeepers would know he had been delusional or think he had outright lied to them.

Erik wondered if he could bear to have Anna in the shops with him to purchase such intimate items. This needed much thought and consideration.

Erik paced about his home once he had returned. He stepped into the Louis-Philippe room countless times. He walked about with his hands behind his back quite often running his hand over his hair then scratching at the back of his head.

Erik made a mental list of pros and cons to any plan or offer he would put forth. He did not want another Christine debacle occurring. If Anna accepted what he proposed it would be of her own free will. He would not use his mesmerizing techniques on her as he had with Christine.

As the day wore on Erik began to get excited and nervous in turns. Once he had decided on a plan he then debated whether or not he should even put forth his plan to Anna. One moment he thought himself quite brilliant and the next moment berating himself as a masochistic old fool who would never learn the life that other men had was not his to have. What he had now would be the most he could hope for.

A few paces later he convinced himself he had seen some spark in Anna's eyes when she had looked at him. Paces in the opposite direction and he thought that yes, he had seen a spark, a spark of dislike and disgust.

What after all had he done to earn her kind regard? Nothing really. He had botched his attempt to come to her aid with that man Roger Hanover. Why should she think of him as anything other than what he was, a ghost of man who had little to offer a woman? Hell if he were a woman he would run a hundred miles in the opposite direction if he saw someone looking like him approaching. Worse still by now Anna would have heard about him and everything that had happened over the years. Much he had not done but most he had.

Christine's failure to love him had almost delivered him to rest in that damned coffin permanently. Abruptly Erik flopped down onto the couch with less than his usual grace. Would he need a bed? It would not be appropriate in his estimation to sleep with any woman in the very bed he had contemplated sharing with Christine.

At this point Erik tried to reign in his galloping thoughts. Would she even wish to share a room with him let alone a bed? Dare he hope…no best not to let himself think such things only to reap hours of disappointment later.

He would make his offer then let her set the terms. If she accepted him that was more than he could hope for. It would be a damn sight more than what he had received from Christine.

Now all Erik had to do was wait until he could fetch Anna and present his case for her consideration. Perhaps a special meal would not be amiss. Romantic candlelight and delicious food, would that not be some sort of incentive?

He would let her know of his wealth. She or her child need not ever have a lack of any creature comfort. Perhaps he might have Jules look for an estate for him somewhere outside of Paris. This underground hovel would not win him any points for certain. Unless one were a member of the undead one tended to need the sun even if only for short periods.

Even Erik had gone to the roof on occasion to seek the warming rays of the sun. Not often but occasionally.

Glancing quickly at the clock Erik estimated he had about six hours before he had to pick up Anna. He needed to visit the food shops even if he did not plan to visit the dressmakers and the shop that sold women's intimates.

Erik's lecherous thoughts immediately jumped to Anna wearing something diaphanous and perhaps in green to bring out the color of her glorious hair and the bluish green of her eyes. Not an ordinary blue or green but some mysterious as yet undiscovered color. Erik blanched at the romantic wanderings of his mind. Was he such a fickle man then that he could lose the woman he had thought to be his soul in living form and now he calmly planned on taking another for his wife?

Erik sat down at his organ tinkling the keys in some as yet unwritten piece. What exactly had Christine been to him? Not what his mind conjured but the reality of their relationship.

Erik had been her teacher and her promoter among the opera hierarchy. He had laid himself bare for her. He had prostrated himself so she might place her dainty foot upon him as she walked over his heart grinding it under her small little leather shod foot.

Had he ever had one moment of joy in Christine's presence other than when Christine sang? Erik remembered all the hours he had read to her. Now he recalled the glazed look in her eyes which at the time he discounted as a sign of boredom. Now he knew better. Had Christine had a moment ever when she found joy in his presence? He could never recall any such time. He recalled the bouts of tears, the threats to end her life and her one attempt to do so. He recalled countless gifts thrown at him in anger. Never could he recall her praising his choice for her or any form of gratitude for his generosity.

Erik could admit it now, he had been a fool. A desperate old fool trying to find someone to end his solitary existence. He who had thought he cherished his solitude did not equate it with the loneliness he felt from time to time.

All his life he had deluded himself into thinking he could be happy with only himself for company and his music for his creative outlet. Now he knew better. He needed someone. Everyone needed someone to keep them from becoming…well to prevent them from turning into a ghost, a phantom who lived in the shadows, on the peripheral of what real life should be.

Jumping to his feet Erik grabbed his cloak and his purse. He shook it to judge the amount. He needed more. This night would be special. He would do everything in his power other than coercion to win her agreement to marry him. If she refused him Erik knew he would hurt far greater than he had with Christine for Anna came with something Erik would never dare to create with any woman. Anna would be able to give him a child. One he knew would not look like something that should have died before life had been breathed into him.

Adding a generous amount to his purse from his safe Erik left his home with hope in every step. If the shopkeepers looked at him strangely to see his lips spread into a smile he ignored them. He had much to do before he asked Anna to join her life to his.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Proposals and Conditions**

Anna had avoided any possible meeting with Madame Giry. Whenever she heard her voice Anna ran the other way or hid behind a convenient piece of furniture or statue. Perhaps that was childish but Anna did not think she could bear to face that woman once again. Not after Erik had forgotten her last night in his box. One humiliating meeting with that old sour faced woman had been once too often.

Another annoyance was a man who had been watching her off and on all day. He had taken up residence it seemed wherever Anna happened to be. He pretended to be checking different things that might need maintenance on a constant basis such as the gas lamps, loose door handles and all manner of things. Anna knew that this was somewhat routine maintenance, but the man kept following her.

At any other time she might have been flattered as he was quite handsome. There was something about the way he looked at Anna when he thought she wasn't looking that disturbed her.

As odd as it sounded in her own mind she found herself wishing for Erik's powerful presence. She should not find such comfort in the thought of him as he had not shown her any sort of interest beyond common courtesy. Anna did not know Erik well but from what little she had heard Erik was not a man to show kindness or sympathy for anyone other than that…that woman he had feelings for.

Anna blew air through her lips toward the wisps of hair tickling her sweating forehead in exasperation as much as to cool herself.

Why she should think Erik would protect her she could not fathom. Had he not shown a total disregard for her last night? Anna still smarted over his ability to forget her so easily.

Anna scrubbed harder on the porcelain of the sink as her thoughts whirled between wanting Erik here with her and wanting to hit him upside his head for his treatment of her.

Anna swiped the back of her hand across her forehead. Goodness it was hot. Anna felt slightly lightheaded. She blinked her eyes as she began to see a grey mist before her eyes and heard a roaring in her ears. Swaying a little Anna dropped like a rock to the stone floor. When she fell she bumped her head hard enough to make a loud thump.

Anna had lost consciousness. Outside the door today's cleaner, Desiree had stopped her back and forth of the carpet cleaner when she felt hands grab her waist. Desiree might have heard Anna if not for the squeal she emitted upon feeling two hands grasping her around the waist.

Giggling she whirled around. She knew it had to be that no account rascal, Harry Pascal. He had only last night put in for a temporary transfer to maintenance from the backstage.

Desiree knew Harry had been dogging Anna all day. That did not mean she could not flirt a little with him herself. He was quite handsome after all and from what some of the girls said he would be worth getting to know in a personal sense. He knew his way around a woman and her needs.

"So Harry what brings you here taking care of this thankless old building? I thought you liked working behind the scenes so you could be closer to the dancers and little song birds? Don't think I haven't noticed how you have been keeping tabs on Anna. What gives?" Desiree rested her fists on her ample hips.

"Oh darlin' you wound me. Wound me deeply. Perhaps I couldn't stay away from you love." Harry had oodles of charm but very little character. He had lost most of his cockney accent just from listening to all the different people who passed through the opera and those who were permanent. Harry was a smart man and if life had dealt him a different lot or at least more moral fiber he could have gone far.

"Don't use that wounded tone on me. I know for a fact you have iron in your makeup and it would take more than a few words to inflict even the slightest wound. Now give me the truth. I know it has something to do with Anna and I doubt you find her irresistible. You have too many willing, beautiful women waiting in the wings to desire a mousy country milkmaid."

Leaning in and resting his hand on the wall Harry used his other hand to brush Desiree's hair to the side and caress her check in a familiar way. He smiled knowingly when she shuddered and closed her eyes. Perhaps he could use her.

He continued to caress Desiree as he spoke softly, "Well my dear inquisitive one, I have a job to do other than keep this heap of dated rubble in working order or helping backstage."

"Oh is that so? So do tell what this job might be and how it pertains to our little mouse?" Desiree did not like Anna much as she just showed up one day as a cleaning lady then the next day she had been mysteriously promoted. It had taken Desiree two years of hard work and one month sleeping with Firmin to gain this lowly position cleaning the boxes and facilities for this tier.

"Well if I tell you I must have your promise you won't breathe a word of it to anyone." He leaned in and placed his mouth against Desiree's inviting pink lips. He teased her with his tongue until she moaned. He moved away stroking her cheek with his hand.

"I promise." Desiree did not even open her eyes. Harry had her under his spell wanting more than the caress and his brief kiss.

Harry told Desiree about standing outside the opera house on the corner having a smoke after the performance last night when he had been approached by a well dressed gentleman. The man had asked him endless pointless questions before he had asked the one that really held importance for him.

The man had introduced himself as Duke of Devonshire, Roger Hanover. Roger had thought to impress the young man by addressing himself as the Duke of all of Devonshire. Little did he know his exaggeration had not been needed as the only thing that impressed Harry was cold, hard lucre.

Harry went on to say the man had offered him quite a large sum in compensation if he could keep an eye on Anna and win her trust. Harry would report on Anna's condition in the next few weeks. Why that seemed important to the man Harry could not begin to guess but he really didn't care anyway as long as he received ample compensation for his time and effort.

If Desiree would keep an eye on Anna for Harry in those places he could not venture Harry told Desiree he would give her ample consideration for her efforts. His voice left her in little doubt what form much of her reward would take.

To seal their bargain they slipped into a closet. The sounds coming from behind that door would have had a person thinking the ghost had decided to haunt a closet as moans echoed through the thick paneled door.

Anna had regained her senses only a minute or so after falling down. She had never fainted in her life. This must just be another indication of her condition. She did not have a corset on so she knew the tightness of the garment was not responsible. She had not eaten lunch yet so hunger may be the cause but Anna feared the worst. Besides having a splitting headache Anna did not feel any the worse from her little mishap.

If any more debilitating symptoms appeared Anna may well find herself out on her ear if she could not carry out her duties. All she needed was for someone to come along and find her spread out on the floor.

She wanted to continue to work, indeed she must in order to survive. She had hoped to keep the looming consequences of her possible confinement under wraps for just a while longer. If she did not have symptoms she could delude herself there would be no delivery in about eight months.

Work, Anna needed work to take her mind away from unwelcome thoughts. Splashing water on her face Anna went back to work not knowing she had been on the bartering table just moments ago.

Anna had finished the ladies room now she just needed to place the chocolates and make sure the wine and buckets were in each box ready to be filled with ice at the appropriate moment.

As the time came nearer for Anna to return below she felt her excitement grow in a ridiculous manner. Why did that man bring her to near fever pitch? Should she not be afraid of men now, a masked man in particular? How could she even think of…well think of things she had only ever imagined in her mind until…well that thought was best left alone.

Anna knew for certain she would have to face what had happened to her in a short while but not yet. She wished to delude herself just a bit longer. She could deny to herself what she almost knew with one hundred percent certainty was the truth. As soon as her funds permitted she must seek out the services of a doctor. She did not really need his confirmation of what she now suspected to be a reality but perhaps if someone outside her own mind declared it true she could better face her future and begin to make plans. Anna could not be thought an expert in the matter of childbearing or any of the symptoms but she had heard women speak of such things in whispered tones. Anna had never dared to ask her aunts as they had frightedned so badly just enlightening her on the matter of womaly functions.

Anna having finished gave a little skip as she headed for the bowels of the opera house. The thought did not seem so depressing as it had at first. Now she looked forward to retuning below. It was strange how only a few days could make such a great difference. When Anna stepped out onto the first landing of the first level she had the odd feeling someone was looking over her shoulder. She shivered then glanced quickly over her shoulder trying to assure herself that no one had snuck up behind her.

Harry had finished his pleasurable interlude with Desiree and now he stalked Anna. He would be following her to her place of residence. Hanover had made it clear he wished to know where Anna spent her time away from the opera house. It did not seem likely that Hanover had lost his heart to someone so beneath him as Anna surely was but stranger things had happened. Harry doubted that was the case as he had seen that lovely little bit of English toffee that had waited just off to the side when Hanover had first approached him. Harry surmised the woman to be his wife as he had not missed the flash of diamonds on her finger as well as all the other sparkling trinkets Harry would love to get his hands on.

Harry loved to solve mysteries and this one he would solve just so he might use his knowledge to gain some of that glitter the Duchess had been wearing.

Harry kept a discreet distance between him and Anna. He did not know why every now and again she hugged the wall but he supposed she knew something he didn't. Had he not heard of that Phantom fellow setting traps for the unwary?

Anna's steps hurried as she came nearer to the third cellar. Erik would be there inside the wall or waiting for her by her little corner. He had promised to be there. Why she should trust him after last night Anna didn't know or care, she just did. If her dream had in some way influenced her attitude to Erik that was not her fault. Anna had not known her mother but had dreamed of her over the years. She only had that one picture of her. Always in Anna's dreams her mother had remained the nineteen year old who had delivered a healthy baby girl then lost her battle with death soon after. Her mother never aged in Anna's mind. Anna would follow her mother's advice and trust Erik and try to heal him just a little.

When she saw Erik leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs Anna could no more quell the joyous leap of her heart than she could remain without air for more than a minute.

He was as ugly as sin and rationally she knew that no woman would look at him unless forced to do so but she could not seem to remove her own eyes from his tall figure. Where in the world had everyone gotten the impression he was anything close to skeletal? True his hands were thin but even that Anna found somewhat stimulating imagining how those long fingers would feel on her skin. She truly had gone mad thinking of this man in such an ill-bred manner.

Anna tried to admire Erik's broad shoulders without seeming to be leering at him. She did notice that his outer jacket and the shirt underneath looked as if the buttons were straining across his chest. She could not imagine someone as meticulous as Erik wearing such ill-fitting clothing.

Anna accepted the hand Erik reached out to her without any hesitation. She wanted to request they travel that longer tunnel but easier route home but did not want to seem as if she were too eager for his company. Why society deemed it incorrect and unladylike to let a man know you found him attractive Anna thought quite silly.

She had been to dances back home that had taken place in someone's barn or perhaps behind the barn in warmer weather. Everyone had danced gaily and without restraint. The women and men had flirted outrageously and some had even stolen off into the darkness. Of course those partygoers had been from the same class as Anna. Anna hadn't ever gone out into the shadows with anyone. She had thought herself lucky to be asked for one dance.

In England, Anna had observed the young debutantes fluttering their fans as quickly as they fluttered their eyelashes when a handsome man had come within a few feet of them. As a servant during those soirées, Anna had been able to mingle as she handed round trays of delicacies. It had given her the opportunity to see how those women behaved. Anna much preferred the more relaxed interaction in the barn.

"Erik." Was that breathless sound her voice? Why did she sound as if she had tied her corset too tight, if she had had one that is?

When Anna heard Erik's soft melodic voice answer her, she felt as if her knees had suddenly become rubbery stubs instead of flesh and bone.

Every intelligent thought Anna had, seemed to have gone missing as she could not force her mind to let her mouth utter anything interesting or coyly flirtatious. Perhaps that was as well Anna concluded as Erik already would be thinking she was an experienced woman, or if not experienced at least knowledgeable of the workings of men and women. If he only knew that the reality was that she was as green as grass.

The one time she had been intimate in any way she had not been conscious of the fact. The resulting pain and discomfort the next morning lead her to believe sharing that sort of intimacy with a man would be painful perhaps every time. How was she to know? It was not the sort of thing one would ask friends. Anna's aunts would have swooned then fainted dead away if she had posed such delicate questions to them or anyone else for that matter. Even her monthly cycle had been a trial for them. It had taken them many hours over many pots of tea just to relay a confusing and unclear explanation of the workings of her body as well as how she should guard against some vaguely referred to invasion by some undisclosed man.

Her aunts had frightened her so badly and explained the issue so poorly that Anna had told them she would simply not join the ranks of womanhood thank you very much. Anna had discovered that her monthly came whether or not she wanted it. Almost every month she had been visited by the red river flow as her aunts had dubbed the natural function. Anna's cycles had always been unpredictable. Her cycle had never come with regularity. From her aunts explanation of things every time Anna missed her cycle she had thought she had touched some object during her ferile time of the month after some male thereby planting the seed in her womb. Of course as she grew older she had learned more from the farm animals than her aunts.

So now here Anna stood beside a man most would consider only fit to occupy a place in some show exhibition, feeling as if some little small flame had been ignited inside her belly and places she dare not wonder about. Her chest tingled in a most peculiar fashion. Not unpleasant by any means just unfamiliar and different from anything she had felt other than in her dreams or odd moments when she would catch herself thinking of Erik.

Had her experience with Roger turned her into one of those women who craved intimacies that were forbidden to be spoken of let alone felt?

She knew for darn sure she would not want Roger within a mile of her. That stage hand, the one that had seemed to be following her around, had been very attractive but he had not caused the smallest spark anywhere in her. The only thing she recalled feeling was a little apprehension as well as annoyance.

Anna turned to catch Erik looking at her quite oddly. Had he read her mind? Oh Lord if she thought he suspected how she had been reacting to him she just might crawl into a corner and die of shame and embarrassment.

"Anna?" Oh heaven help her that voice sent shivers down Anna's spine. She felt the hairs rise on her arms. Anna began to think there was something wrong with her, some mental instability. Never would she have guessed someone who looked as Erik did would cause such reactions in her. Truthfully Anna had never thought she would ever have those feelings or even have the opportunity to have them as men seemed to look upon her as only an object to quench the desires without having to know anything about her from her chest up. If she had a functioning brain they did not care. Their interest had been carnal and nothing more.

"Oh it was nothing, nothing important. I seemed to have forgotten what I had been going to ask." Anna hoped God forgave her the small little lies and most heartily she wanted him to forgive her lustful yearnings. Privately Anna assured her maker she would be saying extra prayers and asking for his pardon on any number of sins.

Perhaps she should seek out a church. Anna had been raised Protestant by her aunts although Anna tended to be somewhat liberal in her beliefs. Whatever church was handy she considered to be sufficient for the Lord her God to listen and hear her. Anna had long suspected that God did not care for one religion over another as long as ones soul was not headed to hell. Deeds and the purity of ones heart had to mean more than simply attending some building consisting of brick and mortar. Would God not listen to prayer unless a person had the roof of one of his houses of worship over their heads? Not in Anna's world.

Anna stumbled on an uneven place in the stone floor of the passageway. Erik quickly held her arm to steady her. Where his fingers touched her seemed to warm then burn, not unpleasantly as one might suspect when looking at Erik and knowing who he was. When she felt his hand slipping away she quickly grabbed it before he moved it too far away. She wrapped her fingers firmly around his hoping he would think she only wanted his hand to steady herself.

Erik for his part did not mind at all having her soft fingers enfolded with his own. Such warmth radiated from her hand to his. How could he have ever thought himself cold? Yes Erik decided, this he could get used to quite easily. How often had he traversed these dank, dark passageways and tunnels wishing to have someone walk with him?

Erik stumbled clumsily as a memory deeply buried inside his subconscious chose that moment to reveal itself to him. He remembered a time in his youth here in the opera house when he had acquired the services of some of Paris' most sought after courtesans. Jules had just come to work for him and had been too eager to earn his salary to say anything about the strange request of his employer.

Erik had demanded Jules hire different women to sit in his box during every performance. Erik had paid handsomely for the privilege. Why had his mind chosen to block those nights he had sat beside some of the most beautiful women Paris had to offer?

He recalled how he had never braved taking off his glove much as he had wished to do so. Each of those women would have given him whatever he asked for a price but for him it would have seemed less than a pleasurable experience.

Of course his body would have found release and satisfaction but nothing truly lasting emotionally. His pleasure would have only lasted until the woman had left him. Then the shame of it would have driven him into the darkest of the catacombs to weep over his fate once more. He had spent his life weeping and despairing what he could never hope to have. Perhaps that had been why his mind had hidden the shameful encounters from him, to protect his fragile ego and self-worth.

All he had ever gotten from those many evenings had been the enjoyment of not being alone for a short time. He had even conversed with the more intelligent ones. Always the box had been quite dark so he had discounted those offers to share more than an evening's performance. If they had seen his face they would have jumped to their death more than likely to get away from his monstrous self.

Did his memories returning mean that he felt ready to perhaps chance something more? Had he not opened himself completely to Christine? Erik considered that question as he led a willing Anna along beside him. Without any conscious thought he took the longer way to his abode.

When Erik triggered the release to the panel in Anna's room he bowed in a gentlemanly fashion to allow her to enter first.

Anna gasped to see what Erik had done in her absence. Everything had been changed. Not one thing, other than the basic larger pieces of furniture remained from before. Everything had been redone in red, black and gold.

Gold draperies had been hung on the wall to make it seem as if opened sunlight would shine into the room. She crossed over to the dresser and picked up the silver brush running the bristles over the palm of her hand. The mirror had intricate carvings of a lady in a rose garden. The detail was exquisite.

The coverlet that had been a rosy color before was now gold to match the draperies. Red and black pillows adorned the top of the coverlet. Anna ran her hand across the silk of the pillows. She pushed her hand down into the lush softness.

Anna felt tears hovering just on the edge of her lashes. No one had ever done anything like this for her, ever. Catching her runaway emotions she reasoned that perhaps he had simply replaced what he had damaged and did not want any reminders of his precious diva lying about.

Anna refrained from making any comment. Her only acknowledgement had been her touching each item with wonder and the smile she gave him when she turned to catch him looking at her intently. She would swear she saw disappointment in his eyes.

Erik turned abruptly from Anna not wishing for her to read anything his eyes might reveal.

He entered his parlor wondering what madness had made him behave so uncharacteristically. His glance around the room took in all the little romantic touches he had added that women seemed to like. He had placed several vases with a variety of flowers around the room. He had to admit they did liven up an otherwise elegant but boring room.

He had even purchased a box of chocolates and had it wrapped so he might offer it as a gift. He had brought a footstool down from the prop room and a wingback chair with an oil lamp just to the side so Anna would have a cozy place to read or do the intricate stitching that women were wont to do.

He had even given up his own place close to the fire. He had moved his chair just to the right of hers but a little further from the fire because of the angle of the wall. They could both still enjoy the warmth of the fire. All those little lace doilies he had purchased and placed around seemed to mock him from their new positions around his parlor.

The dining table had been set and candles burned gaily in the middle on either side of a small flower centerpiece. Erik had taken on these effete chores in order to impress Anna. He had even made a complicated baked chicken in wine sauce. He had asparagus steaming on the stove even now for her enjoyment.

He had purchased a small pint of vanilla ice cream. He had made a chocolate truffle sauce to pour over the top. He had gone to the farmers market in daylight risking life and limb and she did not even comment, merely smiled innocuously.

Erik felt Anna step behind him. He also heard her quite audible gasp. When he turned to look at her she had just begun to turn around to take everything in.

"Oh Erik. I don't know quite what to say. This is…this is wonderful. How in the world did you manage it all?" Anna could feel those traitorous tears coming back. She felt an overwhelming need to grasp him and hug the stuffing out of him. She resisted, barely.

When she saw the chair with the footstool any hope she had of keeping a decorous demeanor evaporated. She turned and launched herself against his chest wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Anna felt too choked to speak so she just hugged him tighter and buried her face deeper in his chest. She inhaled his wonderful smell deeply. If she had been only lightly aroused earlier Anna feared now she was in danger of disgracing herself. She had an almost irresistible urge to kiss the man until his toes curled, well she would if she thought she could do so without making a fool of herself. Her kissing skills were nonexistent. Instead Anna contented herself with holding him tightly hoping he understood how she felt.

Erik just stood in dumbfounded wonder. Had she actually made this gesture or was he still in the throws of some dream? No he was not dreaming he could almost say with a certain degree of surety. He could feel the warmth of the fire, smell the appetizing aroma of dinner, he could hear the rhythmic ticking of his grandfather clock.

Even if it turned out to be a dream Erik decided he would savor every second of this wondrous opportunity. Erik raised his hands and they hovered just above Anna's back. Dare he? Would that be what drove her away, have her releasing him in repugnance? The irrationality of his thoughts was mixed with his desires for him to acknowledge that she had not grabbed him like a woman repulsed by him. She continued to hold him like a woman who clearly wanted to be exactly where she was at the moment.

As if in slow motion Erik's hands descended to Anna's back. The warmth of her against his bared hand he thought could be compared to the warmth of the sun on a winter's day. She warmed him through and through with only her touch. This embrace Erik did not feel had any lustful overtones at least not intentional. Indeed he did have a response that would only be a natural response of any man holding a woman he felt an attraction for in such close proximity. Erik felt honored just to be allowed to hold Anna.

The greater underlying emotion Erik felt had nothing to do with the body's carnal gratification but everything to do with emotional needs of the heart and mind. Anna filled him as no one ever had and in that moment Erik knew this woman had the potential to crush him, to hurt him as he had never hurt before.

The blows Christine had delivered would be as a slight cut compared to the gaping wounds Anna might inflict. Erik felt himself pulling back. He dare not risk giving her that kind of power over him. He could not relinquish his soul again only to have it trampled if she should not feel as he did.

Erik drew away from Anna rather abruptly. The confusion on her face he could not miss. He must defuse this before it raged out of his control. He must tamp all this tenderness back into some corner of his heart and mind. He could not let her know what it cost him but it had to be done.

"Well now if the emotional tear fest is over I suggest you wash and come to the table for dinner. Please make yourself presentable. I will not have a slovenly dinner guest. If you look in the wardrobe you will find new gowns and the under trappings women need are in the dresser drawers. I also took the liberty to order you some new shoes as well as the proper coverings for your feet. If you are to represent me I can not let it be said I pay pauper wages now can I? Dinner will be served in ten minutes. I shall start without you if you are one second late. I will not have my meal ruined by a woman's vanity."

Erik hated himself for his words but knew them to be necessary. He did not turn around to look at Anna again before he left her standing there looking as if someone had dealt her a vicious blow. Her hands rested on her stomach in a gesture of protection and self comfort.

As a sob rose in her throat Anna pressed her hand over her mouth to quiet the sound. She would not let that man know how he had hurt her.

Anna went to her bedroom and used the time to wash her face in the bathroom and look in the mirror hoping to erase all signs of tears from her eyes and face. She wanted to present a cool front. Kind and courteous but detached.

Perhaps she had misread his intent when he had wrapped his arms around her. When he had nuzzled his face into her hair she had nearly turned her head so that her lips might touch his face or perhaps his lips. Thank God she had resisted that impulse. Her insides felt as if she had been scrapped with a dull knife taking out a piece of her heart leaving the remainder bleeding and aching.

Anna should know better than to place her heart in the hands of a man. Had life not shown her that such things were not for her? Anna cringed when it occurred to her that his withdrawal may have had something to do with what she had told him. Perhaps he thought her too soiled for the likes of a proper gentleman, even one who hid himself underground.

Squaring her shoulders Anna gathered her courage and her wits as she went to rejoin Erik. She wasted no time taking her seat. She remained polite to the point of frostiness. She had seen her aunts and others do this countless times to someone they didn't wish to openly offend but had no real liking for the individual. Anna had referred to their behavior as the killing frost. Many guests in her aunts' home as visitors went away with the feeling of having survived the winter but lost a bit of skin to the sudden and unexpected frost.

Anna declined to join Erik as he sat in his chair with a book. She excused herself and went to bed early. Hating herself for doing so, Anna looked in the dresser for nightwear. The silkiness of the sheer gown glided over her skin like a soft caress. At least Erik had good taste and judgment of women's apparel. That thought did not comfort Anna as it should. She went to bed wondering just how he had come by such intimate knowledge. She well remembered the dozens of gowns in the wardrobe and all the lingerie that had been tucked neatly into the drawers.

She could not help the little niggle of satisfaction that all of that woman's things now resided in the lake while her newly purchased items had taken their place in what was now Anna's room.

Erik had watched Anna leave the room wanting to call her back. He glanced at the empty chair beside him. Damn it, he had not even had the opportunity to approach her with his proposition. He would put forth his proposal in the morning and let her mull it over for the rest of the day. He would go ahead and contact Jules so he could move the plans forward just in case she said yes. He supposed a trip to Father René Gervais would be in order once again. He did not relish facing the man once more after his failure to show up at the appointed time for the wedding that did not take place. Father Gervais had given Erik special dispensation once already. Now Erik would once again have to ask for leniency. He after all could not marry in the traditional way of others. Any ceremony that needed to be performed would be at a time when the church would not be as busy as normal. The little alcove Father Gervais had showed him for his last nuptial would do as well for any future ceremony that may take place.

If she refused him, Erik may have to wall himself underneath the opera house permanently as he had announced to all and sundry of his imminent marriage to Christine and that had not gone well. Neither had his announcement that he would be dead shortly. People would begin to suppose he was a consummate liar. Well he did lie and lie quite often. He did not lie if something were truly important to his integrity and honor as a gentleman.

Erik knew he would get little sleep so he settled down to read trying to rid his mind of a certain flame haired temptress.

Erik could not help but hope for a positive response from Anna. By tomorrow evening he would know if he would be a husband or a rejected swain once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Convenient Liaison**

Anna woke long before her alarm rang to herald the start of her day. She had lain with her head on her pillow with her hands tucked behind her head thinking for quite some time. Her dreams had not wanted to cooperate with her decision to be cool with Erik. Contrary to her wishes her mind had conjured all manner of decadent behavior. Anna could not conceive of behaving with any other man as she had with Erik last night or in her dreams for that matter.

She hoped her face did not give away her thoughts. Lord if he knew what her mind had put in her head as she slept he would no doubt tell her to march right down to one of those establishments where ladies of the evening were in residence.

Anna had never been one of devout religion but neither had she been one of loose morals. Her carnal cravings had been almost nonexistent. Perhaps it only needed for her to have a man to unleash her inner wanton to become some siren with only lust on her mind.

As she readied herself for her day Anna vowed to try to curb this new tendency to have vivid imaginings of men or rather Erik. As hard as she tried she could not remember anyone other than Erik being in her dream. It had definitely been his shadowy figure entwined with her beneath the sheets.

The dream had been more physical emotions than visual stimulus as even in Anna's dream she had not been able to conjure exactly what a man looked like without the trappings of society. She had vague ideas but nothing definitive.

As soon as Anna opened the door she could smell the aroma of frying bacon. The nausea caught her unaware. Quickly she turned back into her room and headed for her bathroom. Anna kneeled down and wretched until her muscles in her stomach ached. She could not possibly have anything more to release in her. She dropped down to her backside and leaned wearily against the wall. Lord she hoped this was not to be an every day occurrence. Perhaps her nerves made things worse? She had always had a nervous stomach when upset.

Erik had breakfast on the table and still Anna had not left her room. Sitting at the table Erik could not help but recall the evening before. It was not such a leap from thinking of Anna coming to breakfast to thinking of her in his arms the night before at least not for Erik. His plan to eradicate those lustful feelings and images from his mind had been less successful than he had hoped. Anna seemed to be like a seed planted deep in the ground. Slowly opening up to reach for the surface then forming a fledgling plant.

Anna's image had been planted in his mind. Now his own imagination had taken over to embellish everything that had happened while showing him things that had not occurred at all.

Erik's evenings with those hired women years ago did not come anywhere close to what he had already experienced with Anna and all it had cost had been a bed, food and some clothing, none of which Anna had asked for he had to point out.

Erik threw his napkin down in disgust. Had he not decided not to dwell on such things? Why his mind had decided to open that Pandora's Box he could only think it had been to show him what the difference was between unsolicited affection and that which had been bought and paid for. He much preferred Anna's offerings to those as of now faceless women.

What in the world could be keeping that woman? Erik glanced at the clock. She still had plenty of time but everything would be getting cold. Why he had even gotten up and prepared her anything mystified him as his intentions had been to force her to fend for herself so as to limit their contact. Before his mind had even caught up with his actions breakfast had been sitting on the table mocking him for his weakness.

Erik had never had a companion during his meals when he had taken the time to eat. His mask made eating somewhat of a challenge. When alone he simply had taken it off but he had not done so the evening before.

He had taken small bites so as not to have his mask plastered with food in a disgusting display of poor table manners. He had purposely not made a soup course as he tended to slurp somewhat so as not to spill any inside his mask. Anna did not seem to take notice of his eating habits or indeed notice him at all.

As the meal had progressed Erik had concluded he could have come to the table naked as the day he had been born and Anna would not have noticed. She had taken pains to avoid looking in his direction or even speaking to him. His earlier elation and expectations in the evening had fallen somewhat flat with her continued silence. Erik had refused to admit her silence had hurt in any way. Had that not been his objective, her silence and ignoring her as much as possible? Erik's mind went from one end of the pendulum to the other. He wanted her to speak, he wanted her silent. He wanted to get closer to her while at the same time keeping her from gaining any knowledge of him. He wanted to hold her close once more just as he wanted to push her out the door of the opera building itself.

Sighing tiredly Erik began to eat his breakfast. If she could not come when it was ready she would do without if he cleared the table. Erik did not even realize he had left his chair to retrieve the brass domed lid to set over Anna's plate so the food would perhaps stay warm. He cursed himself even as he sat the lid down. Damn it anyway now his mind fought against him without his permission.

Erik was somewhat concerned when Anna finally emerged from her room. She did not look well at all. He stood as a gentleman would when she came to the table. He found himself behind her chair with his hand resting on the back to help her be seated.

Anna thanked him weakly. Sitting down Anna swallowed to stay the urge to be ill. Tea, yes tea, and toast. With a lack of manners she would later deplore Anna reached across the table to grab the little teapot. She poured herself a cup then sat the teapot back down on the table. Not waiting to be offered the saucer with a stack of toast Anna grabbed one like a starving man would grab at a scrap thrown at him.

Without a word Anna drank the tea as she nibbled the toast. She began to feel more like her old self as the toast and tea disappeared.

Erik silently watched as Anna ate and drank. He felt somewhat foolish for taking such an interest is things that were so mundane. He found himself feeling relieved to see her pallor return to normal. He supposed she had a bout of morning sickness. Over the years he had observed some of the poor women of the opera endure much discomfort when in the same delicate condition Anna seemed to be suffering.

Erik would bring her a cup of peppermint tea to settle her stomach tomorrow morning. He kept the dried herb for his own medicinal purposes.

Erik wracked his brain for a way to begin the conversation he had planned to have with Anna this morning. Whatever he had thought of last night had been wiped from his mind as now he drew a blank as to what he should say. How did one go about such a proposition? Erik's one experience in this area had not gone well at all. He wanted no repeat of his shameful display with Christine. He must be forthright and as honest as he could be without groveling or acting less than a man. For clarities sake he must be sure she understood he expected nothing from her of an intimate nature, not that he would not welcome such, but with no experience he would most likely embarrass himself with his inadequacies. Erik had enough shortcomings without adding to the list.

He could no more stem the disappointment that flooded over him than a small pebble of sand could hold back the tide. Erik had grown used to disappointment over his life. He had come to expect it in fact. His music and his talents for creation were the only areas he had a modicum of success. Those little triumphs kept him going. To lose them would be to cease to have a purpose in the world, a world that had for the most part rejected him for lack of a pleasing countenance.

Erik wiped his mouth with his napkin then carefully replaced it across his lap. How to start this conversation plagued him. He cleared his throat gaining her attention. With her clear guileless eyes pinning him Erik lost himself in the depth of her eyes. Why had he thought Christine's brown eyes the most glorious of all colors? Anna's eyes looked like the greenest and most lush glen in any of England's countryside. Had they not been blue just last night? Looking closer Erik could see a tinge of blue. How extraordinary. He had thought his eyes to be exceptional. Anna's were beyond proper description. Erik had visited England once and found those lush green fields and marshy lands entrancing with the natural beauty of it all. Nothing man could make could compare. Anna's eyes he thought might fair well in any comparison.

"Anna." Erik noted her startled reaction to his harsh sounding address. He could not help the somewhat husky inflection in his voice. His thoughts had bleed over into his voice with the emotion Anna drew from him without uttering a word. Erik feared himself to be a doomed man, doomed to lust with useless yearnings that never would bring him anything but agony and dissatisfaction.

Making an effort to clear his mind so he could focus on the moment Erik began again, "Anna I have given things much thought and consideration. First we must seek medical advice and confirmation of your condition. Secondly we need a plan of action in place. I have a proposition to offer. Not my original plan, but one equally beneficial to the both of us."

Anna seemed about to speak but he supposed she thought better of it for she said nothing.

"My plan…what I offer to you is…well a sort of bargain. I offer to you…my…myself as your husband. Before you summarily reject me let me first assure you that there will be no expectations of a normal marriage. This will simply be a contract of sorts between you and me. I will provide for you and eventually should you be with child, I will provide whatever is required to make a child feel wanted, safe and secure. I will leave the tender mercies of love to you. What child would want anything from the likes of me? This brings me to the point of assuring you that I will have no expectations of any intimacies between the two of us once we are wed. I will continue to sleep in my room as will you sleep in your own room. Nothing really will change. Only legalities and satisfying those bigoted do-gooders with me as your husband thereby giving your child legitimacy will change.

You need not rush into an answer. I shall give you the time you need to ponder the good points against the bad then perhaps this evening you will have an answer for me. So will you consider my proposal? A marriage of convenience? We shall both profit from this Anna. I am willing to agree to any demands you might make if it will persuade you to give me the answer I wish, within reason of course."

To say Anna had been broadsided would be a gross understatement. Erik had her so confused while her heart had raced when he first began his speech only to crash into a solid wall when he had finished. A marriage of convenience? Who's convenience? Anna could see nothing in Erik's favor from any liaison between them. She would be foolish to disregard his offer. Indeed her mind shouted yes, yes, yes while her more cautious inner self warned her to think upon things before impulsively giving her answer. This would after all ultimately affect not only herself but her child as well. Erik too would have his life changed regardless of his assurance that nothing would change.

Anna was a woman after all and women tended to be nesters by nature. She would want to build her own nest. Not that she did not think Erik's home wonderful but a child needed fresh air and sunshine. The roof had been adequate for her and Erik but not a child at least not one under three. After that age she would bet her nonexistent fortune a child would find Erik's underground home a paradise of discovery and wonder. She herself would love to explore but knew of Erik's many traps.

She wanted her child to grow up knowing what it felt like to have the tickle of lush grass under one's feet and feel the warmth of the sun on his or her face.

Erik assured Anna he had ample wealth to sustain them both. He would have his financial records at her disposal this evening. Once she had considered his offer and made up her mind if it was something she could live with they could discuss conditions and finances. Anna gave Erik her promise to consider his offer during the day and give him an answer when he brought her back later in the evening.

She did not know if those few hours were enough to decide the course of her life but in reality she had little choice. Things being what they were in the present Anna could not hope for a better offer. Even if Erik were half goat he would give her the security she would need for her child and herself. He had already proven he could be kind and generous. As for the other things like love, intimacy, and controlling one's temper, those things could be learned over time with the right incentive.

Erik walked Anna to the very door of the hallway on the first floor. She protested he didn't need to do that as she would be fine once he had taken her through all the levels where he had set his traps. Erik insisted a gentleman escorted a lady from one place to another when possible. He was if nothing else, a true gentleman.

Anna entered the lobby heading for the back staircase when she spied that annoying stagehand turned maintenance man. A few of the staff had warned her about him when she had mentioned a new man transferring to maintenance.

As he had done the day before the man dogged Anna's steps to the point she began to worry. During her lunch Anna had been joined at her table by several other cleaning staff as they did not mix with performers either from the ballet corps or from the chorus. The stars had their own area separated from the lowly beings they considered beneath them. Her shadow had taken a table across from her own where he could face her and it seemed to Anna he looked far too often in her direction.

The young man from behind the counter came over with a loaded tray and sat down beside Anna. She startled nervously when his hip and shoulder collided with hers as he sat down like a gangly young boy. Clearly he did not care for decorum or impressing anyone. If the smiles he received bore any indication of how the women viewed him, he had nothing to worry about. As far as Anna could tell he might be able to have his pick from this particular flower garden.

He stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "Anna my name is Raphael. Don't look so surprised that I know who you are. I made it my business to know about the prettiest girl at the old opera house." Raphael winked wickedly at Anna causing her to blush scarlet.

"Ease up on her Rafe. She doesn't know you like we do. Stick to your harem and leave the innocent alone." Katie was a seamstress in the costume department. She knew all about Rafe, had they not grown up together?

"Katerina de Falco. You wound me. I am falsely accused Anna. I have no harem. Not yet anyway," he teased.

Anna looked from one to the other. They had eyes for no one but each other at the moment. Anna sensed more than mere friendship between the two.

"Raphael de Marco you know darn well I prefer Katie. Grow up with someone living practically on your doorstep and they take liberties."

Rafe and Katie had grown up in Italy living next door to one another. Rafe had been six when Katie's parents had been blessed with Katerina Colleen de Falco twenty years ago. Her father had been Italian but her mother had been Irish through and through.

When a fire had taken the lives of her parents Katie had decided to pursue her lifelong dream of becoming an actress or performer on stage of some sort. Things had not worked out as she had planned. Hiring on as an apprentice in the costume department Katie had found her true calling.

She had been a little pleased and a lot irritated when Rafe had shown up at the opera house only a week after Katie had been hired.

He had taken a job in the kitchen as a cook. He even got to stay in a corner of a supply closet for free. His charm and ease with everyone had earned him a place as day manager of the café. He did not let that position go to his head. He continued to work in the café when needed.

Rafe smiled charmingly toward Katie. She told herself she was immune to him. The fluttering of her heart and the quivering in her belly meant nothing.

Anna was introduced to everyone. Some of them she had already met. Cheerful conversation flowed around the table except for one person. Desiree had looked at Anna as if she hated her. Anna had thought they had gotten on well this morning as they worked together.

Desiree leaned her arms on the table as she addressed Anna, "So who do you _**know**_ that has the power to assign you such a plum position?"

No one could miss the insinuation behind Desiree's question. Anna felt as if every eye had suddenly been turned on her. What could she say? I know the Opera Ghost, your infamous Phantom of the Opera, and by the way he asked me to marry him so he could be the father of my unborn child.

She almost smiled as she imagined the shock that would generate around the lunch table, almost. Grappling for something to say Anna could have kissed Rafe when he came to her rescue.

"Now don't be catty Desiree. Did I not hear at one time that a certain manager spent some time hanging around your door late at night? Of course I could be wrong as we all know how unreliable gossip can be. Anna proved herself to be an exemplary worker and earned herself a promotion. Jealousy does not become you Desiree. It tends to make you frown thereby adding wrinkles. Can't have that now can we?" He flicked her nose flirtatiously with his fingertip causing her to giggle shamelessly back in a flirtatious manner. Katie rolled her eyes at Rafe's overly charming maneuvers.

Katie took the opportunity to invite Anna to her own small room at the back of the building. Anna was thrilled to finally meet someone who did not seem to want to stick a dagger in her back or barter for her cooperation.

Anna had questioned Katie as to why she took a room so far from everything else. Anna could not help but note that Katie's room overlooked the Rue Scribbe. She wondered if Katie had ever seen Erik when he had gone out on some excursion or other. Contrary to what most people thought Erik went out quite often from what Anna could understand from what Erik had told her. Erik had not revealed much about himself but he had told her that he did make the occasional visit above ground to his bank managers, Jules his assistant and various shops.

It had surprised Anna when Erik even admitted a somewhat cordial friendship with one of the priests from the Madeleine. He said he would from time to time stop in and discuss various topics as well as play chess. He may not hold God in any favorable light but he had seemed quite fond of Father René Gervais. The good father Erik had contended hoped to one day save his soul.

Katie explained that she didn't mind being stuck so far from everyone as her room had its own exit. Her room used to be the room that took the deliveries for materials but once the orders became much larger they had to begin delivering around back at the Rue Scribbe entrance just down from her room where the big sliding double doors were located.

Katie had often thought she saw the caped figure of the opera house's resident specter. She would pass him in the alley as she walked home from the corner café. The gentleman had always tipped his hat cordially. Sometimes he even whispered a quiet good-evening to her. He had never been anything other than polite. He had always made sure to keep his head tilted just the tiniest bit so as not to reveal his face.

Desiree scoffed inside her head to think of those two innocents Katie and Anna forming a bond of some sort. She wouldn't mind letting that handsome Rafe warm her bed a night or two. If he proved talented, perhaps more.

As they all stood up Anna excused herself as she once again needed to use the women's powder room. If this kept up people would begin to suspect she had some sort of serious illness.

Harry saw Anna going in the opposite direction as the others and felt it would be a perfect opportunity to introduce himself to his quarry.

He wouldn't mind enduring a little piece of Anna even if she had no real claim to beauty. If the room was dark enough looks didn't matter. A woman was a woman after all and God in his infinite wisdom had given them all the same parts that attracted men, just in different degrees. Anna he felt highly attracted to if he could dismiss her face.

Harry waited outside the ladies powder room wondering about Anna's sudden promotion. He had to agree with Desiree even if he had teased her about being envious of Anna's luck. Knowing Madame Dubois as he did Harry did not think she would give a newly hired woman such a plum position.

When he heard the door creaking open Harry pushed himself from the wall. He stepped in front of the door just as Anna stepped out. She closed the door behind her even as she bumped into a solid mass in front of her. Strong arms went around her as she tilted backwards into the door.

"Oh excuse me. I am so sorry. I should have been looking where I was headed and not worrying about wrinkles in my dress." Anna had spoken in a friendly manner and even had a wide smile on her face until she looked up and saw that man who had been following her. Now he held her quite intimately close to his body and did not seem to have any intention of letting her go any time soon.

"Oh don't be sorry sweetheart. I'm not." Harry used his most seductive tone on Anna as he ran his fingers down her cheek and brushed the hair that had fallen onto her cheek back behind her ear where his fingers seemed to linger longer than necessary.

Anna began to panic. Images of things she preferred not to think about flashed before her with crystal clarity. She began to struggle to loosen the man's hand that rested on her hip.

"Now don't play hard to get chérie. Let's get to know one another better. Ask anyone, I can make a woman very happy. I have my own room."

"Please let me go." Anna felt herself only a hairs breath from screaming at the top of her lungs.

Anna was never more grateful to hear someone's voice when she heard a man address Harry in rapid French. Anna could not make out what the voice said and she did not care for Harry released her to whirl around trying to discover who had called him such names and delivered dire threats to his safety if he did not release the woman. No, the voice had said Anna. This must be the same mysterious man Anna had met last night, the one Harry had seen waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry began to suspect Anna somehow befriended the Opera Ghost. That would explain voices coming from everywhere and nowhere. It might also account for the man wearing a mask. Harry had not been sure last night the man did indeed have a mask but now he would almost bet his next pay that he had indeed seen the Opera Ghost and lived to tell the tale. At least for now he could still claim to be living.

Harry wondered how much the managers and perhaps the authorities would pay to capture and bring to justice the infamous, Opera Ghost nay The Phantom of the Opera. Harry could say he included himself among those who believed the two personas to be one and the same man.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Anna run as fast as her hindering skirts would allow. _**Run for now little mouse but I will be keeping watch over you and your dark friend. Count on it. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Everyone be safe and Happy New Year**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Vengeance of Angels**

Erik had been shamefully trying to find Anna to observe her, or spy as some might say, when he had seen that man with his hands on her in an improper caress. The man had been blatant when speaking to Anna of his intentions.

Erik had seen red as his anger had risen to the very level of near combusting. The things his mind had thought to do to that young man would curl the hair of anyone with just the telling of the portended deed.

For Anna he had curbed that murderous impulse. Instead he had used his ventriloquism to give Anna a chance to escape. Erik had let his very prolific vocabulary of curses turn the air blue. He hoped he had spoken quickly enough so that Anna would not be able to understand what he had said. Erik did not want her to think him common.

Once he knew Anna to be a safe distance from that man, Erik had run along his passageways to the secret panel that opened at the bottom of the stairs of the third cellar.

For now he must see to Anna but that man would pay later and pay dearly. Perhaps not with his life as now Erik considered himself to be in the role of mentor and teacher to his future child, assuming Anna agreed to marry him.

As Erik got closer to his destination old doubts began to dig at his confidence. What if she had welcomed that man's touch? Erik had been so angry to come upon Anna practically in the arms of another man that their conversation had been secondary.

As his thoughts took that downward spiral into deep negativity Erik's footsteps slowed until he seemed almost to be dragging his feet while forcing one foot in front of the other.

When Erik opened the panel he barely had time to comprehend that Anna was there just before she threw herself tearfully against him.

This time Erik did not hesitate to place his hands on her. He even braved resting his cheek on her head. He did not care for the sensation of his mask pressing into him while that cold piece of leather received all Anna's warmth. Erik raised his hand and tore his mask from his face. He did not throw it down as he would have liked to do but kept it in his hand as he held Anna firmly against him.

"Oh Erik, it was you wasn't it? Whatever you said I thank God for you. I was so frightened. You always seem to be there when I need you. If I did not know you were real I would think you were an angel."

Erik winced as her words reminded him of his treachery and deception with Christine. He had presented himself to her as the Angel of Music. Not for long but long enough that he felt certain God had objected.

Erik found himself running his hands soothingly over Anna's hair and her back. His libidinous thoughts he tried his best to keep at bay with only a modicum of success.

If he could not find some way to release these urges or bury them once again he may just drive himself completely insane. Judging by past behavior it would not be a long drive. The length of one short carriage ride would do.

Erik leaned Anna away from him to judge with his own eyes whether or not she was indeed unharmed. He wiped the last of her tears away with his thumbs. Looking into her tear wet eyes Erik found himself being drawn down toward Anna's waiting mouth. She took a deep breath then parted her lips giving him a glimpse of her pink tongue. A more erotic sight Erik could not recall. Just when Anna closed her eyes and Erik's lips were but a breath away from Anna's he regained his senses. If he touched her sweet lips he would deliver himself to hell for sure as he could not let her go with just that one touch of lip to lip. He knew he would want more. He dare not even chance touching her for if she repulsed him surely he would wither and die from the shame and humiliation of it.

He had assured her that there would be no expectations of anything and by God he would keep to his word even if it meant he suffered with his unsatisfied desires. He must learn how to be near her without letting those emotions and needs be known to Anna. To expose himself in that way would be to invite more pain and degradation upon himself. He had enough of those two to last a lifetime. No more damn it, no more.

Anna had thought Erik would kiss her. When she had looked into his eyes she had seen the burning intent lingering there and building into an inferno. Her heartbeat and breathing had become erratic with her excitement. When she closed her eyes and still nothing happened she began to wonder if she should perhaps be doing something to bring about this event that she found herself wanting with every fiber of her being.

"Anna I should get you home as quickly as possible. You have had quite a shock. Forgive me for being lax by not immediately taking you home."

Anna tried to hide her disappointment. Fearing it would show in her eyes she kept her head down as she told Erik he had nothing to be sorry about, had he not saved her?

The return to Erik's home seemed to happen without Anna being aware of it as all her thoughts were on that kiss that had not happened. For a woman who had not thought much in all her life about kissing or any other intimacies with men, Anna found her mind to be occupied more and more by such thoughts. One man only figured into those sinful thoughts but that did not make them any the less wrong or sinful. Once again Anna thought she was in need of some type of Christian guidance or the Catholic confessional.

Erik had taken the quickest way home as he needed to be away from Anna until he could get himself under control, if that was even possible.

Having left a rather bewildered Anna at her door Erik left without even so much as a gentlemanly bow. His unsatisfied and raging desires did not leave him feeling much like a gentleman.

Needing to rid himself of this unreleased passion Erik gratefully sat down at his organ and began to play the most passionate notes. Some he had composed long ago and some came to him as his thoughts turned to Anna and how she had looked when he had been about to kiss her. She had looked ready to allow him to kiss her but as Erik had little experience in such matters, well really none, he did not know if he had only saw what he wanted to see or if Anna would actually have welcomed his distorted lips touching her softly sweet pink mouth?

Anna heard the music Erik played so passionately. What person could hear such gloriously sensual notes and not be affected? Anna ran her hand down from her neck then on down across her chest. Anna resisted the temptation to go further even as the music coarsed through her driving her on. The beats of the music seemed to thrum in unison with the flow of blood pumping in her veins. Warmth flooded that most secrect place between her thighs. Even her nerves seemed to thrum with the beat of the music Erik played. Anna sank back against the wall trying to pull away from the influence of Erik's music.

How could any mortal create such sinful notes? If this happened when Erik unleashed his passion on his music Anna could only imagine the power he would hold over a woman. What wonders would Erik create with his touch on her skin with those same fingers that played those sinful notes so easily?

Anna tried to pull her thoughts from such lustful imaginings as she shoved herself away from the wall to go to the bathroom and splash cool water on her heated face. She had to face Erik for their evening meal as well as give him an answer to his generous offer. She did not want to have him see her all flushed and disturbed. He wouldn't think it had been caused by him as Erik had little confidence in himself but Anna would know just the same making for an uncomfortable meeting.

She waited until the last note faded before entering the parlor. Turning to the left she found Erik in the little alcove he used as his music room. Upon hearing her soft footstep behind him he dropped his hands from the keys to his lap. He addressed her without facing her.

"I have dinner prepared. It is in the oven keeping warm. The roast and trimmings I hope will meet with your approval. I even purchased a loaf of fresh bread. Would you be so kind as to set the table? I would like to freshen up before I sit at the table. I will even open a bottle of wine. A sip or two will not harm you or…well no harm will be done. Perhaps we will have cause for celebration." Erik hoped he had not cursed himself by voicing his thoughts of celebrating aloud. Erik needed the extra time washing his hands would give him for his poorly concealed arousal to fade. He had hoped the music would end the torment but alas he felt even more aroused than before. Anna would think him some lecherous perversion of a man.

"Of course Erik, go right ahead. By the time you have finished I will have everything ready."

Erik took pains to ensure Anna did not see his blatant display of lust. He dared not face her as he left the room rather quickly.

Erik debated whether he would have time to relieve his tortured longings without drawing any suspicions from Anna. Deciding he would not soon ease out of this lustful state Erik went into his bathroom and did what he felt he must. Being so aroused it was a short trip from execution to completion.

Having splashed his face with cold water Erik ran his hands down over his waistcoat. He straightened his already perfectly straight cravat.

Now he felt ready to face Anna. His lusting beast had been quieted for now and he could look at her without wondering if she knew how badly he wanted to take her to that bed in her room and do things he had only done in his dreams.

Anna had placed candles on the table and lowered the gaslights. If Erik was anyone else other than the Opera Ghost and ghastly Phantom of the Opera he might begin to think Anna had plans of seducing him. Knowing that such a thing was laughable Erik took his seat after first seating Anna.

Without saying a word they began to eat. Each of them giving surreptitious glances toward the other as the meal progressed, waiting for the other to begin the conversation. How did one begin such a conversation Anna wondered?

When the meal had been eaten and both had laid down their forks Anna told Erik to sit and enjoy the rest of his wine while she cleared away the remains.

Anna even took the time to wash, dry and put away the dishes. Erik's kitchen may be small but he had it so well organized that it seemed much larger. Anna curiously peeked inside a pantry. She found it well stocked with canned goods in quart jars as well as potatoes, onions, turnips, flour, sugar tea and even some coffee. For a man who claimed not to eat much he did keep a well supplied pantry. Anna wished she could tell all those frightened imbeciles that their ghost was nothing more than a poor misunderstood genius who had so much to offer. Anna considered their loss her gain. She would make sure Erik did not suffer from their agreement. She had definitely decided she would be accepting Erik's kind offer.

When Anna returned Erik had been seated in his chair by the fire. Once he saw her he got to his feet waiting for her to be seated. Once she had taken her seat Anna wiggled trying to give herself time to collect her thoughts putting them into some sort of reasonable order.

Erik had been about to speak when Anna did so before he could utter a word for which he could honestly say he was grateful.

"Erik I have thought of little else all day other than your proposal. After careful consideration I have come to the conclusion that I would be honored to be your wife."

Erik expecting to hear a refusal had marshaled all the reasons she should not summarily dismiss him or his offer of marriage and protection.

"I anticipated your refusal but allow me…" Here Erik paused as what she had actually said seeped into his mind. She had accepted him. She had said yes. She had said yes had she not? His ears had not been hearing only what he wished?

"You…you accept?"

"Yes. I know all the benefits of any union between us will all be on my side but I hope that I can offer you some little comforts that you otherwise would not have." Anna hoped she did not sound as if she were laying herself out at his feet to do with as he will. That was not quite what she meant. She wanted them to be a normal married couple. At least as normal as Erik would allow them to be. His present living situation did not in any way resemble a normal life other than his home looked as others above ground would look.

"I hope it will not anger you to know that I, right or wrong, have already set in motion things that will make our union much easier than a normal couples trials. I myself will be speaking to a priest, a friend of mine, in the early morning hours tomorrow. Arrangements will then be made for the ceremony. There are ways of getting round all that hoopla that everyone seems to think necessary for two people to begin a life together. I say let them marry without all those trials then either sink or swim."

Erik knew he did not sound romantic. In fact much of what he said he did believe to a point. He had always pictured his future wife standing beside him after having made all the proper announcements and meetings with the appropriate man of the cloth to question them about the surety of their intentions then blessing them when he saw how devoted they were. Erik had not really ever expected any of that to happen but one may dream whatever one wished.

"Let me assure you Anna that I will not be sharing your bed. Nothing of that nature will be expected of course. No need to worry about my monstrous attentions being forced upon you. I will provide sustenance and shelter for you and if there should be a child I will provide adequately for it as well. As you can imagine I have much to atone for in my life. Perhaps caring for an innocent child will give me pardon for some of my more egregious sins."

Anna could only look on in confusion. Had she given Erik the impression she feared he might force her into intimate relations? Did he think she would not ever wish to share such intimacies with the man she eventually married? Anna may not be open to the same fast and loose morals of many women who paraded through the opera house as patrons or employees but that did not mean she did not have desires just at they did. Since meeting Erik, Anna had just begun to have a hint of what those women felt. She had not been frightened at all, well not much anyway. She had to admit also to being intrigued by those feelings and wished to explore them. She had felt ashamed for lusting in such a way over a man whose acquaintance she had only recently made in a formal meeting. Hearing his voice through some wall did not count as an introduction.

Anna wanted to object most strenuously but knew it would not be proper to outright declare she would welcome him in her bed. She did not want to seem to be a wanton even as her mind shouted at her to declare herself willing to be his mate in every sense of the word.

Once Erik had Anna's assurance that she had indeed agreed to wed him he thought it best if she had and early night. If she stayed with him he could not guarantee he would continue to be a gentleman. An early night Erik deemed the best solution to temper temptation. Besides he had a certain stagehand to settle a score with tonight.

Once Erik had assured himself Anna slept peacefully he set about searching out his prey. It took a while but Erik eventually found him. Fortunately for Erik the room had once been a storage closet where he had often pilfered supplies. The panel he found much to his delight in perfect working order.

In a couple of long legged strides Erik stood over the man. Slowly and quietly Erik slipped out his Punjab lasso from his inner pocket. A couple of quick and nimble flicks of his wrist and he had the man ensnared. Giving a jerk on the thin rope Erik awoke the man who had the misfortune to draw Erik's wrath.

Harry awoke when he felt the strangling tightness around his throat making it impossible to breath. At first he thought his childhood asthma had returned then as his sleep fogged brain had begun to clear he saw the man all in black above him. Even the mask over his unwelcome visitor's face seemed dark as night.

"You Monsieur are lower than the lowest of life forms. Your kind are a scourge upon the world that should be eliminated. Those who have seen or know of my deeds think I am something sent from hells very fiery pit but little do they know of the true demons who masquerade as handsome men.

Recently is has come to my notice that a certain woman, Anna, has had trouble from you. As of this moment you will decease and desist trying to lure her into your dark trap. She is off limits. You will sever all contact with her. If she is walking down a corridor you will make sure you do not enter that same corridor. You will not sit at her table, you will not try to speak to her, and most of all you will not try to force your unwanted attentions on her. Do you understand me?" Erik had punctuated each of his demands with a tug on the rope. He would only let it loosen enough so the man could draw a short breath then the rope would tighten again.

Harry shook his head even as plans for revenge against this ghostly phantom and Anna formed in his mind. Harry knew exactly who this man was or who he led the weaker minded of the opera house into believing him to be. Harry had not been fooled for one second. He knew the ghostly figure who it had been said ruled the opera house had more to do with man than any ghostly haunting.

Erik had to struggle not to give in to his impulses by ending this man's life. Every fiber in Erik's body told him to tighten his rope just that little bit that would cut off all oxygen thereby ending the life of what Erik considered a worthless peace of humanity.

Hoping he had instilled enough fright into the man Erik slowly let his Punjab loosen. Erik quickly stood up away from the man before his instincts for self-preservation took over. He had the odd feeling this man and he would cross paths again only the next time only one would come away from the meeting alive.

In part this emotion had come from Erik's attachment to Anna. The greater fear had been something picked up by Erik's senses that could not be explained in words or anything other than some vague warning bell ringing loudly in Erik's head. That bell had saved his life more than once. He tended to heed it when it chimed. This time he ignored it for Anna's sake. He did not want to begin their life together with the blood of another on his hands.

Hindsight they say is twenty-twenty. Erik should have paid attention to his warning system. Erik's eagerness to win favor with his intended, blocked out that warning bell sounding in his head until it faded completely into oblivion. Later Erik would have time to regret his leniency for Harry. Their second meeting would take a different path.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for the quick reviews. I will reward you with another chapter tonight. Read and enjoy. I thank each and every reader and expecially my reviewers for keeping me on track. **

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Masked Demons **

Anna had been reluctant to return to work the next morning in fear of encountering Harry once more. She did not know of Erik's visit to Harry the night before.

Trailing along beside Erik she felt trepidation in every step she took. She longed to cling to Erik as she felt safest with his arms wrapped around her. He acted rather peculiar this morning. He kept a goodly distance from her. Perhaps she had in some way let him know of her feelings and he wished to make sure she knew he did not care to become close in that way. He had after all only recently been madly in love with...with that...that woman.

Thinking back on Erik's reactions to her at times Anna thought she might take things into her own hands for once. If she let Erik make a move, if he had been so inclined, they may well both be dead before he roused enough courage to make his advance toward her. When they reached the top of the last flight of stairs and Anna stood before the door she quickly turned back to Erik to wrap her arms around his thin waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"Come find me during the day. Let me know you are there. Please come find me. I need to know you are near." Anna felt childish begging Erik to watch over her like a child that had woken from a nightmare. Well had her life only recently not been a waking nightmare? Shamefully she clung to him. Did not men like to feel they could slay every dragon for their women?

Erik could only stand in stunned silence as his brain slowly sifted through and examined each of Anna's words. Here a woman clung to him begging to hear his ghostly voice coming from the walls, while others would faint or run screaming if such a thing was to happen in their presence.

Erik could not help feeling Anna's words bolster his pride more than any accomplishment in his entire life. To have a woman's trust and respect gave a man pride in himself as provider and protector. Erik had never really been either of those things. Now he found he longed for that more than anything, well perhaps he longed for a couple of other things more but Anna's request and response to him thus far gave him hope for the future.

Erik had reluctantly released Anna promising he would indeed find her throughout the day. He wished he dare ask what she thought would be an overly done surveillance. He would be free all day and could with clear conscience follow her all day. Thinking that might smack of stalking as he had Christine, Erik would limit himself to only four visits, short visits. He knew all too well his penchant for allowing things to escalate beyond control.

Harry had sought out Desiree. He enlisted her in his plans. That damn demonic cloaked figure from last night had made it clear he would not tolerate any continued pursuit of Anna by Harry so plans needed to change.

Desiree had jumped at the chance to get a little revenge upon Anna although if someone were to ask she could not give one specific incident where Anna had done anything against Desiree or even spoken out against her in a derogatory manner. Desiree hated Anna on principal. Or her own shallow principals at least.

Anna had been a little stunned when Desiree had traded shifts with Theresa, letting Theresa have her Friday shift in exchange for Desiree getting the Saturday shift. Desiree did not seem the type to work overly hard for anything. Perhaps Anna had misjudged her. If all Anna had heard about Desiree had been true Anna would have expected the woman to be staying in bed all day in order to carouse all night as the gossip mill claimed she did.

Anna herself would rather have her weekend free but could not trade with anyone as that would give Madame Dubois one more reason to dislike her.

As Erik had promised he had come to her during the day. He would wait until he would find Anna alone then make his presence known to her. Anna could not help the hero worship she began to develop for Erik nor the niggling feeling of what she could only describe as love or at least what she thought love would feel like. Not having any experience she could not say with any degree of certainty.

She did seem to find herself daydreaming about him quite often. More often than a mere friendship warranted. If they had compared notes they would both have learned that their thoughts had been directed toward one another throughout the day.

During the lunch break Anna joined Kate and Rafe at a table. Anna hid her annoyance when Desiree sat down beside Anna drawing her into a conversation Anna could well have done without. Anna had wanted to speak more with Kate and Rafe.

Desiree issued an invitation for Anna to accompany her to dinner Saturday evening after work. She even offered to treat Anna to dinner. As much as Anna wished to refuse how could she without seeming churlish? Against her better judgment Anna accepted the invitation. It had been decided that Anna would meet Desiree out front. She would have a carriage waiting. Desiree told Anna to go ahead and wait in the carriage if she were a few minutes late that she would join her as soon as she could.

Anna missed the sly smile crossing Desiree's face. If she had seen it she might have had second thoughts about going anywhere with Desiree.

Kate and Rafe exchanged a look holding only suspicion. They well knew Desiree's usual Saturday's were spent with whichever young noble had the misfortune to be caught in her web. After every performance those privileged from the audience were encouraged to mingle among the stars of song and dance. If male patrons coming backstage would outnumber the women, the more pleasant looking staff members would be asked to dress nicely to help entertain.

Desiree being one of the more attractive of the operas employees had been encouraged to take part in tempting those men to let loose the money in their wallets. If she also bettered her own circumstances who could blame her? The opera could always use patrons. If some behind the scene bargains were struck between men and women no one cared as long as it did not interfere with opera house business.

Kate tried to get Desiree to invite her as well but no matter how she hinted Desiree seemed oblivious. Rafe had even used his considerable charm with the same results. Something they knew was definitely in the works as Desiree had been after Rafe for many months. Now she refused what had been a blatant offer for Desiree to spend an evening in Rafe's company. They could hardly forbid Anna from going wherever she wished. They would just have to hope something came up to prevent the outing. Or if all else failed Kate and Rafe thought they could perhaps end up at the same restaurant as Anna and Desiree.

All day Anna debated whether or not to tell Erik about her intended outing with Desiree. He would probably not like her going. Anna had early morning duty to prepare the boxes for the matinee then her errands for Erik.

Calculating how long all this would take she thought she might be finished by five or six o'clock. Allowing two hours for dinner Anna thought she should be finished eating by eight. Then it would take a half an hour for the carriage ride home, all in all she should return home to Erik no later than nine. That gave her about half an hour just in case something happened to delay her. Surely nothing would happen as long as she had other people around her.

Having settled that matter Anna finished her tasks with lightness in her spirit that would soon turn to dark fear when unknown events unfurled to reveal evil intentions by those who masked themselves with cloaks of civility and normalcy for public viewing only to remove the masks in private turning into monstrous demons.

Anna could not help the silly grin spreading across her face nor the leap of her heart when she saw that tall horrible countenance that was Erik.

He looked far less monstrous daily as other things about him drew her interest and admiration. Erik would never be a handsome man but for Anna he began to be handsome of spirit. Even when looking at his face without the mask she could take each individual feature and find something that did not seem quite as awful as before. Anna had never been afraid of Erik really once she met him nor had she been disgusted by his face even when she thought it a horrible face.

Erik who had been leaning against the wall in his usual stance received quite a shock when Anna held out her hand to him even before he had made a move to stand properly.

Upon placing his hand in hers she drew him forward getting up on tiptoes to place a kiss on his chin. Anna being much shorter could only reach his chin with her lips even when standing on tiptoe. If Erik had known of the possibility of her giving him a kiss he would have bent his knees willingly to receive that salutation on his cheek even while wishing it could be his lips. He would settle for the chin, hope for his cheek while praying impossibly for her lips on his next time if such an occurrence should come about.

Anna chatted companionably as they walked along. She kept his hand in hers much to Erik's delight. How much more pleasant this walk seemed than any other of the thousands of times he had come this way before.

Erik felt as if he would burst his buttons when Anna requested he play something for her after their evening meal. Often Christine would request he play but he suspected it had been as a way to distract him from her than any real wish to hear any of his compositions.

When Anna took the stool from in front of her chair and scooted it to the side of his organ Erik began to doubt his ability to concentrate with her being so near.

She sat down and waited with a patient yet expectant expression on her face. How could he disappoint her? Pushing aside his libidinous thoughts Erik turned his mind to his more romantic repertoire. Erik had often been of the opinion that romantic composers were a waste of talent. With Anna looking at him so enchanted with his playing Erik thought perhaps he might have been mistaken.

When he had finished the last piece Erik looked at the clock. Had he really been playing for over an hour? Erik chastised himself. Anna must be starving by now. Erik could admit that his own stomach had been grumbling for the last half an hour or so.

Announcing that he would have supper on the table in a few minutes Erik instructed Anna to freshen up. She naturally protested albeit halfheartedly. She liked being made a fuss of by Erik. He made her feel special whether that had been his intention or not.

During the meal Anna apprised Erik of her evening plans for tomorrow night. She had expected his displeasure but not the dark sour look on his face.

Erik casually asked what young gentleman would have the honor of escorting her to supper. Anna had thought she had told him who her companion would be. Perhaps she had overlooked that little detail.

For all he had posed the question casually and calmly Erik felt his rage stirring. He gripped his knife and fork so tightly they began to bend. Dark thoughts of hiding in shadows as he wrapped his Punjab around an unsuspecting victim filled Erik's mind with malevolent intent. For all he had forswore killing anyone ever again he might make an exception if circumstances warranted it. Anna's straying affections he considered reason enough for violent actions. Why could other men not leave the women Erik sought alone? It was not as if Erik had a harem about his home. He did not even have a prospect other than Anna.

At last Erik had been forced to admit he wanted Anna for more than a mere companion. He wanted to be more to her than just her safe harbor, her protector. If he could have what he wanted they would be man and wife in every sense of the word. He did not know all the ins and outs of it but they could perhaps learn together. Erik could learn almost anything he set his mind to know.

When Anna told him that it was a woman who would be her companion during the meal Erik had been glad of the organ bench beneath him as his legs he had been certain would have collapsed beneath him otherwise.

He had closed his eyes trying to beat back the tears that wanted to fall. He cursed his tendency to cry like a woman when deeply affected by things that struck cords deeply inside him, tender feelings he had never learned to deter. Perhaps it had been for the betterment of everyone for him to have that release for who knew what might have happened if he had lost the tiny bit of humanity left to him after all the years of rejection and isolation? The things that did occur were horrible enough.

Although somewhat mollified Erik still could not say he felt any the less opposed to Anna going anywhere that he would not be able to follow so that he may offer his protection.

Erik reminded Anna of her former employers knowing where she worked. Anna countered that she doubted they would be watching her on a daily basis. They were far too self-involved for that type of commitment.

Not wishing for things to escalate into a disagreement Erik held back any further objections. Anna assured him that she should be no later than nine o'clock. She had no plans to go parading all over Paris after working since early morning.

For the rest of the meal Erik basked in Anna's comments on his cooking as well a number of other things she considered not to be things men usually took notice of or indeed would show an interest in other than what comfort or discomfort they offered.

Erik felt inner warmth spreading through him the rest of the evening. Anna continued to find things to admire about him. For the first time Erik received compliments from a woman. Scratching his head in wonder, he could think of no other person who had thought anything he did had merit. Those foreign demons of Persia he discounted as they only used his genius for death and destruction. Nothing he could be proud of had ever been created in that far off land.

Anna had even gone so far as to request they sit side by side on the settee so that Erik might finish the book he had been reading to her.

Erik had thought Anna would sit as far from his as possible. He almost swallowed his tongue when she took the cushion beside him. A hair would have trouble finding a place to land between them. Anna's thigh aligned along Erik's own disturbed him so much he doubted he could focus on any written words when his mind continued to shout out instructions as to what he should be doing now that Anna sat so close to him.

He did manage to begin reading but his voice held such a low, somewhat growling sound, Anna had to lean closer to Erik just to hear. This brought Anna even closer to Erik. He had equal amounts of delight and irritation as his mind took flight encouraging his body to want things he could not have.

Erik both enjoyed the evening and loathed it. Her closeness he enjoyed while he hated the frustration her nearness left behind.

When the clock struck eleven Erik called a halt to his self-induced torture. He declared that he felt unusually tired and would be having an early night. Sleep he knew would perhaps elude him all night.

Anna leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek almost brought him to the point of dismissing his gentlemanly code of conduct so that he might explore the possibility of Anna responding to further intimacies. The possibility of her rejection held him stiffly in place rather than reaching for her as his mind instructed him to do.

Erik bid her a calm and quiet good-night almost calling after her to lock her door. Since he would be the only person who would be entering uninvited he perhaps should not worry her with his libidinous instincts. As Erik watched the sway of her skirts his inner devil taunted him that perhaps it would be better still for him to lock his own door and nail it shut.

**A/N Added Jan. 2, 2009: I have another couple of stories completed. I had hoped to finish posting this one but with the holidays reviews were slow in coming. I like to have at least four per chapter. I know that sounds greedy and arrogant to think I'll get them but a writer on this sight only has their numbers to brag about. Higher numbers of reviews bring in other readers. If I get my four I'll post as fast as I can. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I got a quick two more reviews to reach my four. I'd like more but four is enoght to deserve another chapter so here you are as promised. Read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Phantom's Fury**

Anna followed her usual routine if one can develop a usual routine in such a short time. As Anna sat brushing out her hair she marveled how quickly she had become accustomed to living underground let alone the fact that her host laid claim to the infamous titles of Opera Ghost and Phantom of the Opera.

If Anna had given it much thought she would more than likely have been appalled at the ease she felt living with a man who could also be said to be insane on occasions as well a murderer when the need arose if one could ever justify killing another person that is. She thought Erik might be the only person in her limited acquaintance who had good reason to feel murderous with any degree of legitimacy.

There were those who throughout history who had murdered just for the sheer joy of it or because one person coveted what another had. Anna did not think of herself as a violent person but in all honesty she could almost say with certainty she would think about it if she ever came face to face with Roger Hanover again.

Standing up Anna had been glad she had decided to leave off her corset. Her dress felt tight enough. Soon she would require a whole new wardrobe. Erik would be the one footing the bill for this new wardrobe when they married. It bothered her a little but what other choice did she have? Eating three sumptuos meals a day could account for her weight gain. She could only hope for that to be the case.

Anna lost her train of thought when she heard a bellow from down the hall in Erik's room. She could here him cursing in some languages she could understand and some she could not.

Hurrying down the hall Anna did not even think to knock she simply barged in. Erik stood in the middle of his bedroom or what should have been a bedroom but looked more like a place of internment instead.

Of all the things Anna had imagined in Erik's room a coffin certainly had not been even in the peripheral of her thoughts. The pillow covered with a lace edged pillow casing, sheets and blankets made it evident that Erik did not merely have this coffin for decoration, he used it for sleeping.

As Erik continued to curse with his back to Anna she looked around trying to ascertain what might have upset him. The room looked as if a small hurricane had come through only picking up and tossing his clothing.

Just then Anna noticed Erik did not have on a shirt. His back to her afforded Anna with a good look at the scars crisscrossing his back. Anna put her hand over her mouth to hold back her shocked gasp.

Not knowing she did it Anna crossed his room with her hand outstretched. The first touch of her fingertip had Erik whirling around in shock.

They looked at one another for a few seconds before Erik turned to rummage through all the piles of clothing until he found a shirt. He placed it in front of his chest holding it up to just underneath his chin.

His face flushed with a red tide of embarrassment. He had no mask, no shirt and far less dignity than he had just moments ago.

Pointing a shaky finger Erik commanded, "Leave at once. This is highly improper. Why did you not knock?" Erik scowled at her trying to convey more anger than discomfort for having Anna see him without benefit of clothing.

"I heard you shouting something awful. I thought a hoard of those rats had made their way into your room. What is all this mess about anyway?"

Anna went around the room picking up Erik's tossed about articles. When she caught a glimpse of his trousers gaping open with half the buttons popped off her mirth nearly exploded from her.

"What in the world are you looking for? I assume this mess can only mean you have lost something precious."

"My clothes," Erik exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"What about your clothes? They seem fine to me. Elegant in fact. You always look impressive. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem dear woman is that incompetent tailor has made inferior garments. They must have shrunk when washed as now not one single thing fits me." Upon looking down Erik saw his gaping trousers. Glancing up quickly he hoped Anna had not seen the way they gaped apart. Her eyes he discovered were trained on him looking just where he did not want her to be looking.

He immediately dropped his hands down with the shirt thus baring his chest. Anna's eyes moved from down below his waist to just above it. She ran her appreciative eyes over Erik's chest. He did not have the physic of a muscle bound circus strongman but he seemed rather well formed to Anna's inexperienced eyes. He in no way looked skeletal. Far from it in fact. She would almost bet that many men would envy Erik for his well honed body while women would not be turning away uninterested if he were to perhaps walk about with his shirt off. Anna got sidetracked for a few minutes as she pictured Erik as she imagined him lifting those heavy dumbbells musclemen lifted. An all too vivid picture forming in her mind, had her own face turning scarlet. Anna felt the sweat begin to pop out on her upper lip. Good heavens her mind had certainly developed the ability to conjure detailed pictures suddenly.

Erik became all the more frustrated as he could not decide which horrible part of him he should cover. He had forgotten about his face during his ranting over his ill-fitting clothes.

When he next paid a visit to Monsieur Bernard he had better have an acceptable explanation for this outrage.

"Erik, I hate to be personal and I know this question is inappropriate, but, do you think you may have gained a few pounds in the last month or so? I remember you telling me food held little interest for you but I have noticed, well I noticed you have been eating rather well and regularly also. Might this new regular eating habit not be responsible for the fit or rather lack of fit in your clothing?"

"Mademoiselle Anna, are you trying to say you think I have grown fat? Before I was merely ugly, now I am to be compared to swine?"

"Erik don't speak such nonsense. You are not fat. In fact you are quite lean and well muscled. Do you know how many of those nobles would sell their own wives to have your body? Gracious me any woman would find you attractive, especially me."

Anna clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said. All her words came back to taunt her. Oh Lord above had she really gotten so personal and said all those things out loud and to his face? Her aunts would have a stroke if they had heard her.

Erik slowly digested what she had said and absorbed the meaning of her words. Had she really called him attractive? Had she said she herself thought him attractive?

Erik resisted the urge to turn and look in the mirror so he might see what had changed to make him less hideous than before. Had he really added flesh and muscle to his tall once skeletal frame?

Anna began to back away from him as she mumbled something about getting to work on time and she would meet him at the boat. Turning abruptly she bumped into the door frame before exiting the room as she almost ran down the hallway to her own room. Slamming the door Anna leaned against it covering her face with her hands. Oh heaven help her what was she to do? If only she could erase what she had said from his mind. How could she look him in the eye again after her confession? He must think her quite loose in her morals to speak so boldly to him.

Erik stood just as Anna had left him for a few seconds then plopped down on the chair behind him. He held his shirt out in front of him looking at it as if it were a foreign, never before seen object. She thought him attractive. Not only that but she thought other women would find him attractive.

Dare he hope? No it could not be. He must have misheard her or his own mind created phrases that he thought his ears heard but she did not speak.

No he had been in full control of his faculties. He had not been daydreaming or fantasizing. He had heard her correctly. Now what should he do with this knowledge? Dare he attempt to act on her attraction?

Erik stood resolutely as he put his shirt on. As he buttoned his shirt he noticed it too had become a little snug.

Perhaps all those years as competition for a skeleton all he had needed all along had been a few good meals.

Erik exchanged the ruined trousers for a different pair. Before he put them on he cut a little slot in the back then fastened it together with a safety pin. Safety pins he concluded did have many uses. The little inch the length of the pin gave wasn't much but at least Erik could button his trousers without fear of coming undone and exposing things better left unseen. Well, at least left unseen until a proper time came along for sharing such things.

Erik had made the decision he would attempt to kiss Anna good-bye. Not on her cheek but on her lips. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as the saying went. Erik would be venturing forward while hoping to gain much.

Nervously Erik smoothed his hands over his waistcoat. He had even braved looking in the mirror. He looked, if not handsome at least presentable and every inch a proper gentleman. Today he would not be wearing his mask. He wanted nothing to be in the way of the kiss he sought.

Just as a boost to his confidence he splashed on some of his cologne. He wanted no odor's resembling the grave surrounding him today.

Deciding nothing more could be done Erik left his room eager to come to the end of today's upward journey. Anna he found to his delight already waited for him at the edge of the lake. This afforded Erik the opportunity to assist Anna into the boat which meant he had to hold her hand in his. She readily offered said hand to him. Erik made sure he seated her softly. Today he seemed to pole the little boat along quite a bit faster than ever before. His mind conjuring pictures of what waited at the end of his journey powered his arms with more strength than ever before.

Once they had left the tunnels and began climbing the stairs Erik's confidence began to evaporate like water in an unwatched boiling teakettle.

Once at the very top Anna turned to smile one last time into Erik's eyes. With Anna looking at him so trustingly Erik's impulses took command of him. Before his brain could intervene and order him to stop he pulled her to him and kissed her. Inexpertly but he kissed her all the same. Her gasp opened her mouth allowing his tongue to touch her own. Erik did not know if this was something that should occur but he liked the sensation so he would not be the one to object.

Anna, after that first surprised gasp felt other emotions and sensations overwhelm her. Heat began to spread from her belly to other places. Nothing unpleasant. In fact Anna could say with all honesty that she liked what Erik did even if he seemed tentative in his exploration of her mouth. Her own inexperience she felt would not be so noticeable as Erik seemed to be as inexperienced as Anna could claim herself to be.

If Erik had thought Anna would attempt to move away from him he indeed received a shock when she moved closer even as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik's instincts had him deepening the kiss even as his own hands pulled her closer to him. Without being aware of it Erik lifted Anna completely off her feet as he held her firmly against him. Their bodies aligned perfectly together as the kiss seemed to go on without end.

"Oh Erik what are you doing to me?" Anna mumbled against his mouth as he continued the exploration of her inner moistness with his tongue.

Erik now had the problem of his manhood straining against his trousers. His alter ego urged him to take advantage and grind crudely against her seeking all the pleasure her body could offer. Erik won the battle with the less gentlemanly side of him.

He let Anna slide down his tall frame. That proved to be a wonderful torture as he felt her in every tortured part of him. Once on her feet Anna slid her hands down over Erik's chest not in any hurry to part from him.

Anna's face had flushed during the passionate exchange. She noticed Erik's face seemed quite flushed as well. His cheeks which normally seemed quite pale now had a healthy pink coloring.

"I will return at nine o'clock. You will be here won't you?" Anna knew he would be but she did not want him to think she was taking him for granted. Erik merely nodded. He could not speak had he even tried to do so. His emotions had locked his throat prohibiting him from uttering a sound.

Anna sighed. As much as she wanted to stay she could not. She would much rather spend the day with Erik. They could perhaps continue this new discovery that had cropped up between them. She regretted her promise to spend the evening with Desiree who Anna did not particularly like. The only consolation Anna could think of at the moment was that the evening would end fairly early.

Anna reached up to kiss Erik one last time. This time Erik had the presence of mind to bend down so she could place her lips on his own if she had the desire to do such a thing. Erik felt tremendous relief when he felt her soft well formed lips touch his grossly malformed mouth. When Anna offered such gestures even something not as personal as a kiss, Erik did not feel quite so grotesque. He felt less monstrous.

Erik had an unexpected premonition as he watched Anna go through that door. He felt as if he had said good-bye to her for the last time. He had even stepped forward to pull her back. The closing of the door behind Anna prevented Erik from dragging her back to the safety of his home.

Erik's years of fighting to preserve what little life he did have, had honed his instincts over the years. Every fiber of Erik's being shouted for him to go after Anna and bring her to safety. Tamping down those urges he reasoned what could happen to her in the opera house. This evening she would be in the company of another woman. There would be safety in numbers Erik placated himself with this knowledge. Anna would surely be safe in a restaurant with dozens of other patrons dining out in the open.

By nightfall while Erik paced about his home he would berate himself for disregarding his own instincts. Had they not kept him safe all these years? Erik's rage would come to murderous levels once more. God himself may not be able to save those who kept Anna from returning to Erik.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: As Terra21 reminded me I must post upon receiving my fouth review for the chapter. I am a woman of my word. Enjoy. R&R**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Threats and Promises**

Anna finished her responsibilities in the opera house then visited the shops to place Erik's various orders. Smiling to herself remembering Erik's disheveled look of earlier this morning, Anna paid a visit to his tailor.

She presented him with the note Erik had written for her to carry just in case one of the shopkeepers offered any resistance to her requests.

The tailor read the note then nearly lay prostrate at her feet as he asked what he might do for the representative of the good Monsieur Erik?

Anna apprised him of the change in Erik's physique. The gentleman assured her he would make it a priority to alter the gentleman's garments. He even had a few suits already made in that size that monsieur could purchase so he had comfortable clothing in the interim. When Anna offered the address he assured her he knew where to send the garments. He had been dealing with Monsieur Erik for years. They had a favorable business relationship.

Anna couldn't help but picture Erik in the fine gentleman's clothing. Erik always looked so well turned out. She almost giggled as she corrected herself, well except for this morning. She could not help the warm affectionate tide which coursed through her. The untidy, half-dressed gentleman of this morning Anna had found to be rather endearing. It was good to know that Erik did not always look quite so formidable. At times Anna thought Erik slept in his clothing in order to always present such a dashing figure. Although Erik's face could be said to have flaws Anna had found nothing deficient in the taught stomach and whipcord muscles of his chest.

Anna assumed Erik had of necessity had to keep in shape. He constantly climbed those stairs and walked the tunnels of his underground domain as well as the miles of winding corridors of the opera house itself. She also knew he climbed the ropes above the stage.

Poor eating habits had been what kept Erik so impossibly thin before Anna surmised. Once he began to eat properly he had filled out as a man usually does in his early years. Anna wondered if Erik knew how much he had changed or if when he looked into a mirror Erik only saw who he used to be. If Anna knew how she would perhaps use flirty compliments like some women did to stroke the ego of the man who held their attention at the time. Not ever having occasion to use such womanly wiles Anna would have to rely on straightforward honesty.

Erik still had not ever given Anna a compliment. The difference fine, clean clothing made in ones appearance had astounded Anna. She had never given clothes a thought when considering how to make herself more attractive. Anna's pleasing shape had drawn attention, be it unwanted or not.

Anna frowned as she imagined her own body becoming huge with child. She worried that Erik would compare her to that woman, Christine Daaé. Anna felt as if she should spit when the young diva's name crossed her mind. Why she harbored so much animosity she could not say. If she were honest she had to say she thought it had something, alright everything, to do with Erik's fascination with that woman just a few short months ago.

From all Anna had heard said about the former diva the woman had been a paragon of virtue and could rival Helen of Troy with her beauty, neither of which Anna could claim to have. Her virtue had been stolen from her and she had never had any looks to speak of. Anna had seen the woman first hand through opera glasses. She did not care to think how much more attractive the woman would be in person.

Having finished her last errand Anna returned to the opera house so that she and Desiree might ride in the same cab to the restaurant. Anna would have preferred to find her own way but Desiree had insisted. She had taken Anna by surprise with her insistence. It had seemed quite odd to Anna but she could hardly refuse the generous offer after Desiree had invited her and would be paying for the evening and her transportation.

Anna didn't have long to wait. Desiree came to the side door designated for employees to use during evenings when there was to be a performance. If Anna had been more suspicious in her nature she would have noticed that Desiree did not have a reticule as she joined Anna nor did she have a cloak or cape.

"All ready I see." Desiree's voice held an edge to it. Now that the moment had arrived she began to have second thoughts. She didn't like Anna but to abduct her for some vague reason Harry had given her made her feel uneasy now that the moment to execute the deed had arrived.

"Yes. I didn't know how to dress as you didn't say where we would be going. I hope this dress will be alright. I didn't have time to freshen up or change in any case."

Desiree glanced around nervously as she answered Anna distractedly, "Oh no, you're fine. Not to worry. Well let's be on our way. The cab should be waiting just outside the door."

Desiree quickly opened the door before her better judgment forced her to rethink her actions. Harry would be furious if she changed her mind at this late hour just when he would be so near to getting what he wanted.

Anna preceded Desiree out the door. The side roadway looked deserted to Anna other than the lone cab with four horses waiting patiently. The darkness outside she had expected but there should be a gaslight just at the end of the building to give this area some light. When Anna looked in that direction she could see no welcoming light as she normally would.

The cabbie had been standing beside the cab with his head bent down so that his features were hidden by the bill of his cap. He opened the door offering his hand to Anna.

Anna stepped up onto the little metal bar to aid her into the cab. Once she had risen up level with the cab she could see inside the dim interior. Two shadowy figures sat on the bench seat to her left. Anna had been going to step back out when she felt a shove against her back. She fell forward. Before she could scream a wet cloth had been roughly placed over her nose and mouth. She began to feel woozy just before all went black.

"Be careful you idiot she may be carrying our future in her womb. Let us hurry now before someone comes along. Here take this. The amount you will find is as we agreed." Amanda scolded Roger as she tossed Desiree her reward for her part in Anna's abduction.

Amanda had tossed a leather purse toward Desiree which she caught clumsily. Desiree felt as if this sealed her fate, as if she had made some pact with the devil. Harry who had been the man hiding in the cloak would be going with Roger and Amanda to help settle Anna in her new abode. They would be taking Anna out of Paris to their country estate. Once they had Anna settled Harry would return to the opera house so as not to draw suspicions in his direction.

Harry wanted to stay with them so he might get a little revenge because of Anna's ghostly friend's threats. He had a score to settle. He couldn't very well exact it upon the Phantom but he damn well could make Anna pay. She couldn't be as innocent as she presented herself to be if she associated with that maniac Phantom who haunted the opera house as a living ghost. Harry had heard all the rumors of women taken by that sinister shadow. He had also been here during the Christine Daaé debacle. Perhaps Anna had traded favors with the opera houses resident ghost.

Desiree returned to her room nervously glancing over her shoulders all the while giving every dark corner an extra once over. Lord above what had she done? Desiree's nerves were so on edge when she returned to her room she grabbed the whisky bottle she hid beneath her bed as liquor in the rooms was a violation of the house rules. Desiree proceeded to imbibe freely trying to block out that voice in her head which shouted how foolish she had been to go along with Harry's plan.

Harry pushed the horses to their limit in order to arrive at their destination so that he might get Anna settled as quickly as possible. The drive out would be over an hour even at this quick pace. The journey back would be the same.

When Anna's disappearance became known Harry wanted to be safely in his bed even if sleep would elude him. Next time that ghostly man visited him Harry would be ready. He had dug out his pistol from his trunk and given it a thorough cleaning. It now resided under his pillow fully loaded.

Anna did not wake as Harry carried her to the room that Roger and Amanda had prepared for her. They had readied the mother-in-law cottage as it would afford them privacy being a considerable distance from the house. Anna could scream and unless someone happened to be in the back garden she would not be heard.

The servants had been warned to stay away from this part of the garden as they had a reclusive, visiting relative who could be quite cantankerous at times. He valued his privacy and would not tolerate servants lurking about.

No one would question orders given by their employers especially as it meant less work for them. Anna's rescue would only come at the hands of Erik. He would need to be her savior.

Once they had Anna settled in the bed Amanda dismissed Harry. He did not relish being told what to do or being dismissed like a common servant. He had thought he might get to at least have a little fun with Anna before his return.

Roger stood over Anna almost salivating. He wanted to join her in that bed. Amanda had told him they had to be careful of Anna for a while but surely a little fun would not hurt? He could forgo his usual roughness. Amanda had been adamant. He was to leave Anna alone. Rogers' offer to help prepare Anna for bed Amanda dismissed with an angry glare. She knew quite well Roger would take liberties. In ordinary circumstances she would not mind but if she let him touch Anna intimately now Amanda knew that as soon as she went to bed he would be hot footing it down here to finish what he had started. Short of locking him in his room, or God forbid sharing his bed, Amanda had little hope of curtailing Rogers lecherous inclinations.

Anna would sleep for a while. They tied her to the bed just in case. Locking the door seemed a little redundant but Amanda had learned long ago not to leave anything to chance.

Roger gave one last look at Anna as she lay in the bed completely oblivious of his lecherous thoughts. Amanda grabbed his shoulder forcing him to leave. Amanda wouldn't mind tasting a bit of Anna herself but could not as that would open the door for Roger. She knew very well he might promise to be gentle but once he got going he would lose control. He always did. The pig.

Erik paced about his home going from one room to another. He spent considerable time in Anna's room picking up things she had lying about. He picked up the little bottle of lotion she had "borrowed" from the opera house. The scent brought her image vividly to him.

Erik shook his head in bewilderment. Only a short time ago he had felt those same emotions for Christine. Was he really so fickle? Heavens above could a man who looked as he did afford to even be fickle?

Christine had not been willing to be with him in any other manner than teacher and student. If the kiss he and Anna had shared meant anything Anna offered him more than he could have dreamed of having with Christine.

Recalling the kiss he touched his misshapen lips. Had Anna really placed her lips upon his? Or had he perhaps let his imagination trick him into believing what he wanted or had it really happened? Erik chastised himself for disbelieving what he knew to be the truth. It had happened just as he remembered. It had not been a flight of fancy or some fantasy he dreamed. It had been real.

Erik returned to his parlor to give his grandfather clock a scowl as it were responsible for Anna's tardiness. She wasn't all that late, only fifteen minutes, but to Erik it seemed just a few seconds shy of eternity.

He would give her a few minutes more then he would track her down if he had to comb all of Paris to find her. She would not go off on her own. She had seemed eager to return to him and dare he think it, she had seemed as if she were reluctant to leave?

After waiting another fifteen minutes longer than his original fifteen he had allotted Erik grabbed his cloak and gloves. He was a man with a mission. He would be finding Anna or someone would be feeling his wrath.

Erik made his way much quicker above ground than ever before. This time he took the most direct route. First he went to the manager's office. He had to be careful as tonight there would be a performance still in progress. He need not worry once he entered the manager's office as they would be in their own box making eyes at whichever young ballerina or chorus girl wanted a quick step up the ladder to stardom. If Erik had cared he could have saved those young women the trouble if he told them he made all the decisions concerning who got what promotion.

Triggering the mechanism that opened the panel into the office Erik went to the file cabinet and began riffling through the files. He paused as he tried to remember who Anna had told him she would be having supper with.

Diane, Delores? No, Desiree, yes Desiree Léglise had been the woman's name. Erik pulled out every file beginning with an L until he found what he had been looking for. Leafing through the papers he found where it listed which room he could find her in.

Erik calculated that if he took this passageway back around to the other side it would take at least twenty minutes. If he went out through this office door and used the corridor he could take a more direct route as the dormitories were located just behind the stage.

Not hesitating one second Erik went out into the corridor where anyone walking about the opera house could see him. Just now all his focus seemed to be on Anna. If someone saw him let them look and be glad Erik had other things concerning him than whether or not someone saw him without his damn mask. Erik's need to find Anna had outweighed his need to hide his face from any unsuspecting onlookers.

Perhaps Erik and everyone in the opera house were lucky that night as no one crossed Erik's path. At last coming to the door that would take him behind the stage Erik felt his heart begin to race. He had no idea what he might find but he damn well better find Anna in the same condition she had left him. If one hair on her head had been disturbed or if he found one mark on her then heaven and all its angels would not be able to save whoever harmed her.

Erik could not help but think that dreadful couple that had been with the de Chagnys had something to do with Anna's disappearance. If this proved to be true Erik could not guarantee he would be able to let them live.

Slowing his pace so he could read the numbers on the doors Erik found the one he had been seeking. Standing to gather his composer somewhat before he faced this woman Erik put his hand on the door. He considered knocking but dismissed that. Better to catch her unaware. He did not wish to frighten her to death but a little fear worked wonders when trying to extract information, especially if one wished to be told the truth.

Erik turned the knob and the door clicked as he opened it. Slowly he pushed it open just enough to allow himself into the room. The woman lying on the bed drew Erik's eyes. Glancing over his shoulder to be certain no one saw him he slipped completely into the room silently closing the door behind him.

Erik's foot kicked the bottle that lay on the floor beside the bed. Picking it up Erik sniffed. He wrinkled his nose. Why would anyone drink this swill when perfectly excellent French wine could be purchased in any shop along the boulevard?

A drunken snore emitted from Desiree's mouth. Erik sat the bottle down carefully. Bending down he shook the woman. When nothing happened he shook her a bit harder.

Slowly she began to wake. A groan issued from her mouth as her eyes fluttered. Squinting at first she peered at Erik as if she thought he might be a hallucination or nightmare her mind had conjured while drinking.

When her eyes widened, signally she had finally come to the conclusion that what she saw before her was indeed flesh and blood, she opened her mouth to scream her head off. No sound left her lips as Erik covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped the other around her throat.

"Mademoiselle Léglise, do you know who I am?" Erik's voice slithered across Desiree's ears as if a serpent whispered in her ear. Had the man, or monster, whatever he was, had he opened his mouth to speak? Desiree had not seen his lips move but had definitely heard the words. She nodded a couple of quick movements of her head then remained poker stiff.

"Good, then you will know what I am capable of, or a small taste of what I can do. Now, to the matter at hand, you had supper with Anna this evening. She has not returned. If you would be so good as to tell me where I might find her we can end our present meeting on a happy note. Deny me what I seek or feed me some lie and you will end your days hanging from one of the lobby statues. Understood?"

Erik released her mouth so she could speak. He may seem relaxed to the untrained eye but Erik needed only a little encouragement to act hastily and worry about the consequences later.

"I…I don't know any Anna. I spent the evening in my room." Desiree didn't want to betray Harry or forego the small cash reward he had promised her besides what the Hanover couple had given her.

Erik sighed as he dipped his head down toward his chest. Raising it just a few seconds later Desiree had cause to worry as she saw the new evil glint in this man's eyes. She supposed he could be the Phantom but he didn't look as if he were a ghost or phantom. For all his horrible countenance he seemed all too real.

Erik gently stroked the hair away from Desiree's cheek as he said casually, "I know you are lying. Such a shame to ruin such beauty but needs must." Erik pulled out a knife from his boot. Trailing the tip down across the same path his finger had taken on her cheek, Desiree shuddered.

"Please. Please don't hurt me." Desiree had completely sobered up at this point. She wrapped her hands around the wrist of the man who had her in a stranglehold. Helping Harry or getting some sort of revenge Desiree did not consider a fair exchange for her life. Even the little bit of financial gain he promised Desiree felt she could do without.

"Harry took her. In a cab. Someone was in the cab but I couldn't see who. That's all I know. I swear. He…he won't be back yet. It is over an hour outside Paris."

"I suppose I shall have to believe you. If I find out you have lied to me, there will be no place for you to hide. I will find you. Now where might I find this Harry's room? Perhaps he has left some little piece of evidence behind that will tell me his whereabouts."

Desiree told Erik how to get to Harry's room. Erik chuckled as he recalled that small room had once been no more than a closet. He had the whole of the opera house to call home while this man had a closet.

Erik made his way to the man called Harry's room. He had just turned the corner then quickly stepped back as he saw a young man and a woman knocking on Harry's door or rather banging while calling out to Harry.

The curses and threats did not sound at all friendly. Erik paused to listen trying to think of some plan to get by those two people.

"Rafe you need to be quieter. Someone is bound to hear and complain. We don't want the whole of the opera house coming to investigate." Katie looked in one direction then the other hoping she would not see anyone.

"The hell we don't want everyone coming. We need everyone we can get to find Anna. I knew no good would come of Desiree taking an interest in Anna."

"Well that man Harry that Desiree likes so much gives me the creeps. Do you suppose what Alex overheard is in some way connected to Anna's disappearance?"

"Of course he's involved. Alex said Harry's been spouting off all week about getting his own back on the chit, meaning Anna. I don't know what she did but it must have been pretty bad for Harry to pull something like this."

"I suppose it was lucky we ran into Alex otherwise we would have been waiting for nothing. Did Alex say whether Harry let slip where he would be taking Anna for this romantic rendezvous? I really can't see Anna going anywhere with him. She didn't strike me as the type to…well to be lose with her affections."

Erik decided to approach these two who seemed to have Anna's welfare in mind. He would go around to the panel that led into Harry's room. He had not used it in years. He hoped it would still be functioning. He also hoped these two unknowns could be trusted with his secret. For Anna he would risk it.

Erik turned back down the corridor stopping about halfway down to push against the wall. A panel slide to the side. Once he had stepped through into the dark interior behind it the panel slide silently closed.

It did not take Erik long to find the secret panel to Harry's room. He waited hoping his potential allies would barge into the room so he could use his ventriloquism to contact them. He needed to be sure they could tolerate his presence before he completely revealed himself.

Rafe opened the door cautiously. He didn't want to get attacked by Harry for coming into his room without permission if the man had been sleeping in his bed all this time. Opening the door all the way Rafe and Katy stepped inside. Harry did not appear to be present. The tiny room offered little or no hiding places.

"Well what now Rafe? With Harry being gone I really am beginning to worry. That added to the fact that Desiree and Anna did not show up at the restaurant leaves me feeling unsettled."

"Yes well, I don't exactly feel comfortable with things. Does Anna know anyone else? I haven't seen her with anyone. She is a little too friendly and trusting. I knew we should have invited ourselves along on this outing. I shall sholder all the blame if anything untoward happens to Anna."

"Oh Rafe you don't suppose Harry whisked Anna away someplace where he could…well where he could have his wicked way with her do you?"

Rafe didn't want to worry Katy needlessly but right now he could not think of anyplace Anna would have gone willingly at this late hour if she had not met up with Desiree. Harry seemed a likely suspect as he too seemed to be absent from the opera house.

They had turned to leave when a ghostly voice addressed them. It seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"One moment, please. I too wish to find Anna. I have already spoken with Mademoiselle Léglise. She did not go with Anna. She did aid this Harry person to abscond with Anna." Erik fairly spat out Harry's name as it tasted quite vile on his tongue.

Rafe pushed Katy behind him ready to fight for her safety as well as his own.

"Monsieur show yourself if you are truly Anna's friend. Where the devil are you anyway?"

Erik sighed. There was no other way. He would have to show himself. He must warn them first. He did not have time to chase down two screaming nuisances. Disposing of them would take time he could ill afford.

"I will step into the room. Do not be frightened when you see me. Lack of time prevented me from procuring my mask so you must tolerate me as I really am."

Erik pressed the mechanism that opened the panel. Much to his great relief it slid open without anything more than a near silent swish.

He could not help but hear the gasps from the two young people standing in front of him. Before things could escalate into a frightened scream fest Erik introduced himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Erik. Perhaps you would know me better as the Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera. I am all three in one." Erik bowed elegantly.

Katy came out from behind Rafe to get a better look. Lord above he was one of the ugliest men she had ever seen. Not the ugliest but at the top of the list.

Rafe didn't care what he looked like as long as he could help them find Anna. He would welcome Satan's son if he offered help.

Rafe introduced Katy and himself. He wanted to ask how Anna had come to know this Ghost/Phantom. He looked pretty real to Rafe. Erik enlightened them as to what Desiree had told him. When Katy had looked a little worried Erik had assured her he had left Mademoiselle alive if a little hung over from too much drink.

Katie blushed as she realized Erik had been able to discern the worries she had not been able to voice out loud. He was the Opera Ghost after all and a murderer if all the accounts were correct. Rafe and Erik continued to speak as if Katie were not present. She fumed silently tapping her little foot in an irritated rhythm.

Erik and Rafe discussed how they might learn where the Hanovers could have taken Anna. Katie tired of being ignored and left out, interjected into their conversation, "Didn't you say that there had been a couple with the Hanovers that night in their box with them? Why not try to find them and see if they know anything. The managers office will have a receipt of all those who attended that night even those with private boxes. They like to keep a count of how many attend each performance."

Rafe looked at Katie as if she were speaking a foreign language. He never did give her credit for having any brains. Of course he only noticed girls with the IQ of a snail.

Erik blanched at the suggestion. Could he face Christine again after their last encounter? He waited for the pain to come. When nothing other than the need to find Anna at all costs spurred his emotions, Erik felt relief. Perhaps facing Christine and hearing from her own lips the place he held in her heart had been what he needed to put her in a special place in his own heart. The place that one kept past loves that still were special even if not together. That was what Christine was, a past love. One he would cherish but one he could let go of to replace with something better, someone better, Anna.

"I know of someone who will be able to tell us what we need to know. Someone present at tonight's performance. She comes to every performance. Come with me. I will take you to a place where it will be safe for you to wait for me."

Erik strode to the wall pushing the little hidden lever. He turned expecting to see them directly behind him. They had not budged from where he had left them. They held one another's hand as if afraid he would drag one of them away. They had matching looks of fear upon their faces.

Erik sighed. Well perhaps he could not blame them. His reputation being what it was they were perhaps within their rights to be afraid. He pondered what he could do to reassure them he would not harm them. After thinking for a moment he struck upon an idea.

"Would it perhaps ease your mind if I handed you my lasso?" Searching with his eyes Erik looked around the tiny room. Someone as nasty as Harry would have a weapon someplace.

Erik walked about the room. As he stood beside the bed his hand twitched. Bending down he lifted the pillow to see a pistol lying beneath the innocent looking pillow. Picking it up Erik turned with it pointing toward the other two occupants of the room. They gasped. Erik sighed in irritation. Did he not tell them he meant no harm? Was not part of his reputation that he was a man of his word?

Erik turned the pistol so that he held the barrel toward himself. He stretched out his hand offering it to Rafe. Rafe grabbed it quickly checking it for bullets. It was loaded. He began to relax. The man would not give up his own weapon and give him the gun he found unless he honestly meant them no harm. Besides, if Anna trusted him he had to have some redeeming characteristics.

Erik took Rafe and Katie to his box. Once he made sure they were locked in from the inside so that nosy woman Madame Giry would not enter Erik made his way to the box of Madame Dupree. He did not look forward to this meeting. Through the years he had thought of making himself known but other things had gotten in his way. He had also been just a little afraid of the old woman. Why he could not say, he just knew he felt like a small boy when he thought of facing her.

Once inside the pillar he felt his heart rate double. It felt hard to breath. Perspiration began to dot his forehead and upper lip.

How could he address her and make himself known without giving the woman a heart attack just when he had decided to make himself known to her? Just when he had need of the connection between them?

Erik swallowed the rock in his throat. Trying to make his voice as calm and sounding as friendly as he could Erik said, "Madame might I have a moment of your time?"

The young man who stood behind Madame Dupree put his hand inside the jacket of his suit. He did not bring it back out. Erik surmised he held a gun in his hand.

"Who dares to interrupt me? Where the blue blazes are you? Come out and show yourself this instant." Madame lifted her cane upward with the handle raised to pull the young man's hand from his jacket. She shook her head. He seemed to read her mind. He dropped his hands down to hold them folded in front of him. His feet spread apart giving him a relaxed look that those who knew him would know deceived the unsuspecting.

"Madame I shall come out only upon your assurance that you will not faint or…or do anything unseemly such as meet your God."

The woman cackled much to Erik's irritation. "Oh pish. Come out I say. I am no weak wilting woman. Come out right this minute or I will set Gunner on your trail. He has the nose of a hound when searching for prey. Best come out or suffer later."

Erik opened the panel then stepped out to let his grandmother's eyes look upon him as she had not since the day he had been seven years old.

She had been a cantankerous old battle axe as far as Erik could remember. She had neither rejected him because of his face nor given him an inordinate amount of affection.

Thinking about her attitude now as a grown man he supposed she had given him what she considered affection. She had treated him as she had everyone else. She had even patted him on his head when he pleased her with some piece he had played. Other's thought him possessed by the devil to be able to play any instrument since he had been three. His grandmother on the other hand had thought him a genius.

His grandmother he could say had always declared those who shared such an opinion idiots. Erik had quite agreed. If he had to say he felt any regrets for leaving his poor tormented mother it had been that he had thought never to see this old woman again. When he had learned she owned a box in the opera house he had begun to watch her from his own box. He had been content to know she was there should he ever decide to make himself known.

Now he had. Erik stood nervously in front of her waiting for her recognition of him, for surely God would not put two of him on this earth.

"Mon Dieu, it is you. It can be no one else. You naughty boy." The old woman swatted Erik's hand with her fan. "Do you know how much trouble and worry you caused? I suppose it was you who came to her house and took the furnishings. I thought my son's house had been burgled. After your mother died it held no interest for me. My son had died, you had disappeared in the dark of night, and your mother had finally found her rest in death.

Where have you been all these years, and why have you not given your grandmother a kiss or at least a hug? Shall I turn you over my knee young man?"

Erik felt astounded that anyone would speak to him in such a manner. Young man? Well to her he might seem to be a young man. She wanted him to kiss her or hug her? It would seem she had missed him if his ears were not deceiving him.

Erik approached cautiously eyeing the young gentleman behind his grandmother. Tentatively he lowered his head so that he could place his lips on her cheek. A memory of doing this as a child flashed into his mind. Another memory recovered. First the women now his grandmother's soft wrinkled cheek under his lips. Her lilac scent he remembered with clarity as it wafted toward him.

His grandmother wrapped her arms around him tightly then kissed his cheek just before she pushed him away roughly. She took out her handkerchief to blow her nose and wipe at her eyes.

"Damn allergies. This musty old opera house stuffs me up for days after every visit."

She straightened in her chair and folded her hands primly before she addressed him once more. "Now young man you will tell just what shenanigans you have planned. Don't think I am not aware of this Opera Ghost and Phantom of the Opera nonsense.

I have come here all these years hoping one evening to find you waiting for me in the chair beside mine. All this sneaking about kidnapping young women. Shame on you…"

"Erik," Erik interrupted quickly. He did not ever want that other name to be spoken. He had left that person behind. He would not resurrect him.

"Erik? The devil you say. You not only run away from us but discard your birthright as if it were of no consequence. Huh! Erik indeed. Well I suppose it is better than Opera Ghost or Phantom. At least it lets a body know you are a man and not some haunting specter. So come sit so we may talk for a bit."

Erik found that he did want to speak to her. Desperately he needed to hear her tell him he had not always been this evil person he had become over the years. At some point he wanted to have been innocent and not a monster.

At the moment Anna's safe return was of paramount importance. "Madame I…"

"You will call me grandmamma or I will switch your britches. I can still put you over my knee. Don't think I can't. I may look old, tarnation I am old but mighty spry for my age. Ask my young man Gunner." Erik felt appalled and delighted by turns by what his grandmother said. She had the audacity to wink at that young man and damned if he did not wink saucily back at her then return to his stoic stance resembling a stone statue.

"Madame," at her scowl he corrected himself then continued "grandmamma I have need of your help. A friend of mine, a close friend is in trouble…"

"Young man if you have gotten a young woman in _"trouble"_ I shall do more than switch your britches. I am waiting young man. Don't hem haw around, out with it."

Erik sighed irritably. He could have argued the point that if she stopped interrupting him he could have finished by now.

"The trouble the young woman is in has nothing to do with…well to do with that although she may well be indisposed in that way. She has been kidnapped by a villainous couple and a hired thug from this very opera house. I need to know of the whereabouts of Monsieur and Madame Hanover's estate outside of Paris. I believe she has been taken there.

I know she will be expecting me. I cannot let her down. I will not let her down. She…she is to be my wife." To say it out loud made it seem all the more truthful. Anna had not given him his answer yet but he felt almost sure of her answer being in the positive.

"Your fiancée you say? Well bless me. I not only find my grandson but my future granddaughter-in-law. Pish. She will be my granddaughter soon young man or I will know the reason why." She gave Erik a look that let him know that if his fiancée were in the family way Madame held Erik responsible.

Once that matter had been settled Madame Dupree had eagerly told Erik all he needed to know. She even offered the services of her young man. She had pulled at Erik's sleeve so he would bend down so she could whisper in his ear, "He is not really my young man. He is my protector and escort. I offered him my bed but he refused. Says he has a lover already." She had straightened and gave Erik terse instructions to bring his fiancée back home safely and she would be expecting them for tea tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 sharp, he had better remember where the ancestral home still stood.

Erik had given his promise then left her box the same way he had entered. After he had gone Georgina let her eyes drip with all the tears she had held back over the years. Gunner had quietly offered her his handkerchief as he had been soaked already. She had thanked him then continued to weep happy tears as she enjoyed the rest of the performance.

Erik returned to his two nervously pacing companions. He told them he knew where to find Anna. They both offered to go with him but Erik assured them he could travel much faster alone and be in and out without anyone alerting the whole household. He would be paying a visit to Madame and Monsieur once Anna had been removed from the premises. Harry would be receiving a visit from the Opera Ghost as well.

Katie and Rafe exchanged glances. They did not envy those who drew this man's wrath. Katie being a woman could understand the powerful attraction of a man such as Erik. Even with such a face there would be women who much preferred the dangerous and hypnotic caress of his voice over a handsome face.

Erik took them down deep into the underbelly of the opera house. They began to think he would deliver them to hells own door.

They could only stare in awed wonder when they came to an underground lake. The water had a greenish glow to it. A boat had been moored on the rocky shore.

Erik told them which water passages to take. He made Rafe and Katie both repeat his instructions three times. Erik did not want to bring Anna back only to find her friends had come to a nasty end. If they took the route as he told them to, they would come out at his front door on his part of the shore.

Erik sent a silent message to Anna hoping she could feel him. He whispered to her that he was on his way and soon she would be back where she belonged, in his arms. He doubted if he would ever be able to let her out of his sight again.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A promise is a promise. Here is the next exciting chapter. Hope it pleases everyone.**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**Rescue and Revealing Secrets**

Erik went to the opera house stable. He chose a horse he knew to be sound as well as fleet of foot. He had an objective and nothing would deter him now. He only hoped he could stand by his promise not to take anyone's life. If they had hurt Anna it would be up for grabs who met their maker first and how badly Erik tortured them in the interim.

Saddling the horse Erik spoke to him as if he were a person and could understand. He told the animal that tonight would be his chance to shine as a hero. A generous reward would await him at the end of his journey. Quickly checking the animal's underbelly Erik saw that the animal was still in tact. Erik made him the promise that if he made the trip in under an hour by the next morning there would be one of Frances finest fillies sharing his stall. The horse belonged to one of the managers. Erik could never remember which one.

Mounting up Erik kicked the animal guiding him out the back of the stable to travel the back alleys until Erik could be sure he had avoided most of the Paris night life. He silently bid Anna to hang on he would be by her side soon.

Anna lay still trying to keep her wits about her. She didn't know how long she had been here. She could have been here for hours for all she knew. She could hear no sounds from inside or outside. Seeing a bit of dark sky she tried to gauge the time. That proved usless as it had already been dark when she met Desiree. Thinking of that mean spirited woman Anna hoped to meet her face to face just once more. Anna would for once put her credentials as a lady away for a few minutes. Desiree would pay if ever Anna got the chance to repay the wrong she had done.

Anna's head ached a bit from whatever they had given her to knock her out. She had to blink several times to clear her vision. At least they had left her eyes uncovered. Not that this would aid her in any way to escape with her hands and feet tied.

Anna sent silent prayers to Erik. If anyone could save her it would be Erik. Anna realized she had come to depend and even expect Erik's assistance. How had he come to mean so much to her in so short a time and with little or no encouragement?

The rattling of the door knob drew Anna's attention. For a moment her heart raced in anticipation of seeing Erik to be quickly followed by the disappointing thought that Erik could not possibly be here so soon nor would he likely come in through the door.

That meant it had to be one of her captors. She prayed it would not be either Roger or Harry. Anna closed her eyes. Why she thought that would make things seem better probably could be blamed on her childhood belief that if she couldn't see something that frightened her it wasn't there.

Anna cringed as she heard the hinges squeaking. The heavy footsteps had to be male. The unpleasant smell of sweat and unwashed skin assailed Anna almost causing her to wretch in disgust. Erik smelled heavenly. Anna tried to think only of Erik and his pleasant smell and the tender way he had held her.

"Anna I know you're not still out of things. You're breathing much too quickly for someone who is not conscious. Come on Anna, be nice to me and I can make things easier for you. I might even let you go. What do you say sweets? Will you give Harry a little taste of your sweetness?"

Anna felt the acid taste of bile begin to crawl up into her throat. She recognized Harry's voice even before he had told her who he was. She wanted to roll away from his hand that roamed over her freely.

When he cupped her breast squeezing it painfully Anna had had enough. Her anger forced her to act in haste and perhaps with poor judgment. She snapped her eyes open then spat in his face.

Angrily Harry jerked back. Wiping his face he stared at the wetness coating his hand. His eyes met Anna's with evil intent filling his own. Only now facing Harry's anger did Anna have a moment to regret her hasty action.

Harry snarled as he lunged toward Anna. Dragging his body across Anna's he forced her to face him. He kissed her with bruising fury. This was not the tender kiss that Erik had given her. There were no feelings in this kiss other than anger and lust. Harry ground his mouth against Anna's as his hands roamed over her wriggling body. She tasted blood in her mouth as he continued to grind her lips against her teeth.

Anna felt his hands tearing at her clothing. She tried to scream. Harry covered her mouth with his hand as he leaned away from her breathing heavily.

"I had almost decided to go back to the opera house when it came to my attention you would be all alone out here Anna. You see I was thinking of your safety and what do you do? You spit and kick at me. You are one ungrateful woman Anna.

Why not enjoy it Anna? It will happen no matter what you do. You are helpless. Give in to me and I will make it good for you. Fight me and I will have no choice but to hurt you. So what do you say Anna? Will you cooperate or must I leave you tied up?"

Anna shook her head angrily as her eyes promised retribution if given the chance. Anna bit into the palm of Harry's palm.

Harry pulled his hand back from Anna's snapping teeth. "Little whore. So you want to play rough. Harry can play rough too. You'll wish you had been nicer to Harry."

Harry backhanded Anna knocking her head to the side. Anna felt as if the muscles in her neck had snapped with the pain shooting through her. The throbbing in her cheek and busted lip vied for supremacy over the burning pain in her neck.

Roughly Harry began to tear the rest of Anna's clothes away from her leaving her naked and helpless underneath him.

Anna began to despair as Erik had not come for her. If Anna had only known Erik had indeed arrived and would be coming to her rescue soon she perhaps could have spared herself unnecessary worry.

Erik had driven his mount almost into the ground. It had been nearly three hours since he had found out Anna had been taken.

Once Erik entered the grounds of the estate he tied the horse to a tree so that he might use his stealth to search around the grounds before deciding his best options for entry into the home.

When he spied the little cottage separated from the main house Erik's instinct had him treading quickly down the path toward it without having the thought clearly in his mind.

Hearing a woman's muffled scream Erik's footsteps quickened until he was running. Not letting the closed door hinder his progress Erik burst through the door.

The man on top of Anna turned when the door had flown open coming lose from its hinges. Harry's eyes widened in shock then fear. The anger in that horrible face alone would illicit caution, the murderous intent had Harry backing away nearly crawling across the bed to get as far from this maniacal monster as he could get.

Erik lunged toward Harry grabbing him and lifting him off the bed as if he weighed no more than a small child. Erik held Harry aloft with his feet kicking out. The blows of Harry's boots hitting Erik's legs did not even register on Erik's mind. His whole focus at the moment was the man he held in his hands.

Erik took the few steps toward the wall so that he could slam Harry into that solid surface with painful force. Using his arm laid firmly across Harry's chest Erik held Harry with only his one arm while the hand of his other arm went to the man's throat. Erik gritted his teeth with the effort. He could feel the man's throat slowly being crushed under his powerful grip.

A few seconds more Erik thought. _Only a few seconds until you meet the devil in hell. _Vaguely Erik heard a voice calling to him. Gradually it became clearer. Once he knew it was Anna Erik felt some of his murderous rage leave him.

"Erik please don't kill him. Just come to me. Take me away from here. He isn't worth risking your soul."

Erik could have told Anna he had no soul left to worry about. The devil had claimed him long ago. Drawing his fist back Erik drove his clenched fist into Harry's face with a satisfying crunch. Harry's nose would never be the same again. As much as Erik would have loved carrying on his love called to him to show mercy. In Erik's experience if one did not eliminate an enemy while one had the chance that meant your enemy had another day to come for you once more. They often returned seeking to rid the world of him. For Anna alone he would show this one mercy. He could only hope they did not live to regret it.

Erik's anger surged to the surface once more as he looked upon Anna. Her clothing had been torn with only a few rags remaining. The obvious cuts and bruises told the story of a man's fist hitting a helpless woman.

The war between Erik's instinct to rid the world of Harry and the plea from Anna had Erik teetering for a few seconds as to whether he would finish Harry off or not. Anna's flowing tears and pitiful sobs made his decision easier for him, not satisfactory but easier. Not wishing Harry to think Erik weak by choosing to heed Anna's pleas, Erik leaned in close to whisper eerily into Harry's ear.

"Come near her again and I will use the full knowledge of every torture at my disposal upon you. I can make the inquisition look like child's play. Do you understand or do I need to make myself clearer?" Erik pressed his hand just slightly tighter around Harry's throat.

Harry croaked out his agreement as Erik continued to keep his hand wrapped around Harry's throat.

With great reluctance Erik released Harry from his crushing grip. Harry fell to the floor with a resounding thud that pleased Erik. For good measure Erik drew his booted foot back kicking hard into Harry's midsection. Erik would love nothing better than to grind his boot into that man's face until it became unrecognizable as a face. He restrained himself as Anna might see that as sheer jealousy and vindictiveness on Erik's part. He left Harry breathing and with his still handsome face.

Now Erik could focus on more important matters. Such as getting Anna back home where she belonged. Bending down Erik gathered Anna into his arms after releasing her from her restraints. Anna threw herself into Erik's chest wrapping her arms around him so tight he could scarcely breathe. He did not care. He wound his own arms around her for a brief comforting moment.

Gathering Anna closely to his chest Erik began to carry her to safety. His quick strides carried him confidently through the darkness. Erik put Anna sideways on the saddle then swung up behind her.

Nestled safely against Erik Anna let the rocking motions of the horse soothe her. At last she felt safe enough to relax. She inhaled Erik's scent driving out the remaining stench of Harry.

Anna wound her arms around Erik nuzzling her face into his shoulder. She kissed him just where the buttons lay open at the top of his chest. Her lips and nose grazed across his skin. Erik could not restrain the shivers racking his body as Anna caressed him in such an intimate way.

"Erik I knew you would come. I knew you wouldn't let them keep me away from you. You're always there when I need you. I love you Erik." Anna spoke the last words so softly they barely carried to Erik's ears.

Erik's whole attention had been on her caressing lips but his ears thought he heard…no he must be mistaken. She could not have said what he thought. Even if she had it could mean she loved him as…as what? A brother, a savior or dare he hope a lover? No impossible. She would feel some gratitude naturally but anything more had to be his imagination. Erik debated whether or not he could be happy with only her gratitude as cold comfort when he sought sleep at night in his lonely coffin.

Once Erik had returned to the opera house he found his anger returning. He had yet to pay those miscreant nobles a visit. He still worried about Harry. Erik knew without doubt the man would return. He had lacked the intelligence to heed Erik's first warning. Erik felt sure Harry would try once again to get Anna. If he was the one doing the kidnapping and failed in one attempt Erik would for damn sure try again.

Entering the stable Erik dismounted. He reached up for Anna. She put her hands on his shoulder then leaned down falling into his arms once more.

Erik placed her gently on a bail of hay touching her cheek in a caressing gesture as he told her he would only be a moment he had to give the horse a little grain and water. He withdrew his cloak from around his shoulders to wrap it around Anna.

Normally Erik would have wiped the animal down and cooled him but Erik had made the return trip at a much more leisurely pace than the ride out. He hoped for the best.

Erik left the horse saddled as he had plans for making another trip. He gave the horse the promised grain and water. He patted the animal on the back reassuring him he would keep his promise just as soon as all their trips were finished. Erik would be riding back out of Paris just as soon as he had settled Anna with her two friends in his home.

Rafe and Katie had been exploring and marveling at the ingenious mind it would have taken to create all of this and keep those from the world above learning of it. Sitting on the settee enjoying cups of tea they were taken by surprise when Erik came into the room not from the front door as one might expect but from a wall just where the hallway began.

Rafe and Katie put aside their curiosity for the moment as they saw Erik carried Anna. Not an unconscious or hysterical Anna as they had pictured but a rather contented Anna leaning happily against this bizarre looking man.

When Katie saw Erik glance with a raised brow at the table where a teakettle, scones and jam resided, she took a sidestep in front of the table hoping to direct his attention elsewhere. Goodness she and Rafe had made themselves comfortable in the Opera Ghost's home or Phantom whichever he preferred to be known as. She dare not call him Erik even though he had introduced himself as such.

"Is she alright?" Rafe had regained his wits and rushed forward to get a better look at Anna. Anna herself answered him with muffled words as she did not take her face away from where it nestled comfortably against Erik's warm chest.

"I am fine. Thanks to Erik." At last Anna raised her head up and away from Erik's chest which Erik regretted as he felt the coldness begin to set into his chest with the removal of Anna's warming closeness.

Rafe and Katie did not miss the adoring look Anna cast up at Erik. They exchanged a hurried glance. They silently concluded this was indeed a strange state of affairs. They could only hope Anna knew what she was doing. Although considering what had taken place tonight perhaps she would be in better hands with this ghostly phantom than those who took her against her will.

Erik had made sure Anna was comfortable before he told her he would be leaving shortly. When she asked where he would be going Erik had thought he might lie but that would be no way to begin there new relationship. He told her he would be making a trip back to the estate of the Hanover's. When Anna had looked concerned Erik assured her he would only be making sure those two never set foot in his opera house again or tried to bother Anna. Even before Anna requested his promise Erik gave it to her. He promised he would not kill or in anyway harm them, well perhaps a little but nothing permanent, nothing that would draw blood. If Anna knew of all the ways Erik could torture and kill a person without shedding a single drop of blood she may not have been so relieved or accepting of his promise. She might have added other stipulations to her request.

All the way back to the estate Erik tried to convince himself he would do nothing more than what he had promised Anna. Of course if one of them perhaps had some sort of weapon or protested vigorously then if he did anything other than frighten them, technically he could argue it would be self defense and therefore voided any promise he made.

As he slowed his mount to a walk Erik guided him around to the back of the house once more. Erik had to laugh as he tied the animal to the same damn tree as before.

Erik looked for the best way to enter the residence without encountering anyone. The likelihood of the two being in the same bed seemed remote as nobles and high society couples rarely slept in the same bed. This Erik had often thought was the cause of so much fornicating in and around the opera house. He could be wrong but if, when he and Anna married and she did not object, and if he got the courage, he would sleep with her every moment he could.

Erik's quiet tread took him down the hall. It had pleased him that his climbing skills not only came in handy in the opera house but extended to the outside world as well. He had scaled the wall as if he were a fly crawling along the surface.

The doors at the end of the hallway that lead out to the balcony were a joke at best. A blind man could have opened them with a butter knife. Erik thought that nobles would have a bit more security as they had so much to lose.

Listening at the doors it was not hard to discern the ones that were occupied. Slipping into Roger's room Erik got somewhat of a shock to see a woman draped across the man's middle. Erik could feel the heat of embarrassment flooding his face. The woman had not one stitch on and her mouth…well that did not seem at all appropriate.

Erik had not counted on more than two people. He only had rope enough for two. Glancing around Erik saw her corset lying on the floor. Well ordinarily Erik would not dare touch such an article of women's clothing but needs must.

Taking the lacing from the eyelets Erik returned to the bed. Gently he tied her hands and feet. Later the woman would tell of ghostly hands running over her body without her being aware. Once he had her feet and hands disabled Erik reached down and picked up a stocking from the floor. Erik reprimanded himself. The next time he would be better prepared. Having tied the woman's mouth with the stocking Erik lifted her so that he could place her upon the couch across the room. Erik could only assume the couple had imbibed in an excessive amount of alcohol or some form of drug. The woman never woke only snorted as Erik moved her.

Now for Roger. This may be slightly more difficult. Looking down upon the sleeping man it took all of Erik's resolve not to slit his throat and do humanity a favor. For what he did to Anna he deserved to suffer and suffer he would Erik vowed. The man did not know Erik had made a promise not to kill him. Erik had not made a promise not to torture the man.

The man's nakedness disturbed Erik. Some things were better left a mystery and touching a naked man's flesh would be one of those Erik reasoned. He draped the cover over Roger. Erik contemplated what to do. Smiling quite evilly Erik drew out the thin ropes from his inner pocket.

As with the woman Roger did not stir as Erik tied his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. The man would wake most likely thinking he was in for a bit of fun. He would soon learn the error of his thinking.

Tapping his chin with his finger Erik pondered what to use as a gag. Spying a tin on the side table that Erik recognized from the opera house, Erik took the step to the table to look down for a few seconds. Many stagehands and women of the opera house used what the tin contained. Dare he? No not even he…why not? Would it not serve some sort of ironic justice? Erik could only guess as to why he had not used one of these when he defiled Anna. Perhaps the rumors were true. The man needed an heir and his wife had other inclinations.

Erik picked the tin up opening the lid. Roger either thought highly of his prowess and abilities or used the great number of those rubbery items as a ruse to impress his lady friends.

Some evil dark thought in Erik's mind had him pocketing two. On further consideration he added another. Erik decided he would be optimistic. Since he had never indulged he may need to make up for lost time once the floodgates were opened. If Anna were not with child he would move heaven and earth not to bring one of his own into the world.

Dumping the contents into his handkerchief Erik braced his knee on the bed beside the man laying spread out across the bed. Erik tapped rather roughly against Roger's cheek. When Roger stirred then opened his mouth in a wide yawn Erik put the handkerchief into Roger's gapping mouth.

Blinking as he tried to focus his eyes Roger was stunned, then frightened out of his mind to see that ugly, darkly dressed man hovering over him with such an evil look about him.

"Ah, good you are awake. I would hate to begin without your knowledge. It would be most impolite of me to start without your full attention. If you are wondering about your…_companion_, do not fear. I have simply restrained her, for the moment." The evil smile upon Erik's face he did not intend to be reassuring in the least. On the contrary part of Erik's plan to torture the man was to keep him guessing and anticipating.

Erik saw Roger's eyes dart over to his companion who had awakened and now sat terrified out of her mind looking at the scene before her. From the amount of sweat popping out over the man and the sheer look of terror in his eyes Erik had far exceeded his wishes.

"I know you must be wondering why such a distinguished gentleman as myself would stoop to such barbaric tactics and for what reason.

First let me introduce myself. In order to fully appreciate your predicament I will apprise you of my many identities. Once I was the Living Corpse. Quit apropos would you not say?" Erik leaned menacingly close to Roger without touching him. When Erik stood back up he continued in a more sinister voice.

"Once I was called the Angel of Death. No explanations needed as the title speaks for itself. Let me see now, there were a few years where I simply was myself, Erik, then the opera house was constructed.

Ah, the memories. My apologies, I digress. Once my occupation of the opera house became known I, quite to my surprise and delight acquired two personas, the Opera Ghost and the Phantom of the Opera. I prefer Opera Ghost for my correspondence but much prefer Phantom when seeking out those who displease me and you dear Monsieur Roger have displeased me greatly."

Erik pulled out a knife from his boot with a blade about fifteen centimeters long. Roger began to struggle against his restraints making muffled pleas and protests through the gag in his mouth.

Erik ran the blade over Rogers's neck without so much as pricking the skin. As much as Erik would love to skin the man then disembowel him as Roger watched his own vivisection, Erik refrained. That pleasure he would be denied as he intended to keep his promise to Anna. Roger should get down on his knees and thank every merciful god for Anna's generosity and kindness toward other living beings. Left to his own inclinations Erik would have been quite cruel and unfeeling as he took the man before him apart one piece at a time.

Erik played with Roger for almost half an hour. Erik had held the sharp blade against the man's manhood silently threatening to castrate the man. Roger had disgusted Erik when the man soiled himself. This Erik felt would be shame and degradation enough. If he could not kill the bastard this would do.

With a sinister warning that Roger should never enter the opera house again or seek out Anna, Erik left after issuing a warning to the lady as well. That woman would be leaving Paris if not France post haste Erik would wager.

Erik found Madame Hanover alone much to Erik's relief. To find her with a companion not of the opposite sex Erik thought might be far too disturbing.

After tying the woman up and rendering her unable to speak, Erik woke her gently. Once she had calmed herself Erik had introduced himself. He was not quite as brutal with Amanda as he was with Roger but nearly enough that Amanda would have agreed to any request Erik made.

Leaving the estate Erik felt confident those two would be offering their box for sale. It would not surprise him in the least if they announced a sudden need to be back in England.

Now Erik felt free to go back to his beloved Anna, for that is how he now thought of her. Erik felt as if she belonged to him. He knew Anna owned his heart and soul. How could he have ever been blinded by Christine's childishness? What had he thought made her worthy of him? Erik had begun to think he was not such a hopeless cause in the game of love after all. Anna gave him hope. Anna made him feel as a man should and not some ghost living on the peripheral of life.

_I am coming home my love. I am coming home._ Erik kicked his mount into a faster gallop. He wanted the trip back to Paris and Anna to go quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Just a quick note. I am writing a story that I want to take place in Australia. Anyone with knowledge or access to interesting and pertinent information please feel free to send on anything of interest or if you wouldn't mind acting as my research consultant. Sounds high and mightly doesn't it? Really it's just research I could do but hoped to save time by having someone lend a hand. I'll even give you credit as a source of information. Hope to hear from someone. Thanks. **

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Phantom Bride?**

When Erik had returned he had kept his promise to his faithful steed. The mare just a couple of stalls down would do nicely.

Having accomplished that task Erik had returned to Anna. Katie had informed Erik that Anna had been bathed and put to bed with a nice warm cup of tea. Upon seeing his crestfallen face she quickly told him that Anna wanted him to wake her as soon as he returned. The change that brought in the ghostly man amazed Katie.

Erik debated leaving Anna once more to return her two friends above. Judging them to be above average in intelligence Erik gave them specific directions back to the auditorium of the opera house. They were less likely to encounter anyone at this hour now that the performance would have been over long ago.

Ushering those two out with an unseemly haste Erik returned to Anna. Having knocked on her door lightly and receiving permission to enter, Erik opened the door sticking his head in the opening as if unsure he should enter or not.

Anna softly begging him to enter had his feet taking him to her bedside eagerly. Gingerly Erik sat down beside Anna. His hands burned with his need to touch her. He would not without an invitation to do so. As if reading his thoughts, Anna reached out and took Erik's hand in her own. She affectionately rubbed the back of his hand with the index finger of her other hand. Shivers of delight raced up and down Erik's spine. Other stirrings in his loins had him squirming to accommodate his growing desires.

Anna wanted to place her hand on the back of his head bringing him down to her for a kiss but thought that too bold, especially after tonight's events. She did not wish for Erik to think she had for one moment enjoyed Harry's touch. Oddly enough Erik had felt wonderful to her. Anna could not help but wonder what all those who spoke ill of Erik would say if they knew him as she did. Anna could only say she felt quite happy for all those other women to miss out while she had the good fortune to reap the benefits of knowing Erik.

"I want to thank you again Erik for coming for me. Harry…he would have…it is too awful to say out loud but thank you for what you did."

Erik swallowed with difficulty as he imagined what could have happened to Anna once more. He could not help but be amazed that after the first experience she had even allowed him near her let alone take those liberties he had with those few kisses they had shared. _Shared? Yes damn it shared! _Erik pushed out that voice that would have him second guessing himself and Anna's motives.

"I am glad I found you in time. If he had…if anything had happened…Anna I do not know if I could have agreed not to kill him if he had done anything worse to you. None of them would see another sunrise if I had not been there to stop…" Erik felt choked with emotions. Not the same self-pitying, self-debasing emotions he had always felt around Christine but strong tenderness mixed with protective urges. All that mixed with his desire for Anna as a man desires a woman churned inside Erik.

Reaching out, his hand hovered hesitantly over errant strands of hair nearly hanging in Anna's face. So slow his hand moved it seemed not to move at all, Erik gently pushed those silky strands behind Anna's ear. Anna bent her head so her cheek rubbed against Erik's hand. She closed her eyes with the pleasure just the touch of him against her cheek gave her.

"I should go. You need your rest. Tomorrow I will advice Madame Dubois that you have been taken ill and will need a few days recovery." When Anna would have spoken Erik placed his fingers over her lips.

"No arguments. You will stay in bed and rest."

Anna smiled wickedly at Erik as she said coyly, "I wasn't going to protest. I wanted to ask if you would stay the night with me." Upon seeing the shocked refusal forming on Erik's lips Anna quickly clarified, "Just to lie beside me so I won't have bad dreams."

Erik knew Anna did not know the danger she placed herself in by asking such a thing of him. Erik himself did not know if he had enough restraint to not do as his mind and body urged him to do.

Could he lie beside Anna and not take some liberties? He would try but he knew those beastly urges would be just boiling under the surface waiting for an opportunity to make themselves known.

Reluctantly and against his better judgment Erik acquiesced to Anna's request. That woman further endangered herself by having him remove his jacket when he would have lain down with it on. She even encouraged him to unbutton a few more of the buttons on his shirt. Lastly she had him remove his boots.

Erik felt sweat begin to coat his skin. He felt the trembling begin in his hands then spread as he lay down beside Anna after extinguishing the candles and beside lamp. Truthfully he thought it a dangerous proposition but one he would gladly snatch with both hands.

Erik lay beside Anna stiff as a poker. He feared to breath let alone move. If Erik touched her he knew he would be lost. All sane thought would leave him.

Anna scooted closer to him to her peril Erik silently thought. When her arm draped across his stomach he held his breath until he felt faint.

Erik could not do this. He could not lie here with her touching him without doing something he would regret later. Or perhaps he would not regret it but Anna would. Even in her present state and knowing her not to be innocent in the accepted sense, for all intent and purposes Anna was innocent. If Erik allowed himself to take liberties without benefit of marriage he would be almost as guilty as those other two scoundrels.

Anna bit her lip trying to think of a way to convey she would rather have the memory of Erik's touch and kisses on her mind as she fell into sleep than those two reprobates who had done nothing but hurt her.

Snuggling against him had only succeeded in making him stiffen even more as he lay beside her. Anna moved her hand slowly across Erik's taught stomach. He had not an ounce of fat. Of course what self respecting ghost would have? Anna contained the giggle that wanted to pass her lips. That would not impress Erik at all, in fact he may take it as a slight against him. Knowing how self-debasing he could be at times Anna had to be careful what she said to Erik. For a man as prideful and commanding as he seemed at times he really was quite insecure underneath all that Opera Ghost and Phantom bluster she had heard about.

Anna took her courage in both hands as she began to unbutton his shirt. In Anna's head she heard her aunts condemning her to hell as a harlot. She ignored those irritating voices as this time if something happened it would be with her fully conscious and willing.

Erik's chest began to rise and fall in a much quicker rhythm. Anna heard him swallow once then swallow again. Perhaps he wasn't as immune to her as he seemed.

Pushing the two sides of his shirt aside Anna grazed her hand across his chest. He had sparse hair on his chest. Anna did not think she would like a man who looked like a wooly mammoth. A little hair on the chest could be alluring. Anna thought Erik's patch of hair that spread out over his chest down to the beginning of his trousers most intriguing, especially where it seemed to go on down into his trousers. Anna fingered his waistband distractedly as she wondered if that path of hair continued down and how far it did reach. She blushed at such thoughts but was not ashamed of them.

A groan from Erik had Anna's head whipping up off his chest. Had she hurt him in some way? Had she perhaps tugged on a hair a bit too hard?

Erik rolling over pinning her to the mattress startled her but it also answered her question of whether or not she had hurt him.

Erik muttered, "I am sorry Anna, so sorry. I can not help myself." Erik then lowered his head to take Anna's lips in a searing kiss that sent shockwaves from her lips all the way to her toes then back again. This kiss could in no way be compared to those pleasant, tentative kisses he had given her before. Anna felt as if she had caught fire. Every inch of her skin and insides seemed to burn.

Wrapping her arm around Erik she shoved her fingers into the long sparse strands of his hair pulling him into a tighter embrace. Nothing had ever felt as sensual to Anna as Erik's skin, hair and lips. Every part of him inflamed her.

Erik could only think the fires of hell had begun to burn inside him. He felt as if he might incinerate from the heat building throughout his body. His trousers had never seemed so tight. Erik carelessly pushed the covers aside.

Moving his body so he lay atop Anna Erik shamelessly thrust himself against her. Again he repeated the motion, this time Anna had been there to join his hips in thrusting toward some as yet unknown ecstasy. Her thin gown did nothing to save her from Erik seeking his pleasure. Erik felt as if he lay upon Anna's bare skin.

If this happened now, Erik could only surmise that the actual event would burn the whole opera house to the ground. Erik had just begun to raise Anna's hem when some inner moral code began to make itself known.

As his hand felt her bare thigh the voice shouting some sort of dire warning made itself heard. As hard as Erik tried to shove it out the voice persisted. Anna deserved more than this. Anna deserved it all.

Erik drew reluctantly away from Anna's tempting lips. He could be gratified that she had a dazed look on her face and when she opened her eyes the light of desire burned in them. Desire for him. Not his music, his voice or anything else just his miserable repulsive self had won her caresses.

"I cannot Anna. Not this way." He placed his fingers on her lips to silence her as he continued. "Not that I do not want to as God as my witness I desire nothing more than to learn of the pleasures of a man and a woman with you. I will not be like those others Anna. I want our first time to be under the blessing of God. Your God. If he is in his heaven as you believe then he will have to accept this devil's black angel into his fold. I will marry you, if you will have me and nothing will stop me."

"Oh Erik I would be proud to call you husband. You do not have to go that far as you well know I am not…not untouched. If any man is to have me I would rather it be you with or without benefit of marriage."

Anna sat up to take Erik in her arms kissing him all over his repulsive face. For once Erik could be glad he lacked the covering of his mask.

Before things could get too far out of hand once more Erik gently pushed Anna back then covered her with her blankets, tucking them around her tightly. He bent down then placed a kiss on her forehead. He stood up and turned to leave when he heard Anna call him back.

"Erik." When he turned he saw that Anna had worked one arm from underneath the covers. She crooked her finger at him. Erik felt as one of those snakes might who were lulled by the snake charmers. He had no will of his own.

Anna tapped her finger against her lips. Erik bent down as if pulled by an invisible string. He lightly kissed Anna on her lips. This time when he turned to leave he heard no siren call luring him back.

Erik's steps dragged to his room. Never had he dreaded going to his coffin as he did at this moment as his mind chided his stupidity. He could be lying nestled between warm womanly thighs at this very moment but his honor, or moral code, such as it was would not let him be with Anna until they had been blessed in some ceremony.

Erik didn't even bother with nightclothes as he stripped down to bare skin. What had Anna seen in him that no one else ever had? What about him found some connection with her? How on earth could she bear this ghostly, skeletal visage?

Erik hesitated then went to his mirror. His eyes he kept cast to the side as he always did. He knew exactly how to tilt the mirror so he could shave without having to see his whole face. Tilt it just a bit another way and he could see his torso from his chest down.

Slowly Erik's finger tilted the mirror so he could see the whole of his naked awfulness. Slowly Erik raised his head so he could look into the mirror.

Erik jolted with surprise to see that man in the mirror. Was that truly Erik? Erik looked behind him just to be sure. Where once his skin had been paper thin and yellow tinged it now looked…well it looked like everyone else's skin. The last time he had dared to look upon his own reflection he had seen not a man but a skeletal figure wearing men's clothing reflected back at him. Now he saw a man stark naked but nothing about him could be said to be skeletal.

In disbelief Erik ran his hands over his body. Yes, it was his own reflection staring back at him. While not looking overly defined his muscles were…well he did indeed have them where before he had been strong with no massive muscles to explain his power.

Erik wondered if he had looked as he did now if Christine might have…at this point Erik rebuked himself. How could he even entertain the thought of Christine when Anna lay in the next room willing, even eager to give him all he had ever wanted? Erik could only speculate it was some inner demon that needed to be laid to rest. One day he would have to make the effort to face Christine again. Their last encounters had left him feeling slightly less than a man.

Anna had never made him feel anything else but manly. Even when he had still been under the guise of the Opera Ghost Erik had felt more man than phantom or ghost when in Anna's presence.

Looking downward he saw the proof of his manhood waving about in a disgusting display of readiness to find its counterpart. Well Erik had to concede he did not feel all that disgusted really, and now that he thought about it he did not feel at all disgusted. He felt…what did he feel? Pride, yes he felt pride. Anna had wanted him no matter how he might try to argue the point. Erik had been the one to call a halt to their romantic interlude. If Erik recalled things correctly Anna had not let him go willingly.

Catching a glance of his face he nearly tilted the mirror back to its original position so he could not see his face. He drew his hand back. Anna did not think he looked so horrible. Well she did but it did not seem to deter her affections nor curb her wantonness where he was concerned. Erik liked that about Anna, the wanton who lured him to her like a moth to a flame. A siren, yes, that is what Anna was, a siren. She was a siren luring him to the rocky shores of…of love. There he had said it. Well, thought it. Had he said it to Anna? He did not think he had. If he had not he would rectify that state of affairs post haste in the morning. Anna would know he loved her beyond anyone or anything. What he had felt for Christine felt juvenile and willful in its need. What he felt for Anna had come from a man's needs and wants, not some errant emotions left over from his childhood demanding to be filled, needing to be filled. Anna filled all those childish longings as well as all of his very adult feelings and needs.

In that moment Erik felt as if some part of him long held frozen in time had been released. Some of the hurt remained but it did not feel as if it would overpower him anymore. Perhaps he could once and for all lay all his old ghosts to rest.

That realization reminded him of a promise he had made to the old battle…no, a promise he had made to his grandmother. He had much to discuss with Anna tomorrow and many plans to make. For now he would go once more to seek rest in his hated coffin.

Erik had hardly laid his head upon his pillow when sleep overtook him. Not the nightmarish sleep he usually had but dreams far different than he had ever had before. He had dreamed of Anna before but this time it exceeded anything his mind could hope to conjure. His dreams had never been quite so detailed before. For this night Erik slept peacefully with a smile of contentment upon his lips.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I already have my story finished so the way reviewers are high fiving Erik for waiting makes me a little insecure with this chapter. I thought it was the appropriate time to move things further for Erik and Anna so enjoy it if you can. If not leave me a review giving me heck. Sorry for anyone who gets disappointed. As always I give thanks to those loyal reviewers who puch me along. I do appreciate every single one of you. **

**Chapter Thirty **

**Introductions and Old Acquaintances**

Erik felt better than he ever had before. He stretched giving a huge yawn. Letting his hand fall from covering his mouth Erik felt something quite odd. He felt skin on skin. Memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Erik could not believe he had slept so late as well as so serenly all night. His clock showed it to be quite a late hour. He shocked himself further to note he had lain down sans clothing. Erik felt a little decadent to be lying without benefit of cover anywhere on his person while a nubile woman who had shown an interest in him lay only a bedroom away.

He had yet to deliver the note to Madame Dubois informing her about Anna's absence today. Anna would need breakfast. If she were with child good nutrition Erik considered paramount. He would have to speak with Jules about finding a supplier of citrus. Vitamin C as well as other vitamins would be beneficial to both Anna and her unborn child.

Erik climbed out of his coffin to find something in his wardrobe that had a descent fit. He supposed if he were desperate he could wear the suit Anna had brought him yesterday. He had worn it last night in anticipation of Anna's return. As nothing in his wardrobe seemed to fit his new physique it would have to be the suit from last night. Having made that decision Erik continued to make a mental list of things they would need immediately as he gathered his clothing in preparation to bath and dress for the day.

Erik's list of what would be good for Anna and her baby was interrupted by a tentative knock on the door. Before Erik could speak one word the door opened and Anna stood in shock. Not only because Erik stood before her with not a stitch on but because he had a coffin in his room. That disturbed Anna quite a bit. The first time she had been in his room she had been so amused by his temper tantrum she had registered the coffin but thought little about it. Now that she could think clearly it struck her that perhaps Erik had need of a coffin. The ramifications of why a person would have such a thing caught her unawares and she burst into tears.

Running to a now petrified Erik, Anna nearly knocked him over as she wound her arms around his waist her head not even reaching his chin. Even with his boots off Erik stood head and shoulders above Anna.

He could feel the wetness of her tears coating his chest. His bare chest. Other parts of him had come to immediate awareness that a woman held his naked body pressed intimately against her own.

"Oh Erik. Why didn't you tell me? How…how long?" Anna's choked questions were barely audible as she held her face pressed so tightly to his chest. She felt a little ashamed that she had not asked when she first saw the coffin if Erik anticipated an early demise.

Erik had trouble getting his mind to focus on anything other than Anna and her closeness at the moment. His libido said to hell with rational or logical thought. This felt too damn good to want to end it any time soon.

Anna's heartbreaking sobs finally dragged Erik out of his libidinous stupor. Now her words began to repeat in his mind and he at last understood her meaning. She thought he had the coffin because he would be passing on soon. If it weren't so tragic Erik would have laughed and told her he had been dying for the last twenty something years. His coffin had made an appearance shortly after he had built his sanctuary underneath the opera house.

He soothed his hand down Anna's back crooning to her a song he could not recall having heard or composed before. It sounded like some sort of lullaby. Perhaps he would put it to paper and have it published in honor of Anna's child's birth.

Erik continued to rub his hands up and down Anna's back. Once her sobs had quieted to mere hiccups now and then, Erik held her away from him. He kissed her forehead. Using his thumbs Erik wiped away Anna's tears. He lifted her chin. Bending slightly at the knees Erik kissed Anna with a kiss that started out as a tender gesture of comfort.

That beast that lurked just under the surface wanted more. Soon they were kissing passionately. Anna ran her hands down Erik's back. When her hands came to rest on two very bare cheeks of Erik's backside Anna paused. Pushing away from Erik to look at him fully Anna turned redder than the reddest apple in any orchard.

Her gaze dropped down to see the very prominent evidence of Erik's desire. Quickly, well really, not all that quickly, Anna looked back up at Erik. Anna met with an astounding sight. Erik flushed with embarrassment. Erik dropped his hands wanting to cover his rude reaction to Anna's innocent embrace.

"Oh, oh my." Anna seemed to have lost all intelligent thought upon seeing Erik all bared and proudly ready to take command.

Anna turned around with a smile spreading her lips that turned into a frown when she saw the coffin once more.

"Erik how ill are you? Can nothing be done? Don't worry I will stand by you. Are you not able…last night…is that why you didn't…didn't finish what we started? Will it endanger your health? If it will, please tell me. I want you very much but not if it means putting you at risk. Is it your heart that gives you trouble?" By the time Anna had finished she had begun to cry once more.

Erik took her by the shoulders and pulled her back against him. He had much to explain to Anna but not at this very moment.

"I am not going to die, at least I hope not anytime soon. I have only just found you. I cannot leave you."

"Then…then what is that…," Anna pointed to the coffin, "what is that doing here?"

Anna's continued tears broke Erik's resolve not to hold Anna close. He turned her around so he could pull her to him in a comforting embrace. That at least had been his intention. It would seem he and Anna both had other ideas as they searched for one another's lips to kiss with abandon.

Erik bent to scoop Anna up into his arms. This time nothing would stop Erik taking them both beyond earths chains to reach the stars in blissful fulfillment.

Anna did not protest as Erik strode confidently down the hallway to her room. In the back of his mind Erik registered the smell of fried bacon and fresh bread. Erik had things other than his stomach clamoring to be fed.

Once in Anna's room Erik's predicament made itself known. He had nothing covering him whereas Anna seemed to have dressed this morning rather early. Anna had wanted to surprise Erik with breakfast in bed. Her memory had excluded the fact that Erik did not have a bed in his room. He only had a coffin.

They stood looking at one another neither quite knowing now how to proceed. Erik knew what he wanted; he just had no way to know how to go about getting it without seeming to be an animal or an inept fool. Never had Erik foreseen something of this magnitude happening. Christine had been some vague yearning, he had felt something for her physically of course but never had he gone very far with his imaginings. With Anna he had dreamed the impossible then had that dream almost become a reality. Now here he was faced with a new threshold between them and he had no idea how to proceed.

Analytically Erik began to list what needed to be done. He must remove all the obstacles between them. Erik had not had any experience dressing or undressing any female. He knew how things should be put on so logically they came off the same way.

Erik shakily began to unbutton Anna's dress. When he had all the buttons undone Erik paused to give her time to change her mind. When nothing seemed to be forthcoming Erik pushed the shoulders of Anna's dress down. Anna helped by shrugging her shoulders and using her hands to push down the sleeves. The dress dropped to the floor.

Erik felt as if his breath had been stolen from him. A vision stood before him. Anna could only be described as perfection. As of this moment any other woman's form Erik had seen was erased from his memory to be replaced with Anna's vision of loveliness.

With Erik continuing to be mesmerized by Anna, she took it upon herself to remove the rest of her clothing. She stood self-consciously before Erik wearing nothing. She raised her hand to grasp her other arm. This hid her overly large bosoms. Anna had always been conscious of them as men seemed to see only those attributes when they spoke to her.

When Erik continued to look as if he had been paralyzed Anna took his hand and guided him to her bed. She had not made it yet so she slid down and scooted over to make room for Erik. Pulling on his hand she got him to climb onto the bed with her.

That was as far as Anna knew to go. She had an idea of what came next but the actual act had always been a mystery to her. Her one time experiencing that type of intimacy she had not even been awake thank God for his mercy.

Erik climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Anna. Now that the moment had arrived Erik felt all of his old insecurities raising their ugly heads. What if he disappointed her? Or worse still, what if he…what if he disgraced himself finding release far too soon to appease Anna?

Erik began to wish he had stayed in his own room. He cursed himself for not having locked the door as was his usual habit. Christine had proved to be a prying little Pandora, always wanting to know what he had behind every locked door.

She had come to know about the door that hid his torture chamber. Erik realized he was delaying any action by thinking of inconsequential things but he felt that to be far better than disgracing himself in front of Anna.

Anna lay on her back waiting. For at least five minutes all she heard in the room was the sound of their breathing and the ticking of her alarm clock.

Chewing nervously at her bottom lip Anna wondered if he had changed his mind. Lifting her head for a quick look she saw he had not lost his interest quite yet but it did not look as demanding as it had earlier.

Had she done something wrong? Had there been something she should have done and did not? Cursing her lack of knowledge in such matters Anna took a deep breath deciding to take the plunge and make the first move.

Anna rolled to her side. Erik did not move anything other than his eyes. He looked at Anna from the corner of his eyes still not moving as he lay petrified fearing to move at all. He held his breath. Had she decided to boot him out of her bed because he had failed in his attempt to be amorous? Erik felt the flush of uncertainty and embarrassment creeping up into his face. He felt the sting of tears beginning to gather in his eyes. That humiliation he could do without. How could he extricate himself from this? If he rose from the bed Anna would see him, all of him.

Erik nearly cried out when Anna's hand slid across his stomach. She ventured down lower but not low enough to suit Erik's stirring flesh. What had been going flaccid now took on new blood to stand erect and at attention.

Going up on her elbow Anna leaned in and kissed Erik. She remembered he had caressed her lips and tongue with his own. When Anna had heard some young women speaking of this kind of kiss it had not sounded at all pleasant to Anna. Erik had opened her eyes. He had been neither overly aggressive nor had he taken her mouth as if he would swallow her whole.

Erik had lightly used his tongue to stroke her own as his lips lay gently against her own. Anna tried her best to imitate what Erik had done. She must have done something right for Erik let out what sounded more like a growl than a groan as he pushed her flat on her back. Once Erik had Anna where he wanted her, he took over the kiss.

After a few fumbling moments, nature took over and led them where they wanted to go. Erik touched Anna everywhere as much for his own curiosity and pleasure as it was to find the places that gave her the most pleasure.

Erik discovered men and women were not so different in the areas that evoked the sweetest and most powerful reactions. When he touched Anna and she rose to met his touch or groaned when one particular area garnered his attention, Erik made sure those areas were noted as well as having rapt attention paid to them at this moment.

Their first union as lovers may not have been done with the finesse of practiced lovemaking but they made up for that in pleasing one another again and again.

As Erik lay beside Anna he fleetingly thought of those three objects he had taken last night. If Anna were not already with child she damn well could be now. They had not stopped long enough to consider anything. Only brief moments to rest between each coupling allowed for little else.

Erik found himself not minding so much if Anna would give him a child. If it could not be his child nestled in her womb this time then perhaps God would see fit to allow him this one grace another time.

Raising his head Erik cursed silently as he saw the time on Anna's clock. He and Anna had spent the last two hours fornicating like this would be the last day they spent on earth. Not that he minded. He looked down disdainfully at his still fully ready manhood. He would kill one or both of them if his desires did not lesson with time.

Erik could never recall ever being quite so tired and not minding one bit. He eased to his side. Anna lay facing him. Erik drank in the sight of her. It had not slipped Erik's notice that Anna had morphed into some exquisite creature right before his eyes. How could he have not seen her beauty before?

Erik reached out his hand to trace lightly over her face with his finger. Had he ever thought freckles unattractive? Surely not. Had he ever thought that any eyes other than the shade of bluish green that colored Anna's eyes to be perfection? Had anyone's skin ever felt so soft?

Erik continued down over Anna's body touching every delicate inch of her. He could find no flaws in her. Every part had something to please and titillate him. Erik had never considered that freckles could be erotically stimulating until he had discovered a few in places on Anna's skin that had intrigued him greatly. He had studied them very closely and very thoroughly much to Anna's embarrassment at first and pleasure later.

Not wanting to wake Anna Erik reluctantly left her bed, soon to be their bed. He washed quickly then dressed in the same clothes he had on last night.

Debating whether to wake Anna or not Erik decided that as late as the hour of sleep had come to her and considering their strenuous activities she would likely sleep for hours unless he woke her. Erik left her a note just in case then went to complete his list of errands.

First he left the note for Madame Dubois in her room. Had he never noticed before how loudly the woman snored? The noise alone could shatter glass. Erik chided himself for his unkind thoughts. He who had such blessings last night should be more generous this morning. With that in mind Erik used his pen to add to his note further instructions. Madame Dubois was to go to this address and a reward would be waiting for her.

The woman could use a new dress and hat. What woman did not wish for a new hat to wear on Sundays? To Erik it would cost little but he knew it would give the woman much happiness though he doubted she would show it by so much as cracking a smile.

Next Erik visited his tailor who still lay abed when Erik came calling at the man's door in the back of his shop where Monsieur Francois kept rooms. The man rushed to do Erik's bidding. A call in person demanded immediate service.

Erik left with an altered suit, complete with all the appropriate accoutrements. His next visits took far less time. The florist and sweet shop proprietors had long been at their counters beginning the business of the day. Erik purchased two arrangements from the florist and two boxes of the finest chocolate. Upon remembering the purchase of pickles Anna had made Erik stopped at the delicatessen just two doors down. Having accomplished all but his visit to Jules, Erik set off in the direction of Jules office.

Noting the curious and startled glances from the other pedestrians Erik lowered the brim of his fedora and pulled up the collar of his cloak. A panic in the streets now would delay his time schedule.

Using the back gate to enter, Erik took the steps two at a time until he reached the back door to Jules' office. When Erik had first made Jules acquaintance he had used a small room is his home to conduct business. As the profits rolled in and offers of work flooded in Erik had kindly suggested he could be more organized if Jules had an office separated from his home where his wife then later children would not interfere with Jules' work. As Erik recalled it now he had to admit it had been more command than suggestion. Jules had come to appreciate his new spacious office equipped with all manner of modern conveniences and an assistant.

When Jules opened the door to Erik's knock to say he looked surprised would be a mild description of what faced Erik now. Erik paid so few visits that for him to appear in the daytime must be tantamount to the world ending or some such disaster.

"Erik, come in come in. Not that I mind you paying a visit but what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Jules laid a comforting hand on Erik's shoulder. He knew all about that miserable affair with that Daaé woman. Poor Erik, he had been so excited, so proud. He had boasted he would have the most wondrous and beautiful bride ever to grace a man's arm. Then everything had turned to ashes.

Jules had been disturbed to hear of the woman underneath the chandelier and Count Philippe de Chagny. Their deaths he felt certain could rest solely on Erik's shoulders. Jules and his wife had spent many evenings discussing whether or not to distance themselves from Erik. Neither one could do that to Erik, not the Erik they knew and cared about.

"Jules the most unexpected yet wonderful thing has happened. I am in love and the feeling is reciprocated." Upon seeing Jules face cloud with pity and doubt, Erik had to resist the urge to bring out his Punjab lasso and use it to great effect.

"I am well aware Jules what transpired before and this is nothing like that shabby business at all. For one thing my love may well be with child." Erik hastened to correct Jules assumptions. He told him the bare facts. He did not want Anna to feel uncomfortable when she met Jules again in the future.

Erik told Jules all that had been happening over the last few months. Jules looked quite shocked as well as intrigued. Jules concluded that for a ghost Erik led a very exciting life at times. Jules also hastened to inform Erik that he had briefly met Anna when she had ran errands for Erik. Jules had thought it odd for Erik to have a woman in his employ who also lived in his home. The woman had seemed free to come and go as she pleased so Jules had not thought anything about the strangeness of it all. Those who knew Erik expected strange behavior.

Erik left Jules with the assurance that Jules would do all he could to aid Erik in his plans and would draw up all the papers needed. With Jules' congratulations still ringing in his ear Erik returned home.

The descent down seemed extraordinarily long to Erik. Perhaps that could be due to having someone waiting for him at home. Someone who would welcome and warm him. Before he had not wanted to be alone in his home so the journey had always ended far too soon.

Erik entered his quiet abode throwing his armful of packages carelessly onto a chair. He pulled off his hat, gloves and cloak with unusual disregard for the usual care he took with his things. He dropped the items as he walked toward Anna's room.

Erik paused. His damn stomach seemed to be demanding to be fed. Erik detoured to the kitchen. Anna's early morning preparations lay on the table now quite cold. She had made an attempt to cook breakfast. So Erik had not been merely dreaming of food, he had actually smelled the food earlier. His need of Anna had driven everything else from his mind.

The toasted bread and bacon could be re-warmed. Pouring out the tea Erik filled the kettle and lit the stove. The eggs Erik scrapped into the trash receptacle.

There were only two eggs left so Erik made an omelet for them to share. He added the bacon and grated some cheese.

When everything lay nicely on the tray Erik headed once more to Anna's room. Erik stood in the open doorway just gazing at Anna. She looked so peaceful, moreover she looked content. Christine had never seemed to rest peaceably when in his home. She had either tossed and turned or called out waking with frightened eyes staring at Erik in fear.

Anna woke slowly sensing someone watching her. As she stretched her muscles reminded her how she and Erik had spent their night.

A very seductive smile crossed Anna's mouth drawing Erik into the room. Setting the tray on the bedside table Erik bent to kiss Anna's forehead. She would have none of that. As he meant to draw away Anna pulled him down for a proper good morning greeting. It soon turned into more than a greeting. As Erik shed his clothing it almost seemed the clothing had as much need to be rid of him as he had need to rid of all confinement.

Later Anna lay snuggled against Erik thinking that this certainly seemed a better way to begin the morning than a mere peck on the forehead.

"Our breakfast has gone cold again Anna. We do not have time to prepare another. Cold nourishment will have to suffice. If you will attack me distracting me from my tasks you must be prepared to suffer the consequences."

"I attacked you? Who then was that man who shed his clothing with a total disregard for neatness then lay down taking charge of me and my body? Oh Erik, don't ever change. Stay the wonderful man I have come to love beyond all reason. Promise me."

What Anna saw in him that seemed to fit her ideal of the perfect man Erik could not fathom. He could only assume she had set her standards low due to her circumstances. That thought disheartened Erik somewhat. He refused to let dark thoughts ruin what had begun as a perfectly wonderful day.

Gathering Anna into his arms he proceeded to tell her of his mornings activities. Her gifts were lying somewhere along the path he had taken to get to her room. When he enlightened her of their impending visit to his grandmother Anna sat bolt upright in bed forgetting her lack of any covering much to Erik's delight.

"You…you have a grandmother?" Anna's incredulous question she followed with more decorum and less hurtful words.

"Oh Erik I am sorry. Of course you had or rather have a grandmother. What I meant was you never speak of family. You have no pictures lying around or hung on walls.

Oh dear me. What shall I wear? It must be something stylish yet demure and proper. What…what if she doesn't like me? Oh Erik she must like me. How should I act, what shall I say?"

All these questions Anna posed as she raced about her room opening drawers, dragging things out of her wardrobe tossing them onto the bed. When her few gowns lay strewn around the room Anna sat down with a disgruntled and totally miserable air.

"I have nothing fit to wear. Nothing. She will hate me and why not? I am not a pure woman. I am disgraced, I come from no good family name and I have nothing to offer you Erik."

As Anna began to cry Erik drew her to him soothing her back murmuring reassurances to her. "Anna you are enough for me. What greater treasure could I have than that you love me, tolerate me when others cannot? You Anna are not nothing, you are everything, at least to me you are."

Anna's heart filled up with love for this strange man who had won her heart and affections. If he thought only her meager offer of love enough who was she to argue against him?

Having settled that matter Erik sifted through all Anna's belongings. He chose the green gown he liked on her as it made her eyes seem even more luminous, like a jewel, like the very emeralds they got their color from.

Erik felt so different than he had yesterday. What exactly it was he tried to glean from what happened yesterday and what happened today.

Taking a quick look at Anna he caught her in the act of licking strawberry jam from her lips. Who would have thought such an innocent gesture would create such a storm of want and need in a man? Erik shifted in his chair seeking a more comfortable position.

Never had things looked so bright nor had the tiniest sound seemed quite so intriguing. Everything took on a new nuance with Erik's entrance into the world of love, real love and all that comes with that feeling when shared by two people.

Even the cold breakfast seemed like pure ambrosia to Erik. If having a woman could imbue a man with this sort of confidence and optimistic outlook Erik wished he had found Anna much sooner. Anna could have saved Erik and the world much destruction and pain.

Erik had asked Jules to send a carriage, not a cab, around to the Rue Scribbe entrance. Anna and Erik came out into the side street completely taking the coachman by surprise as he dosed up top.

Giving precise directions Erik promised ample compensation for the man losing other fairs as he waited for Erik to complete his business. Anna thought the man looked and sounded familiar. Then it came to her. He was the same man who helped her before.

When Erik made his offer of extra payment the man told Erik everything had been taken care of my Monsieur Jules. They could take as long as they liked. He had been paid for the whole day.

Erik felt his nerves begin to fray as they neared their destination. That had never been a good indication of what would happen later. Frayed nerves and Erik could be lethal.

When the carriage came to a rocking halt Erik sat as if turned to stone. Not one muscle would obey his command to move. He wanted to go back, back to the safety and security of his home. His chest began to tighten, he felt numbness begin in his hands then spread upward. Was this then to be his end? Was he at this moment experiencing his last moments? Not now dear God not now. He had only just found Anna. Anna needed him. How would she manage without him? Jules had not drawn up the papers yet for him to sign. Anna would have nothing.

As everything began to fade into darkness Erik's last thought as he was completely engulfed in a dark shroud was of Anna and how much he loved her. Erik whispered that he was sorry then he went into the darkness alone once more.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Phantom Wedding or Funeral?**

Anna's scream brought the coachman down as soon as the coach came to a full stop. Opening the door he saw the young woman kneeling down beside the bench seat. She patted at the Monsieur's face and hands. She looked quite frightened.

"Mademoiselle what should I do? Has he completely lost consciousness?" He just this moment caught sight of the man's face. He crossed himself even as he cursed himself for being so insensitive and such a superstitious fool. He blamed it on is grandmother's horror stories. She always could tell a yarn so one could not tell fact from fiction.

Anna caught the man's religious gestures. The fool, could he not see her poor Erik needed help not superstitious hogwash? "Yes he is unconscious. Please go to the door and tell whoever answers that Monsieur Erik has taken ill and needs a doctor immediately. They will know who he is. Hurry Antoine. He looks so pallid."

Anna hoped that whoever answered the door would know about Erik's visit. Perhaps the old woman had meant for Erik to go to the back of the residence like a common peddler or beggar?

Before Antoine could even make it to the door it had been thrown open by a giant man. Antoine could not help the step he took backward. Madame Dupree had been watching from the front salon for the carriage to come down the drive. She would skin anyone who would have suggested such a thing that Madame had been anxious to see anyone.

When no one had knocked she had ordered Gunner to push her chair into the front foyer. Gunner had then been assigned the task of enquiring what had taken her grandson so long to come to the door. She had worded it a little more salty than that but Gunner did not curse. Well only when Madame had one of her more difficult moments regarding what should and should not take place in her daily routine. That seemed to be every five minutes Gunner concluded. Madame had her own ideas how things should be.

Gunner assessed the situation. Obviously the man could not stay out in the carriage. Since he still had not come around Gunner kindly asked Anna to move to one side so he could take Monsieur into the salon. His grandmother would send for a doctor if one was needed.

Gunner felt the man's somewhat erratic breathing. He felt clammy to the touch. That could indicate something serious or something so mundane such as the man had fainted.

Gunner had been with this family since he was about thirteen. Madame's late husband had found Gunner sitting on the side of the road. Monsieur Dupree had his driver stop to see if he needed assistance. Having run away from an orphanage Gunner had left Paris without one idea in his head where to go. All he had known was he didn't want to be in Paris anymore.

Monsieur after much persuasive conversation had taken Gunner home, here to Heaven's Gate, the Dupree estate. The estate had been in the family for generations. The land had been deeded back in the days of the crusades. As far as anyone knew God created the world and planted the first Dupree at Heaven's Gate.

Anna trotted behind trying to keep up with the man carrying Erik. She fretted that something awful had happened to Erik. She did not know if she could take losing…no she would not think like that. Erik would be fine. He had to be. They had just found one another and consummated their relationship in the most intimate way.

"Gunner, where are you man? I swear a turtle could out distance you even if it only had three legs. Are you trying to rile me? If so you have succeeded." Gunner sighed holding back his retort just in time. The lady at his side may well wilt if he let loose as he usually did when Madame became cantankerous and demanding.

Anna could hear the crochety old woman all the way at the end of the courtyard. Clearly not a woman used to waiting for anything.

Gunner stepped into the foyer bypassing Madame who huffed then began to wheel her own chair after him. She may look frail but those who knew her well knew she had an iron constitution with a will to match.

"What's wrong with the boy Gunner? Lord bless us if something has happened to that boy at this stage of our reunion there will be hell to pay. I won't have it, you hear me? I simply won't have it." Having come into the salon she stopped her chair and slammed her hands down upon the arms angrily. She'd not lose him twice. She'd go to her grave before her grandson. She had already lost her son.

"Madame I think the whole household heard you. Calm yourself. Getting all riled won't help matters." Gunner knew well his employers fits of temper. Once she got going one could only stand back and let her rant, best to nip this in the bud. Gunner had been handling Madame long enough to know how to curb her ire.

"Don't be impertinent young man. I can send you back to the gutter where my dear Alphonse found you, so be warned, anymore sass from you and my foot will be up your…"

"Madame that will be enough. There is a lady present in case you have forgotten." Gunner's tone carried censure as well as a warning. Madame simply folded her hands in her lap and huffed. She did however remain quiet for a bit.

One of the gardeners had been sent for the doctor. Anna shyly asked if it had been wise to do so as Erik would surely object to having anyone unfamiliar examine him. Now that her worry had settled some, Anna thought it best not to have the doctor come. Erik seemed to be looking better. His breathing had settled into a normal breathing pattern. He did not seem to be in pain.

Over the last few months Erik had lost much of his pallor. His skin had begun to take on a healthier coloring. Anna gazing worriedly at him thankfully saw his color returning to normal.

Madame Dupree declared since Erik would not be voicing his opinion in the matter, she would decide whether or not he was to be seen by her physician. As Madame did not intend to risk her grandson to any false sense of vanity she declared he would be seen by the doctor post haste. That seemed to settle things in Madame Dupree's mind for she set about instructing everyone what they should do next.

Gunner was left to watch over Erik. Anna was shown a room so she might refresh herself after her long journey. Madame had stared at Anna so long without saying a word that Anna began to fidget despite her mind telling her not to do any such thing. The woman must have seen something she approved of for she smiled and patted Anna's arm just before she had the maid wheel her out to the elevator that would take her back to the ground floor. Anna had never seen such grandiose things in all her life. Everything here seemed to be far beyond what one could dream to own.

Before Anna could work herself into doubting her worthiness of Erik once more she went into the luxurious bathroom. Anna touched all the smooth porcelain fixtures. Everything had gold around the edges with roses placed throughout the room. Perhaps this is where Erik inherited his fondness of roses from.

The stark white of the floor was relieved by the rose and gold colored rug. The thick rose towels hung over a steam heater so they stayed warm just waiting to comfort a guest.

Anna looked up to see the crystal chandelier hanging over the bathtub. Heavens above such decadence she thought to herself.

The bedroom had no less grand furnishings than the bathroom. If this room could be used to judge things Anna could not imagine how grand the master bedroom and rooms intended for family were. Did anyone other than royalty really live like this?

Anna had a sudden urge to return to the safety and comfort of Erik's presence even if he was unconscious. Erik made her feel as if nothing in the world would ever harm her. Erik had Anna's complete trust.

Opening the door Anna peeked out to see a servant standing as if at attention just across the hall. When he heard her door open he strode toward her. He informed Anna that he was to take her to the salon when she felt ready to rejoin the others. Madame Dupree had sent word that Monsieur Erik had come around and had asked for Anna.

Following closely behind the servant Anna walked down the long hall then down a long flight of stairs. Even before she reached the bottom she could hear shouting. Erik's she heard and understood perfectly as he yelled and cursed over the feminine voice speaking to him. Anna reached the door to see Erik trying to sit up with Madame Dupree pushing against his shoulder. Erik's face had taken on an angry red hue.

Rushing forward Anna kneeled down to take Erik's hand in her own as she used the other to run soothingly over his face. His eyes were pleading with her for something.

"Please Anna. Please take me home. This was a mistake. The past cannot be changed. I don't want to be here. I want to go home." Erik whispered so that only Anna and his grandmother could hear.

Anna glanced over her shoulder to see the stricken look on Madame's face before it could be replaced by her usual stern expression.

"You will do as you are told boy. The doctor will be here soon." Madame backed her chair then left the room as if the matter were resolved. Gunner quickly followed the taciturn old woman leaving Anna and Erik alone in the salon.

For a few short minutes the only sound to be heard in the room was the ticking of the clock. Anna had taken a seat beside Erik after he had sat up. She had wound her arm around him letting him lean his head upon her shoulder as she stroked his head tenderly.

Anna looked out through the window covered in light blue draperies. The settee they sat on had the same calming blue. Anna wished Erik would take advantage of looking out into the sunshine. She could see a man pushing a mower with sickles on wheels that churned around as he pushed it. Anna had always enjoyed the smell of fresh cut grass. There were so many things she wished to share with Erik. At the moment she had to convince him he needed to make peace with his grandmother. She may be his only living relative. Everyone needed to know that they were connected to someone else in the world. Being alone for short periods could be heavenly while loneliness as a steady diet could be lethal to ones mental stability.

Feeling Erik slowly calm Anna began to speak to him about his grandmother and what she thought of the situation. She tried to gently persuade Erik to stay and speak with his grandmother. Did he not wish to know his family? Anna felt that to have a family one could count on behind you gave a person a great advantage in the largely uncaring world.

Anna reassured him that she would stay with him if that was what he wanted. If he grew nervous he could hold her hand or exchange a private look that only they would know the meaning of. What could the woman do to him? Was he not the strong, fearsome Opera Ghost and Phantom? Anna did not mind shamelessly using the reference to his other personas if it gave him confidence in himself.

Now that Erik had calmed himself or Anna had calmed him, his panic seemed slightly ridiculous. He, the great Opera Ghost had let a frail old woman frighten him so much he had been overcome with the emotion and fainted. This surely was not a manly thing to do damn it. Anna did not appear to think any the less of him for it. She had sounded supportive rather than condemning.

Once Erik conceded to staying Anna went in search of someone to inform Madame Dupree her grandson wished to speak with her.

At first Madame Dupree and Erik sat silently trying to intimidate one another as they glared back at one another.

Tiring of the game Madame Dupree offered Erik the family albums she had sitting on her lap. Eagerly yet with a little trepidation Erik took the two books. He tried to cover his eagerness with a glare. Anna catching him frowned and shook her head at him. Erik felt somewhat shamed by that look.

Anna sat beside him so she could look at the pictures with Erik. Hesitantly Erik opened the first page. There on the very first page was a picture of Erik at the age of perhaps one followed on the next pages with pictures taken when he had been four or five. On the same page he saw pictures of that misshapen boy with a handsome man and beautiful woman. Neither the man nor the woman smiled in the pictures. The sadness clearly had been captured by the photographer.

Erik even found pictures of himself with his grandmother. He did not remember any of those moments. If not for the pictures they could have been only figments of someone's imagination as Erik would not have believed without seeing it with his own eyes.

Time had distorted what had been an unhappy childhood at best, a cruelly lived one most assuredly. Erik could remember well the taunts and shouts of neighboring children. The arguments between his parents placing blame for the misfortune of their son.

The young can hear much but understand little other than the tones of words. A word spoken unkindly could hurt worse than any lash across ones back and Erik knew both well, the sting of the lash and the sting of the tongue.

Lunch had been announced before Erik could delve into past hurts that would weigh him down with sorrow. Anna's firm warm clasp on his hand kept him in the here and now. That dark force in him that tried to pull him into its embrace Anna kept at bay.

One thing he did remember had been those rare occasions when his grandmother had come to visit. She had always brought him a book or toy. Never could he remember her speaking unkindly to him. She had never seemed to mind when he forgot his mask. His mother would rage at him but grandmother, grandmamma never had. She would tell his mother to curb her tongue or suffer a switch on her backside. Erik smiled as he recalled those incidents from his childhood. Not much about his youth or indeed much of his adult life were worthy of storing in memories. Many he wished he could cut out. These memories he had just recovered he thought he might keep them so that he could savor them from time to time.

Lunch passed without incident. Madame Dupree seemed to be on her best behavior. Any time she seemed to be wandering into territory best left alone a discreet clearing of Gunner's throat had her swallowing her words. Gunner had years of practice curbing Madame's more forthright tendencies. She seemed to think if she had an opinion it should be voiced and everyone else should adopt her opinion as their own.

Erik informed his grandmother he and Anna would be marrying as soon as possible. The old woman set her foot down firmly on some hole in the wall ceremony, unless there would be some reason why they could not wait. The blush on both Anna and Erik's face gave the woman food for thought. She nearly guffawed out lout to think her grandson had been intimate with a woman. His father had despaired him being able to carry on the family name while his mother had thought he should be locked away someplace from all the normal people. Madame Dupree had always asked who the hell decided what qualified as normal? No one being able to voice an objection or unwilling to do so Madame decreed they would be married in the estate chapel as every Dupree bride had been for the last few hundred years.

Anna would wear Madame's wedding gown, naturally it would have to be altered and updated. Madame plainly stated that Anna's bosoms were large enough to satisfy any hungry babe hinting she would not object to having great-grandchildren. Anna had flushed scarlet as Erik had shot the old woman a warning glare while Gunner had nearly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken. Madame could not understand all the fuss. All women had bosoms so why did everyone show such shock?

During further discussions after lunch Gunner had stood by Madame to make sure she kept a proper tone to her conversation. He would press lightly on her shoulder if he thought she had been near to being intrusive or too blunt.

The doctor arrived long after lunch had been served and eaten. He had been delayed with the birth of twins. Madame had scolded him. What if she or someone had actually been in peril? She admonished him that the next time she sent for him he had best tell any babies they would have to wait. Gunner had reprimanded Madame whereupon that good woman had told him of course she knew babies were more important than a cantankerous old woman but she could not let the doctor think he could dawdle when she summoned him.

Erik had been pronounced healthier than many younger men. The doctor concluded anxiety had caused the attack. The gentleman needed to calm his nerves whereupon he offered Erik laudanum. Erik refused the medicinal offering as he disliked the weighted down feeling it left him with. He felt as sluggish as a snail when he took the drug.

If the doctor had not left Anna felt quite certain Erik would have had no qualms about shoving him out the door. Anna made a mental note that Erik did not care for doctors at all.

When Erik came to her and shyly and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her to whisper that Anna would be all he needed to calm him, Anna had felt as if the sun had brightened just for her. If ever he felt himself feeling overwhelmed Anna told him to come to her or if she were not available simply close his eyes and imagine her beside him.

Before Erik and Anna left Madame had asked to speak to Anna alone. When she noticed the worried looks on both men's faces Madame assured them she would not eat Anna as they had just had lunch, another time perhaps. She had laughed as she ushered Anna into her private sitting room shutting the door with a satisfyingly loud click.

Anna had barely seated herself when Madame Dupree began to speak after first patting Anna on the arm with her veined and arthritic hand.

"Anna I should wish for you to call me Grandmamma or if that does not suit you please call me Georgina. I have a feeling we will get along just fine. Yes, I think I quite like you.

As for that soprano, Christine Daaé, now Madame de Chagny, pish, she would have wilted within a few days with Erik. I've met the young woman. Quite sweet if one cares for a steady diet of sugar. Myself I like a little spice and vinegar once in a while.

Now as to the reason I brought you here. I have invited the young de Chagny's here for tea and conversation. They do not know Erik will be present just as he does not know they will be here in oh…about ten minutes unless they are early or late in which case I shall have to reprimand Raoul."

Taking note of Anna's white face Georgina scolded, "Now don't you faint dear girl. I simply will not stand for all this weak behavior in the Dupree family. We are a strong, proud family, not weak, wilting willows. Buck up girl."

Waiting only long enough to ensure Anna did not faint or anything ridiculously female like that Madame continued with her narrative.

"Now as I was saying, I have invited the couple here so that we may put all that mess from the opera house behind us. You may be shocked that I know about all of that. I do go to Paris frequently and to the opera every chance I get.

Erik doesn't realize what a state he sent that young woman away with and into her young man's arms. She is a shadow of her old self. Daydreams and frets about her lost, poor Angel of Music, her Erik. I did not know at that time the Opera Ghost and Erik were one and the same or that he was my grandson. The scoundrel thinks his given name not good enough for him I wager.

I would bet my last franc it comes from his mother's side of the family. They always did think better of themselves than was proper.

Shortly after the soprano debacle I had hoped Erik would seek me out. I heard a description of this supposed Opera Ghost and since he sounded remarkably like my own grandson I began to attend every single blasted performance at the opera house. Some nights I did not mind but others let me tell you I had been bored out of my mind.

My husband and I come from fine Danish stock. Our families have been around practically since God created the world and put Adam and Eve in Paradise. My husband and I had only lived here for about thirty years when Erik was born."

Madame took a breath before continuing on once more. With the mention of Christine Anna had sort of shut out everything else.

"Erik needs to confront what he has done and beg forgiveness. I know he is not innocent of most of what he has been accused of, but he is my grandson and I will not lose him to the gallows. This will be resolved today or Erik and you will be living in exile under my protection."

Anna did not know what to say. She agreed things needed some sort of resolution other than Erik living in hiding or God forbid he hang. Anna could not even bare to think of such a thing.

With a meeting with Erik's former love so close at hand Anna began to fret whether she looked good enough to compete with Christine. She fussed with her hair then smoothed her dress. Catching the amusement on Georgina's face Anna quickly stilled her hands. She did not want anyone thinking she thought herself less than Christine or that she felt any jealousy toward the woman even if both were true.

Shouting from the foyer heralded the arrival of Raoul and Christine. Anna ran out the door with Georgina following behind as fast as she could push the wheels of her chair.

Anna halted upon entering the foyer. So this gorgeous creature then was Christine. She looked even lovelier in person than she had through the opera glasses. Anna wanted to fade into the white tiles beneath her feet but did not. She had to face her rival just as Erik had to face his past love and one time rival.

Christine held onto Raoul's arm as he tried to pull his sword from the scabbard. Since the incident at the opera house and the death of his brother Raoul felt he had to be always vigilant.

They all stood in the foyer as if waiting for the director to indicate they begin the performance of the scene from some play or opera. This then would be the beginning or the end.

There was no escape, no turning back.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**Let the Past Go**

Christine upon being admitted into the foyer followed closely by Raoul saw Erik first. She had stood stock still for just a few seconds nearly fainting when she saw Erik. Noting all the other people and Raoul's exclamation of outrage Christine could not doubt Erik stood before her in the flesh. Not the Erik she had known but one who looked less ghastly. He no longer looked quite so near the grave as he once did. His face still did not meet the standards of what others considered normal. He did look quite distinguished. He had gained weight and his skin tone had taken on a less yellow hue.

He still could not be called handsome or even of an acceptable visage but he did look better.

Feeling Raoul moving past her Christine barely had time to stay Raoul's hand as he tried to pull out his sword. Hearing fast moving feet coming down the stairs Christine looked up to see a red-haired whirlwind race down the stairs then stand protectively in front of Erik.

Everyone would have laughed, if the moment were not so tense, to see this tiny woman standing in front of a much taller man with her arms spread wide as if to cover as much of the man as possible. Those who had suffered Erik's wrath over the years could have told Anna Erik could protect himself far better than she ever could.

The swish of the elevator doors just down the hall from the stairs drew everyone's attention except for Anna and Christine. They seemed to have eyes for only one another. They sized one another up as if calculating the risk of battling the other.

Anna heard the wheels of the chair behind them before she heard Erik's grandmother speak in an admonishing tone to Raoul. "Raoul de Chagny stop this instant. I'll not have brawling in my house. Gunner be so kind as to remove Raoul's weapon. You don't mind do you my boy?" Noting the size of the man coming toward him Raoul offered his weapon willingly.

Georgina turned to frown in question at Erik as she asked, "Well, are you armed as well, dear boy? Silly me, of course you are. You wouldn't be the Phantom without some ghastly weapon or other. Kindly give _all_ your weapons to Gunner."

Erik resented the way she emphasized _all_ as if he would hide something after she had made a request of him. Further thought of the matter and Erik had to concede he would have kept his Punjab hidden in his sleeve.

Once both men were disarmed everyone headed into the salon as per Georgina's instructions. No one dare disobey the woman. Whether out of respect or because she was somewhat of a termagant seemed irrelevant as they all bustled into the salon to take seats as far from one another as possible.

Erik and Raoul glared at one another. On Erik's side it was more on principal than because he harbored any ill will toward the boy. Raoul still thought Erik would try to take Christine from him by force if need be. He did not know of Anna and Erik's relationship or engagement. Foremost what he felt was hatred for the part Raoul believed Erik had in the death of Raoul's brother.

"Erik, who is this woman?" Of all the things one might expect Christine to ask that would be at the bottom of the list or at least the middle. Who could have guessed it would be her first question after so many months? She did not question why he stood before her when it had been published in the paper that her poor, dear Erik had died. Even having seen him that night in the opera house once she had returned home Christine had questioned the soundness of her mind regarding having seen Erik or not.

Erik closed his eyes in rapture as he imagined that heavenly voice singing his music. Even Christine's speaking voice had musical overtones.

Erik felt Anna scoot closer to him if that were possible as she seemed to be glued to his side as it was now, yet she tried to move closer still. Erik took his arm from between them to allow her to fit herself into the crook of his arm. He debated resting his arm along the back of the settee or, dare he risk a rebuff by placing it along her shoulders? He risked the rebuff. None came as Anna turned to give him a radiant smile. Erik wished in that moment the others all into oblivion so he and Anna could explore the promise he saw in her eyes.

Christine's jaw would have dropped to the floor if she did not think it a vulgar thing to do. She clamped her jaw tight as the jealousy, for that is what it was, took hold of her making her want to tear that woman from her Erik's side.

The woman seemed clearly not of any finer breeding or acceptable class. To boldly flaunt her closeness to Erik by the vulgar display before Christine's eyes was not proper in the least. Christine expected Madame Dupree to reprimand one or both of them but nothing had been forthcoming. When Christine glanced questioningly in Madame's direction that good lady seemed to be rather pleased with this open display of…of affection. Christine swallowed her irritation with difficulty. She wanted desperately to tear the two apart. As unreasonable as that seemed to Christine it still remained that was how she felt.

Blushing guiltily Christine cast a glance toward Raoul hoping he had not caught her in her moment of weakness. As much as Erik had frightened her Christine harbored feelings for him. Deep emotions she dare not take out and examine for she loved Raoul and did not want to jeopardize that relationship. Erik she imagined could be pigeonholed as something of a girlish fantasy. A mysterious, dark, shadowy lover. For all Erik's ugliness of face his voice could seduce with ease when he chose. He had used that voice countless times on Christine to get her to do his bidding. Nothing ever degrading, Erik had only used his voice to lure her to his home again and again. Soon she had been so eager to hear his voice Christine had begun waiting by her mirror long before he would be due to arrive.

"This is my fiancée," Erik said proudly. Hearing it out loud and in company brought the situation into reality. He had not dreamed the night before. It had been real. For a time this morning Erik had waited for the cruel awakening to find himself alone in his home and Anna only someone he had created in his loneliness.

Silence greeted his statement. The clock's ticking seemed to be overly loud as was the breaths stirring in and out of everyone present. The only movement in the room seemed to be the little bits of dust floating about in the stream of light coming in through the window.

"Fiancée?" Christine asked incredulously barely above a whisper. This could not be. Erik had been hers, was still hers. She still had his ring after all, somewhere.

"Yes. Erik and I just became engaged this morning. We finalized things over breakfast in his home." Anna wanted to make things clear to Christine. She wanted Christine to know that Erik had opened all of his life to her. Well his most recent life and now his first years. There had been many years in-between that he had not told her about yet.

Christine felt quite faint. Luckily she already had been seated or she would have fallen in a heap upon the floor. Her Angel of Music, her Erik had found someone else. How could that be? He was supposed to have died for love of her, Christine, not find someone to replace her. Christine did not stop to think how selfish her thoughts were.

Christine's eyes fastened on Anna's hand upon which no ring graced her finger. This gave Christine some comfort. She had not lost Erik altogether. Confused by her conflicting thoughts and emotions Christine raised her hand to rub at her temple. She pushed against the side of her head as if she could push out the displeasing thoughts.

"Your ring, you have not received a ring yet?" Christine's hopeful tone angered Anna. Laying her hand on Erik's thigh Anna felt him tense underneath the palm of her hand.

Anna caught Georgina's pointed look at her hand resting on Erik's thigh. She quickly snatched it away as if his pants had caught fire. Erik made some sort of sound under his breath indicating he did not care for his grandmother's opinion if he wanted Anna's hand on his thigh or anywhere else she cared to place it. Erik having made this firm decision took Anna's hand in his placing it back upon his thigh.

Raoul and Christine exchanged astonished glances. On Raoul's part it was the shock of any woman being that intimate with Erik and on Christine's part it was because Erik had always hated to be touched. If she dared to touch him she had to do so cautiously or he became quite vicious in his scolding. He always feared someone removing his mask. Later when he had begun to walk about without his mask in Christine's presence Erik still would react negatively at any sudden gesture from her in an attempt to touch him. Christine rarely nerved herself to touch Erik and only did so to appease him when he would rant about "Poor Erik's miserable existence. No love, no charity or kindness."

Christine had wanted to conquer her fears she had always had when in Erik's presence. Only toward the end had she been able to touch him without distaste and actually feel some sort of affection for him. Now she knew it had been much more. She had been blinded by the awfulness that hid behind his mask.

"Raoul I think we need to resolve this rift between you and Erik. I know of your feelings and suspicions about your brother. Nothing has been proven. I know you cannot in good conscience completely dismiss what you know and I can understand that, even commend your loyalty to your brother's memory.

Understand this, I too have a duty to place my loyalty with family, a family I have just found after many decades. I will not let anyone, not you or the gendarmes take my grandson from me once more." By the end of her sentence Georgina gripped the arms of her chair with white knuckled fierceness.

Raoul could not make his mind grasp the idea that his one time foe could in any way be related to Madame Dupree. His family had not lived in the valley as long as Madame's but surely if Erik had visited Raoul would have heard of a disfigured boy living next door? Remembering that Christine had hinted that perhaps her Angel of Music had been on his own for a number of years, Raoul thought perhaps Erik had left home by the time he had been born. Philippe might have heard of him as he had been a number of years older than Raoul.

Raoul could not ever exonerate this man for what Raoul thought he did to his brother, but nothing Raoul did could bring his brother back. He may hate this man Erik for the rest of his life and believe him to be the murderer of his brother but he could not take a grandson from this woman who although quite outwardly cantankerous, underneath she hid one of the kindest souls Raoul had ever known. She had been there to comfort Raoul and his family during all his family's tragedies.

She had given words of comfort and aided in keeping Raoul's mother from drifting into some silent world in her grief. Madame Dupree alone had given Raoul and his father back the woman who they both loved. Raoul considered he could do no less for Madame.

He would let her have her grandson. He himself could never set foot again in her home. If he saw that man again Raoul felt his good intentions may fall by the wayside. Raoul's charity and forbearance only reached so far and he felt now he was at the limit of his own.

"Madame you have my word as a gentleman that I will say nothing to anyone about your grandson and who he is. I am sure you will understand why my family and I will no longer be accepting your kind hospitality in the future. I wish you and your new family well. Consider any debt my family owed you to be paid in full." Raoul stood and bowed gallantly toward Madame then toward Erik and Anna.

Anna could not help thinking Raoul one of the noblest of men. His whole persona fairly radiated honesty, gallantry, kindness and tolerance. Raoul was a man among men, a rare sort of man indeed.

Raoul held his hand out to a reluctant Christine. Anna hoped Raoul did not notice her hesitance in taking his hand. If Georgina's pursed lips were any indication, she had not missed Christine's little display.

Erik stood politely as a gentleman should. He did not say anything to either Christine or Raoul. Anna looked at Erik. He had a look of sadness upon his face as he watched the couple leave the room. She noted that his eyes stayed longer on Christine. Anna reached out and took Erik's clenched fist in her hand. At once she felt Erik relax. She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand soothingly. Anna may not care for Christine but she knew that the young woman had been something special to Erik. She had given him some sort of connection to the world, some hope of better things to come. It had not worked out as he had wished as his near insanity had led him to do things guaranteed to have him losing everything.

Erik sank back down beside Anna with an air of bewilderment. Things had changed much too quickly for him. Erik was a creature of habit and hated things to change quickly before he could adjust.

He knew without the words being spoken that he would never see Christine again. He felt some sense of loss but not nearly as intensely as he had thought he would as she walked out of his life once more. He had nearly died the first time, indeed had prayed for and even encouraged his end. Now he only felt sadness that he could not teach her all that he knew about music. She would never take to the stage again as the status of Raoul's family would prohibit Christine from making public performances other than in the drawing rooms of their friends. Erik had known that even as he had contemplated having the managers send Christine an invitation to return. It had all been some wisp of a dream.

It saddened him that all he had poured into Christine would come to naught. All her training and preparation would essentially be wasted. Erik sighed tiredly. His life would make an excellent opera. Perhaps he should write one or perhaps have his story penned and published for posterity.

Erik's grandmother's commanding voice rudely jerked Erik back to the present. "Now young lady we shall have another conversation. Not today as I am quite worn out from all the activity taking place in my house. Erik you and your fiancée, Anna, will be staying the night." Georgina put up a hand to stay Erik's protest before it could be voiced. "No objections young man. I am too old to be gadding about all over the countryside. The trip once a month to Paris is enough for me. I will have my conversation with Anna in the morning. Today we have had enough excitement. Gunner will provide all the necessary clothing you will need and show you to the rooms the staff will make ready for you. Please avail yourselves of anything as far as food and drink. The gardens warrant a close inspection as well. Now I think I will retire to my room. The evening meal is at precisely six o'clock."

Erik looked at Anna for help. Anna interpreted Erik's look of panic. He would not relish staying anywhere other than his own home. Anna could feel the panic taking over Erik as his hand tightened on her own. She rubbed on his shoulder with her free hand in soothing circles.

Gunner took hold of the handles on the back of Georgina's chair and pushed her to the elevator. He disappeared inside with the old woman.

Erik and Anna were left feeling as if some whirlwind had just past around and over them. Anna could now see where Erik had inherited his somewhat arrogant belief that everyone should do as he thought they should do. Anna had noticed that for all Erik's insecurities he did tend to trample on other people's feelings in order to get his way. He, Anna had to admit had meant to force compliance for nefarious reasons, while his grandmother had the best of intentions even if she thought her opinion and what she wanted were all that mattered.

A maid had come to show them where they were to sleep. Erik had barely restrained himself from protesting Anna being placed in a separate room far down the hall from his own. At precisely six Anna and Erik joined the two others at the table. The meal went quite pleasantly as they discussed general topics sure not to bring anyone's ire bubbling to the surface.

The impropriety of Anna staying in the same room as Erik without benefit of marriage had kept Erik silent as he watched Anna walk down the hallway seeming to grow awfully small the further she went. Erik knew it had to be his imagination but it felt horribly wrong all the same. Anna belonged to him and damn it he wanted her to be with him. Ever since he had first seen Anna his dreams had been quite pleasant. He wished to keep that calm regimen. The carnal appeasement of last night and this morning held sway over him as well.

He would simply wait until everyone had gone to bed. Using his knowledge from years sneaking about without being seen or heard other than a flash at the corner of someone's eyes, Erik would go to Anna later.

Making this decision calmed Erik so he could at least lie down on the strange bed. It was not so uncomfortable. It was lonely but not uncomfortable.

Not wishing to be caught in some stranger's nightshirt Erik thought it best to keep his own clothing on just on the off chance his grandmother had some extrasensory perception or could read minds. After today and watching the old curmudgeon he would not doubt anything. She seemed to be able to read Erik too damn well he concluded.

When Erik had lain for some considerable time he felt it safe for his nocturnal wanderings. Silently opening the door a crack, Erik praised whichever servant had the responsibility for oiling hinges as his door made not one little squeak.

Through the crack of the door Erik looked down the hall in the direction he wished to go. He saw no one and heard nothing. Opening the door further Erik stuck his head out the door to look down the other end of the hallway toward the stairs and the rooms of his grandmother and Gunner. Erik snorted when he thought of that huge man who seemed to be made of brick, lots of brick. What sort of name was Gunner anyway? It sounded foreign to Erik. Although not prejudiced, Erik held suspicions about anyone not from France. The Persian topped his list, which reminded Erik he must pay the man a friendly visit. He hoped he did not kill the man with his reappearance.

Seeing no one about, Erik slipped into the dimly lit hallway. Silently he glided down the hallway as unheard as any wraith. If not for the distorted shadow one could be forgiven for thinking him truly a ghostly specter.

Erik had just set his hand on the doorknob to Anna's room when he heard a somewhat loud gravelly whisper, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Madame gets up after only three or four hours sleep. She won't let the fact that you are her newly returned grandson deter her from entering your room uninvited. Unless you locked the door behind you I think it best you return to your room."

Erik to his shame nearly had a heart attack. He felt the heavy thudding in his chest. When he turned his eyes widened even more as he saw the bare-chested man standing before him with his arms and ankles crossed. He leaned against the wall a if he wear fully dressed waiting to carry on a civilized conversation.

"Damn it man do not sneak up on people like that. The faint of heart might not withstand it." Gunner raised his brow at the irony of Erik's words. Erik did not miss the amused look on the man's face.

"Is not sneaking stock and trade for a ghost Monsieur Erik?" Gunner couldn't say why but he had taken a liking to Madame's grandson. Perhaps it was the insecurity he saw beneath the confident outer persona. Gunner had a penchant for the helpless and needy of the world.

Erik could not deny his former habit of using stealth to move about the opera house silently to gain information and avoid detection. Not being able to deny the accusation clearly implied, Erik decided to question the man about another issue that had left Erik feeling somewhat disoriented.

"How did you manage to come up behind me without my knowledge? Normally I can hear a pin drop in a crowded room if I concentrate. You completely took me by surprise." Erik could not quite keep the reluctant admiration from entering his voice.

The man must have ghostly tendencies of his own Erik concluded for he had neither seen nor heard anything. Now the man stood a mere couple of strides away. He did not even seem to be out of breath as he would be if he had hurried to catch up with Erik.

"You, I know, are familiar with secret passages. This house is filled with them. There are even tunnels beneath the house which lead out to the waterway on the other side of the trees at the back of the house. Remind me to show you some time Erik."

Before Erik could answer he heard Anna's door opening. It was a good thing Anna had not been the one trying to sneak about as her door creaked and squeaked quite loudly.

Anna had groggily risen up on her elbows thinking she heard Erik's voice and another that she did not recognize. Then she heard it again.

She had climbed out of bed worried that Erik might have one of his ranting and sometimes volatile episodes. What she saw astounded her. Erik had not changed into his nightclothes. Gunner stood relaxed just across and a little down from Anna's room.

"Anna." Erik's pleased calling of her name drew Anna's attention from all that exposed male muscle just across the hallway. Anna had blinked to be sure he was not some figment of her imagination. Finally focusing on his face she saw that it was Gunner. Good heavens. Anna felt flushed, hot and bothered. She faced Erik once more hoping to cool her overheated body. Anna could never remember seeing so much man other than Erik. Erik had been well defined but Gunner, well Gunner looked as if he had descended from the Gods.

"Erik what in the world are you doing out here at such a late hour?" Anna had thought he meant to come to her room but when after a few hours had passed with no sign of Erik she thought he must have fallen asleep. Now here he was with Gunner close behind.

Erik knew well what he wanted but could hardly express such a thing with a third party present. Perhaps not even if they were alone could he voice just exactly what he did want from Anna. Knowing if he did not make some bolder move Anna may well send him back to his room Erik quickly made his wants known.

"I want…" Erik looked over his shoulder then leaned down to whisper in Anna's ear, "I…I want you Anna, I want you with me. I find I cannot sleep without you now." That was as clear as he could make his intentions verbally. He let his hand slide down to cup her derrière. He felt bold and quite excited to do such a thing knowing there was the possibility that Gunner may detect what Erik did to Anna out of the eyesight of others.

Erik heard Anna's deep inhalation then the quick puff of her hot, moist exhale against his neck. Erik could not restrain the shiver that moist puff of air produced. The reaction in his lower extremities elicited a groan from him which he quickly turned into a cough.

Anna extracted herself from Erik's tight embrace. Knowing full well he may wake the whole house if he did not get his way Anna debated if she could perhaps charm Gunner into turning a blind eye if she promised to have Erik gone and back in his own bed before the sun came up. It seemed worth a try.

Telling Erik to wait there for her Anna crossed over to Gunner. She placed a hand on his bare muscled arm to guide him further down the hall, which had Erik emitting what sounded like a growl.

Erik's jealousy raised its ugly head as he saw Anna touch that man Gunner's strong arm with her delicate hand. She should not touch other men's bare skin. He would prefer her not to touch them at all.

Anna cast a reassuring smile over shoulder to Erik then turned back to Gunner to speak quietly to him. She had Gunner's rapt attention. She blushed as she realized she had not removed her hand even when they had stopped moving.

"Gunner I am going to make a request of you that I know is highly inappropriate but let's face it, nothing about this is proper.

Erik, well Erik as you may know is somewhat…different than other people. Because of things we need not discuss now, Erik is insecure about being anywhere other than his own home surrounded by his own things. He…he needs me to comfort him. If…would you consider letting him come into my room just for a while?" Gunner opened his mouth to protest but Anna cut him off as she hurried to continue, "I know, I know, it is not proper or acceptable but Erik truly needs me. Could you perhaps, just this once, turn a blind eye?"

Gunner looked into the pleading eyes of the woman before him. She looked so earnest pleading her case. Gunner did not have the heart to tell her that if Erik stepped one foot inside Anna's room Madame would know. She could look at them and know. Gunner had learned over the years to force his face to stay blank when he needed to hide something which in itself gave him away most of the time.

Gunner agreed to keep what he knew to himself. Anna squeezed his arm gratefully which had that growling sound echoing down the hallway once more.

Anna wasted no time pulling Erik into her room and closing the door behind them. Gunner pushed the little hidden button behind the frame of the picture hanging on the wall and a panel swished silently open. It closed just as silently behind him. No one would know three people had just been in that hallway with two of them having a quiet, conspiratorial conversation.

Gunner on his way back to his own room could hardly wait to see what fireworks the morning would bring. Madame would secretly be pleased by her grandson's boldness but outwardly she would scold and condemn his actions. Gunner had learned a thing or two about Madame through the years and her less than circumspect courtship with her husband, then fiancée. Yes indeed tomorrow would prove interesting. Gunner's amused chuckle echoed along the passage giving anyone awake a ghostly fright.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here's a nice update to cuddle up and read as you sip your favorite beverage on this cold winter night. Enjoy dear readers.**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Good-bye Old Friend**

Erik and Anna had kept to their word. Erik had left Anna's room just before sunrise. He had not wanted to part from Anna but she had been adamant. Soothing his rising irritation with caresses and kisses Erik marveled how one woman could calm him with such simple gestures.

Considering himself to have been unfairly deprived all these years Erik made himself a promise to make up for all the caresses and kisses he had missed over the years. Anna had not acted as if she would repulse his overly amorous offerings. Indeed she had seemed to encourage him to take greater liberties than he had first thought to take under his grandmother's roof. Erik had thought at one time or perhaps two or three, fireworks had gone off in Anna's bedroom last night and once in the early morning just before daybreak.

Erik retrieved his clothing from yesterday that he had placed on the chair in the hall just outside his room. He had been told a servant would pick up his garments and clean them then replace them before the time everyone would meet for breakfast. During the night Erik had snuck back down the hall to place his clothing on the designated chair. His return had been only a few minutes before the servant came for his clothing. He begrudged the few minutes he had to cool his heels to be certain the servant had left this floor.

Erik had returned with a satisfying amount of reluctance to his room had beeb Anna's opinion of Erik's childish pouting and coaxing to allow him to stay just a while longer. Anna had been flattered by her new lover's ardor. She had sent Erik on his way with the promise of many such nights ahead just like the previous one. Nightfall could not come quickly enough for Erik.

As Erik dressed once more in the clothing that had been cleaned and pressed, he looked into the mirror over the dresser. He could not say he looked any more handsome than before but something about him did give him a less ghastly appearance. Something so subtle had changed in Erik he could not discern exactly what it was. Perhaps it had more to do with having a woman show him with actions and not just words that he could be loved and desired had more to do with the change than anything physical. He knew Anna made him feel manly. The response of his body could not be denied. He tried to remember if he had ever had this physical reaction to Christine. He must have although he could not seem to remember it if he had. Certainly he must have desired Christine after all Erik had wanted to make Christine his wife. Did not a man feel desire for his future bride?

A knock at his door had Erik striding toward his door and opening it. Anna stood just outside looking freshly groomed and refreshed. Erik had to restrain his beastly urge to drag her into his room. The knowledge that his grandmother would have no hesitation coming into his room unannounced kept his baser tendencies under control, barely.

Silently Erik offered Anna his arm. They descended the stairs together. A servant stood at attention just at the bottom of the stairs. He informed them he was to escort them into the breakfast room.

Erik ground his teeth in irritation. Did his grandmother think he would walk out the front door without so much as a good-bye? It did not matter if Erik had just had that very thought, Erik still felt inclined to think his grandmother a presumptuous and cantankerous old battleaxe. He had not missed how overbearing she had been over the years to members of her family. Had he not stood inside that pillar at times and listened to her give commands expecting everyone to follow her dictates without question? It did not occur to Erik that his description of his grandmother and her actions held a striking resemblance to his own actions in the opera house.

Erik's grandmother gave him a censorious look which for some unknown reason made him feel uncomfortable. Erik felt his cheeks flushing as if his grandmother knew exactly how he and Anna had spent their time together in Anna's room. When his grandmother turned a similar look in Anna's direction Erik felt his ire begin to rise. He need not have worried. Even with her cheeks flushed with guilt Anna managed to return Georgina's direct gaze.

Gunner gave Georgina a warning by simply lowering his brows. Erik could only look upon the exchange in wonder. His grandmother, this powerful, willful old dowager had been controlled simply by the lowering of an eyebrow. Erik did not have that kind of power as he always wore his mask when confronting those he had wished to control. Those under his rule had been intimidated by his voice and the actions he had taken against anyone who had been under his rule.

The meal passed without further incident. Once the meal had been nearing its end, Georgina delivered the command that Anna should join her private sitting room. Erik had wanted to protest but Anna had patted his thigh underneath the table. Feeling Anna's calming touch Erik swallowed his objections.

Georgina demanded Anna push her wheelchair to her sitting room. She had issued the command then moved back from the table waiting with her hands folded in her lap. She expected everyone to jump to her command. Damned if they did not do just that. Erik watched as Anna wheeled the old woman down the hall. Erik had an almost irresistible urge to shout out a "Good luck Anna". Of course he did no such thing.

Gunner escorted Erik to the music room as per his grandmother's instructions. Once engrossed in music he was able to push Anna and his grandmother to the back of his mind for a short time.

As soon as the door closed behind them Georgina went into commander mode as if she had troops before her awaiting inspection and interrogation. "Now young woman tell me the child you carry is my grandson's or the reason you do not carry the seed of our lineage. Do not protest that things have not been of an intimate nature. I may be old but I am not an old fool. I remember what it was like to be young. Erik's grandfather and I…" Here Georgina stopped as her face turned red with unaccustomed embarrassment. She busied her hands brushing unnecessarily on her skirts. She kept her eyes down and continued to straighten and smooth already pristine material.

"Well perhaps I should save that story for a time when we have known one another for a while."

Anna and Erik had not told her about the possibility of a child or the reasons for thinking she might be carrying one at this moment. Anna did not want to have Erik's grandmother think she had been easy and careless of her virtue. Perhaps Anna had done something which gave the woman some clue as to Anna's possible impending motherhood.

Chewing her lip and wringing her hands nervously Anna debated whether or not to tell Madame Dupree everything or just the basics? Anna did not know Erik had already told Madame most of what happened in order to learn the whereabouts of the Hanover's.

Deciding honesty would be the best policy Anna told Georgina everything, sparing herself nothing. In Anna's mind Erik was her knight in shining armor. She sort of glossed over their less than stellar beginning and Erik's threats. Looking back with eyes distorted by love Anna could not truthfully say whether she had taken Erik's threats to heart at the time. They seemed less frightening now. Georgina loved her grandson but she did not let her emotions blind her. She knew quite well how dangerous Erik had been at times.

In many ways Erik had been like a spoiled child who made demands and threw tantrums when he did not get his way. Often times those tantrums were fatal. Georgina would make no excuses for Erik's poor behavior but she damn well would protect him. She would also ensure that he did no further harm to anyone, including himself.

Georgina sifted through all Anna had told her. The young woman had not even been certain she had been with child. Georgina decided a few pointed questions were in order.

How many cycles had Anna missed? Had she always been regular? Had she and Erik been cautious or simply assumed Anna to be with child already? If she had not been with child would there not now be a distinct possibility that the event had now taken place with Erik as the father?

Georgina tried with little success to keep the excitement from her voice. Anna had gone through so much and here Georgina sat hoping with every fiber of her being that Anna had indeed conceived a child, Erik's child.

It did not matter really as the child would be Erik's by birthright. Erik and Anna would be married therefore any child born of the marriage would be a Dupree. Georgina could accept that and welcome the child with loving grandmotherly arms but she could not quell the desire for a natural great-grandchild.

Anna thought back over her years of womanly cycles. She had never been what one could call regular. Could not her recent failure to have her cycle be due to stress? Anna had not even given that a consideration as she had the symptoms of a pregnant woman. Her upset in the mornings could be the result of all the turmoil in her life lately.

Joy suddenly overwhelmed Anna when the possibility that she may be carrying Erik's child dawned on her with cascading pleasure with every thought of her and Erik having a child together. He would not see it in such a joyful light perhaps due to his deformity but Anna prayed for just such an eventuality. It would be entirely too early to tell if she did indeed carry Erik's child.

Having admitted to Georgina the possibility that she might not have been with child before, Anna did not miss the quickly covered smile of joy on the older woman's face.

Georgina felt the tears not far away. She did not wish to show any weakness in this woman's presence, at least not yet. Once she had learned the woman's true metal then revelations could be made.

"Now young woman that all the preliminaries have been dealt with, we must make plans. The wedding will have to be much sooner than I would have liked but the fact that there will be a wedding at all is satisfaction enough.

I shall have a conversation with that scoundrel of a grandson of mine. Taking such liberties without benefit of the church's blessing, disgraceful. Well perhaps I will not be quite so hard on him. I do remember being young and in love myself.

We must call upon my physician as soon as possible. He is an old fool but quite competent and discreet. He knows who pays his outrageous fees. I must warn you he is a bit of a rake as well. I dare say he will give himself heart failure some day with all his philandering. If Erik had not seemed so ill I would have forgone having the man in my home. In his office is the place to be seen by him as he has a nurse on duty who attends him as he sees patients."

Georgina paused, giving Anna a chance to chime in if she could find any words. Anna felt as if she had been picked up by a swirling wind then dropped precipitously down in some unknown place.

Anna giving no sign she wished to discuss anything further, Georgina asked her to go to the music room to tell her rake of grandson to come at once to his grandmother's sitting room. Georgina could barely contain her pride in Erik's prowess with women, at least this one woman. She had feared for him when he was a child. She had seen him growing old alone and unloved by anyone other than herself.

It pleased her to know Erik had braved pursuing a woman to the point of intimacy between them no matter if in the eyes of the church and God it would be seen as sinful. God owed Erik a thing or two Georgina reckoned.

Anna hurried to follow Georgina's directions to the music room. She dared not contemplate what the woman would say to Erik or how Erik might react. Erik did not deal well with intrusive questions or curiosity into his personal life. If she became as personal with Erik as she had been with Anna Erik was in for a few uncomfortable moments and Anna dared not think of how he would react to such questions or accusations as Georgina might hurl upon his head.

Anna stopped before the door into the music room to catch her breath. She could hear music coming through the door. It was the piece Erik had played once that had nearly hypnotized Anna when she first heard it. It still pulled at her even now. Without being aware of it Anna opened the door then drifted across the room toward Erik as he sat with his back to her on the piano bench.

Anna placed her hand on Erik's shoulder. He tensed then relaxed once more as he played the last few notes of the melody.

Erik turned to Anna. If Gunner had not been present he would have shamefully given into his urge to drag Anna down onto his lap. Where all this new confidence in his prowess with women came from Erik did not know, he could only be glad it had finally arrived in his later years, as it had completely deserted him in his younger life.

Anna placed her hands on either side of Erik's face. She leaned forward to place her lips on Erik's. Gunner clearing his throat as a kindly reminder he still occupied the room brought Anna out of her trance.

She marveled at the ability Erik had to draw her to him with simple notes from the keys of a piano. She could now perhaps understand Christine's being unwilling to admit to herself that her Angel of Music was a mere mortal man. No man should have the ability to make one forget time and place with mere musical notes. If Christine had admitted Erik to be mortal it made his power over her less angelic and more lustful longings on both their parts.

Anna did not for one second believe Christine did not feel some feminine reaction to Erik. Anna could only be grateful that Erik had not delved further into his desires with Christine. Anna herself had benefited from the learning experience with Erik. Erik had proved to be a generous and willing lover. They had both learned the language of love together that first time.

"Your grandmother would like to speak with you Erik. Please don't lose your temper. She will be speaking to you of personal matters but you must not react as you usually do. Stay calm and think of me if you feel yourself heading in a direction where control seems to be slipping."

Erik stood placing his hands on Anna's shoulders. He willed her to give him her strength. Whether such a thing could be possible or not, Erik did not care. He felt stronger just by having Anna in the same room.

Anna tiptoed up so that she could kiss Erik on the cheek and whisper for him to go and be on his best behavior. Erik frowned down at Anna not sure if he liked her treating him like an adolescent boy. Did she have no confidence in his abilities to control himself? On reflection Erik thought perhaps Anna could be forgiven for her doubts as she had seen the result of one of Erik's tirades.

Erik left Anna reluctantly in the hands of Gunner. As Erik walked to his grandmother's sitting room he wished he had made some request of Gunner that would take him away from Anna until he himself could return to her side. The man oozed charm and physical attractions that Erik could plainly see for himself even while detesting them in the other man.

Erik considered just barging in when he came to his grandmother's sitting room but further consideration told him Anna would neither appreciate his ill manners nor afford him any praise for such actions. He knocked politely like any normal man would do, a first for Erik.

His grandmother's permission to enter seemed to lock Erik's legs in place. As hard as he willed himself forward he could not move. Sweat began to pore down from his forehead to trickle in an irritating trail down over his bare face. Erik for once was grateful not to have that itchy mask on.

Forcing his shaking hand to grasp the doorknob Erik turned the knob cautiously. Stopping just before he opened the door Erik took stock of himself and the situation.

He was behaving like a frightened little boy. Was he not the feared Opera Ghost, the dreaded Phantom of the Opera? Why should he let one little old woman frighten him so? Squaring his shoulders and pulling himself up to his fullest height Erik opened the door.

Before he could give out his blusterous disparagement of his grandmother's tactics Erik heard her reprimanding him in a voice one might use on a recalcitrant child.

"It is about time you naughty boy. Come in and give me a good reason why I should not take you over my knee. Your behavior has been deplorable over the years Erik, not proper for one of your station at all. It is a good thing you have found a woman who can manage you or I should have to take on the task myself and believe me you will fare better with Anna.

Now young man tell me you had intentions to make amends for your careless behavior toward that young woman. You do realize there is the possibility that she was not with child before but due to your negligence may well be even now nurturing the seed of your loins within her womb?"

Erik stood stiff as a poker. He may look calm and cool on the outside but on the inside he could say honestly he felt like one gigantic mess.

He had intended to come in here laying down strict orders for his grandmother to mind her own business or suffer the consequences. Erik had no idea what consequences he could deal out to the old battleaxe but he had felt certain he could deal with her.

Now with a few well chosen words the woman had Erik rooted to the spot while seemingly to have removed his tongue as well. Erik could not speak. He doubted his ability to move.

As his grandmother's words sank in Erik began to sway. Just as he saw spots before his eyes Erik felt a hand pull at his elbow to lead him to the fainting couch. How appropriate Erik thought as he felt himself sliding to the side then the grey misting fog took over turning to black nothingness. The next thing he knew Erik felt the cold splash of water hitting his face as his grandmother emptied the contents of a water glass in his face.

Erik sat up spluttering just before regaining his position of towering over his grandmother as he said, "No need to drown me you old…" Erik felt a stinging slap to the side of his leg. Now the old crone was trying to beat him to death. Erik knew both assumptions to be ridiculous but his embarrassment at having that woman witness his weakness rankled.

"Hold your tongue you young miscreant or I shall do more than give your leg a tap." The glower she sent Erik let him know she meant every word of her threat.

"I do not have to listen to you, you old bag of wind."

"Old I may be but windy I am not you little devil. Shame on you for showing such disrespect to your elder you naughty boy."

"You Madame are a cantankerous, opinionated, bossy, despot."

"Well my dear boy if that is not the pot calling the kettle black I will eat my favorite Sunday go to church hat."

Erik stood over the older woman glowering down upon her. She did not flinch one bit as she looked him straight in the eye. Despite her words earlier Erik detected the quiver at the sides of her mouth just before she gave into laughter.

"Oh my dear boy how good you are for me. Someone who will stand up to me is a rare thing. Only Gunner dares to do such a thing. I dare say judging by your reputation you find yourself in a similar circumstance.

Please sit Erik my neck is too old to tolerate getting a painful crick. I have enough aches and pains as it is." Georgina gestured back toward the fainting couch which Erik had recently occupied. He refused to acknowledge the reason for his being there in the first place.

Once he had seated himself his grandmother wheeled herself closer to him. She reached out to touch his cheek with her hand. Erik at first flinched away as any hand approaching his face meant pain usually. Only Anna had done so with only pleasurable results. Once he felt certain his grandmother meant only to touch his face with a gentle caress Erik allowed her to do so.

She ran both hands over his face as tears formed in her eyes. She took both of his hands bringing them to her lips to place her paper thin lips upon his hands. Erik shivered to think how many misdeeds those hands had committed in his lifetime. He felt he did not deserve to feel any pleasure or gentle touches but he would savor them all the same.

Erik's memories of his childhood had somewhat gone askew over time. His mind had filled in things that had not happened and rearranged things that had. All those women he had shared his box with over the years had faded into the shadows of his mind until recently. He wondered how many more things he had forgotten and those things he remembered he wondered how accurate they were.

Cautiously Erik brought his hand up to his grandmother's face. Her skin though wrinkled with age felt soft as goose down. She nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand. He could not doubt the love that shown back at him from her eyes.

His father may have deserted him in death and his mother may have hated him, but Erik knew with total certainty that his grandmother had always loved and accepted him. He could recall times when he sat on the floor and some shadowy figure played with him on the cold marble of the foyer floor.

Closing his eyes he got a clearer picture. It had been his grandmother playing knights and dragons with him making up stories as they played.

"I remember," Erik whispered. 'I remember you with me. How could I have forgotten something that had been so enjoyable for me? Something so rare I should have been able to hold in my grasp. Why could I not remember until now?"

"Oh my dear sweet boy, does it really matter? So much has happened to you not much of it good I would wager. Let us try to move on from here and enjoy the time we have left. Regrets get nothing but more regrets. Let us live our moments in the here and now. We have a future to plan, our family's future."

Georgina let go of Erik to push her chair back. She wiped her eyes with her lace handkerchief. Blowing her nose she laughed when Erik gave his non nose a good blow sounding like a wounded goose. Georgina looked at him for a startled moment then burst into laughter once more. Erik joined in after discovering his glare had been wasted on his grandmother. It had been half-hearted and more a force of habit than a real glare anyway.

Once they recovered Georgina began to take Erik to task once more for his careless acts recently. She barged right over any objections he may have voiced. He soon learned that to go against her was a fool's errand. She plowed on ahead anyway. He could not really say he could find fault with any of her plans. He stopped protesting when he realized Anna would be his bride within the next two weeks. A private ceremony in the family chapel would have to suffice. Erik could care less as long as it would legally join him to Anna and her to him.

His grandmother showed a little tact when it came to purchasing a ring. In a round about way she inquired into his finances. He quickly assured her that he had plenty of funds to support himself and Anna.

Erik's grandmother was equally quick to point out that she had no wish to see her great-grandson living in poverty because his father proved to be a stubborn ass to which Erik replied he may be a stubborn ass but he was a rich one as well. Erik enlightened his grandmother into his financial holdings. She made no mention of his inheritance and he did not enquire as he did not feel quite ready for that step just yet.

Everything being settled Erik and his grandmother rejoined Anna and Gunner in the music room. From the sounds of laughter they had been getting on like a house on fire. Erik frowned at the thought. He felt somewhat pacified when Anna flew into his arms to kiss him in a manner which should have earned his grandmother's disapproval but that grand lady only smiled as she patted Gunner's hand on her shoulder.

She not only had her grandson back but a granddaughter as well. If things went well she would have a great-grandchild filling her home with laughter.

Anna had been swept along just as Erik had been. Once Georgina had the bit between her teeth she was off with no stopping until everything had been completed to her satisfaction.

The tailor and seamstress were commanded to drop all other clients for the duration that Madame had need of their services. A friend of the family who also happened to be a man of the cloth would perform the ceremony. Erik made protests which his grandmother listened to patiently then ignored as if they had never been voiced.

Georgina demanded some propriety be observed. Anna had been whisked away to the cottage on the edge of the property with Gunner sleeping in the gatekeeper's cottage just a few yards away for protection. Erik grumbled that he himself felt perfectly capable of protecting his future wife. He had no need of Gunner's services.

His grandmother had given him one of her now familiar swats on his arm. Erik wondered how a seemingly fragile woman could pack such a stinging wallop. She had no hesitation in delivering those blows to Erik when he displeased her while Anna merely received a loving pat on her knee or hand. Not that Erik would want Anna to be hurt but he did think his grandmother harbored some ill will toward him no matter what she said. Anna merely patted his cheek then gave him a tender kiss when he voiced his observation to her. He could suffer his grandmother or anyone else as long as Anna would always be close at hand.

Erik still thought that at any moment he might wake and find this had all been a dream. Surreptitiously throughout the next two weeks Erik would pinch himself just to be sure he was indeed awake. He welcomed that self-inflicted pain as proof that his life had indeed taken a turn for the better.

Erik had not let a little thing such as Anna being in another location stop him from visiting her at night. He found he could not sleep unless Anna lay beside him. Anna made sure she set the alarm so as not to get caught. Erik had his doubts that either Gunner or his grandmother missed his visits to Anna. Erik had come to the conclusion that both had some special antennae that kept track of every move he made.

On the eve of their wedding Erik had been somewhat put out when Anna had locked her door and windows refusing to let him in. She warned him not to even consider picking the locks. He did not inform her he had the lock undone in a mere few seconds. Only Anna herself could have kept him from entering that dwelling that housed his love. She had been quick to reassure him that her refusal had nothing to do with him. It was simply a matter of tradition and old wives tales. Bad luck would befall a couple who kept company on the eve of their wedding. A bride should remain hidden until she walked down the isle and even then she would be covered with a veil. Erik thought it all a bunch of superstitious nonsense but better safe than sorry was his final thought on the matter.

One more night of solitude then Erik would have the rest of his life to live in happiness with Anna. Erik now prayed for a very long life. Fifty or sixty more years did not seem unreasonable to him. Erik went to sleep with a huge smile spreading across his misshapen lips. Only one more night then blissful matrimony.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four**

**All is Not Bliss**

The day Anna and Erik were to be joined as man and wife could not have been more perfect if they had painted the sky themselves.

The whole of the last week had been an incredible experience for both Anna and Erik. Neither had ever had what could be considered a loving family life. Anna had not experienced as much tragedy as Erik had but her last few months had been traumatizing all the same.

Georgina overwhelmed them with love even as she ruled them with a will of iron. They didn't mind, not really. Even Erik had found a spot in his heart soft enough to place the old battleaxe as he privately thought of her. At first it had been thought to disparage the woman but now it had taken on the connotation of a sort of complimentary name for a very strong and opinionated woman. Erik found his grandmother had many of the same traits he himself had used to wield his power over the years. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Erik had his grandmother's traits.

Gunner had agreed to stand with Erik. Erik thought he did not need anyone to stand with him as he was perfectly fine on his own. His grandmother had swatted him for the impertinent reply.

Erik saw his grandmother signal with a nod for the organist to begin to play. The man left a lot to be desired in his rendition of what Erik thought should be played only by those qualified to do so. This man clearly was not.

Once Erik saw Anna coming down the aisle toward him the man could have banged cymbals together and Erik would not have taken notice. His eyes were on his beautiful bride to be.

Anna's dress was not quite white but looked to have a bit of cream in the color. Seed pearls had been sewn into the dress in a scalloped design around the hem and the cuffs had the same scalloped design. They were tight around Anna's wrists then continued to follow the slender line of Anna's arm all the way to her shoulder where they puffed out. The scooped neckline gave a delectable glimpse of Anna's hidden assets. Erik dared Gunner with his eyes to notice Anna's pearly skin peeking out of the top of her gown. Gunner being an intelligent man kept his eyes to the front.

Her veil covered Anna's face to just above her lips in a provocative invitation to press his lips over hers. Erik's head had been bending down toward Anna's when he saw the veil just slightly shake in what could only be a negative gesture.

Erik barely heard Anna's whispered, "Your grandmother." Damned if that woman did not look as if she would stand up and walk toward the alter just to deliver him a glancing blow. Erik had thought several times he might purchase a cat or small dog that would keep his grandmother's hands occupied with something other than correcting behavior she considered inappropriate. His days for chastisement by anyone were long gone.

For not having been in Erik's life for over three decades Erik thought his grandmother felt she needed to make up for all those lost years of molding his character. He could have told her she need not worry, for he was what he would always be by now. Only small changes could be made and slight modifications in behavior implimented. For Anna he made those changes willingly.

Erik could feel Anna's hands shaking with an equal tremor coming from his own hands as Erik clasped Anna as if seeking a lifeline. Perhaps that is what Anna was for Erik, a lifeline, someone who had come to save him.

The beautiful words that joined them brought tears to everyone's eyes. Not one person felt shame for those tears slowly cascading down their cheeks.

When the priest at last pronounced them man and wife Erik waited for the dream to end. If he were indeed in a dream this surely would be the point it would end.

Erik now had a wife, family and perhaps if providence smiled upon him, Erik would have progeny to carry on his lineage such as it was.

Erik lifted Anna's veil slowly closing his eyes at the last second. He did not want to see her vanish if that was to be how this ended. Erik felt a soft hand slipping behind his neck pulling him down. He only opened his eyes for a second when he felt Anna's soft lips first touch his own.

Erik could not keep the pleasurable growl from escaping his throat. He drew Anna to him with both hands lifting her high against him. He did not care what the others thought. For too long he had lived in solitude on the fringe of life and he would be damned if he would not show Anna how much she meant to him at this moment.

Anna tore her lips from Erik's under protest from him, but when she whispered in his ear Erik stilled then quickly put her back onto her feet.

Turning to everyone at last the priest presented them as Monsieur and Madame Erik Dupree. Erik had conceded to the use of his family's surname but he felt that Erik suited him just fine. Erik's grandmother knew Erik's reason for not wishing to be called by his real name so she let the matter drop. Too many bad memories came with his true name. When he had taken on the name Erik, Georgina thought that her grandson had shed those memories along with his name.

A sumptuous afternoon meal had been prepared. As far as Erik was concerned they could have skipped the meal. If they lingered much longer Erik felt sure he would be embarrassing everyone with his lecherous behavior. He could not seem to keep his hands from touching Anna. For the most part his caresses had been hidden by the table. Erik nearly shot out of his chair when he felt Anna's small foot climbing his leg.

When he could bear it no longer Erik shot to his feet declaring the meal finished. His look at the others dared anyone to dispute his declaration.

He held Anna's chair for her then practically dragged her from the dining room. He could not say for certain but he thought he heard his grandmother and Gunner laughing. He had other things on his mind and nothing would distract him.

Anna's legs being much shorter than Erik's, forced her to run. Erik did not think Anna would appreciate ending up covered in perspiration while having to struggle to catch her breath.

Bending down Erik swooped Anna up into his arms. Taking the stairs two at a time Erik made short work of the stairs. He only set Anna down long enough to open the door. Taking her in his arms once more Erik stepped into the room they would now share as man and wife.

Erik put Anna down. Now that they were alone Erik found himself at a loss how to begin the journey he wanted to take with every fiber of his being. He had done this before with Anna. It had been dark true but would it be so different in broad daylight?

Oh course it would you old fool he chided himself. In daylight every flaw could be seen. On the other side of that every beautiful inch of Anna would be bared for him to see clearly.

Anna boldly took Erik's hand leading him across the room toward their marital bed. Erik swallowed dryly. A drink. He desperately needed a drink. He felt as if he could not swallow which caused him to begin to panic somewhat. He felt himself breaking out in droplets of sweat.

Looking down he saw his hands shaking. He placed them close to his sides clenching his fists tightly. Erik could honestly say he was not nervous of seeing Anna or doing what he wanted to do. What caused him distress centered around Anna being able to see him completely bared in the glaring light of day. His already gruesome looks would likely seem far worse in the light of day. True she had seen him completely bared but that had been under the dim lighting of his home.

With the curtains open glaring sunlight brightened the room. Perhaps Erik should have lingered a little longer until the sun had begun to set.

It did not help matters that Erik could recall every muscle Gunner had and which Anna had no doubt noticed. He had filled out and his muscles had strengthened over the last few months but he could not compete with Gunner.

Anna began to remove Erik's jacket. Slowly she pulled it from him all the while holding his eyes with her own. Next to come off had been his cravat. Once that had been removed Anna made short work of the buttons of Erik's shirt.

Erik began to drag air into his lungs harshly. His pulse rate seemed to be beating in double time. When Anna's hands slipped to his trousers Erik grabbed her hands. If she went any further he would disgrace himself for sure.

Anna pouted prettily up at him drawing Erik's mouth to hers without needing to touch him. Erik kissed Anna wildly as he never had before. His hands tangled in her hair loosening the pins holding her long red tresses in place. He combed his fingers through her hair scattering pins everywhere.

Erik could never remember removing Anna's clothes but he must have for they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and roaming hands.

They made love as if it were the first time. Wild abandonment drove them to a higher plane of existence. They quickly found release leaving them exhausted from their strenuous coupling.

Anna lost count of all the different ways Erik made love to her that night. If he had been passionate before now he seemed even more so. Marriage seemed to agree with the one time Phantom of the Opera as his prowess in the bedroom proved beyond doubt he was indeed a man. The Opera Ghost did well in those areas too. Anna fell asleep on Erik's chest with his arm wrapped possessively around her.

Anna could not imagine any other man making her as happy as she felt right at this moment. Anna vowed she would remind Erik daily that for her he was perhaps not a handsome man but a very virile talented one when it came to pleasing his loving wife. With Erik by her side Anna felt safer than she ever had in her life. She also knew that no one had ever loved her as Erik did. She knew as well she had never felt anything even close to what she felt for Erik.

He may have loved Christine and may yet still have some residual bits of love in his heart but Anna felt confident that Erik loved her far more than anyone he had ever loved before. He had told her so over and over as he had made love to her. Each declaration had seemed to be more passionate than the last.

She and Erik had not based there love on anything to do with his music or any talent she may or may not have. Theirs had been a physical attraction as well as a mental pairing. If Anna had ever imagined her mate the man certainly would not have been someone like Erik. Anna could have sorrow and pity for the pain Erik suffered being blessed with his face but without knowing the reason Anna could look past Erik's deformity and see merely the man she loved beyond comprehension. She could not even rationalize a reason for the quick bond they had formed. If felt as if they had always had this connection instead of only recently.

Anna did not care how briefly they had been acquainted for her it seemed as if they were destined to meet. Erik for all his flaws fit Anna to perfection in her eyes.

Over the next few days Anna and Erik spent every moment they could together. Georgina irritated by all the sneaking around and stolen kisses when they thought no one was looking at last hinted that it was a shame the cottage stood empty now that Anna had moved in with Erik. Perhaps she should think of closing it up soon.

Erik and Anna began to take long extended walks that took far longer than the garden warranted. Gunner and Georgina pretended not to know a thing while smiling conspiratorially when the couple would announce they were going for another long walk. The picnic basket with the neck of a bottle of wine sticking out they ignored as well. Georgina instructed the staff to clean the cottage only upon ascertaining if Madame and Monsieur were not occupying the cottage.

Georgina could barely keep from rubbing her hands together in glee. If Anna had not been with child she certainly would be now. Erik had not made any trips to town nor had he requested anyone bring anything back so he had forgotten about protecting Anna from his virile attentions or he no longer cared if there were consequences.

Georgina had to restrain herself from bringing in the workmen to get the nursery ready. The sooner Anna saw the doctor the better for everyone.

A week after Erik and Anna had been married Georgina took Anna to see her doctor. Georgina had to threaten to have Gunner physically restrain Erik so he would not come along with them. It was not proper for a husband to go into the doctor's office with his wife.

Erik could have told his grandmother he had given up any claims to what others considered proper years ago. The pleading in Anna's eyes had been the only thing keeping Erik from making the journey to the doctor's office.

As Erik watched the carriage slowly move down the drive he had to mentally remind himself that he had given Anna his word he would behave. It rankled a little that she thought he might misbehave like some little mischievous boy. Erik found himself smiling as he recalled thinking just how long he would wait for the carriage to leave before he had a horse saddled and ready to go. If his grandmother thought Gunner could keep tabs on the soon to be ex Opera Ghost Erik could have told her he had once been very adept at slipping out from under notice of those who had been assigned to keep an eye on him. The Daroga for one could attest to his trickery and stealth when trying to avoid detection.

The thought of his onetime shadow had Erik considering making a trip to Paris to visit the man. Not wanting to chance Anna's displeasure Erik made the decision to ask Anna's permission to make his visit to the Daroga. Erik growled under his breath but apparently not as quietly as he thought as he heard a chuckle coming from behind him.

He need not look behind him to know that Gunner would be standing there with that damn knowing smirk on his face. If Erik thought he could come up with a plausible reason for the man's disappearance Erik would have made the man disappear as if he were a puff of smoke. Neither his grandmother nor Anna would believe Gunner would simply decide to leave without warning.

"Erik good fellow you have got it bad."

"It? What it might that be good sir?" Erik ground his teeth together even while picturing his hands around that young pup's throat.

"Love. I have never seen two people more in love than you and Madame Anna. No sir, I cannot ever recall anyone staring so idiotically at one another as if the rest of the world did not exist. You have made your grandmother very happy and for that I can forgive your many dark thoughts about me." Gunner slapped Erik on his back rather hard.

Erik turned around to look at the man in consternation. How had the man known of Erik's thoughts? Erik prided himself on his ability to be enigmatic when he chose.

"Do not fret so much Erik. A blind man could see how the two of you feel. Dear God if I had been trapped in the music room that day for one moment longer having to listen to how wonderful Erik was, how intelligent, talented and kind I may have begun to pull my hair out. You may be happy to know Anna is as besotted with you as you are with her. I would wager you are quite pleased you dodged tying Madame de Chagny to you for life. Do not misunderstand she is indeed a beautiful woman but did you not find her somewhat…vacuous at times?"

Erik had been about to object forcefully on Christine's behalf when he took stock of his association with Christine. She had been sweet but rather lacking in any thoughts of her own which had suited him while he had been pursuing her. Looking at it now Erik had to agree that Christine may have driven him mad within a short time if he had to spend every minute of every day with her whereas Erik found himself always eager and impatient to spend every miniscule second he could with Anna and not once had he been bored.

Erik gave Gunner a closer inspection. He came to the conclusion the man may not be as bad as he had first thought. Gunner did have much to recommend him not the least of which was his keen sense of observation where others were concerned.

The two men passed the morning and early afternoon in pleasant conversation. Erik decided he did indeed quite like Gunner. The man tended to grow on one with further acquaintance.

Upon hearing the carriage Erik did not even wait to excuse himself properly. He jumped up from his seat in the garden chair running around to the front of the house as if being chased by someone or something.

Erik nearly knocked the coachman aside in his haste to assist Anna from the carriage. Once he had her in his hands he pulled her to him giving her a fierce hug as if they had been separated for weeks rather than a few hours.

Erik whisked Anna into the house and up the stairs to their room with his grandmother's chastising words as well as her pleased laughter following them.

Erik only waited for the door to slam closed before he drew Anna to him for a searing kiss. For a man who had only recently been afforded this luxury Erik took to it quite vigorously.

Once he had temporarily satisfied his need to reassure himself he still dreamed Anna to be his own Erik set her away to ask, "So are you with child?" Erik could not say if he wished for her to have such a blessing growing within her or if he would rather her not already be with child so that he may implant his own monstrous seed in her. His mind both feared and exalted the possibility. Erik's grandmother had told him that no other in the family had been born as he had been born so the chance of such an occurrence would surely be lessoned. Erik did not know if he were willing to take that chance. His careless actions over the past week or so may well take the decision out of his hands.

Erik waited for Anna to speak. He wanted to shake her when all she did was stand before him while a blush of crimson began to stain her cheeks.

Anna could not sustain Erik's penetrating stare. She knew what he wanted to know and she wished to tell him everything but some things could not be rushed. How did one tell a man he may well become a father? Would Erik be pleased or go into a depression over the fact that a child of his may have the same misfortune that had plagued Erik all his life?

The doctor said she did not have the physical signs of a woman who would be three or more months along in her confinement. He had thoroughly examined Anna which had been extremely uncomfortable as far as Anna was concerned. He had gone on to say that they could not rule out the possibility that she could be with child due to recent activities with her new husband.

Anna had told the older doctor about everything with great difficulty on her part. He had assured her that no child would be born from the attack. He had tried to get Anna to tell him who the man was so that he might place a few words in the right ears.

It would be near to impossible to have any justice carried out through normal channels but with all his contacts the doctor could make certain the man would be a pariah in the social circles. Georgina assured the man that her grandson had taken care of the matter to their satisfaction and had no need to worry about any repeating offences. Georgina had found it somewhat ironic that the doctor took umbrage at Monsieur Hanover's misdeeds when he himself made passes at every presentable patient. Of course Henri had never been one to use force so there was that distinction.

Now Anna stood before Erik trying to gather her wits so she could inform him that a child of their own was not beyond the realm of possibility. They had been quite active physically and had not taken any measures to prevent Anna from conceiving.

"Erik you…we…the doctor said…" Anna ground to an incoherent halt. Surely it should not be so hard to inform Erik she did not carry the monster seed of Roger Hanover.

"My God Anna what did I do to you? Please tell me how I harmed you so that I do not repeat the offence." Erik turned away from Anna guiltily recalling every lecherous act he had committed upon her. He must have injured her in some way during one of his bestial attacks upon her.

"Do not spare me. I do not deserve any consideration after what I did."

Anna approached Erik's back to lay her hand upon his shoulder. "What are you talking about? You most certainly have not harmed me. We…you and I…damn it Erik I loved every single thing you did to me. I cannot make it any plainer than that. The news I had such difficulty imparting had to do with our child, or rather our potential child. You may recall that you have been very vigorous in your attentions to me. And before you say a word let me inform you that I will welcome any and all advances from you in the future. I want your child Erik. I want us to create a special being created from our love. How could anything born of something so perfect and beautiful be anything other than perfectly beautiful also?"

Erik turned quickly around pulling Anna into his chest. He did not want her to see his weak tears pouring down his face. That Anna wanted him in the same passionate way he wanted her left him bereft of words to express how he felt. To know for certain she prayed to carry his child rendered him helpless to do anything other than welcome such an event himself. He would worry about the child once it came. His grandmother had shown him that he need not have hidden himself away all those years. He had someone who would have loved him no matter how ghastly he looked.

Erik well knew that there were even handsome men who could not lay claim to being loved for anything other than their wealth. Their handsome faces garnered them attention but love could not be bought by a pleasing face or a fat coin purse, not real love such as Erik had at this moment.

It would be late in the evening before Anna and Erik made an appearance. Erik did not miss Gunner's speculative looks. Erik's chest puffed out quite ostentatiously for the pride he felt that Anna chose to be with him as well as the imminent fact of his fatherhood. He felt sure that now Anna would be with child as they had been quite vigorously reaffirming their love in the way two people in love were wont to do. The future boded well for the one time Opera Ghost.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**Visitors From the Past**

Erik and Anna had been married for only two weeks when they received their first visitor as a married couple. Erik had been quite happy to see the visitor while Anna held off judgment until she found out what sort of feelings Christine still harbored for Erik.

Anna and Erik were in the garden enjoying afternoon tea. Georgina would be joining them later as she had some last minute instructions to deliver to the cook.

Georgina ruled her household with a fist of iron that she camouflaged with silk coverings. She and Erik had so many little spats that escalated into shouting matches. Anna and Gunner had learned that a slight disagreement meant they should excuse themselves on any pretext as the two stubborn and hardheaded individuals would be entering into a minor skirmish soon. They never lasted long but were extremely loud for the duration of the disagreement. Anna and Gunner had both come to the conclusion that the two were cut from the same cloth and both liked to get their way and expected to at every turn.

Anna did not interfere in any of these little battles. After they carried on for a while things would quiet and soon Erik and his grandmother could be heard laughing as if nothing unusual had taken place.

Breakfast this morning had been the first challenge of the day between the two combatants. Erik had wanted roast beef and Georgina had wanted roast duck. Erik had not wanted such a rich meal as Anna had been not feeling well in the mornings. If he had mentioned that fact their would not have been any argument which Anna and Gunner thought had been a deliberate thing as Erik loved sparing with his grandmother almost as much as he loved Anna or his music.

Anna did enjoy the nights when Erik showed her that her place as number one in his affections would always be secure.

The maid coming out to the garden and announcing that Madame de Chagny had come to visit somewhat darkened Anna's outlook on their perfect morning. Anna chastised herself for being so petty. Had she not after all won the prize? Anna had not missed those covetous looks Christine had sent in Erik's direction the last time she was here. Whether or not she realized she had done it or not made little difference to Anna as it still meant Christine harbored feelings for Erik.

As hard as Anna tried she could not help feeling her green-eyed monster coming out as she scooted her chair closer to Erik's. If Erik assumed Anna had only been making room for Christine Anna would not be the one to disabuse him.

The maid escorted Christine out to the patio. Erik stood as a gentleman should. When he took Christine's hand and placed a little kiss on the back of her hand Anna wanted to rip her hair from her head as Christine sent Anna what could only be a look of challenge.

As Erik held the chair for Christine Anna wished she could magically have that chair scoot back just enough so that Madame Perfect in Every Way fell on her behind in an ignominious heap on the patio stones. On further thought Anna changed her mind as Erik would do the gentlemanly thing and pick Christine up in his arms, arms that should be reserved for only his wife. Anna felt an unexpected anger rise up in her toward Erik. She gave him quite a nasty look that both startled and confused him. What had he done he wondered in the last five minutes to anger his loving and usually docile wife. At the moment she looked ready to truss him then serve him to the gendarmes.

Georgina's entrance and frustrated exclamation deftly slipped Erik off the hook. "Christine for heavens sakes what are you doing here? I thought it had been agreed you and Raoul would not be making a repeat of your last visit."

Christine looked toward Erik as her face flushed. She had not really thought this through to the end. All that had mattered to her when Raoul had announced he would be away for a few days had been getting to see Erik. She had missed him with an unexpected intensity. When she thought of Anna with him Christine felt a confusing dislike for the woman she did not even know. Erik had seemed to be Christine's alone. Selfish of her to think so but that was how Christine viewed Erik. Someone who belonged to her as he had been her Angel of Music and as far as she knew Erik had never had any other female contact.

"Christine I hate to be rude but as this is technically still Anna and Erik's honeymoon you will forgive me if I insist that you leave immediately. It is not proper at all. Your former…association with Erik notwithstanding, Erik and Anna deserve their privacy. We are in the process of planning a honeymoon. Please do forgive us for not feeling sociable at this time. Once Erik and Anna are on their way feel free to come at any time."

Erik and Anna were both taken aback by Georgina's statement that a honeymoon had been under discussion. Neither of the concerned parties had been aware of any such discussion.

Thinking quickly Christine stated, "But Madame Dupree I have come to invite Anna into Paris with me tomorrow. I thought that since we would be neighbors and bound to run into one another we should learn more about one another."

Anna hid her sour look before anyone took notice of it. She had no wish to know Christine any better than she already did. The fact that Erik had held her in such high regard still did not set well with Anna. The fact that he had asked Christine to share his life before even meeting Anna angered Anna to an unreasonable degree. What Erik did or did not do before he met her should not matter to Anna but it did, at least when it came to Christine. Anna felt quite dowdy beside the exquisitely turned out Comtesse. Anna felt somewhat mollified by Georgina's directives toward Christine although Anna still sent Erik a look that promised him a few uncomfortable moments when they were alone in their bedroom.

Even Georgina could not be so rude as to turn down a second gesture by Christine to Anna. Reluctantly Georgina nodded toward Anna which Anna took as a signal for her to accept when it was the last thing she wanted to do. Christine having gotten her way left with the last instruction that her carriage would come for Anna around ten in the morning. They could spend the day in Paris.

Erik did not want Anna to go as Anna's kidnapper had not been caught. He knew he could not keep Anna a prisoner but he did want to. Catching Gunner alone during the evening Erik asked if he might have some business in Paris. If he did it would be convenient for him to travel with Anna and Christine would it not? Gunner knew which way the wind blew. Erik wanted Anna protected. Knowing Georgina would want the same Gunner told Erik that it was indeed fortuitous they were making a trip to Paris as he needed a new suit and perhaps a pair of riding boots. Gunner was not above extorting a few luxuries from Georgina. It had been a game they played often. His demands made her happy since he refused the exorbitant allowance she had offered him many years ago.

Erik remained baffled by Anna's attitude until they were readying themselves for bed later that night. Anna mumbled angrily to herself the whole time they were undressing. She rubbed lotion on her body with angry hands as she mumbled derogatory thoughts about Christine. What had Christine done? Erik could think of nothing the young Comtesse had said that could be misconstrued by Anna or taken as an offense.

When they lay in bed Anna did not scoot across the bed to cuddle against Erik. His arms felt bereft not to be holding her tightly against his chest. Erik had been in the mood to explore new horizons with Anna but in the mood she displayed at this moment she would be more likely to beat him about the head than caress him in any loving way.

"Anna?" Erik could not stand not to have Anna near him when he slept. He would not go back to having empty arms at night.

"What?" Anna mumbled as she had stuffed the edge of her pillow in her mouth to cover the sound of her crying. She could not help the loud sniffle or the sob that escaped her mouth as she answered Erik.

Erik rolled cautiously over to Anna. He did not want to have his eyes scratched out if she were in some violent mood. His grandmother had cautioned him to observe Anna's moods over the next few weeks. Erik could honestly say Anna had more moods than Erik had sins.

Erik gently placed his hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna whirled around toward Erik. Erik reared back ready to put his hands up if need be. Much to his surprise Anna wrapped her arms around him speaking into his chest incoherently. He managed to glean just enough to know that Anna felt somewhat jealous of Christine where Erik was concerned. That indeed caught Erik unaware. What had Anna to feel insecure about? She did not hesitate to explain herself in great detail. If Erik did not feel the seriousness of the moment he would have laughed to have Anna think she had to worry about Christine. What would Christine want with him? Erik voiced his doubts to Anna.

"Anna Christine has no other feelings for me than as the man who taught her to sing properly. I had never been especially kind to her. I, to my great sorrow and shame even threatened to murder her young man and another just to keep her with me." If Erik thought this would mollify Anna he soon learned the error of his thought processes as Anna let out an alarming wail then buried her head deeply into her pillow.

Erik had been used to Christine's weeping at every turn but Anna had seemed to be made of a sterner constitution. Some instinct Erik had not even been aware he possessed had him taking Anna into his arms as he praised her every asset. Compliments flowed like water from Erik's mouth. As Anna's tears turned to hiccups Erik used his ability with prose to enamor Anna as his voice settled her then began to entice her.

Erik felt no shame using his talent on the person he loved above even himself. Before Erik knew how it happened he and Anna were in a passionate embrace. Anna always responsive to him became somewhat aggressive toward Erik which he had to admit he found very enjoyable.

When passions cooled Erik lay holding a now very quiet and drowsily satisfied Anna close to his chest. Anna had commented on Erik's newly attained physique. Erik had always been a vain man even with his deformity. He had taken pains to maintain a certain level of debonair and gentlemanly looks about his person.

No one had ever made any positive comments about him or how he presented himself. Anna bless her had made him feel quite manly and impressive on many levels. Every day Anna gave him a new reason to be proud and to strive to be better. Her jealousy Erik found endearing but he did not wish for her to have any moments of doubt about herself or his love for her. Hopefully tonight he had lain to rest Anna's worries about Christine.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: This is for all my loyal readers who come on the journey with me through all my different views of our dear Erik/Gerard Butler. Yummy man. I thank each and every one of you who give me the confidence to put myself out there to be critiqued either positively or not. Enjoy. R&R**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**Old Foe's Return**

Anna procrastinated the next morning as long as she could in bed. Erik had been pleased by the extra attention but even he had to say enough was enough when the hour of the arrival of the coach drew near. Anna only left the bed when she heard Erik running water into the tub for his bath. A very wicked idea came to her.

Hopping out of bed Anna striped off her nightgown. Wearing nothing other than her sultry smile Anna stuck her head around the door. Erik had his back to her as he took off the shirt to his pajamas. When he went to pull down the bottoms Anna felt like a voyeur as Erik exposed himself to her. Once again Erik treated Anna to a look at all his charms, at least from the back.

Erik had felt the draft when Anna opened the door. He had hesitated to remove his clothing with her eyes upon him. Silly really considering how intimate they had been. In the end he had slowly removed his garments unaware that Anna found the slow removal quite titillating but that had not been Erik's intention. It had been only a reluctance to bare what he considered to be a skeletal visage for Anna to see. When he felt her hands then her lips caressing his back Erik had to begin to think that perhaps he did not look as bad as he had before.

Erik for the first time enjoyed his bath for something other than a means to cleanse his body. Lingering over the bath caused Anna and Erik to be late coming downstairs. Anna gulped down her tea and wolfed down a croissant hoping it settled and did not cause her problems later. Anna's nausea had moved from the mornings to the early afternoons. Erik served her an herbal tea that helped tremendously.

When the coachman came for Anna and Gunner announced he would be coming along Anna had looked at him in surprise while Christine barely kept her frustrations to herself. She had planned to question Anna quite vigorously about how she came to know Erik. They could not have known one another for very long as Erik had been courting Christine only a few months earlier unless…No Christine would not believe Erik would have pursued her while he also courted someone else. When could he have done such a thing.

Of course Christine and Erik had not spent every hour of every day together but still would not she have known about another woman? Erik for all his talents singing and playing many instruments had shown a lack of finesse when he had spoken to her. Only a few months ago he had groveled at Christine's feet begging for her hand in marriage. He had nearly expired when she had placed her lips on his forehead and now he had a wife which it appeared he loved dearly.

Christine blushed to the roots of her hair when a vivid picture came to her mind. The jealous stab shortly afterward surprised her. It was ridiculous of course to think she harbored any feelings for Erik other than as her mentor and teacher. Christine looked across the seat at Anna. Preposterous or not Christine felt an unreasonable urge to smack the woman across her now smiling face. Anna had been daydreaming as she looked out the window ever since she and Gunner had entered the carriage.

Christine as a married woman knew well what would bring such a smile to a woman's face so early in the morning. Christine wanted to snatch Anna from her seat then shuck her out. Christine calmed herself knowing she could do nothing that she would like to do at this moment.

Looking out her own window Christine pacified herself by reassuring herself that what she felt for Erik had to be some remaining schoolgirl crush for her teacher. After all was she not a grown woman, married and just turned eighteen?

Gunner looked from one woman to the other. He sighed in resignation. Today would prove to be a long day. He just hoped it did not end with him having to separate a catfight. If one did occur, Gunner's money lay squarely in Anna's corner.

Contrary to what the two women felt or thought they soon began to speak of mundane things which led to more personal exchanges. Before long they were comparing notes on Erik's personality that each one knew. Speaking with Anna openly about Erik brought Christine's feelings into perspective.

Of course she would harbor some residual emotions toward Erik and be jealous of anyone taking the place she had held in Erik's heart. Anna's confession that she felt jealous toward Christine mollified Christine a little. Anna made her see that one could have tender feelings toward another without feeling a grand passion. For so long Erik had been the only man in Christine's life. She had replaced her deceased father with a living angel, Erik.

The two women sat over tea solidifying a friendship that would endure the passage of time. They neither one had any relatives close at hand that they could confide in nor friends. Toasting with a cup of tea they made a pact to be available for one another through thick and thin. Christine privately thought she would much rather have a friend who would be there for her to listen and over advice than have an enemy for no apparent reason other than girlish foolishness.

Christine could still admire Erik and think him a remarkable man without letting romance enter into their association. Erik had moved on and so had Christine. Christine could hardly wait for Raoul's return. He had not been in the best of moods lately as Christine had been moping over how things had turned out with Erik. When he came home he would find a new and more attentive woman to greet him.

The women would not have been so relaxed if they had seen the man hiding in the shadowy alley across from the café where the two were sipping tea. Harry Pascal liked his lips as he watched the two women. He recognized Christine from her time at the opera house and of course Anna he knew and planned to get to know her much better.

Things had not gone well for Harry since he had been let go by the opera house. That damn Phantom or Ghost whoever the hell he was needed to be taught a lesson. Harry spit on the stone of the ally glowering at the two women. He'd make them sorry, every last one of them.

Harry shrank back against the wall as he saw the big giant of a man join Anna and Christine. Harry did not recognize the man but knew he was not Mademoiselle Daaé's intended. Hell they could be married by now for all he knew. Perhaps the man with them was some sort of body guard as Christine had been kidnapped by the Ghost once already. Harry watched as the big man spoke a few words to the women then gestured down the street. They nodded their heads. Harry assumed the man would be fetching their carriage as he had pointed in that direction.

What perfect timing for Harry to sneak across the street then make his way up behind Anna. Christine would not recognize him as the high and mighty soprano had never looked at anyone other than de Chagny or her freak kidnapper during her time at the opera house. He could grab Anna and have her dragged down the ally and lost in the many twists and turns of the Paris streets before anyone could gather their wits.

His cheap apartment would have to do for his plans. He had not expected to see Anna quite so soon. If he had known he would have made plans.

Harry slipped across the street using the traffic as cover when he could. Stepping up onto the opposite sidewalk Harry cautiously made his way to Anna perusing the area to assure himself no one took special notice of him. Harry quickly made his grab for Anna hearing her surprised yelp when his arms closed around her waist to lift her out of her seat.

Anna's chair toppled and her feet kicked the table nearly knocking it over as well. Christine ran forward trying to pry Harry's arm from around Anna. The two women began to scream in earnest when they realized even the two of them together could not overpower this man without some sort of weapon.

Anna's first concern was for her unborn child. Without even having seen or heard the man speak Anna felt certain the man assaulting her had to be Harry.

Spotting Gunner coming down the sidewalk Anna felt a modicum of relief. Harry she knew would be no match for Gunner. Anna had not counted on Harry producing a pistol. Taking aim Harry prepared to shoot Gunner as he neared him. Christine had been knocked to the sidewalk during the scuffle. Gunner made a lunge for Harry when he drew near enough. Harry pulled back on the trigger. A loud crack sounded out in the busy street. Women screamed as men wrapped their arms around them protectively.

Gunner felt the burning in his arm as the little piece of lead tore into his shoulder. His promise to protect Anna rang in his ears. Gunner had never gone back on a promise in his life. He had no intentions to start now with Anna and Erik. Gathering his considerable strength Gunner dragged himself to his feet. He began to pursue Harry as he fled taking Anna with him. Harry turned once more firing his pistol. This time he hit Gunner in his left thigh. Gunner went down once more. This time he was not able to sustain consciousness.

The last Gunner saw of Harry and Anna was Harry's back as he turned a corner disappearing from sight.

Christine, having regained her wits ran to Gunner assessing his injuries. She began to call out for help. A crowd gathered quickly. Christine sent a man to fetch a coach and asked for the nearest doctor.

Several men picked Gunner up then placed him on the seat of the coach. Christine climbed in behind him. As the coach jostled along Gunner let out grunts and groans. Christine tried to marshal her thoughts so she could decide what to do first.

She must send someone to inform Madame Dupree as well as Erik about what had happened. Christine shivered just thinking of all the horrible things Erik would do to that man who had taken Anna. She could not help but have a little concern that Erik might hold her in some sort of blame for Anna's predicament.

A man had been dispatched with a short precisely worded note that he would place himself in the hands of either Erik of Madame Dupree. It only occurred to Christine at this moment that she did not yet know if Erik carried the Dupree name or not. She only knew him as Erik. Christine recalled that Erik had told her that Erik was not even his given name.

The coachman drove his horses to the maximum of their ability. He knew the seriousness of the situation and Madame de Chagny had amply rewarded him already with the promise of more if he performed his task in the shortest time possible.

Arriving at his destination the coachman climbed down to be addressed by a manservant as the door opened. He quickly informed the servant of his mission.

He was taken to a parlor occupied by an elegantly dressed older lady and a very frightening gentleman. Trying to avoid looking at the man directly he stated his business then extended his hand with the note. Erik nearly tore the paper in his haste. Quickly reading the contents Erik roared like a wounded animal flipping over the little table between his grandmother and himself that held a chess set. Pieces scattered all across the room. Erik strode about slamming his fists into whatever object came into his path. The coachman made sure he was not anywhere near the strange and raging man.

Georgina demanded the man hand her the note that Erik had thrown to the floor when his rage had taken over his reason. Reading the contents of the note Georgina calmly made a mental list of everything that would need to be done. She could not afford to lose her control. One madman raging about was quite enough.

Georgina thanked the man instructing her manservant to take the man to the kitchen for a meal and something to drink. She also instructed him to send the houseboy down to the stables to have the fastest mount saddled and brought round to the front of the house.

Once Georgina and Erik were alone once more, she quickly set about calming Erik forcing him to focus his energy on Anna and how to go about affecting her return.

After a while Erik heard his grandmother's words filtering into his mind. She began to make sense. He calmed somewhat thinking how best to aid Anna.

This time he would not be letting that damn man live one second longer than it took to wrap his Punjab around the man's neck. Erik did not care if anyone thought him a murderer or not. He would not continue to let a man live who had threatened Anna not once but twice.

Contrary to what Erik thought the last thing his grandmother said to him was for him to resolve this issue permanently. Erik stared into her eyes reading the deadly message she sent to him. His grandmother silently gave her approval for Erik to end another man's life. Erik gave his grandmother a nod conveying he understood and would obey her command. He need not tell her that he had intended to end the man's life with or without anyone's approval.

Erik got the address from the coach driver as to where Gunner and Christine had been dropped off. Erik did not even think of his mask until he came to within sight of the outer fringe of Paris. By now he cared not who saw or did not see his face. All his energy he put into finding Anna.

The hat Erik had on cast a shadow upon his face giving him a certain amount of cover. If anyone saw and made comment on his appearance he took no notice. Erik rode straight to the physician's home. Tying the reins to the hitching post Erik mounted the stairs in a couple of quick strides. He did not hesitate to knock upon the door. The woman who opened the door received quite a shock.

"Glory be Monsieur what has happened to you?" Henrietta the doctor's wife had placed her hand on her chest while she stared up at Erik's towering frame. His massive height alone would give pause to others but his face bearing such urgency, worry and anger would cause concern in the hardiest of souls. A face which looked like no other in normal circumstances now had the appearance of death looking for its next soul.

Erik saw Christine approaching the woman from behind. Discarding any manners he may have shown at another time Erik brushed by the woman blocking his way into the home.

Urgently he grabbed Christine by her upper arms to shake her as he asked, "Anna, where is Anna? Have the gendarmes been alerted to her kidnapping? Do you have any idea where he would have gone?"

Using her hand Christine gently pride Erik's steely grip from her upper arms. She would have his fingerprints marring her skin for sure.

"Calm down Erik, please. The authorities have been alerted and they are now as we speak canvassing the area. Gunner has been shot twice in his attempt to prevent Anna from being taken. He had gone to fetch our coach when that man grabbed Anna from behind. I would never believe anyone would have the nerve to assault a person in broad daylight."

"The man Christine, tell me about the man." Erik knew very well who had Anna but for safety's sake he had to be sure. Christine confirmed his suspicions. Erik whirled back around to head out the door.

"Erik where are you going? What should I tell everyone when they enquire as to your whereabouts?"

"The people who matter will know where I am. For your peace of mind I will tell you that I am on my way to the opera house. Anna has a couple of friends who may know where this Harry lives. They will give me his whereabouts or I will tear Paris apart until Anna is back with me safe and sound."

Christine rubbed her arms as she shivered. Erik would do exactly as he said. If he could not find Anna through her friends Paris would be under siege of The Phantom once more.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

**Phantom Unbound**

Erik used the Rue Scribb entrance to the underbelly of the opera house. Erik made his way to his home quickly to retrieve his knife, pistol and his Punjab. He would be well armed but he would not need any of it if he found Harry had harmed Anna again. Their would be no third occurance. Harry would die this night.

Once he felt well armed Erik used his secret passages and spy holes to locate Rafe and Katie. He found them together. Speaking to them from behind the wall he nearly gave them a heart attack. Erik used the hidden door leading to one of the practice rooms. Erik cared not that the couple had been practicing neither dance nor song. All he cared about was whether they knew where he might find Harry. Anna had been missing for over four hours. In that time indescribable horrors could have been perpetrated upon her.

Erik cared nothing about what clandestine affairs the couple shared. His only concern at the moment was to find Anna and make sure that man Harry did not remain breathing for one day more.

Brushing the couple's embarrassed explanations aside Erik acquainted them with the matter at hand. Rafe cursed then apologized to Katie before he told all he knew about Harry's dealings these last few weeks.

Harry had been angry to have been dismissed on the say so of some shadowy figure who had no real connection with the opera house. He had left with the promise of retribution. Rafe gave Erik the address where Harry had last been staying. Rafe enquired if Erik wished for him to accompany him. Erik replied that no, he did not wish to involve anyone in what he had planed for Harry. Rafe could almost feel sorry for Harry having to face Erik's wrath, almost.

Katie asked Rafe if they perhaps should not follow Erik to ensure he did not do anything that could bring down the gendarmes upon his head.

Rafe kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. They had only just admitted their true feelings for one another but Rafe felt certain that if a man had done to Katie what Harry had done twice to Anna the man would take his last breath once Rafe found him. He felt certain Erik had similar plans for Harry. Erik had been lenient once because Anna had asked him for mercy. This time Rafe felt that no one could deter Erik from his chosen path. Rafe could not say he would even want to try. He gave his assurance that Erik being the man he was Erik would rescue Anna then do what he must with no one being the wiser.

Erik's long stride ate up the distance to Harry's apartment. He assessed the best way into the building with the least risk of discovery. Going into the alley Erik saw a metal ladder attached to the side of the building which led to the roof. If he climbed up he could then step off the ladder on the appropriate level onto the ledge that wrapped around the building.

With Erik's past skills climbing in the opera house he made quick work of the ladder. Holding onto the small ridges of the bricks with his fingers proved a little trickier but not insurmountable. One foot and one hand at a time Erik eased his way toward the window that would lead into a hallway.

He hoped the window would be unlocked so that it did not necessitate him breaking the glass as the least commotion just now the better.

Luck was on Erik's side, the window opened with little effort. Once inside Erik walked down the hall noting the numbers on the doors. Erik put his ear to the door but heard nothing.

Silently Erik tried the doorknob. The lock had unfortunately been used on the door. Reaching into his pocket Erik pulled out his lock picking kit. Within a few seconds he had the lock undone and silently slipped through the open door.

Erik nearly roared out loud in rage as he saw Anna tied to the bed with Harry sprawled naked beside her. Anna had her clothing on but she looked disheveled.

Erik withdrew his Punjab from his inner pocket. He debated whether or not he should kill the man now or get Anna out first. Making the decision that Anna's safety was more important Erik took a step forward. His boot kicked against several empty wine bottles.

Erik crept to the bed. His fingers curled in anger when he saw the blood at the corner of Anna's mouth and the bruise forming on her cheek. He must remove Anna first. He could take care of Harry anytime.

Erik gently covered Anna's mouth with his gloved hand. Her eyes popped open and she screamed against his hand. He bent down to whisper in her ear. He felt her immediate relaxation upon hearing his voice.

Erik made short work of the ropes tying Anna. Helping Anna to her feet Erik guided her out the door, down the hallway then down the stairs and out the front door.

Anna turned to Erik to throw her arms around his neck as soon as the door closed behind them. In Erik's arms would be the only place Anna ever truly felt safe.

"Oh Erik it was horrible. He…he did things…such horrible things. He…we…he did not take me as you did. He was far to intoxicated shortly after we arrived here to do anything really. Erik I knew you would come. You will always come for me. I love you so much Erik. I fought him as hard as I could."

"It is alright Anna. I am going to find a cab to take you to the opera house. Wait with Rafe and Katie. I must go back up to finish this. You understand do you not? I cannot let him walk out of that room one more day. He must be stopped, permanently. Please forgive me but this is something I must do." Erik feared Anna would think him a monster just as Harry and Roger were.

"Erik I can't say I am happy knowing what you are about to do but believe me if I had had the means I would have killed the bastard myself. Please be careful Erik. Come back to me. We all need you." Anna took Erik's hand and placed it on her stomach. Erik drew his breath inward, choked with emotions. He could only assume this was Anna's way of telling him that she believed herself to be with child. His child.

"I will come back to you Anna, both of you. I promise I will come for you."

If Erik could be certain Harry would never come for Anna again he would let the man live but knowing how the man's mind worked to do anything other than to end Harry's life would be foolish.

Erik found a cab who for a few extra coins asked no questions about Anna's disheveled state or his own crazed look. The cabbie thought him a madman for sure, but one who had the wherewithal to pay for discretion on his part.

Erik watched as the night's fog swallowed up the coach taking Anna away from him. The separation would only be for a short time but it would seem like hours to Erik. Perhaps he would not toy with Harry as he had planned. His quick death by Erik's hand would have to be enough.

Traversing back up the way he and Anna had just come down, Erik found himself in front of Harry's door. Erik felt the familiar rush he always got when about to relieve someone of their worthless life. Erik did not consider himself either judge or juror. He needed no judgment to carry out the sentence he had set out for Harry. Harry had chosen his own method of ending his life when he took Anna after Erik had bowed to Anna's request the first time not to kill him. This time Anna had all but given him permission to take Harry's life.

Harry still lay as he had been when Erik left the room. Erik did not have the heart for killing as he used to. He would soon be a father and what sort of father went around murdering people? Why could Harry have not gone on his way and forgotten about Anna? With his handsome face he could have many women.

Erik did not wish to end the man's life without giving him a chance to ask his God for forgiveness. Erik could not forgive the man but Erik had many black spots on his own soul which at some point he would need to seek atonement from some higher power.

Jostling Harry Erik waited for the man to open his eyes. When Harry saw who stood over him he tried to spring up from the bed. Erik pinned him with his knee placed on Harry's chest and right arm. Erik should have watched the man's left arm.

Harry slid his hand under his pillow to grab his knife. Pulling the long steely blade free from its hiding place Harry plunged the knife deeply into Erik's thigh.

Erik jerked his leg out of Harry's reach when the knife blade slid free of Erik's thigh. A fire seemed to begin at the point of entry then travel up his thigh.

Stumbling back Erik hissed in pain. Placing his hand on his thigh Erik gauged how badly he had been injured. It did not feel as if anything had been severed although the blood seemed to be flowing rather heavily. Harry coming to a standing position drew Erik's attention. Harry threw himself forward trying to knock Erik off balance. Erik took a quick step to the side. Harry's momentum carried him past Erik where Harry then fell to the floor.

Not wanting any more injuries Erik took his Punjab in his hand then wrapped it around Harry's neck before he could make a move to avoid the thin rope. Erik tightened the rope once he felt he had it secured around Harry's neck. Harry struggled as he clawed at Erik's hands.

Erik gritted his teeth as he pulled even tighter with his hands on the rope. Harry's knees began to buckle as he struggled to gasp in air. His face began to change from a ruddy shade to dark red then slowly turned a bluish hue.

Erik bent down as Harry's body sank to the floor. As Harry neared death Erik bent down to his ear to hiss, "Why could you have not left things as they were? I had let you go once. This need not have happened. Go to your resting place in hell Harry knowing that it is Erik, The Opera Ghost and Phantom of the Opera who has ended your life. I myself will be here enjoying my life with my new bride." Wanting to end this quickly Erik snapped Harry's neck with a flick of his wrists.

Erik stood swaying from the loss of blood. He would need to make it a quick trip back to the opera house. By now he felt sure Anna had found her way down to his home. He had told her he had marked the passages the last time he had brought her to his home. He had been going to surprise her but things sort of got sidetracked.

The trip back to the opera house seemed to take much longer than the trip to Harry's apartment. Erik's vision began to blur. He'd be damned if he would die now just when he had nearly everything he had ever wanted but thought he would never get.

Erik entered his tunnels with a roaring in his ears. In the dark it did not matter if his vision blurred for Erik could walk those familiar pathways blindfolded.

Using the last of his strength Erik pushed the lever that would open the panel leading into his home. As soon as the panel opened Erik feel through. He hit the floor with a bone jarring force.

Anna had been in the kitchen but heard Katie's scream. Running into the other room Anna saw Erik lying on the floor with his trouser leg soaked in blood. Covering her mouth to hold back her scream Anna hurried across the room to drop to her knees beside Rafe who was picking Erik up by the shoulders.

"Anna, grab his feet. We need to get him to the bed so we can tend to his wound. The wound doesn't look bad but we need to stop the bleeding."

Scrambling to her feet Anna picked up Erik's feet. Anna called to Katie for help as Erik's two legs with his boots were more than Anna could manage.

The trio awkwardly carried Erik into the room Anna had used as her bedroom. They laid Erik down as gently as they could, even so he grunted in pain.

Anna went into the bathroom to fetch the wash pan, rags, scissors, thread and a needle. Depositing those items on the bedside table Anna told Rafe she would get the brandy from Erik's liquor cabinet to use as a disinfectant.

Knowing that although Erik trusted these two people he would not wish for them to observe him in such a weakened state Anna assured Rafe and Katie she could take care of Erik from this point. Erik had problems letting Anna see him unclothed. He would rather die than let others see him in such a vulnerable position.

Before they left Anna asked for them to have a note delivered to Madame Dupree. Anna wrote a short explanation of recent events. With the promise to keep Georgina apprised of Erik's condition Anna put the note in an envelope addressing it to Madame Georgina Dupree. Searching through several drawers in Erik's desk Anna found a few franc notes and a purse with some coins. That should be enough to pay for the notes delivery as well as a few supplies she and Erik would need such as food and laudanum for his pain.

Rafe told Anna he would see to everything and bring supplies tomorrow around ten as he had to work at least a few hours in the dining room.

Anna cleaned Erik's wound thoroughly then stitched the flesh back together to stop any further bleeding. She wound stripes of a sheet around Erik's thigh. He would be sore and a little weak for a short time but other than that he should be fine barring any infection.

Anna stripped down to her bare skin. She wanted to bathe away the feel of Harry's drunken groping hands on her body. Although he had been too drunk to actually consummate their encounter the perverted things he had done left Anna feeling dirty and ashamed. She knew Erik would not hold anything Harry did against her but all the same the guilt remained.

Time as well as Erik's loving presence and care would take care of Anna's mental wounds. Anna joined Erik in the bed. No sooner had Anna lain down than Erik stretched out his arm to draw her close to his side. Even in painful sleep he craved her nearness.

Sighing deeply Anna curled trustingly against Erik's side. She turned her head to place a light kiss upon his cheek. Tomorrow they could discuss the things that happened tonight if they indeed needed to be discussed. Anna would just as soon forget the whole mess and concentrate on the possibility of carrying Erik's child. Even if it came to pass that Anna did not carry Erik's child they had so much more of importance to focus on than the horrible things Harry had done. He would not be interfering in their life ever again. Anna knew without having to ask that Erik had carried out his promise to end Harry's life.

Anna knew she should feel some sort of remorse or _something, _but all she could muster was relief. Perhaps later she might be able to form a prayer to ask God to forgive Harry. Anna did not think it would be anytime soon.

Over the next two days Erik recuperated under Anna's loving attention. If it had been anyone else hovering over him Erik would have Punjammed them long ago. Anna he did not mind coddling him and seeing to his every need. In fact he quite liked her undivided attention.

By the second day Erik felt almost completely recovered but he did not feel ready to return to his grandmother's watchful eyes or Gunner's rather tiresomely spectacular physique. If he overplayed his role as invalid Anna pretended not to notice as she enjoyed being able to do something for Erik as he had given her so much without asking for anything in return.

When Erik could no longer in good conscience keep up the role of invalid he and Anna returned to his grandmother's home. Before they left the opera house Anna had gone to Madame Dubois to tender her resignation. That woman barely held her glee under control. Anna made sure to flaunt the elegant rings on her finger. Madame Dubois almost popped her eyes from her head when she caught sight of the size of the stones Anna sported on her finger.

Erik took it upon himself to seek out Rafe and inform him of their departure. He also gave Rafe the address and directions to his grandmother's home. The couple would be welcomed anytime should they care to pay a visit. Erik never would have dreamed he would actually consider someone a friend but that was what Rafe and Katie were, friends. More because of Anna but they accepted Erik as a person rather than catered to him because of any fear of him or any actions he may take. They genuinely cared what happened to him. Both of them had shown Erik they could be trusted with his deepest, darkest secrets. They had not gone back and pilfered his home of its riches as many would have done. Everything had been exactly as Erik and Anna had left it.

Georgina took charge of her returned family. She brooked no arguments. Everyone bowed to her will. After all nothing she dictated would harm any of them. If it gave the old woman pleasure to have two people to coddle and pamper so be it. Gunner could say he had been grateful for the return of Erik and Anna as he had been the focus of Georgina's endless mothering for three days. Enough was enough. He would never say anything to hurt the woman but at times she tended to smother the ones she loved. Erik, Gunner figured could well deal with his grandmother. Those two were an equal match for sure.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: And so we come to the end. The bringing down of the curtain. This will end this tale of poor unhappy Erik who won the prize in the end. I'll be posting another story soon so I hope you will join me on another journey of our favorite masked man. R&R one last time.**

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

**All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait**

Two months after Anna's ordeal Georgina once again took her to the doctor. This time Anna had a more optimistic view. She could say with certainty that she had not been with child before she and Erik became intimate. The doctor had found no signs of a child when he had examined her. She had felt no movement from within to show a life had been growing in her womb.

After so many months she would have felt something if she had Roger's child growing within her. The only thing she felt lately had been the warm glow of love for her husband and the knowledge that she could be with child by Erik.

Erik had paced about the whole time. He went from room to room grumbling about his interfering and controlling grandmother. He had grown quite fond of her in the intervening months so nothing he said was very acerbic. He just grumbled because he felt total acquiescence would not be expected from the one time Phantom. He had to make a show of still maintaining his fierceness. It would not do for everyone to know he had been cowed by two delicate women half his size.

When he caught Gunner's eyes Erik would scowl darkly as Gunner would duck his head trying unsuccessfully to hide his mirth over Erik's domesticity. Who would have thought one of Paris' most feared characters would soon be changing nappies? Gunner had promised himself he would catch Erik doing just that at some point so he would be able to tell his children the story of how the one time infamous Phantom and Opera Ghost had been tamed by his love for a woman.

The coach returning to the estate had barely come to a stop when Erik jerked open the door nearly breaking it off its hinges. He waved his grandmother to silence when she would have reprimanded him for his poor behavior.

Erik nearly pulled Anna out of the carriage in his impatience. He shot his grandmother a questioning look. She merely shrugged her shoulders then gave Anna a sour look. It would seem Anna kept her own council as to whether or not she had indeed been found to be with child or not. Anna thought Erik deserved to be the first to hear the news. No amount of wheedling or outright threats had loosened Anna's tongue. She had stood up to Georgina and lived to tell the tale. Georgina felt somewhat peeved but at the same time proud of Anna for standing up to her. Anna had won Georgina's respect long ago now she only reinforced Georgina's belief that Anna would be a worthy member of the family.

Erik practically dragged Anna up the stairs then into their room. He helped her off with her cloak tossing it carelessly aside. He had more important matters to attend to. He wanted to shout at her not to keep him in suspense but he calmed himself not wanting to ruin what would be one of the most important moments of his life.

Anna had to smile at Erik's act trying to present a calm front when she knew very well his inclination would be to force the information out of her. He had been learning how to control that part of him that would forever be the Phantom. She understood how hard it would be for him to go from having no one to answer to, to the point he came to now where he had several people he had an obligation to present a civil front. Soon he would need to be the role model for a young life. He would have to be father and teacher.

Anna took Erik's hands into her own. She held him tightly feeling the well of happy tears burning her eyes. She felt the first trickle of a tear roll down her cheek. Erik taking notice of the tear felt confusion and fear enter his heart.

Was there not to be a child? Did Anna receive confirmation that she would be having a child only to regret having his monstrous seed implanted within her? Erik felt his own traitorous tears welling up into his eyes. He did not know if he could bear it if Anna did not want his child while he felt equally afraid that his child could be as he was. So many confusing thoughts sifted in and out of his mind.

"Erik my love I did not think I could ever be happier than you have made me these last few months. I would have been happy just to have you, Georgina and of course Gunner. Today Erik I learned that we, the two of us will be parents in about seven months perhaps less. Due to my irregularities it would be hard to pinpoint an exact time but we can be certain the child is yours. I would be further along if…well if anyone else were…" Erik stopped Anna as he knew how difficult it was for her to think or even speak of her attack. She still had nightmares from Harry's kidnapping. The only thing that calmed her had been Erik's strong arms around her holding her tightly to his chest as he sang to her. His voice had some magic that wove around Anna whenever he sang to her.

Erik pulled out his handkerchief not knowing whether to do the gentlemanly thing and give it to Anna or use it himself as his tears continued to flow down his cheeks. In the end he wiped Anna's cheeks then let her blow her nose. He would retrieve a clean one for himself. At this moment he must take care of his wife. His wife, who would be presenting him with a son or daughter, within the next few months.

When the reality sank in Erik felt his knees go weak. He swayed putting his hand to his head. Anna reached out to steady him. She led him to the bed requesting that he lay down. Erik did as his wife bid for he did not think he could stand a moment longer. The sudden overwhelming responsibility of his new life hit him squarely between the eyes. He would not only be responsible for Anna but a child. A small person who would depend entirely on those around him or her for guidance and learning to be the best person they could be. Erik did not think he would be the best person for anyone to use as a model of behavior. He had only recently begun to live a somewhat normal life.

Grabbing Anna's hand Erik worried nervously with her fingers as he spoke, "Anna what sort of parent will I be? I have not been exposed to what others perceive as normalcy for many years. My interactions with people tend to end in disaster for the other party. I would rather cut my arm from my body than see any harm come to a child, my child. What about my face? Will I not frighten a child to death? Adults have trouble looking upon this mess without fainting or running off screaming."

"Erik my love you will be a wonderful father. You have so much you will be able to pass on to our child. What you have done in your past is just that, your past. You have been trying so hard to atone for your past mistakes.

Yes indeed you are ugly at least as others see you, not to me. There is no denying that others do think you a frightening sight. It would be useless to do so for you would know I lied. Erik your ugliness is on the outside where everyone can see it. There is no mistaking it. I know of men who are so handsome on the outer shell whereas the inside is so twisted and disgusting one can only marvel they can stand their own ugliness. I learned that lesson well from Roger and Harry. To me you have presented a beautiful spirit which tends to blend with your outer appearance for me. My love for you gives me a different perspective than others may have.

You have told me of your former sinful acts. Yes, they are sinful and horrible. Can they be forgiven by God? Most assuredly they can. As you have not committed any great atrocity against me I hold no ill will toward you. You have been quite kind to your grandmother even when she is overbearing and cantankerous with you. You showed remarkable forbearance toward Christine.

You have indeed been a true gentleman who deserves nothing but my respect and admiration. Both of these you have without reservations. I know any child we have will learn to respect you just as I do and your grandmother does. Children learn by example. Your child will grow up seeing how you look. To them you will seem normal unless someone points out differently."

"Oh Anna what did I ever do to deserve you? I had thought God had abandoned me, now I think it was I who abandoned God. I want to be the best father I can be. Will you promise to take me to task if I begin to stray into my old habits?"

"Erik I indeed will help guide you but I have a feeling your grandmother will be watching every move you make and will be laying down the law where her great-grandchild is concerned."

Anna did keep Erik on the straight and narrow as did his grandmother. Erik wanting to be completely honest with Anna told her his true name and the reason his family had left their homeland.

Erik's family had been of the Jewish faith. Being prominent in the community because of their many businesses and wealth they had been targeted by their neighbors and the government for practicing a religion not recognized by either church or state.

One night an angry mob had come to the home of his great-grandfather demanding they pack up and leave or be burned out. Erik's family had been living in that community and contributing for over a hundred years, now because the church and state claimed they were heretics they were being ostracized and threatened. Emile Johansson, Erik's great-grandfather decided to fight for what he and his family had built.

Emile had retrieved his gun from his home threatening to shoot the first trespasser. The son of the town's leading council member chose to rush Emile. Emile had not had time to think before the young man came rushing toward him. The young man had been shot and killed in front of countless witnesses.

A price had been placed on Emile's head. His family had been sent to a debtor's prison when all their assets had been seized by the government.

Emile had escaped not knowing his family would pay for his crime so harshly. Once he learned of their imprisonment he had made plans to win their release. It took careful planning but in the end he had success.

Emile had released his family from the prison and taken only what little they could manage to salvage from their home. Luckily no one had known of the safe behind the wall. The bulk of their wealth had been hidden behind just inches of plaster. The family jewels had been hidden as well.

They left their home to travel across many miles to eventually settle in France. Through many marriages and births the family kept their faith silent. Each person worshipped as they chose. No one would ever be forced to practice any certain faith or any faith at all if that was what they chose to do.

Emile and his family could never return to their homeland as the bounty still was in effect. At certain times men have been sent from the wealthy family in search of Emile. Whenever a member of the family had been found a mysterious accident befalls that person. Revenge would live on until not one member of Erik's family lived, which had been why he had abandoned his family name. Even Erik's grandmother had severed all ties once she had married her husband. She had even changed her faith. This portion of France had been in Georgina's family for hundreds of years. Only upon her marriage had the deed passed to her by way of her father. It had served as a dowry for Georgina. From time to time members of the family had lived in the region. It had also been used as the families vacation home as it afforded them privacy as well as being only an hour or so from Paris.

Erik who had no real faith had only needed to change his name. He did not feel any real fear for his life as he could take care of himself very well but now he had a family to think about. He would be happy to use his grandmother's married name of Dupree. His own name would die with him. He would not burden his children with an ages old feud they had no part in.

The months passed swiftly. Christine had kept to her intention of becoming Anna's best friend. When Christine announced her own expectancy Anna felt so happy for her. Raoul had left for his exploration with the Navy. They hoped he would make it back for the birth of his child.

Erik changed so much over time that those who had known him before would swear he had been exorcised as his personality had changed so much. That is not to say that Erik did not have his outburst now and again. He and his grandmother continued to have their daily spats.

Upon reading in the obituaries that Madame Giry had died Erik felt the burden of his promise to marry her daughter to an emperor. That of course would be an impossibility, but Erik did know of a man who had the wealth of an emperor or almost and had the looks and physique of an Adonis.

Erik sent Gunner to deliver to Meg an envelope containing a rather large sum of money. He instructed Gunner to deliver it in person and he was to tell no one who the letter came from. Of course if things progressed as Erik hoped they might, Meg would learn of her mysterious benefactor.

This little cupid's errand Erik considered to end his obligation to his former loyal box keeper. She had been loyal to him for many years even if Erik had bought her loyalty. She could have at any time told one of the managers when he entered his box. Erik doubted they could have surprised him but if enough incentive had been offered Madame Giry could have been bought over the long expanse of years. The fact that Erik would have had no compunction dealing harshly with the woman he ignored as was his habit when his behavior did not meet Anna's standards, as for himself, he had thought his behavior had been what had been needed at the time. Now he did not need to deal as harshly with those who had the misfortune to anger him. Erik could strip the bark from a tree with his vicious grasp of words. He sent many a maid scurrying back to the kitchen in tears.

The night Anna gave birth to Erik's son Johansson, the household beheld a miraculous sight. The master of the house wept openly for days whenever he beheld his perfectly formed son's face or held him close to his chest. That small wriggling bundle left the fierce Opera Ghost as weak as any kitten.

No one witnessing such tenderness could maintain the attitude of fear for the man who did not look quite like anyone they had ever beheld or any man who seemed so exacting toward his servants.

A delicate balance had been set upon the scales of justice when Erik beheld his son. His temperament seemed to mellow drastically as did Madame Dupree's. That is not to say that they never lost their temper again or did not speak in harsh, biting terms to those who did not please them. The outbursts were less with the passage of time, especially as young Johansson began to learn to imitate those around him. Erik himself reprimanded his grandmother for the use of an improper word in front of his son. If Erik's temper ever threatened to get the best of him all he had to do was picture his son's perfectly formed face looking up into his father's face with adoration and love.

Erik's life had taken a turn he had always wanted but had never expected to have. For every year of Erik's life God had let him suffer God gave him a year of happiness with his family. The former Phantom and Opera Ghost had even earned God's pardon enough to have a few years beyond what many would have declared adequate compensation. Erik lived to see his children grow up strong and perfect as well as his first three grandchildren.

Erik's story had been retold over the years especially when some strange occurrence happened in the opera house. Erik continued to be blamed for every mishap.

There had continued to be so much interest in his life that a young journalist, Gaston Leroux even wrote a serial in the paper about him. Later the man turned those prose into a book.

Erik and Anna purchased a copy so that they could laugh about the errors as well as congratulate the man on his astute characterization of the man Erik had been, not that Erik held any pride in that man. Erik's pride stemmed from the fact of how far he had come from being a ghostly phantom with no one to a man who had everything a man could dream of or want.

Erik had even sent the Daroga a last note some fifteen years ago informing the man that Erik had indeed been married and had a family. A fat envelope had been sent containing funds so that Erik's former keeper could live much more comfortably than he had at present. If not for the Daroga's help Erik might have died in Persia. Erik owed his current life to his savior from Persia. Wealth to Erik had been moved to the bottom of his list of important things in his life. Wealth he considered only valuable to make his family and friends as comfortable as he could.

Gunner did indeed marry Little Meg Giry. The man had a weakness for damsels in distress. Meg having no family and on the brink of losing her job could not have been more in distress if she tried. Since Erik no longer interfered in opera business the managers wanted to clean house of all those who were known to associate with the former Opera Ghost. Meg had never had one thing to do with him but her mother had.

Erik had done his duty by everyone he felt some responsibility for. Even Rafe and Katie had been given a large sum of money as a wedding present. They remained friendly with Anna and Erik. Their children even formed friendships through the years. Erik's heroics were recounted by the children. Of course none of the seedier details had been told to the children. They simply were told their father or Uncle Erik had bravely faced a bad man who had tried to harm their mother or Aunt Anna. Erik had fended off the scallywag booting him into another country.

Raoul never quite forgave Erik for the part he played in his brother's death but for the sake of peace he held his dislike to a minimum which turned out to be a good thing as Erik's son married Christine and Raoul's daughter.

When Erik's grandmother passed he felt the loss deeply. Once she had found Erik everyone began to think the woman would live forever as her health improved greatly over the years. She only lived long enough to see her great-grandson married then passed quietly in her sleep a few days later. Anna hoped Erik had inherited his grandmother's longevity. She had lived to be over 100. She would not ever confess her true age. She always stated a woman needed a bit of mystery.

All in all things turned out rather well for a former ghost. Erik could not have dreamed of a more perfect ending to his life. Neither could his loving wife Anna.


End file.
